True Twilight: New Home
by Sheri Contrary
Summary: The Cullen family...plus Jacob...move to the sunny south...Bon Temps, Louisiana...where they encounter an entirely different kind of vampire...and Sookie Stackhouse. Will combine Twilight books with True Blood books and HBO series. COMPLETE
1. A stop at Merlotte's

**ETA:** Just wanted any newcomers to know that I'm having difficulty with scene breaks. When originally posted, they were there, but they've somehow disappeared and the site isn't letting me fix the problem...IDK why...but I'm working on it. So, if you're reading and the scene suddenly changes on you, I am soooooo sorry. It is as frustrating to me as it is to you.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Just thought I'd play with what might happen if Dr. Carlisle Cullen moved his family to the sunny south. Can they fit in with a very different vampire? What would life be like if they didn't have to hide who they are? We'll see, won't we? All characters belong to their creators (Stephenie Meyer and Charlaine Harris), unless you don't recognize someone...then they're mine...or someone from another show/book. :p

**Pairings** - Pairing are as they are in the books/HBO series (I think you guys call that canon), though I reserve the right to play with them later...maybe...if I feel like it:

_Twilight_ - Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Edward/Bella, Jacob (creeper) and...er...Renesmee

True Blood (_Southern Vampire Mysteries_) - Sookie/Eric (officially, but not willingly)...hehe...and Bill and Jessica (living together, but not _to_gether)

And you might be given a glimpse of some other knowns...but we'll see how I feel later...as I write. *grin*

And oh...I've decided to combine all (the books/movies/HBO series), so if something's not _exactly_ how you remember it, then look into a version you haven't read/seen...I'll try to stay true to as much as possible. For instance...I love, love, LOVE Jessica Hamby (sp?) in the True Blood HBO series, but she's not in the books. And Lafayette...LOVE him too, but Harris kills him off at the end of book one (oops...spoiler). _I_, on the other hand, keep him alive like Alan Ball did in the series. And Tara...if I bring her in, please picture the Tara in the show (black and sassy), NOT the Tara in the books (white and kind of wimpy, IMO)...though, I MIGHT have her working/owning "Tara's Togs," because...well...I'll just say..._Alice_! :p

**Cast of Characters** (so far) – in order of appearance

_Twilight_: Edward Cullen, Bella Swan Cullen, Emmett McCarty Cullen, Rosalie Hale Cullen, Jacob Black, Alice Cullen, Jasper Whitlock Cullen, Renesmee Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Peter, Charlotte...

True Blood: Sookie Stackhouse, Lafayette Reynolds, Sam Merlotte, Eric Northman, Pam Ravenscroft, Jason Stackhouse, Tara Thornton, Arlene Fowler, Jane Bodehouse, Bill Compton, Jessica Hamby...

Other: Shayla, Kylie...

**Rating** - I've rated this **M**, because I don't know what the future holds (or, God forbid, if it'll even be continued)...but there's most definitely profanity within (if anyone's seen the HBO True Blood series, then you understand)...but I can't guarantee lemons (why, in the Mother's name do we call them "lemons"), though I LOVE to write them, because, like I said, I'm not sure where this is going...and it's more adventure/friendship.

**ETA: As of 8/5/2010 True Twilight: New Home is finished and sadly does NOT contain lemons. Sorry to those of you who were hoping for them…the opportunity just didn't present itself. I am, however, working on something that might…er…should…maybe. :p**

**Reviews** - Review or don't...I don't care. To be honest, I write for myself, and I hate, hate, HATE when people ask for a review. How needy is that? And reviews won't necessarily get you another post...I'll post when I can, and that's all I can promise you; I'm a busy woman! I have 18 manuscripts started and only 1 completed...and a 1,500+ page fan fiction started on another site that's been an ongoing project since 2003. Again...busy woman! However, if you choose to write a review, then try not to give me the _mamby-pamby_, "Awesome!" or "It's crap!" If you want to give me something I can use, then let's make it constructive...either good or bad...I can handle the truth. If you find typos and/or misspellings, by all means _point that shit out_, because I guarantee that, if I read _your_ fan fiction, I'll send you a "review" meant to help. As for syntax...I work hard to stick to the rules, but sometimes I take some license and do my own thing—usually within a narrow framework of what's considered correct. Please not though…that's not to say that I _don't_ want reviews, because...well..._of course_ I do...but I will never ask for them.

**POV** - You will never, never, NEVER see "POV" at the top of one of my posts...that's yet another pet peeve of mine. If you can't tell whose POV it is, then I'm sorry (and **shame on me**)...I do my best to make it clear, but I tend to head-hop, which is just wrong, wrong, wrong (according to the publishers for first time publishees...is that a word)...but I've been told I do it "gracefully" (thanks Matera the Mad…who probably wouldn't be caught dead in here), so...cool! You'll have to be the judge of that on your own. And if you _still_ can't tell whose mind I'm in, then...too bad! :p

So...if you find this fan fiction enjoyable...then read on. If not, then MOVE ON!

OH! Important FYI...I am officially going to be changing the title of this fic from "True Twilight" to "True Twilight: New Home" because there are TOO many True Twilight fics!

* * *

Posted: Tuesday, 22 December 2009 (4,239 words/9 pages in Word)

* * *

**Chapter One**

The shiny silver Volvo (old now, by Cullen standards, but kept because Bella liked it) pulled up in front of the small town hick bar (and grill) and slowly rolled to a stop. Not so quietly, a huge, red Jeep barreled in and halted alongside it, the blonde in the passenger seat turning irritated eyes toward the smaller vehicle. The driver's side window of the Volvo lowered, its owner turning dark expectant eyes up at the woman, his sister for all intents and purposes.

"What are we doing here, Edward?" Rosalie bitched. She flung a hand at the small, green house-like building, clearly disgusted by where they were and the fact that this was not where she thought they'd be going. There were all sorts of swamps and brush-like areas to go, presumably with all kinds of tasty creatures, but... "This is _not_ hunting."

"Jacob is hungry," Edward said; he'd been listening to Jacob's stomach growl for the last thirty minutes and didn't think he could wait to put an end to it. "We can hunt later, after we bring back all of Esme's supplies." Esme had found and fallen in love with a grand plantation house that she'd said she simply _must_ have, and Carlisle instantly went out and bought it for her (despite the fact that it was in the sunny south).

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Couldn't we feed the dog at home?" she said with obvious disgust.

"Oh, _come on_, babe," Emmett said as he threw his Jeep into park, "Jacob's gotta eat sometime." In one smooth move Emmett had jumped out of the Jeep and, landing silently in the gravel beside Rosalie's door, he opened it for her.

"I _know_ you know how to act human, Emmett," Bella scolded in the sweet sing-song voice that she still wasn't used to. She'd gotten out of Edward's car and stood with her arms folded on the roof and her chin resting upon them, the sweet enduring look in her dark eyes that everyone loved so much. "After all, you've been doing it since when...early twentieth century?"

Emmett just grinned at her. He was, without a doubt, the most playful of the group.

"Save your antics for home," she went on, winking at him over her husband's car.

Edward groaned. "Don't encourage him, Bell, you _know_ how bad he gets."

Bella blew a kiss at her husband over his car, causing him to groan yet again. Emmett had backed way off, because of the arm wrestling bet shortly after Bella's turning, but he'd recently resumed, giving them small doses at a time and testing the waters to see what he could get away with—and he was getting away with quite a lot these days.

Emmett's brow raised. "Is that a challenge?" he asked her, surprised and pleased. Their family was constantly amazed at how controlled their newest member was and, though her heightened newborn strength had subsided in the three years since she'd been turned, she was still rather strong—and _crafty_; not one iota of her human clumsiness had followed her into immortality, not that they'd expected it to, and she _definitely_ used it to her advantage.

When Bella's only response was a wide grin, Emmett said, "Oh yeah!"

Emmett _loved_ teasing Bella, no matter the subject—but strength and sexual innuendo were his favorite subjects, and Bella was almost used to it.

Rosalie sighed and got out of the Jeep, then frowned as she looked though the window of the Volvo at a sleeping Jacob. "Why'd we bring the mutt here with us anyway? He could have just as easily stayed in Forks."

"Right. And be away from Nessie?" Emmett snorted. "I see _that_ happening."

Rosalie scowled and glanced at Jacob again. "How do you know he's even hungry?" Rosalie asked. "He ate half the food in the refrigerator this morning." She shuddered at the thought. "The guy's a pig!"

As he rolled up his window, Edward rolled his eyes and moved to get out, but he didn't say anything; sometimes it was just easier to ignore Rosalie.

"It's almost five o'clock, Rose," Emmett answered for him. "You know he needs to eat more often than we do."

"I should have stayed at the house with Esme and Nessie," she complained with longing. She didn't like the little trips out to get supplies, but somehow she'd allowed Bella to talk her into it. _If _I_ have to go along on errands, then someone_ female_ should have to go with me_, Bella had complained when Rosalie had balked. And so Rosalie had gone out with the group. The day was overcast; had been since they'd arrived, but she still wasn't sure why they'd moved here. Bon Temps (pronounced Bahn Tah), Louisiana was hardly a place for them (shiny, glittery vampires), but Carlisle had had his reasons, apart from buying the house for Esme. He'd told them they were starting over—again. Rosalie hated starting over but, like most times, she followed the family. And she'd been told they wouldn't have to enroll in school this time; that part she was glad about. Not that any of them hated going to school; but not going would be a welcome respite.

"Wake up, dog!" she exclaimed.

Lightning quick, she'd circled the Volvo and opened Jacob's door (which he'd been leaning against), and grinned as he fell to the ground. "Time for some Puppy Chow," she chirped.

"Hey Blondie," Jacob said once he'd righted himself. "What's a blonde's idea of safe sex?"

Rosalie stared at him; everyone could hear her teeth grind with fury.

"Locking the car door," Jacob said with a laugh.

"Better watch out, Edward," Rosalie said with a scowl. "This one doesn't bother locking doors. Not into safe sex, I guess. Might knock up our Nessie."

Edward groaned and glanced at Jacob, then back at his sister. He was getting good at limiting his responses to groans—but not always. "Give it a rest, Rose." He still wasn't completely used to the idea that Bella's best friend had imprinted on their daughter (who was just over three years old now, yet looked to be nearly eight), but over the last three years he'd seen the innocence of the attachment between the two, and had to admit it bothered him less than when Jacob had been actively pursuing Bella. Jacob was, if nothing else, extremely protective, and that was a good thing.

Rosalie grinned, but stopped immediately when she saw Bella's face; though their relationship had gotten off to a rocky start, because Rosalie thought Bella was making all the wrong choices (who would _choose_ to be a vampire), the two women were quite close now. "Sorry Bella."

Bella just shrugged. Initially she'd been furious about the connection between Jacob and her daughter, but now—not so much. "Could we make this quick, I'd like to get back to Renesmee."

Sighing, they nodded and headed for the bar's entrance.

A _bar!_

_Crazy!_

None of them were physically of an age to be in a bar. Yet, here they were! Good thing food was served here as well.

* * *

"Just take a seat," a blonde waitress with a side ponytail called out. She was carrying a full pitcher of beer in one hand and a tray with a few drinks in the other.

Following Emmett, Edward watched as the waitress set the pitcher down, pluck the drinks off the tray and pass them out to a table of rowdy men, then pick up the pitcher and scurry off.

"Lafayette! Where are those burgers?" she hollered at the back of the bar.

"I got yous burgers right here, baby," the garishly dressed black man (with make-up on) responded from the smoky kitchen.

"Hey Sook, where's Amelia?" the bartender called out to the blonde waitress.

"I don't know, Sam. Do I look like Amelia's keeper to you?"

"Well, she lives in _your_ house," the man replied, his tone exasperated.

"Doesn't make me her babysitter," she argued, her ponytail bouncing and an annoyed look on her face. _Oh crap! And I was hoping to get off early tonight._ Sighing heavily (Edward could see it as well as hear it), the woman picked up the burgers she'd been waiting for, deposited them on a table, then headed toward their newly filled table in her section.

Still watching the waitress and hearing all the thoughts throughout the busy room, Edward almost missed what the bartender was thinking. _I wonder if that damn bloodsucker will come in tonight._

_

* * *

_

"What can I get you?" Sookie asked quickly, putting her pen to her order pad.

Then she halted; there was definitely something odd about this party of five. Four of them were among the palest creatures she'd ever seen (and she'd seen it all), their eyes all identical—_very_ dark, with almost bluish circles underneath, as if they were all recovering from a knock down, drag out fight, or some strange serious illness (or perhaps severe lack of sleep). And the fifth one was some kind of Native American (she shuddered, her thoughts going to Longshadow, the now permanently dead bartender at Fangtasia: the vampire bar in Shreveport), and _huge_, well over six feet tall (Sookie wondered if he might be some kind of were). One of the pale ones was big too, she noted, with dark curly hair, but the others were regular-sized, and all were among the most beautiful humans she'd ever laid eyes on, despite their tired look.

"I'll have whatever it is that you put on that table," said the dark skinned big one. "Um, make that two of them."

Sookie glanced over her shoulder at the table he'd referred to, then back at the young man; he and the other large man were crammed into one side of the booth while the other three shared the opposite bench.

Frowning, Sookie wrote down his order, then waited. Only the man ordering appeared to be paying attention, the others were just sort of looking around. The big pale guy had his arms stretched across the table holding the beautiful blonde's hands (but wasn't otherwise moving), while she stared absently out the window (also unmoving and looking very bored). The woman with brown hair was people-watching, and the other man, the smallest male of the group (and youngest looking), seemed to be intent on..._something_. Sookie's eyes followed his gaze; he was fixated on Sam.

When no one said anything further, Sookie said, "Anything else? Coke...beer, wine?" She wondered if they were old enough to drink; something told her they might be though their appearance was youthful (appearances could be deceiving). "Tru Blood?" Her eyes went to the window and she frowned; it was not quite dark yet.

The one whose eyes were trained on Sam quickly whipped them back to meet hers, just a second before the rest. Now Sookie had five sets of dark eyes looking up at her.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Oh sorry," Sookie said with a nervous laugh. "I don't know why I'd ask that; it's not even dark yet." Hurriedly, she turned and walked away. _I am so stupid_, she thought as she went. But as she approached the bar, she threw a look back over her shoulder; she wasn't at all surprised to see the one who'd been watching Sam now watching her, his brow pinched together in thought. Turning away, Sookie tried to access his thoughts, and frowned when she couldn't hear him.

"Sam," she hissed. "Something's wrong!" Sookie was used to having to force other's thoughts _out_ of her head; she rarely had to try to _hear_ them. Her only struggles were with the Supes. Eyeing the strangers a moment longer, she looked at her boss.

* * *

"What's Tru Blood?" Bella wondered aloud, unconsciously licking her lips.

Emmett shrugged. "Beats the hell outta me, little sister."

Still watching the waitress, Edward said, "Bella, are you shielding us completely?"

Bella frowned. "Oh, I guess I am. Sorry." She sometimes lowered her shield, but mostly it was up, and sometimes she pushed it out to encompass the family—most of the time now, in fact, at Edward's request, and the family was grateful that at least their thoughts were their own now that Bella was part of the family. And sometimes, without even realizing it, she even pushed it out further than her family. But it was a little different than it had been when she was new. Where her shield used to sort of form a bubble around whoever (or whatever) she wanted to include under her protection, it was now more of a glove that encompassed a person's entire body—like a wetsuit—and therefore left the space around them untouched.

Edward shrugged. "I think that waitress can read thoughts. She's confused that she can't hear us."

The group all turned to look at the woman. She was talking to the bartender in an extremely low voice, none of them could pick up what she was saying over the buzz of the room, except for Edward who was reading her thoughts as she spoke them.

"Strange that Bella's shield has gotten so strong without her even trying," Rosalie commented.

Edward nodded, but his brow pinched slightly in thought; he'd been meaning to talk to Carlisle about that actually.

"Do you want me to let it down?" Bella asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Edward's frown became more pronounced, then shook his head. "Not yet." He wanted to know more before he let someone they didn't know in on their thoughts.

"Maybe we should order something," Bella suggested. "That bartender is looking at us funny." As the youngest one in vampire years, she remembered human emotions and thoughts better than the rest, and didn't like the look in the bartender's eyes.

Edward looked over at the man; Bella was right, he was staring and he didn't look happy at all. "I think you're right."

"Let's order a Tru Blood," Emmett said.

"But it's not dark yet," said Rosalie. She shrugged when they all turned to stare at her. "She made it sound like no one orders Tru Blood before dark."

Edward nodded, then glanced at his watch, then out the window. "It's twilight now. Close enough?"

Rosalie's gaze automatically went to the window. "True." She shrugged. "Whatever. Let's just hurry, I want to hunt."

"Let your shield down when she comes back over here, Bella," Edward said; he wasn't sensing a problem with letting the woman hear him. "Just me though."

Bella frowned. "Don't you think we should talk to Carlisle first?"

Edward glanced at the others. Emmett shrugged. Rosalie nodded. Jacob didn't seem to think one way or the other. Sighing, Edward reached into his pocket for his phone—only to pull it out with it ringing.

"It's Alice," he said as he pushed the button. _Of course it's Alice_, he thought.

"I already discussed it with him," Alice said. "He's not worried about the waitress. But he wants you to be careful. He says that this is why we are here, but that we're not ready to _come out of the coffin_ just yet." She giggled as she said the last part. "Oh! And Bella will be fine, so don't worry."

Edward nodded. He didn't understand what Alice was talking about, but he trusted her. "Thanks Alice."

"No problem. I wish I was there," she said excitedly. "Why'd I go hunting?"

Edward smiled, then hung up without answering her. "Carlisle says to proceed cautiously."

Bella nodded and perked up to be ready. They didn't have long to wait.

* * *

_Can you hear me?_ Edward thought after the waitress had given Jacob his food.

"Of course I can," she said aloud. "I'm not deaf. Though sometimes I wonder if all the racket in here's gonna make me crazy. Humph! Everyone thinks I'm crazy anyway! But I can hear _just_ fine." Then she slapped a hand over her mouth and stared at him—at all of them.

Edward frowned. _I read minds too_, he said in his head.

_Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!_

He waited for a moment, but when the woman didn't say anything aloud he went on. _What are you? _he said silently. He knew she was human, but there was something different about her.

She swallowed, then let out a breath, obviously exasperated by the question. "Why does everyone ask me that? I'm a waitress," she said matter-of-factly, as if she was trying to convince herself more than them. _And part fairy_.

Edward's lips quirked up. "So, not _just_ a waitress," he whispered.

Again her hand slapped over her mouth. After a moment, she dropped it. "Did I say that out loud?"

He shook his head.

"But you heard me?"

Edward nodded.

"Damn it!"

Ignoring her curse, Edward leaned forward and whispered, "What's Tru Blood?"

The woman just stared at him. _Ya'll don't know what Tru Blood is?_ she asked silently, her eyebrows raised is disbelief.

He shook his head. "Sorry, not a clue."

"Where have you guys been?"

Edward looked at the others, then back at the waitress. "Small town in Washington state."

The waitress eyed them and Edward knew she was struggling with what he'd said; Bon Temps was pretty small too and clearly _they_ knew what this Tru Blood was.

_We have been busy with other things_, he explained silently, then let images from their battle against the Volturi pass through his mind. The waitress' eyes widened with shock.

"Sookie!" the bartender called out, clearly disrupting her probing. "Order's up."

The waitress glanced at her boss and held up a hand, then looked back at her customers. "Look, we're busy tonight and we're short a waitress, so I can't really...talk. Can I get you anything else?"

Edward nodded. "How about some Cokes?"

The waitress nodded, but Edward knew that _she_ knew they wouldn't be consumed.

"And the pig here will have a Tru Blood with his burgers," Rosalie quipped with a big grin. "Can you bring it in a trough?"

The waitress, Sookie, just stared.

"And the dumb blonde here loves servitude," Jacob countered. "Need some help waitressing? Rose would look _smashing_ in that apron."

Rosalie scowled and kicked Jacob under the table.

"Ouch!"

Sookie continued to stare. Then her head turned when the door opened and two entered.

_Ahh, shit!_ Edward heard the bartender curse in his mind. Throwing his bar towel down, he hollered, "Sookie!"

"Coming right up," Sookie said to them, then rushed over to the bar.

* * *

"What is it Sam?"

"I told you I don't want those two in my bar anymore."

Sookie went around the bar and to the refrigerator, grabbed three Tru Bloods, popped them in the microwave, waited, then took them out and shook them up a bit. Then she turned on the man.

"Sam, you know damn well that I'm married to Eric now." She almost cringed over the word married. "And you also know it's illegal to...you know, to discriminate against them."

"They stayin' at your house now?"

Sookie shrugged. "They were there today."

"Ah shit, Sook! Couldn't they stay at Bill's?"

"Bill's got his own troubles right now and...I needed them there, Sam."

He sighed. "More trouble?"

Sookie shrugged. "Don't know yet."

"I wish you'd let me help, Sook."

She blushed. "I couldn't ask that, Sam." She paused. "Besides..._husband_," she reminded the man before turning her back on him. Sookie went first to the two who'd come in together. She set down their Tru Bloods, said a few words, then headed over with the other bottle.

"Not sure what you want with this, but...here ya go," she said, then walked away.

* * *

After the waitress left, Edward reached for the bottle. But Rosalie got there first. Picking it up, she twisted off the top and set it in front of Jacob. "Here you go pooch. Drink up."

Jacob scowled at her. "What does a blonde and a beer bottle have in common?" He paused, waiting for a response he knew wasn't coming; Rosalie never answered his blonde jokes. "They're both empty from the neck up," he answered himself with a grin. "Cheers!" Tipping the bottle to his lips, he took a gulp, then gagged. He would have dropped the bottle in his lap had Emmett not reached out and grabbed it.

Sniffing, Emmett said, "This is blood."

Edward's eyes went to the waitress. She'd pulled out a chair and was sitting with the two who'd recently come in. They were both very blonde and very pale—and both held a bottle of Tru Blood. Reaching out, Edward took the bottle from Emmett and tilted it to his mouth. They didn't eat food or drink, and it would be a pain to bring it back up, but he was curious.

"It's blood, but...it's not," he said, then handed the bottle to Bella, who sipped, then passed it to Rosalie. Emmett was a bit reluctant, but tried some, and Jacob pretended to be sick.

"That's just gross, you guys," he said. "Bottled blood? Yuck!"

"It's not human." Rosalie said, ignoring Jacob.

Edward shook his head. It definitely wasn't. "Though...it does taste somewhat like some of them," he said, his rebellious time going through his head quickly; he knew what human blood tasted like.

"Not animal either," Emmett added, handing the bottle back to Edward, who turned the bottle in his hand, read the label, then frowned. Bella reached for the bottle next and took another drink. "I don't get it. Why would a bar be selling bottled blood?"

Edward frowned. "It's synthetic. Made in Japan. That's type o-negative."

"That's what type I am..._was_," Bella corrected herself.

"That's crazy!" Jacob said through a full mouth of burger.

Rosalie looked at him in disgust, but spoke to Edward. "I'm with Bella; I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, blondie," Jacob chirped.

"SHUT up!" Rosalie and Bella fired back at him.

Edward's furrowed brow seemed to relax. "I think I do. Those two," he whispered with a nod, "are vampires."

Everyone at the table turned to look; they were clearly being discussed.

"Though not like us, I think," he said.

"I don't recognize them," Emmett said. "Nomads?"

Edward frowned. "I don't think so. And that waitress knows about them." His eyes went around the room. If he had to bet, he'd wager his entire fortune that the entire room knew about them. "Alice said something about Carlisle not being ready for us to _come out of the coffin_ just yet," he said so quietly that only their vampire hearing could pick it up.

"What do you suppose this means?" Rosalie asked.

Edward shrugged.

"I want another one," Bella said, causing everyone to look at her; she'd finished off the bottle while they'd been discussing it.

"I told you we should have taken the dog home so we could go hunt," Rosalie complained. "Bella's hungry."

Edward stared at his wife. "How does that feel?"

Bella shrugged. "It's not as..._fun_." She grinned, then giggled. "But it's satisfying. And I don't think I'll need to bring it back up." She paused to just feel, then nodded.

"Hummm...well, damn!" Emmett said. "I think I want one too."

Jacob grimaced.

* * *

"Eric, I can't sit here and talk about them," Sookie said with a nod at the table of strangers. "I have to work."

Eric glanced over at her boss, who was scowling at them, then back at his wife. "Quit your job, Sookie. Any wife of mine should not have to work."

Pam rolled her eyes at Eric's self-important tone, but nodded her agreement that Sookie should quit. "Yes Sookie, I am sure we could find many other things you could do for us."

"But I like working here," she protested stubbornly. "And I'm not quitting my job, just because you want me to, Eric. And you can't make me."

Eric's brow raised. "I could."

"You could _try_," Sookie countered.

Pam grinned, and Eric tried to stare down his wife.

"When will you learn that you can't glamour me?"

Eric eyed her, then took a sip from his Tru Blood. "New vampires in town?" he said flatly. "Tell me about them."

Sookie shook her head. "They can't be vamps; they came in before dark."

Eric seemed to mull it over, then he too shook his head. "Interesting."

Pam glanced over at the other table.

"And the young one can read minds."

Eric's brow raised. "Can you read his?"

Sookie frowned. "I couldn't at first, but then...it was like he let me in or something."

"What's he thinking now?"

Sookie glanced at the other table and tried, but—nothing. Shrugging, she said, "I can't hear him now."

Eric sat there silently for a minute, then said, "Tell them I want to see them in the parking lot...in the back."

Putting money on the table, he stood up, as did Pam, then they walked out. When Sookie turned, intent of delivering Eric's message, she saw that the strangers had also risen and were headed out. She watched for a few moments; it was obvious they'd already heard Eric's _request_ (much more of a demand). Then, as soon as the door closed firmly behind them, it opened again and Amelia entered.

"Oh, thank _God_," Sookie said. Quickly, she went to the bar to talk to Sam, then started for his office, untying her apron as she went.

* * *

**Author's POST Script**

**OMG**, I found TONS of typos! And things sure don't translate the same from Word to here...had to go in and put in some separations (* * * * * and * * *), otherwise it looked like everything was just all one damned thing. *sigh* And what's the deal with not being able to easily correct stuff? My other fan fiction site is _soooooo_ much easier to use. *double sigh*

**ETA:** scene dividers have magically disappeared, so I'm attempting to put in something which will separate them. I've tried =~= and =~=~=, but those didn't show up either. Might be reduced to a full page line. I'm trying this now...hope it works and I'm sorry. :-(

**Author's POST Post Script**

Please, please, _please_ check the "review" section for **UPDATES**, because that is where I'll put them if I feel the need. Thank you! :-)


	2. Eric meets some of the Cullens

**Author's Note**

**Reminder...**please check the "reviews" section for **UPDATES**, because that is where I'll put them if I feel the need. **Thank you**! :-)

My next crazy part...Eric's run in with some Cullen youths. Hope you enjoy :-)

* * *

Posted: Sunday, 27 December 2009 (4,260 words/10 pages in Word)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

They'd gone out the front, but quickly circled the small building to the back, to where their presence had been silently requested—the two blondes were standing there, stock still, obviously waiting for them.

"Who are you?" the man asked without preamble. "And why have you not made your presence known?"

Edward glanced at his family. "I am Edward Cullen and this is my wife Bella, and our brother and sister, Emmett and Rosalie."

The blondes eyed them.

"And the other one?" the woman asked. She almost looked bored, though her thoughts betrayed her.

Rosalie gave an unladylike snort and smiled. "This one's the family pet. We call him Jacob."

Jacob scowled down at her, but didn't say anything. Instead he moved protectively closer to Bella, as if she needed further protection.

"And you are?" Edward prompted.

"I am Eric, Sheriff of Area Five. And this is Pam."

Edward frowned. "I thought they were called parishes down here."

"Yes, the humans do call them that," the woman named Pam drawled. "But _we_ have divided things up differently."

"Sookie tells us you entered this establishment before the sun went down," Eric said, clearly not interested in preliminaries.

Guardedly, Edward gave a clipped nod. The other man had decided on directness and for that he was glad, but he was still wary.

Eric looked confused. "How is that possible? You _are_ vampire." It was not a question; the absence of heartbeat was quite obvious to any with super hearing.

Edward glanced at his family—so much for staying in the proverbial coffin—then looked back at the strangers and nodded again. "We normally try to avoid direct sunlight, but we have no problem with the sun."

The tall man, though trying to look unaffected by the news, could not help the quick flash of alarm that passed through his eyes.

"Silver?"

Edward shook his head, and glanced at Rosalie; she'd stepped forward in such a way that exposed her jewelry—a necklace with their family crest on it (she had several, this one sterling silver), her wedding ring (probably platinum, but visually it appeared silver), and an armload of silver bracelets that she jangled pointedly.

The blonde man's eyes took in the information, then went to the woman beside him, then returned to them. "Stakes?"

Beside him, Edward heard Bella giggle—she couldn't seem to help herself. But apparently it angered the _sheriff_ because a split second later, fangs exposed, he had crossed the space and had shoved a sharp piece of wood (a branch from a tree he'd picked up on the way) into Bella's chest. When it splintered there, not leaving so much as a scratch on her marble skin (but putting a vicious tear in her top), she giggled again, then gave the man a hearty shove; he flew about thirty feet, landing on his backside in the dirt. Within a second, the woman named Pam stood beside him (her fangs extended), and the waitress, who'd come out in the middle of the incident, screamed, ran to him and knelt down. Then she turned on them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded furiously. "You can't just come here and start hitting people!"

"He did try to hurt one of us first," Rosalie pointed out with a snort at the same time that Bella said, "I'm sorry. I forget my strength sometimes."

Emmett snickered at the understatement. "Does she ever. But what can you expect from a newborn?" he said with a shrug.

Bella frowned. "I'm not a newborn anymore," she complained with a pout. "I'm _years_ past that."

"Yeah, _years_," he said sarcastically. "But you're still strong like one," he went on jealously, but with full respect for her strength.

Childishly, Bella stuck out her tongue and, listening to the exchange with everyone else, Edward rolled his eyes (so did Rosalie) and waited. The waitress was still scowling, and Eric, standing again, his fangs retracted, was brushing himself off. "You are...not like us," he said cautiously. It was not a question, but Edward shook his head anyway.

"Apparently not...at least not in the traditional literary sense," Edward said as he mentally went over all the fiction he'd read in his lifetime. He was shocked to find out the stories he'd read weren't all nonsense. "But we mean no harm. We've just moved to Renard Parish...Area Five?"

Eric gave one clipped nod.

"We were unaware that we were supposed to inform someone of our presence. Actually, we were unaware there were others..._like_ us," he said for lack of better words, "in the area."

"They claim to know nothing about Tru Blood," Sookie threw out with obvious nervousness.

Eric raised a questioning brow. "Is this true?"

Edward shrugged. "We have had...our own battles in the last few years," he said with a quick glance at Bella and then Jacob. "We honestly had no idea. But I assure you that we'd have let you know, had we been aware; our family prefers to avoid trouble when possible."

Eric nodded. "Interesting. I will consider myself informed. Five more in Area Five," he said, as if making a note in some book.

"There are others with us. Our...mother and father...another brother and sister, and our...daughter," Edward added and, when Bella moved closer to him, he took up her hand.

Eric stared at them and Edward watched—and listened to the other vampire's thoughts. Eric assumed the mother and father were their makers (and rightly so, for the most part) and that the daughter was one that they'd turned, since that's what Bill had taken to calling the one he'd been forced to turn. _Whoever Bill is_, Edward thought as he filed those facts away to pass on to the rest of the family. He was mildly annoyed that Carlisle hadn't filled them in more before they'd come, but he pushed that aside for the time being. Letting Eric think what he wanted about Renesmee, he didn't correct him about Jacob either, though he assumed the man knew that Jacob was not like them.

"Ten then," Eric said with a nod.

Edward nodded.

"That's quiet a nest."

The waitress, Sookie, startled at the word. "A _nest_?" she whispered. _Oh no, not_ another_ one._

Edward watched as the waitress moved, partially hiding herself behind the woman Pam, and he read her thoughts about the nest that had recently come to Bon Temps, raising hell and terrorizing them before being burned out by some local extremists.

"We refer to ourselves as a coven," he said. "And we don't intend to cause any trouble."

"I would like to meet the rest of your _coven_," Eric said.

Edward nodded. "I don't see a problem with that. Carlisle and Esme would love guests. Our house is just on the other side of the river, across the road from the cemetery."

"That's right by my house!" Sookie exclaimed, clearly worried.

Edward saw Pam's arm go around Sookie's waist and understood that the human woman was protected by these two.

"We would never harm you, Sookie," Bella interrupted. Bella took a step forward, but both Jacob and Edward moved to stop her, each putting a restraining hand on her shoulder. Neither wanted her in harm's way, though harming any one of them was virtually impossible.

"Oh yeah? Well then why was my husband knocked across this here clearing?"

Edward watched Bella and knew that, had she still been human, she'd be blushing. As it was, she was incapable. And he didn't miss Eric's surprised expression at his wife's proclamation. Clearly their relationship was strained.

"I really am sorry about that," Bella said, looking guilty.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Bell," Emmett said. He'd moved up behind Bella. "_They_ started it." He clearly didn't mind a fight. In fact, Emmett was probably jealous that Bella had had a chance to display her strength and he hadn't. Edward would have chuckled if circumstances were different.

Bella frowned. "I know, but...I still am...sorry." She gave Edward a look and his hand fell from her shoulder (Jacob's was already gone), then she took another step in the others' direction. Sookie had inched herself around Pam and was now standing beside her.

"Sometimes reaction comes before thought." Bella frowned. "It didn't used to be this way."

"Why can't I read your thoughts anymore?" Sookie asked curiously as she took another step toward them.

Bella glanced back at Edward. When he shrugged she said, "Because I'm blocking you."

That surprised the others; they didn't even try to hide it.

"So, you read minds...like I do," Sookie said, her eyes back on Edward, "and she can block thoughts?"

Edward frowned. "It is more that she is shielding us, but yes, she can block individual thoughts as well."

"Wait!" Eric interrupted, grabbing Sookie's arm. "I thought you could not read vampire minds."

"I can't," Sookie said, then blushed; she occasionally picked up some vampire thoughts, but was still keeping that from them. "W-well, not until t-them," she stammered as she pointed with her free hand. "But they're clearly different."

Eric looked at them. "What else can you do, besides this and being unaffected by stakes and silver and the sun?

Edward shrugged. He could tell the blonde man was none too pleased by their lack of weaknesses, but there was nothing to be done about it. "We are all different."

Eric glanced at Pam and spoke in another language. This caused Edward to grin. _Just like us_, Eric had thought in English before speaking to the woman.

"What can _you_ do?" Edward asked curiously.

Eric shrugged. "Nothing special," he lied.

_Except fly_, Pam thought.

"Flying is good," Edward quickly returned.

Eric blanched visibly.

"I read minds," Edward reminded.

"Vampires too?"

Edward nodded and the man, Eric, said, "Interesting." But Edward could tell the man was more annoyed than interested; he did not like being at a disadvantage.

Bella then moved forward, more quickly than maybe she should have, and Eric and Pam went with her, moving to intercept her before she could reach Sookie. But Bella didn't attack or do anything remotely threatening. She glanced up at Eric, studying him closely, then did the same to the woman called Pam before sticking her hand out toward the human woman.

"I'm sorry I pushed your husband, Sookie," Bella said. "I really didn't mean anything by it. I am new...ish." She grinned and her eyes, black with hunger (though she wasn't feeling it after consuming the Tru Blood), twinkled with mirth.

The waitress stared at the proffered hand in surprise (because the Bon Temps type of vampire didn't display such pleasantries), then slowly extended her own. "I suppose it's all right. Eric can, after all, take care of himself. And...he's not _really_ my husband."

Eric scowled at this and, his fangs extending again, his words came out a growl. "You are my wife."

Still holding Bella's hand, Sookie glared up at him. "Only because you tricked me," she accused. "And it's not legal in Louisiana anyway."

"You are mine."

Sookie scowled. "Okay, _Bill_!"

That clearly bothered Eric because he looked away and didn't say anything else, but Edward noticed that Pam was smiling—and not bothering to hide it.

"Plus, he _did_ try to kill you, so I guess you're even," Sookie said, her eyes back on Bella.

Bella giggled her new-ish bubbly giggle. "I have been through worse."

Sookie smiled. "Me too."

Edward got brief flashes of some of the events Sookie had faced in the last couple years and understood her wariness. New things didn't tend to make the waitress's life easier. _If only Jasper was here to calm her_, he thought.

"Everything okay, Sook?" a voice asked from the direction of the bar. They all turned to see the bartender approaching.

"Ahh, yeah Sam," Sookie said. "I think so."

"Apparently we have another _nest_."

"_Coven_," Pam corrected Eric, her tone flat.

The man called Sam walked toward them, looking between the two groups.

_Great_! he thought. _Just fucking great! Just what Bon Temps needs,_ more_ vampires!_

* * *

Stopping behind a bright red Corvette, Rosalie halted and crossed her arms over her chest. "And you call _my_ car ostentatious?"

The others, a few steps ahead, stopped at her words. "How do you know this car belongs to Sheriff Eric?"

Rosalie's brow raised and she pointed at the car's plates. "Who else would advertise?" she asked, clearly disgusted.

Everyone looked down to see 'BLDSKER' on the tall blonde man's license plate.

"Why am I not at all surprised?" Emmett said with a laugh. "If he wasn't such a dick, I might like him."

"Damn it!" Bella cursed, gesticulating angrily. She hadn't stopped walking with the rest, but she was stopped now. "Look at what that Eric did to my shirt. Alice just bought this; she'll be furious!"

Edward smiled. Alice spent an inordinate amount of time and obscene amounts of money on their wardrobes, but it was only Bella who complained about it—mostly. Bella hated all the fashion advice, and probably received more of it _because_ she despised it so.

"Want me to disable the bloodsucker's vehicle?" Jacob asked with a wide grin at Rosalie. Normally she'd scowl and there'd be words between them, maybe even some mild violence—especially with his choice of words—but right now she was grinning at him. Then she held out her hand, and a bunch of wires she'd removed from the other vampire's sports car.

"What do you think?" she asked. "Think he's capable of car repair?"

Jacob laughed loudly, then held up a hand to receive Rosalie's high five. "I doubt it! Nice _job_, blondie!" Jacob winced when Rosalie struck his hand harder than he thought she would, but continued to grin.

"Nice _going_, babe," Emmett laughed.

* * *

Eric and Pam stood outside Merlotte's next to Sookie's car when she came back out. She'd expected them to be gone and was surprised to see them. Eric had said something about returning to Shreveport, or taking Pam back there—or something, Sookie couldn't remember—and, sure he was upset with her about her denying their relationship, she figured they'd be long gone in the twenty minutes it had taken her to go back inside, finish things up, then be ready to leave.

"Wife, we require a ride in your vehicle," Eric said with a look of disgust at her crappy little car.

Sookie didn't miss the possessiveness of his wording, or the cut on her car. "What's wrong with yours?" she asked, ignoring both.

Pam grinned. "It seems to be inoperative at the moment," she said with a flip of her blonde hair.

Sookie stared at them. Pam seemed far too cheerful and Eric, well he just looked colder than usual. With a sigh, Sookie unlocked her car and got in and they followed suit.

"Why won't you let me buy you a decent mode of transportation?" Eric said as he glanced around with repugnance.

Sookie snorted. "Tell me how your really feel," she said under her breath as she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Eric's gaze slowly molested her car's interior. "This car is a rusty piece of tin. And dangerous."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "If you're worried about danger in my life, then you ought to take yourself out of it."

Eric went on as if she hadn't commented. "It is too small and too old. And it is _yellow_." He shuddered as if the mere thought of the color offended him. "Further, it rattles and squeaks and, what is that smell?" he asked with disgust.

Sookie glanced at him with a frown. "I don't smell anything, Eric."

Eric snorted. "Of course you don't!" he almost growled. "This car is beneath you, Sookie. Any wife of..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...any wife of yours should ride in style," she said, her voice full of sarcasm. She heard a snicker in the back seat, but ignored it and glanced at the man beside her. "I've heard all this before, Eric." She paused, then turned to look out the windshield before continuing. "Besides, you've never offered to buy me a car."

He frowned. "You could have asked if you needed one."

Sookie sighed. "I don't _need_ one."

Eric eyed her profile. "But you _want_ one?" He didn't wait for her response. "I will get you one," he said with a nod. "Something sleek. I know just the vehicle."

Both Sookie and Pam rolled their eyes. He was talking to himself, of course.

"This car runs just fine," Sookie protested. She'd love to have a new car, or just a newer one, but she didn't want to be any more beholden to Eric than she already was.

"It wouldn't start that day that Cajun man tried to kill you," he pointed out.

Sookie frowned. "Only because René disconnected something."

"Why do you resist when I am trying to be nice?" he asked.

Sookie sighed. "Because you always expect something in return when you're _being nice_, Eric? And I think you take enough from me already."

"Do I not give back equal to what I take?" he asked. "I always compensate, do I not?"

"That's not the point. You take without asking, and give me what I don't want. You force things on me and take away my right to choose. You are highhanded."

Eric nodded. "We have established this already."

Sookie sighed. "I don't like it. It's not fair."

"_Life_ is not fair."

Sookie glared at him. "And what would you remember about being alive, Eric?"

Eric's eyes flashed in Sookie's direction, but he didn't say anything; Sookie was right, of course—he remembered nothing about life.

Pam nodded. "Sookie is right."

"Fine then, I will not purchase you a new vehicle," Eric growled. "And Sookie does not need your help, Pam. She does _just fine_ on her own," he grumbled as Sookie pulled onto the main road.

Looking in the rearview mirror, Sookie saw the twinkle in Pam's eyes and smiled.

"Sorry about your car," she finally said.

Eric shrugged. "Our new _friends_ had a hand in this. I assume they will correct it."

* * *

Carlisle had closed himself in his study by the time they arrived back at the house and Edward, though he would like to have had a word with him, did not intrude. Esme wasn't in the room when they entered either, but Jasper sat in the living room and Alice pounced on them upon entering—she was nearly bursting at the seams.

"Bella, let me see your top! Oh! I just bought that."

Bella nodded. "I know, that's what I just said."

Alice grinned, thinking that Bella might finally be interested in clothing. "What were they like? Tell me _everything_," she said, turning to face the others.

Rosalie rolled his eyes. "Alice, you already saw everything."

Alice pouted. "I'm sure I missed _something_."

"They were the traditional literary vampire," Edward put in with a shrug.

"Fangs and everything," Alice said with a grin as she reached up and ran a finger over her own sharp, but not pronounced teeth. "I saw. Amazing! And fast...just like us."

"But not as strong," Emmett put in proudly as he plopped down on the couch and proceeded to turn on the video games. "You should have seen the man bounce off Bella." He paused. "Oh, I guess you did," he said with a sheepish grin.

Alice grinned back, her dark spiky hair bouncing as she nodded.

"But _you_ didn't," Emmett said, his eyes swinging to Jasper. "You should have _seen_ how far Bella tossed him that guy. It was classic." Emmett howled with laughter. "He actually tried to stake her. As if!"

Jasper frowned. "Alice, you didn't tell me they attacked Bella," he said worriedly. He'd been sitting on the couch, but now stood beside his wife.

Alice waved a hand dismissively. "There was no danger. They are...not as strong as us."

Though they all trusted Alice implicitly, Jasper didn't look so convinced. "Bella?"

"Other than ruining my shirt, there is no damage," she said flatly. "But he was rude. I didn't like him much. I did like the women though. Pam is interesting and has a sense of humor. And Sookie is protective of them...even though she is human."

"Sookie is not completely human," Edward put in.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Apparently she is part fairy."

Jacob, who'd dropped into a chair, gaped in silence for a moment, then found his voice. "Fairy? As in, _Tinker Bell_?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know about that. Other than reading minds, I wouldn't have known there was anything different about her."

Just then Alice grabbed Bella's hand, raised it to her nose and took a big whiff, then shrugged. "I can smell her. Sweet, like you used to be, Bella," she chirped. "But...just another human."

Jasper reached out then and gestured toward Bella's hand. "May I?" he asked politely.

Bella smiled and extended the hand that had touched the waitress. "Of course."

Instead of lifting Bella's hand to his nose the way Alice had, Jasper slowly lowered his nose to her hand the way a gentleman might do if he were to bestow a kiss upon the hand of a lady. But instead of kissing it, he slowly turned it over and breathed deeply. "I smell nothing different about this human," he finally said.

"Regardless, she is part fairy," Edward repeated. "And we have invited them over to meet the rest of the family. I hope that will be okay with Carlisle and Esme."

Alice grinned at this and nodded, then dashed upstairs and back. "I have already printed the invitations," she sang as she descended the stairs, wildly waving an envelope for all to see. The prospect of planning any kind of get together put her in her element—she was positively giddy.

Jacob groaned. "I wish you guys wouldn't do that; it makes me dizzy when you move so fast."

No one paid him any mind. Instead, Alice whipped an invite from its envelope and handed it to Bella. "What do you think? Will Sookie like it?"

Bella, not one keen on parties, gave the invitation a cursory glance, then handed it back to her sister with a nod. "It's nice, but...do you think that's necessary? We just spoke to them."

Alice pursed her lips. "_Of_ _course_ it is, Bella. We have to do this right since we're new in town and all. And look, I've already addressed them." She grinned as she held up the rest in her other hand, fanning them so everyone could see that there were several cream-colored, gold-trimmed envelopes. "And get this, Eric owns some place called _Fangtasia_," she said with a giggle.

Rosalie snorted. "How _original_!"

"I found the place online. It's a _vampire_ bar. Can you believe it? We'll have to go there sometime," Alice went on excitedly, then paused briefly before nodding. "Well, I've already seen use there, so...yeah."

"Why so many invites, Alice?" Edward asked. In a blink his hand whipped out to confiscate what his tiny, bubbly sister held, but she'd seen it coming and darted behind Jasper, then shook a scolding finger at Edward.

"I'm sending one to Eric Northman, at Fangtasia, and another to Pam...also at Fangtasia. I didn't catch her last name," she said with a frown, then shrugged when the others shook their heads. "And here's the one for Miss Sookie Stackhouse, of course." She held it up with a grin. "And her brother Jason; I can hardly wait to meet _him_. Very different! And Mr. Sam Merlotte," she went on as she slid the envelope behind the rest. "He owns that bar you were at and he's...a _very_ interesting man." She grinned at Jacob, then giggled. "And _this one_ is for Bill and Jessica."

Rosalie frowned. "Who are Bill and Jessica?"

Edward shrugged. "Friends of Sookie and Eric, apparently."

Alice shook her head. "Not really, but I saw them here, so..._invite_! We have to go shopping, Bella," she exclaimed as her eyes raked over Bella's ruined top again. "Something more durable than silk, I think."

Edward rolled his eyes and Bella groaned. "_More_ shopping, _of course_!" Bella said with completely undisguised disgust.

Alice pouted. "Bella, we _have to be_ presentable. Plus, there's that Tru Blood to pick up," she said with a clap of her hands. "I wish you would have bought some home for me." She pouted again, then waved a hand dismissively. "No matter."

Just then Renesmee, her bronze-colored curls bouncing, bounded down the stairs and straight into her mother's arms. "You're home!" she squealed as she placed her hands on Bella's cheeks. _Alice told us we have new friends coming over_.

Bella nodded. "Apparently so."

Renesmee grinned, then reached out and touched her father. _Will I have to eat human food_?

Edward smiled. "We will discuss it later, Nessie...after we talk to Carlisle and Esme."

Renesmee nodded. She ate human food, but preferred blood—but she rarely argued with the family if they told her to eat something. Yawning, she leaned, indicating that she wanted Jacob, and seeing this, Jacob stood up and took her in his arms.

"I'll take her up," he offered lovingly as the girl's tiny arms circled his thick neck.

Leaning in to kiss their daughter, Edward and Bella smiled and nodded a thank you, then watched as Jacob left the room with Renesmee, her head on his shoulder and her breathing already slowing rhythmically toward sleep.

* * *

**Author's POST Script**

Why can't I seem to get the things I want centered to stay freaking CENTERED! Grrrrr!

Further note (added 12/29) that my story starts kind of, sort of after book nine _(Dead and Gone_)_,_ though I'm not exactly sure where that ends (month-wise), but obviously you'll see that things aren't _exactly_ the same. Has anyone read Charlaine Harris' preview (on her site) for book ten? Well, my Sookie isn't as injured as hers is because...well...it doesn't suit my storyline...if I even have one? I am going to get rid of Amelia (just because that's another character I'd have to keep track of and don't want to), so if she just disappears (she does…never talk about her after just mentioning her), assume she left because she couldn't stand the absence of Tray Dawson (and if you don't know who he is, go read the fabulous books).


	3. Accidents Happen

**Author's Response to Questions, Comments, Reviews**

Christie (12/23) – "I want another one," Bella said, causing everyone to look at her; she'd finished off the bottle while they'd been discussing it. **~~~ Still my favorite line in this chapter. I guess I should start getting you to brainstorm more on the next chapter! I can't wait to see the final cut of it! Lol. I honestly don't see any typos in this chapter, I have no idea what you are talking about in your own review. Hehe. ~~~ Hah! **_**You**_**, the teacher, doesn't see the typos? Oh wait, might be because I went back and fixed them...er...well, some of them. *grin* Brainstorming – you are THE best at helping with this, my RL friend! And, thanks for reading my story to me out loud...I honestly didn't see the humor until I heard it through you. *hugs* I'm going to miss our visits at the bookshop (where I work, but will not be working there as of January 8th), but I'm sure we can make up for that by hanging at one of our houses watching movies and shit...maybe I'll even get you to watch a girlie movie or something (like a western, with which I'm also obsessed). Hehe. Or at beer tasting! *grin* But no harassment about After the Death Curse...you are my perfect excuse to not write it. :p Shhh...don't tell anyone!**

Luna4816 (12/31) – It's a very... Interesting story to say the least. You remind me of another author her pen name is lifelesslyndsey. Not the work, just the writing style. Anyway... Should Eric and Bill plus Sookie be in the same room. They still seem to hate each other, at least Sookie hates Bill. As she has every right to but still... Why would Jason be there... Will he still be a werepanter? Does Jacob stink to the other vampires? How will the Cullens go to the vampire bar if there is someone feeding, thats still blood? Wouldn't Jasper not want to go because of all the emotions? **GR** sorry rambling... Sorry again. Update as soon as you can. **~~~ LOL. You may ramble away, Selena...I have absolutely no problem with it. Let's see, where do I start...I guess at the beginning. *grin* Funny that you mention Lyndsey...while I don't agree with you about our writing style, I really enjoy her stories. To be honest, I'm **_**trying**_** to model Charlaine Harris' style (though not the first person part, because I hate that). Okay...next...questions. Eric, Bill and Sookie...I don't think they **_**hate**_** each other. I mean, Sookie's pissed at Bill for what he did, and rightly so (maybe), but...hate him? I'm not sure she hates him. I think she's so angry at him because she loves him. And...well...does she really have call to continue to be mad? Yes, he did go to Merlotte's with a specific purpose (to get close to her for the queen), but after he met her I think he fell for her...but he still had a job to do. To be honest, I think Sookie's overreacting and should just move on. I am sure, however, that Bill's feeling a hefty amount of hatred for Eric (for taking what he felt was his)...and, rightly so, IMO. Don't get me wrong though, I love Eric, but I'm totally Team Bill. Jason...hummmm...yes, he'll still be a werepanther (read new chapter...below). And...why would he be there? More hummmm. You got to remember that I'm playing this by beer (wine, actually), so what's gonna happen next really just comes to me as I'm writing it. I'm what they call a "seat of my pants" writer, so...yeah! And, Jason might come, and he might not...we'll see how I feel when I get there. Jacob...at this point, nope...though I reserve the right to change my mind later, should it fit in with **_**something**_**. :p Fangtasia...Good point, will definitely consider this. Though I do think he has a good handle on emotions, exposure to blood is still somewhat of a problem (as evidenced below)...but, I do have some ideas about this, thanks to Sarita. :p**

Saritadreaming (12/31, email) - So, how are you going to explain the difference between the Twilight and True Blood vamps in your story? I assume the TB ones can't go out in the sun, are hurt by silver and killed by a stake in the heart? **~~~ You assume correctly...the TB vamps are closer to traditional vampire mythology, though not completely. Explanation for differences? Not sure that's possible...not sure that their existence **_**period**_**, together or separate, can be explained. I mean...**_**hello**_**...**_**vampires**_**...how could they **_**possibly**_** exist, right? In season one of True Blood, Sookie totally freaks out over this because she wants to know why she can't hear Bills thoughts, and asks if he even has them. He, of course, does have them, but doesn't know why she can't hear them either. He suggests that maybe it's because he doesn't have brain waves or electrical impulses in his body (because he's dead)...and the only explanation he can give for him being animated is magic. She scoffs at this, but they get nowhere. An explanation for vampires is something I would LOVE to sit down with a panel of medical experts and hash things out. I mean, like Sookie wants to know, how do they digest blood if nothing works? I'm writing some other vampire stuff (that I hope and pray will be published someday) and **_**my**_** vampires are going to be different, because I totally think that, if they can drink blood, then they can ingest human food as well. But I go on a tangent...sorry. Here's what it says in Wikipedia about the vampires of the Southern Vampire Mysteries:**

_Vampires are blood-drinking former humans, risen from the dead to prey on the living, with a variety of diverse powers and abilities, individually and within society. In the Sookie Stackhouse universe, the American vampires have divided the land into kingdoms, each state representing a monarchy controlled by a single lead vampire known as the King or Queen of the state. Each kingdom is then divided into areas (formerly known as fiefdoms) controlled by a sheriff who owes allegiances to the leader of the state._

_The vampires announced on network television that they were actually present among humans (also known as the Great Revelation), an announcement that followed the Japanese development of synthetic blood that is able to maintain a vampire's life without needing to feed on human blood. In the mythology of the series, many nations refused to accept vampires as equal citizens, such as Bosnia, Argentina and many Islamic nations. The United States, the United Kingdom, Ireland, France, Spain, Portugal, Germany, Greece, Italy, Australia, New Zealand, Mexico, Canada, Japan and some Scandinavian countries adopted a more tolerant attitude. Though many vampires try to live among humans, they remain very secretive about their organization and government._

_Vampires are pale and cold, extremely strong and fast, and have keen senses of hearing, smell and vision. They have the ability to remain completely still, expressionless and silent. Vampires can control the minds of humans, and a few can even fly. If a vampire and a human share blood with each other, it will form a blood bond, linking the pair's psyches. Their fangs come out when they are sexually aroused, excited, when they see blood or when they need to fight. A vampire is compelled to obey his or her maker (the vampire responsible for his or her transformation). Vampires are ageless and can survive and recover from most forms of physical injury, but will die if staked, exposed to sunlight or decapitated. Silver is also highly toxic to them. Unlike 'traditional' vampire mythology, a crucifix has no effect on vampires in The Southern Vampire Mysteries universe, holy water and garlic are merely an irritant, and they are able to enter places of worship or "holy-ground" such as a Church or Mosque as they please. However, they cannot enter a house unless they are invited, and once they have been invited they can come and go as they please (unless the invitation is recinded)._

Finally, after that HUGE amount of babbling...thanks to those who've added me to their "favorites" and/or "story alerts" – Stonellato, Ashleighpullen, mwjen, DarkAngel620, M.J. Lopez, JadeEvans, Vampiregirl345, and smartbookworm...if I've forgotten anyone...sorry. :(

* * *

Posted: Saturday, 2 January 2010 (4,978 words/10 pages in Word)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Sitting at her kitchen table, her morning cup of coffee in front of her, Sookie stared without drinking. She was still floored (and strangely enough, excited) about what had happened the night before. _More vampires in Bon Temps_! The existence of vampires, per se, wasn't anything new to her—for that matter, neither was the rest of the bizarre-o world that had sprung up around her (vampires, shifters, witches, weres, _the fae_)—but this new, and apparently stronger, vampire was a shocker. A little scary—because...well..._unknown_—but they didn't seem (too) violent. Not yet anyway, though the tiny (and _extremely_ gorgeous) girl-vampire had knocked Eric thirty-plus feet across the clearing behind Merotte's after taking a stake to the chest (which, by the way, had splintered like spaghetti and didn't leave so much as a nick on her perfect skin) without even batting an eyelash, _and_ with an amused giggle. Then, if it was at all possible for a vampire (maybe for her kind it was), she managed to look guilt-ridden (and maybe a little confused) over the incident and immediately apologized (thrice). Sookie had been further shocked when the girl shot forward (lightening fast, of course), briefly appraised Eric and Pam, then extended a hand—a gesture she'd quickly learned was not practiced by the type of vampires she was accustomed to—and apologized yet again.

Sookie smiled at the memory and, though it went against her better judgment (because she wasn't generally very good at self-preservation), couldn't help but like the vampire named Bella. And she'd _definitely_ enjoyed Eric's frustration over getting his ass kicked six ways to Sunday. Well, not really—a push didn't really constitute and ass-kicking, but...well...you know. Smiling again, she was jerked out of her reverie by the ringing of the phone. Jumping up, she crossed the kitchen and lifted the receiver from the wall.

"_Hel_-lo," she said with what she knew was Gran's inflection as she eased her bottom up onto _Gran's_ favorite chatting perch. When the kitchen had been rebuilt (after the fire), Sookie'd had this part restored exactly as it was, because without Gran's perch, her kitchen simply wasn't the kitchen she knew.

"_What's this here shit I got in the mail today?"_ the caller said without so much as a hello or good morning_. "I got an invitation to dinner at the Cullen house. Who the fuck are the Cullens?_

"Hi Jason! Nice to hear from you. I'm doing well. How are _you_?." She'd not heard much from her brother since his crazy, cheating, were-panther wife from Hotshot (a tiny snit of a town full of crazy, backwoods inbreeders) had been crucified behind Merlotte's, but that was no excuse for rudeness.

"_Sookie, I don't have time for this shit,"_ he went on. _"I have to get to work. Who are the Cullens and why the fuck are they inviting me to their house?"_

Silence. Sookie took enough crap from her brother—his promiscuity (he was a complete man-slut), arrests (false though they were), drugs (namely V), some physical abuse (a slap due to V-juice usage), and theft (addicts do strange things to get their next fix, but stealing things from her house after Gran had been murdered was going too far).

Click! She hung up on him.

The phone immediately rang again.

"_Hel_-lo," she said cheerfully.

"_Jesus Christ, Sook..."_

Click! She would _not_ take his crap today!

More ringing.

"_Hel_-lo," she repeated with more cheer than ever.

"_Sookie, don't hang up!"_

"I'll have none of that J.C. stuff, Jason!" she scolded. "Ya'll know how much I hate that. You'd think you've forgotten how Gran had raised us."

"_Good morning, Sook,"_ Jason said. _"Sorry."_

"That's better," she said though his apology lacked sufficient sincerity.

"_Well?"_ he prompted. _"Who are they?"_

Sookie rolled their eyes and wondered how much to tell him. Jason wasn't big on the vampires, but being a were now, if only a bitten one, sort of put him in the middle of the strange new world of supes.

"My new neighbors," she said. "They came into Merlotte's last night and...we got to talking."

"_And they invited me to their little shindig, _because_?"_

"I don't know, Jason," she snapped in irritation. And she didn't know. She didn't remember mentioning that she had a brother, but she wasn't surprised that the Cullens already knew this; they seemed extremely knowledgeable, as were most vampires she knew. "Maybe they asked around and someone told them I have a brother."

Silence.

"Jason?"

"_Yeah, I'm still here. You alone?"_ he asked cryptically.

Sookie frowned. She knew exactly what he was really asking (Is Eric there?). "Yep," she said, deciding Jason didn't need to know that Eric was in his (formerly Bill's) hidey-hole in the spare bedroom (she didn't know where Pam was; the blonde vampire left sometime during the night while Sookie and Eric were making mad, passionate love to one another).

"_I'm coming over!"_ he growled and hung up.

Sookie stared at the receiver for a second, then put it in its cradle with a sigh. Jason wasn't known for his manners, but _this_ was ridiculous. He regularly disappeared without a word, then reappeared—usually in trouble (or in the bed of some woman); that was his M.O. (Modus operandi – "method of operating" – today's word/term in her word-of-the-day calendar)—but sometimes his habits and moods drove her crazy. He was completely self-centered and, she had to face it, not all that smart. _And_, he was a hot head. But then, so was she sometimes.

Frowning, Sookie wondered if her new word was a repeat, then, glad Jason's impending ruckus seemed to only be about a proposed dinner party, she moved off Gran's perch, went to the coffee maker to refresh the pot for her brother, then headed outside to the mailbox to see if her own mail had arrived. It had, of course, and on top of the usual—junk mail and bills (both unwanted)—was a beautiful, gold-embossed envelope; an invitation to the Cullens, she presumed before opening it. It had no stamp and wasn't fully addressed, but said:

**To: Sookie Stackhouse (our first friend in Bon Temps)**

Staring at the front of the envelope for a second—someone had perfect calligraphy, she noted—Sookie turned it over, broke the blood-red wax, C-stamped seal, and slid the card out of the envelope as she walked back toward the house. Yep, it was from the Cullens!

**The honor of your presence**  
**is requested**  
**at The Cullen House**  
**13 Hummingbird Road**  
**Bon Temps, Louisiana**  
**on Thursday, December 10th**  
**for Cocktails and Hors d'oeuvres**  
**at six o'clock in the evening**  
**(Dinner immediately following)**

**Carlisle and Esme Cullen (and family)**

Retrieving her cup, Sookie plopped down in the porch swing (groaning because some of her old wounds sometimes still pained) and reread the invitation while waiting for Jason to arrive. True to form, and just minutes later, he came barreling in in his black truck with pink and aqua blazons, its high tires tossing up the gravel of her driveway. Jumping down, he stalked toward her, taking the porch steps two at a time.

"Why didn't you tell me someone bought the old Wyatt place?" he demanded angrily.

Sookie stared at him for a moment, then pursed her lips and tried to smile. "Hi Jason. Nice to see you too." Standing, she glared up at him, then stepped around him and entered the house. "Coffee?" she threw out over her shoulder; he was right on her heels. He didn't answer her; instead he helped himself, then sat down at her kitchen table.

"Someone bought the Wyatt place?"

Sookie nodded. "Apparently so," she said as she lifted her invite and waved it around a bit. "The Cullens."

Jason frowned. "You met them?"

"Yep. Last night, like I said."

"And?"

She shifted on her feet. "Eric didn't care for them," she offered. She didn't want to talk to her brother about her new neighbors, because, aside from the one called Bella, she wasn't sure how she felt about them yet. Her experience told her that _new_ was not always a good thing, and these new Bon Temps residents were definitely _new_, in a different but same kind of way.

Jason grinned. "Then I like them already." He didn't much care for Eric.

Sookie snorted, which drew her brother's attention.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Nothin'!" she snapped. "I thought you had to get to work."

Standing, he guzzled down his coffee, then started for the door. "Amelia still around?"

Sookie followed him. "Nope, she didn't come home last night. Why?"

Jason frowned as he opened the door and stepped out, then turned and shrugged. He wasn't exactly friendly with his sister's houseguest, but he liked that she was no longer living alone, because that meant he didn't have to keep tabs on her all the time—not that he really did before. "She okay?" he asked, referring to Amelia.

Sookie shrugged. "Not particularly."

Jason nodded. Neither was he. He'd been on the outs with his cheating wife (Crystal), but her death, and the death of their baby with her (she'd been pregnant), had caused a hole to open deep in his chest.

"I think she'll be moving out soon." Sookie shook her head. "It's just too hard being here with Tray's death and all." Sookie's roomie, Amelia Broadway (an up and coming witch), had recently lost her boyfriend, Tray Dawson (a full-blooded werewolf), during the recent Fae War, and they were all still feeling the pain, but Sookie felt guilt over the incident because Tray had been her bodyguard at the time. Her roommate didn't blame her, but...it was what it was—and what it was was strained.

Jason nodded again, then reached into his back pocket and produced his invitation to the Cullens. "You goin'?"

Sookie nodded. "It's the neighborly thing to do, after all."

Jason rolled his eyes and turned away. He was in his truck and had it started before Sookie could think of anything to say. She felt like she should warn him about the Cullens, but didn't know exactly what _to_ tell him. She knew he'd be pissed if he showed up at a house full of vamps without being given a heads up, but she also knew he'd never show up if he knew. Maybe he wouldn't show up anyway and it wouldn't matter.

Sighing, Sookie turned and went back into the house, then returned with a book, a blanket and more coffee. _Thank _God_ for days off_, she thought.

* * *

"Go long!" Emmett shouted as he did his best quarterback impression and released a perfect (bullet) spiral.

With a laugh, Jasper glanced at Edward and Rosalie, then, at the last minute, so Edward wouldn't know it was coming (because he wasn't sure whether Bella's shield was up or down), Jasper gave him a shove, then dashed around Rosalie and took off running (he did this because Edward was the fastest and he needed an edge). The family had spent most of the morning hashing over the not-so-newfound situation, only to decide that they'd just have to play it by ear. All were concerned about the Volturi, since their main focus (aside from killing people) was policing their kind and enforcing their one rule—that the existence of vampires remain secret from humans, which now seemed unnecessary. But since all of Alice's recent visions told them there was nothing to fret over, that the Volturi didn't seem at all interested in the new developments in the state of affairs for vampires in the United States and wouldn't be leaving Volterra, Italy anytime soon, the family had given themselves the day off. It was game day in Bon Temps, but as there was no thunder, their usual game (baseball) had been replaced with another.

Emmett chuckled from beneath Carlisle and Alice as Edward bounced to his feet and ran after Jasper and Rosalie at top speed. Standing, the pixie still on his back, he grinned and waved at those watching.

"I say Jasper gets there first this time," he wagered.

Esme held up her hands and shook her head. "Only because you two cheated..._again_."

Alice shook her head. "Nope! It'll be Edward..._again_." As much as she wanted Jasper to win, Edward was faster than anyone else and usually won in contests that involved speed.

"Go daddy!" Renesmee cheered as she bounced on a branch in the nearest tree, raining leaves down on her mother where she sat on a blanket. This caused Bella to look up and grin at her daughter, then stand and hold out her arms; Renesmee promptly jumped into them.

"Edward _always_ wins," Alice said with a little pout as she sprung off Emmett's back. "We should tie boulders to him to slow him down."

"Like that would help," Jacob quipped. "He'd just chew the ropes off or pound the boulders to dust."

Alice frowned. "Well there has to be _some way_ to..." Then her head snapped up, worry filling her amber eyes. "Oh no! _Carlisle_," she whined, "you have to get to Sookie's house; she's going to need your services."

Nodding, Carlisle broke for the house to get his bag, then he, Alice and Emmett were gone.

Jacob shuddered. "You bloodsuckers do everything dizzyingly fast." He glanced at Esme with an embarrassed look on his face. "Sorry."

Esme gave him an understanding smile and reached up to put a motherly pat on his arm; she was used to his comments after three-ish years of dealing with him and knew he didn't mean anything bad by them—at least where _their_ family was concerned.

Looking torn, Bella just stood there staring off in the direction everyone had gone. She clearly wanted to go with them, but was still nervous about exposing her daughter to possibly non-understanding strangers (thanks to the Volturi). Then, deciding she just had to go, she turned to Jacob. "Would you stay with Renesmee so I can go see what's happening?" she asked.

Jacob grinned and scooped the little girl from Bella's arms. "Of course."

Renesmee squealed, causing Bella to smile before kissing her daughter's forehead. Then she and Esme turned and sped off, laughing at the groan that came from Jacob.

* * *

About halfway to the road Edward caught up with Rosalie and Jasper, who were moving slower than usual because they were pushing and shoving one another as they tried to get to the football before the other. After passing them though, he slowed slightly to make them think they had a chance (which they didn't). After they'd crossed the road, a house came into view through the trees and Edward realized the football was heading straight for it. Quickening his steps (since that was completely possible), he shot forward, then halted suddenly, just short of the porch in front of the house, catching the ball before it could hit anything (namely the woman sitting on the porch). Turning after making the catch, Edward saw a wide-eyed Sookie staring at him, and smiled at her. Then, before he knew what hit him, Jasper and Rosalie slammed into him with a deafening bang that sounded _like the crash of boulders in a rock slide_, causing the football to fly from his grasp and straight into Sookie's coffee cup—which exploded on impact, coffee and glass everywhere.

Then all hell broke loose. Before any of them knew what had happened, Jasper had jumped to his feet and was snarling, his eyes black (which they shouldn't be since he'd just hunted), and Rosalie, her eyes also dark with hunger, had crouched as if for attack (which was odd too because Rosalie never slipped).

Frowning, Edward eyed them, then he too got a whiff of the coppery scent of blood and understood; he realized Rosalie was on the offensive because of Jasper—her stance was restraining him, but it was extremely hard for her with the scent of Sookie's blood in the air. His own eyes clouding, Edward turned on the human and, through gritted teeth, snarled, "Can you wrap that up?"

Eyes still wide, Sookie nodded, then started fumbling with her blanket. She'd just gotten it wrapped around the gash in her arm when most of the rest of the Cullen family arrived. Alice and Emmett went to help Rosalie (Jasper was snapping and snarling at them, but he didn't seem to be trying to get past them), and Carlisle was up the steps and at Sookie's side, his hand on her forearm to steady her, before she knew what was going on. At first she stared up at him fearfully—his touch was cold (typical vampire cold) and hard as stone, but he held her gently—then she cocked her head and froze.

"You're _glamouring_ me!" she said with surprise—and renewed fear.

Carlisle chuckled. "Well, we call it dazzling, but with our empath out of commission at the moment," he said indicating Jasper, "I thought you might need it. You looked like you were going to bolt and that really wouldn't help matters right now."

Sookie frowned and glanced at the others (Bella and another woman had just arrived), then understood that her flight might cause them to pursue, and that _this man_, whom she didn't know yet, was "dazzling" her in order to prevent her from doing so. She didn't like not being in control of herself, but the idea of several suddenly ravenous vampires didn't sound good either— she definitely didn't want to become their meal.

Swallowing, her gaze going back up and settling on the man's eyes (a beautiful amber color she'd never seen before), she stammered, "I-I'm fine now. Could you s-stop that, please?"

Carlisle nodded and Sookie sighed with relief; it was as if something heavy had been lifted from her and she had control of herself again. It made her feel much better, and worse at the same time. _These_ vampires could "dazzle" her, unlike Eric's kind being unable to glamour her; she didn't like it! The urge to run away from these people strongly tugged at her, but torn, she didn't move.

"I'm Dr. Cullen...father to this brood," the blonde man holding her arm said.

Sookie's eyes narrowed. "You mean maker, don't you?" she snapped—then blushed. She didn't approve of the killing that vampires were involved in—but then, she'd killed a few people herself, so who was she to judge.

Carlisle shrugged. "Four of them, yes, but..." He paused. "We are different from others of our kind. My family does not kill people."

Sookie looked at the Cullen _family_, then back at their _father_. "Ever?"

"There have been slips," he admitted sadly, "but we call ourselves vegetarians." He smiled, then tried to explain. "We live off the blood of animals." He glanced at his family again, then went on. "But speaking of which, could we go inside?" he asked calmly. "The scent of your blood is difficult for some of them." He cocked his head at his family.

Sookie blinked, then slowly nodded. "Oh yes...yes, of course."

Then suddenly there was a crash inside and the front door flew open. "Sookie?" a man almost whined from the doorway as he dropped to his knees. He was covered with a blanket and seemed to be smoking. That is, smoke was coming off every surface of exposed skin, and he looked like he was melting.

"Eric!" Sookie screamed and, forgetting her own injury, went to the man. "Get inside!" she ordered as she attempted (unsuccessfully) to drag him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? It's daytime!"

"Rescuing you?" he winced when he felt himself being bodily lifted, a strong arm going around his waist. He looked at the stranger picking him up—a woman he did not recognize, then down at Sookie. "You're bleeding, Sookie."

"I'm fine, Eric...these are the rest of the Cullens."

Eric tried to glance around, but was suddenly too out of it to understand what she was talking about. "You're fine?"

Sookie nodded—and he collapsed against the other woman. Deftly, the woman scooped him up and carried him inside.

* * *

After helping Eric back into his "hidey-hole" (with Sookie's direction), Carlisle sat down in the woman's kitchen and went to work on her arm. After tying the knot on the last stitch, he bandaged her up, then got up to wash his hands. Standing at the sink, he had to chuckle to himself about how familiar this all was; him providing medical care to a human girl who'd gotten herself mixed up with vampires definitely wasn't new for him, but he found himself wishing he had another son so that they could bring Sookie into the family.

_What am I thinking_? he mentally chided himself; he would _never_ condemn someone to their existence if there was any way around it. Besides, by the looks of her, this gal was older than they were.

Glancing up at Esme (she was standing just outside the room, but watching closely), he could already tell she wanted to mother their new neighbor, and that she was mentally trying to figure out how to collect this stray woman so that she could do so. He smiled at the thought; his Esme had wanted a family and he'd given her one, though not in the traditional way. Catching her eye he wondered what else she was thinking. She _definitely_ had something else going on in her head. After eighty-eight years with the woman, he could tell. But that would have to wait.

"Do you need something for the pain?" he asked Sookie instead. Her injury was minor, but he thought she might appreciate some relief.

Sookie lifted her arm, moved it around a bit to see how much her wound hurt, then shook her head. "Don't think so." She eyed him as he packed up his bag. "You carry painkillers around with you?"

Shrugging, he said, "I'm a doctor. Never know what I might need."

Sookie glanced at the woman standing in the doorway, then back at the doctor. "Doctoring's against the law for vampires, you know? Being around humans and blood is just too tempting. But I guess you know that."

"I did not know about it being against the law until I read up on the subject, but I have been practicing medicine on unsuspecting humans for _years_ without hurting anyone," he said proudly. "I figure I can continue."

"Until you're found out, which won't be long here in Bon Temp," Sookie said. "News spreads like wildfire around here."

Carlisle frowned. "Our kind generally does not want to be known, but..." He shrugged.

"How do you do it...be around all the blood, I mean?" Sookie interrupted.

"It didn't used to be so easy, but I have had years and years practice now. I barely notice the scent anymore." With that he dropped the blood-covered materials he'd used into a bowl and set them on fire, then gestured at the woman in the doorway. "This is my wife, Esme."

Sookie smiled nervously. "Nice to meet you," she said, then froze. "Wait! I didn't invite ya'll into my home." She stood up abruptly, almost knocking her chair over, and took a step away from them. "How were you able to enter?"

Carlisle sighed. "We are not like the vampires you are used to. We do not require an invitation."

Sookie's eyes filled with obvious panic.

"You have nothing to fear from us, Sookie" the woman called Esme said gently.

"What about Snappy out there? Or the rest of them," Sookie said as she flung a hand toward the front of her house. "They all look ready to eat me."

Carlisle pursed his lips. "Jasper does have some trouble when blood is spilled. He nearly killed Bella once when she was human. In fact, sewing you up very much reminds me of taking care of her; she was _very_ accident prone."

Soft laughter in the doorway drew Sookie's eyes. Esme was obviously remembering the pre-vampire Bella. Frowning, Sookie said, "Just for the record, I have no desire to be a vampire. I would miss the sun too much. Wait! That's different too."

"You are correct, the sun is not a problem for _us_, though we do avoid it."

"_Allergies_?" Sookie prompted, thinking about the way the vampire community explained their own _condition_, a rare disorder.

Carlisle smiled. "No, nothing like that. I'm sure you'll see one, or all of us, in the sunshine at some point. It's definitely something to see."

Sookie frowned. "Does your heart beat?" she asked curiously.

"Sadly, no. _That_, unfortunately, is the same as your other vampire friends."

"Humph!"

"Don't worry, we would never make you one of us," Carlisle said. It was obvious she was still worried.

Sookie stared at him for a moment, not exactly sure how to take what he'd just said and, for the first time, wondered what it would be like to be a vampire. "Why are you so different?"

Carlisle shrugged. "I don't know, actually, but maybe your friend will let me run some tests on his blood so we can find out."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Good luck. Eric's not that cooperative unless he thinks it'll get him something he wants."

"I think I have an idea," Esme said almost cheerfully. "But I'd like to think on it some before we discuss it."

Sookie looked from the perfect man to his perfect wife, then back. "This is...too much." Seemingly exhausted, she slid into a chair.

* * *

Standing on her porch looking down at the Cullen family (minus Snapper—Snappy+Jasper—and the three who'd been restraining him), Sookie forced a smile.

"I'll be fine, Carlisle" she said. "Thank you."

He smiled up at her, sadness filling his eyes. "I'm sorry my family has caused you pain."

Sookie shrugged. "It's not my first vampire related injury. Doubt it'll be my last."

Carlisle chuckled. "Occupational hazard of running with vampires."

Sookie nodded. "Definitely."

"You'll still come to dinner, won't you?" Bella asked apprehensively. The thought that they'd possibly ruined a friendship before it had had a chance to form made her sad. She'd never been big on having friends, but there was something about Sookie that she liked.

Sookie bit her lip. She'd forgotten about the dinner invitation and, despite her usual lack of self-preservation where the supernatural was concerned, was fearful—she didn't want to go to their dinner party; she didn't want to become someone's meal. _It's not safe_! her brain screamed. _Stay away from them_! "I'm not sure it's such a good idea, but..." she began.

Bella let out a choking sob and turned her face into Edward's chest, as his arms circled her. No tears came as her chest compressed, but her pain was no less despite the fact.

Esme laid a hand on her newest daughter's arm in an attempt to comfort her. "She just needs time, dear."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, Bella, it's been a long morning for Sookie. It's not everyday one has a family of vampires in her front yard and in her home."

Dry eyed, Bella pulled her face from Edward's chest and looked up into Carlisle's calming face. "I know," she said as she took a deep, (unnecessary) breath.

Sookie shifted on her feet as she watched them. Bella truly looked upset and that made her feel bad. _Plus_, she _was_ used to having vampires, and the danger that came with them, around. "I'll be there, Bella," she said, deciding quickly. "I know Eric wants to meet your family. He's very curious and, frankly, not thrilled about how much stronger ya'll are." She laughed, then waved her uninjured arm at the house. "And he's not going to like that you saw him at his worst, but...I know he'll insist on coming."

Bella grinned, her perfect white teeth shining, then broke away from Edward and was on the porch beside Sookie before the human had had time to blink. Surprised, Sookie took a step back.

"I won't hug you, since you're injured," Bella almost sang, "but...thank you."

Sookie gave her a relieved smile (more pain did not sound in any way appealing), then narrowed her eyes. "Your eyes...they look different than before; they're the same color as Carlisle's now."

"You noticed that, did you? That is caused by our diet," Carlisle explained. "Black when we're hungry, sort of butterscotch-colored when we're not. And..." He paused. "Crimson...if we slip." He looked at her pointedly.

Sookie stared at him in confusion, then her eyes widened as comprehension dawned. "Crimson...if you kill someone?" She didn't need clarification, but she wanted it.

"No, crimson if we drink human blood. But it's pretty much the same thing. If we _bite_ a human, they _will_ die. Stopping is nearly impossible."

Her hand unconsciously going up to her collarbone, and the bite that Eric had put there the night before, Sookie frowned. "_Nearly_ impossible?"

Carlisle shrugged. "Usually."

"So that's _another_ difference then," Sookie said thoughtfully. The term vampire—_beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of living creatures regardless of them being undead or a living person_—was quite loose, in her opinion. Yes, both types of vampires she knew fed on blood, but they didn't, at all, seem to be of the same species.

"Apparently so," Carlisle agreed with a nod. Then to Bella he said, "Come now, Bell. Time to go."

Bella smiled, then back down the steps and joined her family. Edward's hand found hers and, with a wave, they were gone.

"I put my card on your kitchen counter, should you change your mind about painkillers."

"Thanks doc," Sookie said with a slight smile. Then, after blinking, she looked around—they were gone. "That was weird," she said to no one but herself."

* * *

**Author's POST Script**

Just four words...**"Seat of my Pants"**...we'll see what my brain comes up with next. Hehe!

**ETA:** Working on RE-publishing this fic with scene breaks...because they've magically disappeared. If you see a chapter that doesn't have them, that just means I haven't gotten to it yet. Sorry.


	4. Busy day for the Cullens

**Author's Note**

Hey all...sorry this chapter took so friggin' long. I'm having a hard time reconciling the Tara from the books from the Tara in the HBO series, because...well...they're VERY different people. In the end I just decided to do my own thing. If she seems totally fucked up...sorry. :( I want her to be the snippy, bitchy Tara in the show, but...could a woman like that keep a small business alive...in small town Bon Temps, Louisiana? I'm not sure that she could. But the Tara in the books is...well...kind of boring, IMO. *sigh* Hope I...er..._she_...lives up to your expectations. And for those of you who don't know, in the show she's Lafayette's cousin...in the books, I'm not sure if they're related.

Oh...Shayla and Kylie...are entirely my own (twin sisters...you can think of them as Mary and Sue...or...hehe...Sheri and Kristie). :-) But then, you probably figured that out. *grin* I probably won't mention them further in True Twilight, but I am considering a one-shot (or short story) that involves them and their story...maybe (if anyone is interested). :p Yeah, yeah, I know I'm a tease.

**Author's Response to Questions, Comments, Reviews**

Queen Diamond (1/2, from chapter three) – I really like this story! I can't wait till the next chapter. It would be kind of cool if you made Sookie into a twilight vampire, then she could be with Eric forever and still get to see the sun! And she would be harder for anyone to try and destroy her! Keep up the good work! **~~~ Thanks so much. I probably won't turn Sookie, but you never know where fan fics are concerned. Sookie has made it implicitly clear in the books that, under no circumstances, would she EVER want to be a vampire—I think the sun is only a part of that lack of desire for her. Sookie is so rich with life; I don't think she can bear the thought of being "dead," even if she gets strength and speed, and safety out of it. So, like I said, I probably won't turn her. It would be cool though, since she seems to get herself into no end of trouble, if she went from constantly being used for her mind reading ability (and overly desired because of being part fae) to someone that no one could mess with. It does get tiring having to worry about her all the time, don't you think? *grin***

Caylee (1/3, my 15-year-old daughter, sitting on my bed while I read her the first three chapters, then told her some of my thoughts and possible ideas about future posts) – "I _love_ it, mom, but...ewww, no sex in this one, okay?" **~~~ LOL. I told her I couldn't make any promises, because everyone seems to like the raunchy stuff. *grin***

And **thanks** to the following members who have added my story to his/her "favorites" and/or "story alerts" – MafiaBitches, babyfox10, flower123, Dawn Mason-Cullen, JMMendiola, cschultz, Saritadreaming, and gundamraven. Love ya'll for adding me!

* * *

Posted: Monday, 11 January 2010 (5,716 words/12 pages in Word)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"I'm so sorry," Jasper whispered when he heard Carlisle and Esme breeze into the room. He was sitting on one of the many family room couches, his head in his hands, his body miserably slumped over what might have been. Glancing up at Esme as she wordlessly dropped down beside him and slipped an arm around his waist (she had competition for space as Alice's tiny body, arms and legs, was curled around him like a cat), Jasper's eyes reflected his pain and self-loathing. "I didn't _mean to_ snarl at her."

"We know that, Jasper," Esme said soothingly. "No one blames you."

Jasper's eyes swept the room and saw complete understanding surrounding him. Emmett sat in the overstuffed chair facing him, Rosalie perched on the arm of it (her fingers gingerly running through Emmett's dark hair), both looking at him with sympathy, but not censure. Edward stood like a stone statue with Bella in his arms, the side of her pretty face pressed against his chest, but her topaz eyes focused only on him and his pain. If anyone understood what he'd just done to the woman Sookie, it was Bella. But the only emotion he could feel coming off his youngest sister was concern for him and his plight—and Edward's stance radiated a familiar familial support. Even Jacob, whose sole purpose in life as a Quileute shifter was to protect human life, seemed to take the grave situation in stride (he'd been filled in by Bella, of course); he was, at the moment, standing in the corner holding Renesmee, and trying to keep the pity out of his eyes.

_Pity?_ Jasper thought. _But not disgust and fury and hatred, like I deserve._

Focusing his thoughts, he looked up at Carlisle. For some reason he expected to see disappointment in the eyes of the man who was the head of their family. But that's not what he saw there either; Carlisle's face showed only compassion and tolerance, just as it always did. The man was a saint!

"I don't know what happened, Carlisle," Jasper whispered. "One moment we were playing football, and the next—" He shuddered. "I'm so sorry."

Carlisle laid what he hoped was a soothing hand on Jasper's shoulder and said, "Accidents happen, Jasper. You mustn't blame yourself. The rest of us don't."

His eyes full of agony, Jasper looked up at Carlisle and shook his head. "Why am I so weak?"

Carlisle shook his head, but didn't speak because Jasper continued.

"Even _Bella_ has more control than I. She's _never_ once attacked a human."

"Bella's not _that_ strong; she tried to attack _me_ that first day, remember?" Jacob threw out, obviously hoping (but failing) to lighten the tension.

A vicious growl rumbled from both Bella and Edward, but nothing else came from them—most probably because someone else turned on Jacob instead.

"You don't count, mongrel! _You're_ not human!" Rosalie snapped instead, throwing a furious scowl over her shoulder.

Jacob's body became rigid. "More human than the rest of you," he said through gritted teeth—then forced himself to relax for Renesmee's sake; she had her arms wrapped around his neck, but he'd felt her grip on him stiffen with the tension, her sharp teeth sink into him to prevent her whimpers from sounding.

Narrowing her eyes, Rosalie got to her feet, crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at Jacob where he stood casually holding Renesmee. "She had good reason, dog! Too bad your pup friend got in the way!"

Jacob's chest rumbled and Rosalie took a step in his direction.

"Ah, come on, babe," Emmett tried, his thick hand circling (and locking around) Rosalie's wrist to prevent her advance.

"Yeah, bloodlust..._great_ reason, Blondie!" Jacob taunted.

Rosalie's jaw clenched. "Bloodlust had _nothing_ to do with it, dog, and you know!" she snarled, her free hand raised in a fist and shaking at him. "We _all_ know it!" Rosalie's eyes looked at him accusingly as he clutched Renesmee to his chest, and she wished someone else would step in to lend support to her fury. Her eyes went to Bella, hoping for support, but Bella's eyes only begged for understanding. Sighing, Rosalie shook her head and said, "Besides, _Bella_ wouldn't hurt _anyone_."

"_Of course_ she wouldn't! I was just trying to—"

"_Stop_," Alice whined, worry and pain in her eyes, her marble brow pinching together as she looked between Rosalie and Jacob. "Would you two just _please_ stop."

Both Rosalie and Jacob froze and looked over at Alice; she was still wrapped around Jasper, but was now staring up at them with pleading eyes.

"Must you two _always_ argue? Sometimes it's just _so_ inappropriate."

Rosalie glanced back at Jacob; both managed to look abashed. Jacob knew this wasn't a joking matter and Rosalie hadn't meant for her temper to flare. It was just their nature (shifter against vampire) to disagree. "Sorry," they both mumbled, their eyes drifting in opposite directions.

"Maybe I should leave," Jasper said after a moment's silence. "Go visit Peter and Charlotte...just for a while."

"NO!" Alice shrieked, suddenly on her feet and shaking her head vehemently. "We just got here, Jasper. You can't run off every time something goes wrong, and you didn't _do_ anything wrong."

"But I almost—"

Alice shook her head. "No, you didn't. I saw the impact and Sookie bleeding, but...I never saw you attacking her." She swallowed, her eyes flicking over to Carlisle, and then Edward—Carlisle's gaze was steady, Edward's not so much.

Jasper stared at her, clearly disbelieving; she'd lied in order to protect him before and could be doing it again. "Alice—"

She shook her head. "You wouldn't have hurt her."

"But I _did_ hurt her."

Alice scoffed. "You didn't touch her. It was an accident."

Jasper looked to Carlisle for help, wanting the older vampire's confirmation that leaving was the only rational option for him—the _right_ thing to do. But he got no such thing; Carlisle only shook his head. Frowning painfully, Jasper's eyes connected with Bella's.

"I never blamed you. You have to stop beating yourself up over this, Jasper," Bella said. "And besides, this is not the same."

Jasper winced at her forgiveness—several years later, he was _still_ upset over the incident that had occurred on Bella's eighteenth birthday; it had almost destroyed them all. But she didn't care.

"You're wrong, Bella, I—"

"All right!" Esme interrupted as she gracefully got to her feet. "I think that's enough. Jasper, you didn't touch Sookie. You have done nothing to be sorry for." She held up a hand and shook her head when Jasper attempted to cut in, then looked at Emmett and Edward. "You two, take your brother hunting. And don't come home until you're all sloshingly overfull." Her gaze swung then to Alice and Bella. "I believe you two," she said, pointing from one daughter to the other, "have some shopping to do. And I expect groceries as well the replacement of that ruined top. I already have an extensive list and...I have some other things to do before our dinner party," she added cryptically.

Bella groaned, but Alice's eyes managed to perk up a bit.

_Shopping_? Alice thought. She looked at Jasper, who gave her a slight smile before nodding, then let a grin slowly spread across her pixie-like face.

Strangely enough, with Bella's _usually_ constant shield and all, Edward heard Alice chanting in her head (_shopping, shopping, shopping_) and couldn't help flashing her a quick smile to reassure her that Jasper would be fine, that they'd not leave his side. Bella, on the other hand, received a shrug of sympathy from her husband when she glared up at his crooked grin. Dropping her shield from her own mind just long enough to think, _You get to _hunt_ and I have to _shop_! Argh! _Not_ fair!_ she heard Edward chuckle quietly.

"_And_, if I'm not mistaken," Esme went on, "Rosalie and Jacob have a car to repair. I want it done _before_ Mr. Northman arrives at Merlotte's this evening. After the day _he's_ had, he doesn't need to deal with an inoperative vehicle."

A guilty look passed between Rosalie and Jacob, but there were several smiles around the room. Then Bella burst out laughing. "He _did_ deserve it!"

"Nonetheless," Esme said with a shake of her head. "The car will be restored to its former condition." She looked at the culprits. "Understood?"

Jacob and Rosalie nodded immediately. No one _ever_ disobeyed Esme.

* * *

Stepping out of the house and heading for their largest outbuilding (now the garage), Bella matched Alice's pace as she skipped, her steps dance-like, across the yard, her sing song voice ringing as they went. "Come on, Bella, we don't have all day. And put that cape on, will you, the sun's due to come out in exactly twenty-three minutes and thirteen seconds."

Rolling her eyes as she sped along just a step behind her sister, Bella dramatically swung the garment (that _said sister_ had given her) over her shoulders and glared at Alice. Shopping was Alice's absolute favorite thing to do (where she was completely in her element) and was thrilled beyond belief to be getting out of the house for a little one on one time with Bella (her best friend in the house besides Jasper), but shopping was Bella's absolute _least_ favorite thing to do and _she_ was absolutely _not_ happy about it. "This _better not_ take all day, Alice," Bella grumbled.

Alice turned and grinned at her, which caused Bella to groan in misery. It _would_ take all day.

"That's just a figure of speak, Bella," Alice chirped. "You know that. We have the _entire_ day and I intend to use it." Alice then held out the garage remote and pushed the button. Grinning when she saw her canary yellow Porsche (a gift from Edward several years before), she pushed another button which unlocked the car and turned off its alarm.

Why it was locked, the alarm engaged, was completely beyond Bella. The thought of someone trying to steal anything that belonged to them was just crazy, complete insanity; as if Alice wouldn't know it ahead of time.

"Why aren't we just running again?" Bella asked as they slid into Alice's Porsche.

It was Alice's turn to roll her eyes. "_Packages_, Bella," she said with exasperation. "Come on, keep up!"

Bella rolled her eyes. _As if _packages_ will fit in _this_ tiny vehicle; the trunk is positively minicule_, Bella thought. Unnecessary though it was, Bella reached for and clicked her seatbelt in place (it was just too ingrained by Charlie to stop now), then glanced at Alice. "So, where are we going?"

Grinning, Alice ignored Bella's bored tone. "There are two malls in Shreveport; Mall St. Vincent to the west of the river and Pierre-Bossier mall on the east side. I thought we'd start with those." Alice paused, then looked at Bella again. "That's where that vampire bar is, you know...in Shreveport."

Bella nodded. "I remember."

Alice pouted. "Too bad it's not open in the day time," she said sadly.

Bella didn't respond.

"Oh well, another time," Alice said, her voice back to cheerful as she turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the garage. Reaching out, Alice flipped on the radio and began to absently hum along as they went. For several minutes neither of them spoke, but Bella could tell that Alice was still upset over the morning's happenings.

"It's not the same, Alice," Bella finally said. "Jasper didn't touch her."

Alice nodded. "I know. The problem is that _he_ doesn't," she said worriedly. "And that he wants to run away every time something like this happens. He hates himself for what he did to you, and—"

"_Almost_ did to me," Bella interrupted, then shook her head. "I don't blame him, Alice. I never did. Besides, it was as much Edward's fault as it was Jasper's. I had a paper cut that Edward's push turned into a gushing wound. Jasper has to get over it. It's over!"

Alice nodded again, then sighed. "It's just that you seem to have adjusted so well to our lifestyle; he's confused by your restraint."

"I know, and I can't explain it," Bella said, her forehead pinching together. They'd tried to come up with explanations for her amazing self-control, but hadn't thought of anything except that she'd been prepared like no other had. Most humans were turned without prior knowledge of vampires, or consent to the change; Bella'd had nearly two years to watch and learn, and decide. Bella had _chosen_ this life (or lack there of), unlike the majority.

Alice bit her lip. "I lied to him again," she blurted.

Bella stared at her.

"I _did_ see him attacking Sookie. That's why I wanted Carlisle to hurry."

Alice let out a sob and Bella reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I _hate_ lying to Jasper," she went on. "But sometimes it's necessary. Like when we went to Volterra." Her eyes pled for understanding, which Bella, of course, gave to her.

"Alice, you know your visions are subjective. It doesn't matter _why_ Jasper didn't attack, that it was the family's presence that stopped him; it only matters that we got there and he didn't have a chance to. Rosalie and Edward said he snapped and snarled, but they didn't have to _physically_ restrain him. This is good. Jasper did fine."

Alice's amber eyes were filled with worry, but she visibly relaxed.

"And you did the right thing," Bella continued. "It's like with Charlie; _need to know_. Jasper doesn't _need_ to know anything more than the fact that he didn't touch Sookie."

Alice took a deep breath and smiled. "Thanks, Bella. I don't know how you do it, but that really makes me feel better."

Bella smiled, squeezed Alice's hand again, then pulled her own back and folded it in her lap. They continued on for a few minutes, then Alice froze, her eyes no longer focused on the road.

Bella's hand instantly shot out to grab the steering wheel, but it was unnecessary; Alice had it covered—she slammed on the brakes.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

Focused again, Alice looked at her. "They're going to Texas."

Bella shrugged. "So?"

"Jasper wants to see Peter."

"He did tell us that."

"I should have gone with him," Alice said with regret. "He's more upset than I thought."

"Are Edward and Emmett with him?"

Alice nodded.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Edward would call if there was a problem. Relax Alice."

"But—"

Bella held up a hand. "Do you see them coming back?"

Alice's worried eyes unfocused as she pushed her way back into her visions. Then she frowned slightly. "Yes, but—" She paused and focused again, her topaz eyes shadowed under frantic lids when she felt Bella's hand on her forearm. "But that's not all."

"Is it important to us?" Bella pushed.

After a moment Alice shook her head. "No, not at the moment."

"Then relax, Alice," Bella repeated.

Alice took another deep breath—and then a few more—then nodded. "Right! You're right, Bella. _Relax_," she said to herself. Putting the car in first, she slammed her foot down on the gas and they were back on their way. "Now," Alice said. "_Shopping_."

Bella rolled her eyes—only Alice could change her moods so quickly; it was almost as if Jasper was in the car with them, adjusting his wife's emotions.

* * *

Crossing the state line into Texas, Jasper led the way toward where he knew he'd find his old friends. Though it had been three years since he'd seen them—since they'd come to Forks to bear witness for them during their Volturi situation—they'd kept him updated as to their location via regular emails and calls, making the distance between them seem less. Still, Jasper was more than excited; living the lifestyle he did (with the Cullens) seemed to keep him more focused on the passage of time—unlike their human blood drinking counterparts who often allowed long periods of time pass without visits with others of their kind. This, however, made Edward and Emmett somewhat nervous; both had instantly objected to the side trip to see Peter and Charlotte, because, though they'd seemed nice enough during their visit to Forks, they did not share the same lifestyle—they were _not_ vegetarians, and neither Edward nor Emmett saw how a visit with them could, in any way, be helpful to Jasper. In fact, both believed it was better to get their brother the relief he needed (blood), then get him back to the family as quickly as possible, so that he could put his most recent slip behind him. _What better support system was there than family?_

But that's not what happened. Instead, they'd given in to what Jasper wanted—after insisting on hunting first. Jasper had sworn that seeing Peter would in no way make things worse, and Edward, after reading his thoughts, had reluctantly agreed to the detour. Emmett, of course, just shrugged and went with them; after bagging a black bear (there were no grizzlies in the area), nothing else mattered to him—he was always up to an adventure. Further relief came when, after their course was set, they'd received no frantic calls from Alice (which would have been proof that they'd made a bad decision). Hurrying along, because it was late in the day when they arrived in the area, they finally arrived in front of a cabin-like house on the outskirts of town. And they were surprised at what they found there.

Jasper stopped when Edward lay a hand on his shoulder. "What?"

Edward shook his head. "They're not alone. I hear others inside."

Jasper's head snapped back toward the house and he opened his mouth to speak, but it was Emmett who spoke.

"There's a human inside," he hissed, his lips pulled back bearing his teeth. "I hear a heartbeat."

Edward growled. "I _told you_ we should not have come here."

Just then the front door burst open and a woman, with wild blonde hair, came running out. Upon seeing them, she skidded to a halt, then crumpled at their feet, sobbing loudly. They stared down at her, but looked up when they recognized the man standing in the doorway.

"Jasper!" Peter said with obvious shock. Taking the ten or so steps to get to them in what would be a blur to a human, Peter stopped on a dime, smiled, then took Jasper into his arms. "Friend! You should have called." After a brief hug, Peter held a hand out to Edward and then Emmett. "So nice to see you both again. It's been...three years. How is that new wife of yours, Edward? And the little one?"

"Bella and Renesmee are fine," Edward answered stiffly, his eyes going to the crumpled pile on the ground.

Peter's gaze followed his, then he heaved a deep sigh. "As you can see, we are having some difficulty here."

Edward ground his teeth and looked at Jasper. "We should leave."

"It's not what you think, Edward," Peter said quickly. "Please, come in, let us explain."

Frowning, Edward sent another glance at the woman, then looked up into Peter's dark eyes. Something was definitely amiss, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "I suppose we can do that. It is, after all, the least we can do after what you did for our family."

Peter smiled, then knelt down and gently touched the woman. "Come now, Shayla, let's get back inside. I'm sure you're making Kylie very nervous."

The blonde woman seemed to focus then. Sniffling a few times, she turned her head to look up at Peter, then surprised them all by jumping to her feet and shooting back into the house.

Peter chuckled at their shocked looks. "I _told you_ it wasn't what you thought."

"But...the heartbeat," Edward said in confusion.

Peter laughed again. "Oh, there is most certainly a human here, but it's a long story." Running a hand through his hair, he held the other out in welcome. "One better told inside."

Shrugging, the three Cullens followed Peter into his house.

* * *

"Charlotte, look who I found," Peter called out excitedly as they entered.

Charlotte, who popped up from behind a long couch at the far end of the room, frowned. Then, her eyes widening, she grinned and ran to greet their long-time friend. "Jasper, it is so good to see you," she said as she embraced him, then looked up at Edward and Emmett. "All of you." She went to hug them as well. "But...where are the rest of you?" she asked after peering behind them and seeing no one else. "And why didn't you call?"

"We were out hunting, and decided to stop by." Jasper's forehead pinched together at his half truth. "Actually, I needed to see you, because—"

"No, no, _no_," came a non-visible howling from across the room. "Not _more_ of them!"

Peter and Charlotte glanced at each other, then back at their guests. "Like I told you," Peter said, "we are having a bit of a crisis."

Charlotte sighed. "Now _that's_ the understatement of the decade." She then looked toward a shadowed corner in the room. "Be a dear, Shayla...quiet Kylie down before I give in to temptation."

Appearing suddenly (and completely tearless...obviously), the woman called Shayla nodded, turned and ghosted across the room, then leaned down and scooped up another woman (also blonde, but with straight hair). Holding her just long enough to move her from the floor behind the couch to an overstuffed chair, Shayla quickly left the room, then returned with a glass of water—which she handed the woman in the chair, then moved as far away from her as possible. The three Cullens watched this in confusion, then turned searching eyes on Peter and Charlotte.

"You're bringing humans _home_ now?" Emmett asked. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Peter chuckled. "Your family would know more about _that_ than anyone else," he said as he circled the room and settled in a chair. "Again, it's not what you think." He paused. "Do you notice anything different here?"

Jasper frowned. "We've never been here before, Peter."

"No, no, no. Not _here_ here," he said with a roll of his eyes. "_Here_."

They still looked confused, but then Emmett sucked in a breath. "Your eyes!"

Peter glanced at Charlotte and grinned. "It's been a difficult six months, but—" He shrugged.

Edward's gaze snapped to the human who sat, curled in a tight ball, in the chair, and wondered what the hell was going on. She was clearly terrified, though it seemed she was in no danger. Then he narrowed his eyes as they passed from Peter to Charlotte and back; their eyes, though dark with hunger, did not possess any hint of burgundy. "You don't hunt humans anymore?"

"Well," Charlotte said, "let's just say we're taking a sabbatical." She chuckled, but immediately ceased when the woman in the chair began to sob.

* * *

Glaring at Alice as they pulled into a tiny strip mall back in Bon Temps, Bella tried to focus on the fact that the stores would be closing shortly and that their shopping _adventure_ would have to come to an end—_finally!_ They'd spent _hours_ in the malls of Shreveport, going from store to store, spending _ridiculous_ amounts of money on more clothing than the family (or several families) ever had hope of wearing, but Alice insisted that, before they could go to the grocery store for Esme, they had to hit just _one more_ place—a shop called Tara's Togs that she'd seen as they'd driven out of town.

"It's just one more shop, Bella," Alice promised happily as she screeched into a parking space.

Bella rolled her eyes. Alice had been promising _'just one more shop'_ all day and Bella was feeling just a little bit nauseated by the day's torture—she felt like Alice had force fed her human food or something. Just the thought that they still had to actually enter a supermarket and buy said food after this made her wish she'd tossed Alice from the moving car before arriving back in town. Plus, _'one more shop'_ to Alice could take hours. Bella glanced at the clock in the dash and prayed they were too late, that Tara's Togs would already have closed for the day, but no such luck—the shop door was open, its lights still on.

"I don't think I'll ever forgive you for today, Alice," Bella complained as she got out of the car.

"The sun's gone now, Bell, no more need for this," Alice said cheerfully as she snatched Bella's cape from her shoulders and tossed it in the car before closing the door. Then reaching up, Alice pushed at the strands of Bella's hair that had fallen into her face. "We're almost finished," she said. "I promise."

Bella's face hardened (if that was possible on a face of stone). "We better be. I'm not your life-sized Barbie, you know!"

Alice giggled, then looped her arm through Bella's and pulled her toward the door, which chimed a bell as they entered.

"Welcome to Tara's Togs," an attractive black woman called out from behind the counter. "Be right wit you!"

Alice and Bella watched as the woman waved a hand dismissively, then disappeared through a doorway and into a back room. Alice immediately dragged Bella to the nearest rack and started flipping through what she saw there, pulling things out and holding them up at which a bored Bella only frowned. Absently, both listened to the woman's telephone conversation as then browsed—they couldn't help themselves—but they could only hear one side of it; there was some loud music playing in the back room that prevented them from overhearing both sides.

"No Lafayette, you cain't have a job here."

Pause.

"Because, you ugly bitch, women don't wanna to buy their fancy clothes and accessories from a flamboyantly gay man."

Pause.

"Fuck you! I am _not_ rude."

Pause. Giggle.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever! Hey, I have ta go, I have customers." She paused again. "_Customers_...you know, people who come into _my_ place lookin' to buy _my_ designs...not that ugly ass stuff you wear, bitch."

Pause. More laughter.

"All right. Bye!"

With that the woman stepped back out into the shop, hung up the phone, and eyed them—strangers to Bon Temps, as far as she knew. Bella saw her eyes quickly go to the window (and knew what it meant, that the shop owner was checking to see if the sun was still up), then swing back toward them before she spoke. "Can I help ya?"

Alice grinned; she already had an armload of things she'd chosen (after only one rack). "Yes, you can start by taking these to a dressing room for my sister."

Bella groaned, causing the woman's eyes to shift from one dark-haired woman to the other, then she resigned herself to being Alice's full-sized paper doll, if only for another hour.

* * *

"Thank you, Tara," Alice sang as she breezed out of the woman's shop. "I'll definitely be back, and I'll bring my designs with me next time."

"And I'll have your purchases delivered by the end of the week, Mrs. Cullen..._sss_," Tara said, adding several S's on the end of their name.

Alice giggled. "Oh please, call us by our first names. There are _far_ too many _Mrs. Cullens_ in our house for any one of us to be _the_ missus. Not even Esme would want you to be so formal."

Tara nodded. "It was nice to meet you both."

"Oh! Hold on," Alice said, then hurried (human speed) to her car, grabbed an envelope (addressed it vampire quick), and returned to Tara. "We're having a dinner party in two weeks, I hope you'll come."

Tara glanced at the envelope—her name and her shop's address was on the front in perfect script (as if they were already friends)—and smiled down at the bubbly woman. "I'll sure try."

"And bring your husband," Alice said with a smile as she started back to her car.

Tara frowned. "How do you know I have—"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh come now, Tara, a pretty girl like you couldn't possibly be single." Grinning, Alice hopped back into her Porsche, and waved as she started the vehicle and took off.

"See, that wasn't so painful, was it?" Alice sang as she drove.

Bella didn't comment; there was no point in saying anything when Alice used _that_ tone. Now she just had to get through the supermarket without dismembering Alice and burning the pieces.

_Perfect!_

* * *

Darkness would fall soon, but Jacob was still sitting in the driver's seat of Eric's Corvette (where he'd been practically all afternoon), following Rosalie's instructions while she tinkered with the car's engine.

"Rev it again," came her shrill (and extremely frustrated) voice from under the hood.

"Better?" he called out.

"Not hardly!" she snapped.

Jacob could hear her bang around, then growl and toss something that appeared to be a tool over her shoulder.

"Again!"

Jacob could tell that she was doing something while the engine was revving, but couldn't tell what with her position.

"Stop!" she yelled.

Jacob sighed and watched as, clad in her designer jeans and one of Emmett's old t-shirts (which was cinched tight at the waist with a scrunchie she'd pulled from her hair), she stretched over the car's engine and wondered if she was going to crawl inside—again. Earlier she'd jumped up onto the fender to reach something (refusing, of course to ask for assistance), causing him to worry that someone would see. She'd brushed off his anxiety with a roll of her eyes and the response that most humans deliberately forgot what they saw where the supernatural was concerned. And she'd assured him that she had _years_ of practice deceiving them and that there was nothing to worry about. After saying that she knelt down, then reached out and, with one hand, tilted the Corvette so that she could more easily see beneath it. After just a cursory glance, she set the car down, then was on her back under the thing, hemming and hawing about this and that, and surprising Jacob when she managed to come out without a mark on her. It was the same now—even her hands were clean. But she looked angry, as if she was covered in dirt and grease. "Maybe if you—"

"Again!" she cut him off.

Irritated, because she'd barely let him touch the damn thing, Jacob complied one last time, then got out, circled the open door, and leaned on the fender right next to where Rosalie stood stooped over, elbow deep into the engine. "How 'bout now?" he asked, his arms folded neatly over his thick chest.

"What do _you_ think?" she growled without looking up at him.

"I think it's time for a break, Blondie."

"Well, I don't! We have to get this finished," came her muffled retort.

Jacob groaned. "We've been at this for _three_ hours."

Rosalie glanced up at him, her perfect face scrunched up into a scowl that (let's face it) was _still_ beautiful. "_Who's_ been at this?"

"Hey, I'm here, aren't I?" Jacob shot back with a roll of his dark eyes. "And it not like you've _let_ me do anything."

Sighing, Rosalie ignored him and went back to work. "For a man with a car like this, you'd think he'd keep it in better shape," she grumbled.

"I mean, I _do_ know a thing or two about cars," Jacob went on. "_Completely_ rebuilt the engine in Bella's truck. Charlie bought it off my dad, you know," he informed Rosalie.

Rosalie only grunted. She knew the history and wondered why he insisted on giving her a recap.

"And my Rabbit...got _that_ running too," he said with a reminiscent smile. "And motorcycles. Did Bells ever tell you I rebuilt that Honda for her? Now _that_ was fun."

Rosalie stopped and looked up at him. "What _are_ you going on about?"

"_The motorcycles_," he said. "_Hello_. You _have_ seen them, right? In the garage. Bella's Honda is right next to my Harley." He didn't mention Edward's Ducati because it made his bike look like a toy.

Rosalie took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, then snapped her fingers an inch from Jacob's face. "Focus, Jake! We have work to do here, and I don't need a narration describing your personal vehicular chronicles."

Jacob blinked, completely stunned, and glanced around to see if someone else was standing there with them. "Are you talking to me?" he asked pointing at his own chest.

Narrowing her eyes, Rosalie pursed her lips, but she didn't say anything.

"I mean, because I've never heard my _actual_ name pass those lips before," he went on. "HEY!" he called out to a passerby, "Your name Jake?" The stranger only glanced at them, then shook his head and hurried inside Merlotte's. Jacob chuckled at himself as he looked back at Rosalie.

"_Funny_," she said, her voice full of disdain. "You're such a comedian—_dog_!" she added, as if an after thought.

Jacob laughed again. "I know, aren't I? I knew you liked me."

Rosalie scowled and turned back to the car.

"I'm _starving_," Jacob complained with a groan as his stomach rumbled.

"Well so am I, but you don't see me carping about it."

"I'd offer you a pint, but—"

Rosalie pretended to retch. "Like I'd feed from _you_." She paused. "Why don't you go inside and get me a Tru Blood."

Jacob shuddered. "No way, that stuff is revolting!"

She stopped working again and glared up at him. "Might as well make yourself useful...since you're not doing anything out here."

"Who's fault is that?"

She sighed. "Okay, point taken!" Then, forcing a smile, she said, "If you get me a Tru Blood, I'll buy you a burger...or _ten_, if it'll shut you up."

Jacob laughed, but pretended to be disgusted by her order. "One blood, coming right up," he said as he sauntered away.

* * *

**Author's POST Script**

I wonder how many times I'll have to come in here to edit. *sigh* Please let me know if you find grievous and/or blatant mistakes, errors, typos...et cetera, et cetera, et cetera... And...**thank you **for reading!


	5. A little of this and some of that

**Author's Note**

Okay...I've been sick people, so writing wasn't 100% on my mind, but...I'm kind of better now. Not sure I can proofread this...again, so it's being posted as is. Yeah, I didn't think you'd give a shit. *grin*

**Author's Response to Questions, Comments, Reviews**

flower123 (1/11) – lol jake and rose have such love for one another. lol update soon. **~~~ LOL. Yep...and they're fun to write too. Plus, I don't think they hate one another as much as they seem to. We'll see...I could be wrong. *grin***

JMMendiola (1/12) – I gotta say that I really do love your fic! I hope you update soon, hopefully with more of the True Blood characters! Again, love your fic! **~~~ Thanks so much...and I have to agree with you about "more TB characters"... *grin* ...it's such a fantastic show (better than the books, IMO)! I like the TB characters **_**soooo**_** much, but they're much harder to write, for me. You see, when I'm writing, I really want them in character, but I don't know how to write a southern accent. :( Anyway, I'll try...after all, I gotta get Bill and Jessica in there too.**

christie122 (1/12) – I have no idea what you were talking about, I love your Tara! You must be sick, or need me to come in and read it to you to see how good she is! I only found one true Typo, "Edward growled. 'I told you we should npt have come here.'" Npt of course should be not. This is down when they are arriving at Peter's house. I know the spelling for Tara should be the way it is, so I'm not saying anything there. You Didn't tell me that Peter and Charlotte were trying the vegetarian lifestyle, that is a great twist! How much longer until the dinner party? I can still see that Alice is handing out invitations, so knowing the way you write, it could be 15 chapters from now! Lol. **~~~ LOL. Oh boy, you're wordy today. Wait! You're **_**always**_** wordy. Just like me...that's why we get along so well, I think. Hehe. First – thank you...for liking my Tara...I wish I had season two so I could study her better, but...all in good time. My cable box isn't working right, so my HBO on demand isn't working. But the cable guy will be here on Friday (between 8 and 10), so I'll be able to get in there and watch/record episodes 13-18 (which are only on from 1/11-2/8, I believe). Yay! Second – YES...I AM sick! And not liking it AT ALL! You may thank your husband for me. Grrrr! Third – typo...GRRRR! Okay...fixed. Thanks! Fourth – spelling of Tara? Not sure what you mean. Fifth – LOL. I didn't know about Peter and Charlotte until I got there myself, so there's no way I could tell you about it. But, as of right now, we're not going to see them anymore, so it doesn't matter. Of course, I might **_**could**_** change my mind at any moment. You know me. Hehe. Sixth – dinner party...when...IDK...not fifteen chapters. :p I decided to invite Tara because I wanted more humans there...but I'm not sure it was a good idea. You know how I get...I collect too many characters and then it's hard to keep focused. How many characters do I have in After the Death Curse? Over 150, I'm sure. Sheesh! Look now...I call you wordy and then I write a book within my comments. Not the first time, eh? *sigh***

Luna4816 (1/14) – Hi it's me again (No duh you can see that). Is it sunset or after dark in this chapter... If not then won't Jacob look dumb getting a TruBlood, or it could draw unwanted attention... Does Jacob meet Sam in the next chapter? I would if he did. And because you are team Bill you can say I want you know that I'm stealing Eric ;) UPDATE SOON PLEASE? **~~~ LOL. Hey there, Selena! So glad to have you questioning me and keeping me honest...that's definitely a good thing. First, this chapter spans the entire day. I tired to keep it in order...kind of. Let's see...from the last chapter (3) – "attack" on Sookie: about 9:00am-ish...chapter four – Jasper "crying": 10:00am...Alice and Bella heading to Shreveport (those ware real malls there, BTW...I have a friend how, until last week, lived there): 10:30-ish...Jasper, Edward, and Emmett enter Texas and arrive at Peter and Charlotte's/Alice and Bella arriving at Tara's Togs: I'd say these two things happen simultaneously (probably), 3:00pm-ish...Alice and Bella leave Tara's Togs: 5:00pm (according to the date I've chosen, and you should be able to figure that out based on the dinner party invitation and how long I've told you it is until said dinner party, sunset in Shreveport, Louisiana is at 5:10pm)...Rosalie and Jacob bicker – as I start off with, **_**Darkness would fall soon**_**, I'd say it's just about sunset. But as they "bicker," the sun goes down, which would call less attention to someone going into Merlotte's and ordering a Tru Blood. Plus, the people of Bon Temps are mighty used to the supernatural these days. Have you read the books? Book ten is due to come out this May (2010)...yay...but, as of book nine, the weres are out in the open too, so things are just kind of crazy. I'm sure someone noticed Jacob buying a Tru Blood (Sam for sure), but the people of Bon Temps have more to worry about than that, IMO. And I have other issues with this that I'm trying to work out in my head...such as, how do the Vulturi feel about the Cullens exposing themselves? I mentioned that Alice doesn't see them doing anything about it, but...well...this is a glitch in my storyline. But I've decided on...OH WELL! LOL. Second, they will **_**all**_** meet Sam at the dinner party, if not sooner...but we'll have to wait and see what my brain comes up with for the next chapter...er...this chapter (since these comments will be posted with chapter five). :p Third, yes, I am totally Team Bill (and you may certainly steal Eric, if Sookie will let you), and I'm enjoying tormenting Eric very much. Hehe. You see, I'm a little frustrated that Sookie could so easily jump from Bill to Eric to those other guys (the were ones...what were their names?), then to Eric again. I like Eric, because...well...yummy, but he's a dick, and I don't like that he weeded his way into Sookie's life when he knew that she was Bill's. True, Bill was there because of the queen's orders, but I think he was/is truly in love with her. Eric might be too (if he has feelings), but...GRRRR! Finally, will update as soon as possible...can never be quite sure when I can...you know, life, kids, etc... Okay...this babble is OVER! :-)**

Saritadreaming (1/16) – Hey there! I am finally getting around to reading your chapters. Due to my inherent laziness, I have failed to wiki True Blood and decided to do this by the seat of MY pants, LOL. So I am very unsure of the TB characters but, as you know, familiar with the Cullens. I am intrigued by the story, but still trying to fumble my way through. I feel like Bella is OOC and was wondering if that was on purpose? I like Sookie so far. Was she able to read Carlisle's mind when he was thinking fatherly thoughts about her in the kitchen? Annoying question #...(there will be many) can one of the Cullens turn one of the TB vamps into a Twilight vamp? On to the next chappy! :-) **~~~ LOL. I understand...I'm two chapters behind on yours, Sarita. I'm blaming it on being sick though. I hate colds! Well, it's probably REALLY difficult to understand much, since you've not read/seen True Blood, but...cool that you're giving it a shot anyway. *grin* Hummm...Bella being OOC...well...no, not really intentional. We only get to see her as a vampire for a short time in the books (exactly 387 pages), so who knows what changes happen in the three years since the Cullen's visit from the Volturi. I mean, I know Bella's always kind of had a one track mind (Edward) and that track has not changed, but Bella is different from the rest (she always has been)...in that she more easily controls herself and her emotions. Well, sort of...she controlled her emotions a hell of a lot better before she met Edward...but everything changed for her when he came into her life. The thing with Sookie is that Sookie is like Edward, in that she reads minds...and Bella's having an odd connection/attraction to that...though not romantically. Here is a friend that she can have that's **_**not**_** a Cullen. Maybe different, but IMO necessary. I **_**did**_** make her hate shopping...that's in character. Hehe. Anyway...I'll try to keep it real. :p And no, Sookie couldn't read Carlisle's mind because Bella was there (outside). In fact, that's going to be one of the reasons why Sookie likes spending so much time with Bella and the rest of the Cullens—unlike Edward, who seems to not mind mind-reading so much, Sookie hates having everyone's thoughts in her head all the time...that's why she dates vampires...she can't hear them. Hehe. In TB, Sookie is described as being crazy ("crazy Sookie")...and I think that's because focusing is difficult for her. Can you imagine how nice it would be to have a quiet mind after all that racket all the time? LOL. So, no questions are annoying...but if you're able to watch/read TB, then you'd not have so many, I think. *grin* And yes, I am considering that TB vamps could be turned into Twilight vamps, but not the other way around, for obvious reasons (I think). But I haven't completely decided yet, because...who would they change. I'm thinking that Eric might like it (he's struggling with not being as strong), but...why would the Cullens **_**want**_** to change him? At this point anyway. LOL.**

Saritadreaming (1/16) – Yes, lots going on! Poor Jasper, always so hard on himself. I'm curious to see what Peter and Charlotte are up to. I don't know Tara at all, so she seems just fine to me, LOL! I do so enjoy the banter between Rosalie and Jake, just like in SM's books, always found that to be a hoot. Can't wait to see the reaction to Jake asking for a TB! Really looking forward to the dinner at the Cullen's house! It's going to be a while before we get there though...isn't it? The invite was 2 weeks in the future...a lot can happen in two weeks! **~~~ Haha...no plans to explain Peter and Charlotte's guests...within TT anyway. Muahahahaha. :p And the Tara thing is hard to explain...her character in the books is EXTREMELY different from Alan Ball's character on the show...so I'm struggling with how to write her. I totally like the show Tara better, but... *sigh* And, sorry to disappoint about Jacob asking for a Tru Blood...just sort of skipping that part. Though, I **_**could**_** write that...maybe...you'll have to read below and see if I do or don't. The two weeks though...might just jump ahead. Who knows with me. I want to get there too.**

And **thanks** to the following members who have added my story to his/her "favorites" and/or "story alerts" – Luna4816, GoDrinkPinesol624, Lynyrd Lionheart, Koi No Mega Lover, bekki5879, Sunsetwing, noldoen. WELCOME!

* * *

Posted: Thursday, 21 January 2010 (5,221 words/10 pages in Word)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Walking into Merlotte's and pushing his way through the evening's growing crowd (and damn if the place wasn't jam-packed already), Jacob stopped at the end of the bar and waited for someone to notice him. No one did right away; everyone—customers and employees alike—seemed quite busy. He noticed that several patrons were playing pool in a separate room off to the side, and a few were slow dancing, but most were just eating and drinking and talking; two waitresses were occupied with orders; the sweaty black cook was waving a spatula at another guy (who was covering his ears as if he didn't want to hear it, like he was scared or had PTSD or _something_); and the bar owner was having it out with a crazy-looking redhead.

"Oh, come on now, _Sam_," the skinny woman, her hair a vibrant shade of red, almost squealed (she had to to be heard above the din of the place). "I was _mad_. Things were crazy and...you _lied_ to me." Her tone was accusatory.

The bartender slapped down the towel with which he'd been wiping the counter and scowled at the woman. "Damn it, Arlene, I didn't lie to you," he snapped. "I was just... It was...a _private_ thing," he finished in a whisper.

"Sookie knew," she complained.

"She knew out of necessity," he countered. "And that's _another_ thing. What you did to Sookie was inexcusable." He shook his head. "I'm surprised you'd even show your face in here after what you did to her; you almost got her killed."

Jacob tilted his head to listen more carefully at the mention of Sookie Stackhouse, and turned just enough to see the woman blush.

"Lot'sa people almost git Sookie killed these days, _Sam_," she tried to defend herself. "I'm in good company."

Sam looked at the ceiling and groaned.

"I was just...being _stupid_." She was changing tactics.

"Yeah, you and the rest of this fucking town!" Sam growled. "But you went and joined up with that Fellowship of the Sun. How stupid was that?"

"So have lots of people," she hissed. "So did Jason Stackhouse."

Sam raised his brow. "Not a brilliant comparison, Arlene."

"Oh _Sam_," she whined. "_Please_."

"Look, Arlene—"

"Ah, _come on_, Sam," the redhead continued to whine, "I have _kids_. I need ma job back!"

"What about Sook? What about what you did to her? Think about how she feels."

Arlene sighed. "I _said_ I'm sorry 'bout that, Sam. What else do you _want_ from me."

"Well," he said. He scratched his chin and tilted his head, then narrowed his eyes. "You clear getting your job back with Sookie and...I'll consider it."

Arlene scowled. "She the boss here now?"

Sam frowned. "_No_," he drawled as he scooped up his towel and turned away from the woman, "but that's the way it's gonna be if'in you're wantin' your job back."

The red-haired woman stared at his back for a few moments, then sighed. "Fine! Can I use yer phone?"

Sam turned and rolled his eyes, then held up his hand, palm facing the ceiling. "Go right on ahead, Arlene. It's like you never left."

A big grin lit up the woman's face as she lifted the phone and started dialing. "Thanks, Sam. I really appreciate it. I always did like working for you," she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek, then walked around the corner for more privacy.

Jacob arched his brow at the man as he ran a hand through his reddish-blonde hair, then turn and stalk from behind the bar. He'd lifted a hand and started to call out to the man, but the bar owner disappeared so quickly that Jacob's mouth snapped shut before any sound left it. And then another woman brushed past him. She stormed up to the kitchen opening, a stream of obscenities readily flowing.

"Lafayette! You crazy bitch! Where's that fucking boss of yours?"

"Well, hey there, hooker," the spatula-wielding black man greeted, a huge grin on his face (and a gold turban planted firmly on his head). "Nice to see you too?"

The woman grinned, then frowned. "JB told me that Hoyt told him that Jason said there's some more weird shit going down in this here place. Is that true?" She looked worried.

Lafayette shrugged. "Isn't it always true, bitch?"

"_Lafayette_." The woman's voice rang with warning.

Lafayette sighed. "Terry mentioned that Sam had his panties in a bunch over..." He let his voice trail off as he turned back to the grill.

"_Over_?" she prompted.

Lafayette flipped something on the grill, then glanced at the woman and mouthed _vampires_.

The woman shuddered. "Ah shit! That fucking bloodsucker was in here again?"

Lafayette didn't answer. Instead he looked away and pretended to work.

"God damn it!" she growled. "After what he did to you, can't Sookie keep him the hell out of here!"

It wasn't a question; she was clearly pissed. And Jacob took in that piece of information—Eric wasn't liked around here.

"_Now_, Tara." Lafayette's voice, though slightly trembling, _also_ hinted a warning. "You know Sookie doesn't _invite_ him here."

"Why do you fucking defend her?"

Lafayette sighed. Tara didn't seem to understand why her friend continued to carry on with Eric Northman—she obviously didn't understand the pull of a blood-bond (or she'd forgotten, he didn't know)—but he remembered quite well, as he was still immersed in it himself (selling V for the Sheriff of Area Five kept him there). "She's your friend, Tara," he said, just loud enough for her to hear him over the barroom noise.

"I know that!" she snapped. "Don't think I don't fucking know that! But that don't make me happy about it!" She paused and eyed her cousin. He'd been a bit different since he'd spent some time chained up in the basement of Fangtasia—quieter, less alive—though he'd mostly recovered. But she hated the fear she saw in his eyes when Eric was mentioned or, God forbid, was in the room. "What you know about the new family living on Sookie's street?"

Lafayette shrugged. "Nothin'!"

Jacob didn't miss the black man's glance drift over to him, but the woman didn't see it.

"I know nothin'" he repeated.

Tara stared at him, then harrumphed. "Where's Sam?"

"Where do you think, hooker! In his office."

The woman reached out then and lightly slapped Lafayette on the arm, then stormed down the hall, presumably toward the bar owner's office.

Jacob shook his head. _These people are _crazy, he thought. _And I thought _Forks_ was bad_. Then he felt a hand run up his arm and he frowned.

"Well, _hello there_, handsome," a woman said. "Where'd you come from?"

Jacob glanced down at the woman; she was clearly intoxicated. "Uhh...Washington state," he answered truthfully.

"Wow," she went on, "you're hot, sweetie."

Jacob frowned down at the woman, wondering if she was referring to his skin temperature.

"Jane Bodehouse! You take your hands off that one. He's young enough to be your grandson," the redhead snapped as she came back around the corner and recradled the bar's phone.

The woman's hand wasn't immediately withdrawn, but when she saw the woman called Tara returning, she dropped it quickly, then slid out of her barstool and disappeared into the crowd.

"Sam, what the fuck is _she_ doing here?" Tara hollered as she jabbed a finger at the redhead.

Ignoring Tara, Sam looked at Arlene. "So?"

Alene's eyes went from a fuming Tara to Sam. "Sookie said she don't care...that it's _your_ bar and you kin hire anyone you wont."

Tara's brows lifted. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're going to hire _her_ back? Oh no, you cain't!"

Sam frowned. "As of this morning, I'm short a waitress; Amelia quit. And you're down to just two nights a week now, Tara."

Tara scowled. "Well, don't schedule her nasty ass when I'm here." Then glaring at Arlene for a second, she turned and walked out.

"She is j-just..._r-rude_!" Arlene stammered.

Again Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Just stay out of Tara's way, Arlene," Sam warned. "Surprisingly enough, she's a good bartender; I need her! After some time you'll earn back our trust. But for right now, you deserve what you get."

Arlene stared at him for a moment, then smiled. "Ah, _Sam_," she finally squealed as she threw her arms around the man's neck. "Thank you so much. I _really_ appreciate this."

"Yeah, yeah...just show up on time and stay off my phone."

Arlene nodded, and Jacob could tell that was a huge issue with her.

"And don't fuck this up!" Sam was wagging a finger in the woman's face.

Arlene grinned and shook her head. "I won't, Sam, I promise." She was practically jumping up and down. "When can I start?"

Sam gestured, indicating that she should suit up. "Like I said, Amelia quit, you can start _right_ now."

The redhead grinned, then bounced down the hallway and into the back—and Sam sighed, then turned toward Jacob.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. What can I get you?"

"I'll take a Tru Blood," Jacob answered as nonchalantly as was possible and trying to hide his disgust.

Sam nodded and started to turn away, then stopped and faced the hulking man on the other side of the bar. "I didn't take you for a vampire."

Jacob scoffed. "Not."

"Fangbanger?"

Jacob grinned. He'd heard the term. Something about humans who regularly let vamps suck on them. _Gross_. "Not hardly."

Sam eyed him, then turned to get his order.

And Jacob just let his gaze go around the room while he waited. It was a small establishment, with nine booths of deep red vinyl and five free-standing tables, and just seven well worn stools at the bar. He couldn't see all that well into the room where the pool table was, but it housed several stools at narrow shelf-like tables that were attached to the wall and, of course, a pool table in the center of the room. That room was somewhat smoky—even though there were no smoking signs posted, someone was standing outside with the door ajar puffing away—but the smoke seemed contained. Or maybe just diverted; there were several ceiling fans turning and the constant movement in the place just seemed to keep the air churning. At the other end of the room, music played, though not loudly, and not from inside the room; Jacob assumed there was some sort of sound system just beyond the far wall—somewhere beyond where a deer head hung high on the wall. And the walls were mostly wood paneled, with some stone, and sparsely decorated with pictures, neon beer/alcohol signs, low-light lamps, and other bar-like paraphernalia. It was a typical country bar, as far as he was concerned.

Just then, a tiny waitress (smaller even than Alice, but not so pasty pale) lifted a tray teeming with drinks from the bar counter and headed for a group of men at the pool table (slapping one of the rowdy men when he grabbed her ass), then breezed into the back as if it had been nothing. The other waitress, also short, but not so tiny otherwise, followed shortly afterward; both women now stood at the cook's window, waiting for their orders to be ready and gabbing back and forth. Then the redhead reappeared (Arlene), tying her green apron and checking its pockets as she rounded the corner. She called a hello to PTSD man (Terry, she called him), and gave him a big hug when he smiled shyly at her, then took a deep breath and went to work.

"Yours aren't like the ones here, are they?" Sam said as he set the warmed bottle of Tru Blood down in front of the huge, dark-skinned man. He didn't need to define what _they_ was.

Jacob shrugged, then shook his head. "Nope," he said, popping the P.

"Ah _shit_! Just what we need."

"I know, right?" Jacob chuckled, then got serious. "But I'm used to mine...seems like yours are—" Jacob shook his head.

It was Sam's turn to shrug. "They're not always the most trustworthy."

"Fortunately, _and I _can't believe_ I'm going to say this but,_" Jacob said with a roll of his eyes, "the Cullens have never been anything _but_ trustworthy." Jacob stopped then, realizing that he'd probably said too much for the time being. And he was right. Sam was frowning; he was clearly curious, and this really wasn't Jacob's story to tell.

"I got an invitation today," the bar owner said after a moment, then pulled it out and tossed it onto the bar top.

Jacob eyed it, then looked at the bartender and grinned. "Yeah, that's Alice for ya. She works fast."

Sam tried to smile, but without knowing the Cullens personally, it was quite difficult. His experience told him that keeping company with vampires—_any_ of them—was not smart. "A dinner party in the house of vampires? Doesn't sit right." He shuddered. "What's on the menu? Or should I say _who_?"

This had Jacob laughing hard—a loud booming laugh that would have had people turning, if it hadn't been for the noise. "The Cullen's never eat people."

Sam looked dubious. "_Never_?"

Jacob shrugged. "I'd better let them explain, but...yeah."

Sam was still frowning. "So, what are you to them."

Jacob grinned. "What, you didn't hear? I'm their dog." Still smiling, he tossed some money down on the counter, then turned to leave.

* * *

"Can you give it some gas?" Rosalie threw over her shoulder, then turned her flawless face on Jacob and grinned at him when the automobile's engine purred to her satisfaction. "Took long enough, but _by God_..." She let her voice trail off as she dropped the hood in place, then brushed her hands together (as if they were at all dirty) before settling her fists on her hips.

Jacob got out of the low-riding Corvette (a mighty feat for a man his size and bulk), and slammed the door. "Are we done here then?" he asked, then grimaced as he watched Rosalie pick up her Tru Blood and down what was left. "It's been a long day."

Picking up a rag, she wiped down the fender of Eric's shiny red car and smiled. "Pretty much! Now, let's get out of here before that stake-happy heathen has a chance to—"

"The heathen _has_ returned," came a flat voice from the shadows behind them. "What do you two think you're doing?"

Turning, both Rosalie and Jacob frowned at Eric as he stepped into view; neither had heard him arrive—which was odd for either one of them (with their heightened hearing and keen sense of smell and all)—and neither liked that he'd surprised them.

"Well, hello to you too, Mr. Northman," snapped Rosalie after getting over the shock of his appearance. "How very nice of you to make your presence known." Rosalie shifted on her feet as she glared at the tall blonde vampire so different from herself. "And I think you can see quite well what we're doing." Then, throwing out an exasperated arm, she continued. "Don't you ever have this thing serviced?"

Eric raised a brow at her bitter retort. "Occasionally...when necessary."

Rosalie's scowled with disgust, then moved to pick up her tools (unnecessary though they were since most of the work had been done with her bare hands). "Well, it's been _necessary_ for some time, I imagine; your engine sounded like a dying grizzly."

Jacob snickered. "You would know...with your husband's hunting habits and—" He stopped when Rosalie glowered up at him, her eyes narrowed in her usual _shut up, dog_ squint. He pretended to zip his lips, but continued to grin.

"But I'll say now that you won't be needing service for some time," Rosalie said to Eric once she was finished glaring at Jacob. "And it's going to be just _a tad_ faster," she went on, holding her thumb and index finger less than a centimeter apart, "than it used to be. I've adjusted a few things."

"Adjusted? Don't you mean tampered with?"

Rosalie shrugged.

"So, _you_ were the culprit," Eric mused. "I would have thought it the other big guy." He gave Jacob the once over, then turned his blue eyes back to Rosalie. "Or _this_ one."

Rosalie glanced at Jacob, then back at the tall blonde man, but it was Jacob who responded.

"Nope, we're the resident mechanics, bloodsucker!" he said as he took just one step in front of Rosalie.

Rosalie bristled at this (normally she'd give Jacob a kick for such a comment), but knew Jacob meant nothing by the statement (at least toward her...for the moment anyway)—plus, she could tell that his lips were pulled back, flashing his shiny white teeth with a grin meant to say they were one against Eric. She and Jacob were rarely _one against anything_ (except anything threatening Renesmee) and it was surprisingly comfortable—and comforting.

Eric looked from one of them to the other. "Well...thank you, I guess...though I'm not sure why I'm thanking you when it was you two who disabled my vehicle in the first place."

Rosalie glared at him, her alabaster face perfectly smooth even in anger, then (surprising even herself) she hucked a screwdriver in the direction of the tall man's head. He caught it one handedly, his long fingers curling around the metal to stop it an inch from his face. Then he chuckled.

"Temper, temper, Mrs. Cullen," he said with a shake of a finger on the other hand.

Rosalie's face would have turned red with fury, if she'd any blood circulating within her, instead she scowled at him. "Rosalie. My name is Rosalie, and this is Jacob."

"Yes, I remember," Eric said absently as he looked the screwdriver over, then tossed it back, driving it into the ground at Rosalie's feet. "Maybe we ought to call a truce. I won't try to stake any of you, and you will avoid future attacks on my wife."

Rosalie snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "As if your puny stake could hurt us. You couldn't even take down _Jacob_ with a stake."

Eric narrowed his eyes.

Jacob chuckled. "It _is_ doubtful."

"And, what about my wife?" Eric persisted.

Rosalie shook her head. "There was no _attack_ on Sookie." (Rosalie refused to say _wife_, as it was obvious to her that the woman called Sookie didn't consider herself married to the Viking savage.) "Today's _incident_ was a complete accident; a simple case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"How can being on one's own porch be _the wrong place_?" Eric asked.

Rosalie pursed her lips. "Sookie was never in any real danger."

Eric raised a brow. "I beg to differ. Your family's presence caused her to bleed."

"And Carlisle patched her up," Rosalie said with a shrug. "No harm, no foul."

"You call eight snapping, snarling vampires in her front yard in broad daylight, no harm? Bleeding in _your_ presence seems to be just a bit more dangerous," Eric pushed. "She told me what happened."

Rosalie ground her teeth. "Did she forget to mention that none of us actually touched her, aside from Carlisle, that is?

Eric gave a clipped nod. "This time."

"Did any one of _us_ take a bite out of her? Bet you can't say the same."

Eric's fangs snapped out at this.

Knowing she'd hit the right spot, Rosalie smiled, her perfect teeth flashing. "No, I didn't _see_ your bite marks; they were hidden well," she said with undisguised disgust. "But I smelled the previous injury to Sookie. You pretend fear for her safety, but none of _us_ bit her."

Eric pulled his lips back threateningly, a rumble sounding from his throat, then said, "And a good thing too."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and pretended to shake in fear. "Ooo, scary. I'd like to see one of those things just _try_ to pierce my skin," she said as she reached down, picked up the screwdriver and purposely jabbed it into the palm of her own hand—the metal bent, and the plastic handle crumbled under the pressure, but its sharp end did nothing to her granite hand. "Why don't you just put those away," she said with a dainty flick of her fingers.

Eric forced his face to remain unaffected, but he did retract his fangs. "My only concern is for my wife," he said. "She is...very good at getting herself into trouble."

"Oh _please_," Jacob finally burst; he wasn't going to let Rosalie have all the fun. "I think you're more concerned about yourself, vampire!"

Eric's brow arched yet again, then he nodded in Jacob's direction. "This one doesn't seem to know that he runs with vampires."

Rosalie glanced at Jacob. "_This one_ doesn't seem to know much," she said with a grin (Jacob's only response was a menacing growl). "But our family pet is just a little protective—you should be careful he doesn't tear you apart."

Eric's eyes roved over Jacob, then went back to Rosalie. "He doesn't look so dangerous to me."

Jacob growled again—this time baring his teeth—and Rosalie's grin widened. "Oh, you'd be surprised; Jacob's kind can even be dangerous to mine."

Eric looked Jacob over again. He was clearly unable to understand what kind of being the tall, russet-skinned man was, but he nodded. "Again, I thank you for repairing my vehicle." He paused. "You know, the man who used to run the motorcycle shop has recently...died." Was murdered, was more like it, but Eric didn't say that. "You might consider reopening it. The humans in this town are desperately in need of automotive repair."

Rosalie nodded. "We'll take that under advisement."

"Master, do you think we can leave soon?" a feminine voice drawled.

Everyone turned to see the blonde female vampire who'd been with Eric the night before—Pam—come out of the shadows; she was dressed in pink, from head to toe, her long pale hair hanging free around her face. Again, Rosalie and Jacob were surprised they'd not known someone was there.

"This conversation, _though stimulating_," she said, her tone filled with complete boredom, "seems to be at a close."

"Yes, Pam, we are finished here." Eric nodded at Rosalie and Jacob then, then got into his car. Starting it, he immediately heard the difference. "Impressive."

Rosalie didn't comment, but she looked smug.

"_You_ are a pretty one," Pam said to Rosalie as she circled Eric's car. "I am not sure I have seen such beauty..._ever_." Pam smiled, exposing her extended fangs, then ran her tongue over them provocatively. "And I have seen many. _You_, should call me."

"I am..._married_!" Rosalie said, her eyes wide.

Pam shrugged. "So."

Rosalie just stared, her jaw hanging, but Jacob chortled with delight. "Oh geez! Emmett's going to _love_ this!"

"Suit yourself," Pam said, but she continued to grin as she slid into Eric's car, then waved sweetly as they drove away.

* * *

"She is, you know," Pam said to Eric after they'd been driving for some time.

"Uh-ha." Eric didn't take his eyes from the road.

"I like her. She knows she is beautiful, but isn't melodramatic about it."

Eric rolled his eyes. "I find that hard to believe."

"It's too bad she seems attached to that large one from last night." Pam frowned, then a big grin split her face. "Though, _he's_ a nice piece of flesh himself."

Eric snorted. "They are _not_ flesh, Pam!"

She laughed, her amusement evident. "_You_ would know."

"They are like...granite," he said, almost to himself. "And cold, like a block of ice."

Pam glanced at Eric and shook her head. "You are so dramatic, Eric."

"I am serious, Pam. They are not like us; they are...dangerous."

"And we aren't?" she countered.

His eyes on the road, Eric didn't say anything for a few moments; he was brooding. Then he glanced at the woman beside him. "We are dangerous to humans," he conceded with a nod though his tone was flat. "But _they_ are dangerous to us. I don't like it."

"Oh, Eric, don't get your drawers in a bunch," she drawled with a laugh and a wave of her pink-tipped fingers. "I do not think—"

"I am not wearing any."

Pam rolled her eyes and continued. "—they are dangerous at all. If you play your cards right, and manage to _not_ piss them off, their presence here could be a good thing."

Eric's brows pinched together. "How so?"

"With them on _our_ side, none of the other sheriffs will touch us." She grinned. "Not even that pushy king in Nevada. I would _love_ to see the look on Victor Madden's face if we had him take a message to Felipe. _Go to _hell _not-so-almighty, King_." Pam chuckled.

"Hummm...you might have something there."

"So behave yourself, Eric," she said as if she were the authority.

"Do not forget yourself, Pam," he said warningly.

She rolled her eyes (she'd been doing a lot of that). Eric was her maker and had no qualms about pushing his will on her when need be, but he generally let her speak her mind—and she did quite often. "And Sookie seems to like them," she went on, ignoring his warning tone. "Besides, you're just worried because the dark-haired girl got the best of you. But you deserved it, didn't you?" She grinned. She found this all very amusing.

Eric bristled at this. "You are mighty mouthy this evening."

Pam chuckled again, then shrugged. "I _like_ them."

Eric's gazed swept over her. "Well, despite that, you will keep your distance."

"That is ridiculous, Eric. They are harmless."

"PAM!" Eric growled, not understanding why she was fighting him when she never did. _Well, _mostly_ never_.

"All right, all right." She was back to being bored.

* * *

At the airport in Shreveport, a very frustrated Bill Compton waited (quite impatiently) while his coffin went through all the check points, and sighed with relief when the airport attendant finally tapped, indicating that he could come out.

"It's dark, sir," came the voice accompanying the tap.

"That much is obvious," he said through clenched teeth as he pushed open the lid of his polished wood coffin (Bill was a traditionalist) and climbed out. "Or I would not even be awake."

The attendant blushed. "Of course, sir. Please forgive my stupidity."

Bill eyed the man, wondering how long he'd been working in the vampire transport department of Anubis Air (the airline that specialized in vampire transportation)—he was obviously terrified to be doing what he was.

"Your...d-daughter's coffin is n-next, sir."

Bill turned to see Jessica's traveling coffin appear (a slick, air-tight, light-tight metal box) on the conveyer belt, and grunted his disgust when he saw that it was bouncing all over the place—a sure sign that she was awake and demanding release. He was glad he'd thought to have her coffin locked (from the outside, as all coffins had internal locks for protection), but wished he could do something about locking her mouth; she was screaming from inside it and, short of a direct command from her maker, she'd not shut up.

"Jessica!" he finally hollered at he closed box as he brought the flat of his hand down upon it. "You will refrain from making a spectacle of yourself!"

Her silence was instantaneous, but did not last long. "Let me out!" she demanded. "I am suffocating in here."

"That is ridiculous," he drawled. "You are vampire now; you do not _breath_."

There was a short pause, then she tried again.

"Daddy, _please_," she whined. "I _hate_ this."

He rolled his eyes. She was so dramatic, and she'd taken to calling him _daddy_ from almost the beginning. And, though it grated on his nerves (like she herself did most of the time), he had to admit that it was growing on him—he'd once fathered three children and often thought about what had become of them, and what it would have been like to raise them himself.

But right now he was still furious with Jessica, his current progeny. She'd run off several months ago, after a painful break-up (impetuous, though it was since the young man had immediately seen the error of his ways and had come to call on her the very day she'd disappeared), and he seen neither hide nor hair of her in all that time. Tracking her down had been quite the exploit—had him running all over the country. And she'd caused some damage during her absence too, which he was _extremely_ upset about. _So much for mainstreaming_, he thought with remorse. But he'd get her back on track, even if it was the last thing he did before permanent death.

"Jessica," he said in his most calm voice. "I will let you out once we reach the estate."

"But—"

"No buts!" he snapped. "And you will keep silent until you have been given permission to speak. Is that understood?"

"Mmm-hmm," Jessica whined through pursed lips.

"Good!"

With that, Bill turned and indicated to the attendant that Jessica's coffin should be put into the waiting transport vehicle. He watched for a moment, sighing when he realized the sounds he heard were Jessica crying; her clothes would likely be covered in blood by the time he got her home—he'd definitely have to take her shopping soon. That caused him to sigh again, as the last time Jessica had been home, he'd had Sookie in his life to help out with all the womanly things, like clothing and knowledge of teenage girls, and everything else decidedly female.

But now Sookie was with Eric, which rankled even without throwing Jessica into the mix; now he'd have to go it alone. Raising a daughter under the best of circumstances was a difficult and wearing task, but rearing a temperamental seventeen-year-old vampire like Jessica, on his own, was going to be pure hell. She would not be cooperative, he was certain. And he hadn't even told Jessica the part about Sookie not being a part of their lives (or lack there of) anymore. For the last few nights since he'd found her (fangs deep in the neck of some truck stop idiot), all she'd wanted to talk about was Sookie, and how much she'd missed her (Hoyt wasn't mentioned once). It was like someone had driven a stake through Bill's no-longer-beating heart when he heard the longing in Jessica's voice. He felt an equal longing himself, but was forced to keep the pain out of his words when he spoke of Sookie to Jessica; he believed he'd never get her home if she knew that Sookie was lost to them. Keeping her there was sure to be quite the undertaking once she did find out, but he felt he must get her home before revealing the changes that had occurred.

As his empty coffin was loaded beside Jessica's, Bill slid into the seat beside where their driver would sit. The driver got in, looked over some paperwork, then glanced at the vampire beside him.

"Bon Temps?"

Bill nodded. "Yes, thank you," he responded, then diverted his eyes to his window, where he kept them until they rolled into the drive in front of his house.

* * *

**Author's POST Script**

Okay...didn't exactly follow my own comments from the beginning of this (the not following Jacob into Merlotte's part). :p Oh well!

**Author's Request**

Please, please, _please _let me know about typos...I HATE them and, as many times as I do read and reread my own drivel, I miss things. **Thank you!**


	6. Why?

**Author's Note**

Just so that everyone knows...it is not my intention to make this a long, drawn out story. I really just want to get to the dinner party—have the two different vampers sit down and "eat" together. LOL. I won't guarantee anything beyond that...so if this ends abruptly, I want you duly warned. Got it? GOOD!

***** NOTE *****

**I am NOT ending the story yet...I've already received THREE messages from people thinking I'm ending this here...I'm NOT!**

Moving on...I am, however, considering some one-shot stories, or other shorts, which involve these characters with this premise...like how Shayla came to be, and how she and Kylie came to be with Peter and Charlotte...like Bill finding someone to be his...like Rosalie getting that child she wants so badly...like, well, I don't want to say at the moment, because it might ruin an upcoming scene or two here. *teasing grin*

Okay...so...I posted this:

_* Author UPDATE *_

Hi guys and gals...just wanted ya'll to know that I'm working on CHAPTER 6 and it's coming along, but I've hit a bump and need to work through it. You see, I NEED visuals to write. For every story (manuscript/"book") I'm writing (that's 18), I keep a three-ring binder full of pictures, drawings, floor plans, character lists, hearth listings (Earth's Children), town layouts, etc..., so that I can keep track of things. It's no different for this story, True Twilight. SO...I need a floor plan for the Cullen house...so that's what I've been working on for the last few days. When that's finished, I can finish my chapter. Please hang in there...thank you for your patience. :-)

...in my review section, and that is where I will put updates when and if I need/want to...so check there if I haven't posted in a while.

Now... ***** Note to self *** **...change title of this story as soon as a new title has been thought up, so that any related story can start out the same (i.e. True Twilight: ...) **~~~ Mostly because there are too many other stories with the same name and it BUGS me!**

**Further**, I've been considering changing my screen name. Sherbe is what my mother calls me, has since I was a kid, but it's not sitting right with me in here. So, if you see a new name, I'm sorry for the confusion. My RL name is Sheri, but I usually write under the name Jonayla (on another site, but that name is taken in here…how rude, huh)...so I'm not sure what I'd change it to. *sigh*

**Author's Response to Questions, Comments, Reviews**

flower123 (1/21) – when will bill meet the cullens? update soon. **~~~ Impatient much? LMAO. I just posted, sweetie...it'll probably be a week, at the very least, before you get another update. Of course, by the time you see this comment, there'll be a post ready...obviously, since I put my comments above the next post and all. :p BTW...I used to have a bird that I named Flower...not sure why.**

chiristie122 (1/22, FB message) – Not finished reading yet, but I'm laughing enough to upset the birds! **~~~ Just so you know, I totally giggled to learn that you'd disturbed the birds over my story. ROTFLMAOPIMP!**

christie122 (1/22) – "Oh, Eric, don't get your drawers in a bunch," she drawled with a laugh and a wave of her pink-tipped fingers. "I do not think—" "I am not wearing any." OMG ROFL That is hysterical! I already sent you a message about the one typo I saw. Of course, I'm loving it, and will be over later to help brainstorm the next chapter in between watching season 2 of TB. :) **~~~ Only **_**one**_** typo? I've been rereading and fixing all friggin' morning! And then my computer decided to do updates and just restarted itself without my permission. Grrrr! Anyway...so glad I can make you laugh...though generally not intended to be funny, I'm happy I've managed to at least put in **_**some**_** humor. :-)**

GoDrinkPinesol624 (1/22) – Yay I love updates! I want to imagine the vampires or shifters faces when they see how much bigger and faster jacob is then regular werewolves. **~~~ Yes, receiving updates is fun, isn't it? *grin* Yes, Jacob is a hell of a lot bigger and faster, but...he's not a werewolf...he too is just a shifter...crazy HUGE, but still just a shifter. It **_**will**_** be interesting though when they see him in wolf form...I wish we could do more than just imagine it. :-)**

Koi No Mega Lover (1/22) – Great chapter! I'm really liking this story, you make things believable and you're not Mary-Sue-ing the characters. Plus, you're swapping between the characters from Twilight and True Blood evenly. The combination of the TV show and the books is also very well written. It's exciting me, to have an author write a GOOD crossover AND update it! Thanks a bunch! **~~~ Wow...a review like this makes me feel great! That's what I'm aiming for, Katie (Katie's a great name BTW...you're not a fish. :p)...believable! Isn't it horrible when someone just totally perverts great characters? LOL. And I'm not saying that I won't/don't, because...might, at some point. Hehe. Had to have a friend explain Mary-Sueing (thanks Christie), and...well...I did insert myself into the story, but...you're likely not to hear/read much else, if anything, about her—I **_**really**_** want this to be about the characters we all know and love. But again, not promising anything. :p Making things even (equal parts Twilight/TB) is important to me, but I may hang with some more than others because I have my likes and dislikes (of course), and I'd really love to spend some time with some that their wonderful creators may have put in the background...like Rosalie...she doesn't get many lines in the books and I'm sure you've noticed that she talks a hell of a lot more for me. *grin* I can't really say why that is, just that...well...maybe I bring out her voice (or that she's fun to mess with). Or not...we'll see. But of course I'm going to use any and all connections I can see in my head and run with it/them. About the combination being well written ("Good crossover")...I do thank you from the bottom of my heart for thinking so...it is my goal to entertain, but I do have this completely anal retentive thing going on that forces me to research like crazy. Yes, I'm mental that way...**_**loved**_** research in college! I want my story to be right (to my mind anyway), which is difficult since I am combining four sources...three really, as the Twilight books/movies are almost identical (aside from things left out of the movie). But, the Southern Vampire Mysteries (nine books until May) are VERY different from True Blood (season three starts in June...YAY!)...obviously I'm just picking and choosing my favorite parts/characters/situation/pairings/etc... But it is my story, so...well...yeah! Anyway, thank you again for reading and commenting!**

And **thanks** to the newest member who has added my story to his/her "favorites" and/or "story alerts" – meadowslark.

* * *

Posted: Tuesday, 2 February 2010 (5,416 words/10 pages in Word)

* * *

**Chapter Six**

As the external locks of the metal traveling coffin were released (_finally_, in Jessica's opinion), Jessica pushed its lid open with such force that it almost became unhinged, abruptly sat up, then started gasping for air while dramatically clutching at her throat (as if she were capable of suffocation); she even added in a few hacking coughs (for attention). But, in the end, when Bill's only response was a roll of his eyes and the presentation of his back, she sent him a _if-looks-could-kill_ glare (too late) and climbed from her box.

Hardly sparing Jessica a glance, Bill had gone to their driver, paid the man, then motioned that Jessica should go on into the house.

"I am going to retrieve the mail," he threw out over his shoulder dryly as he disappeared down the long gravel drive.

Jessica watched him go, then grunted and stomped up the stone steps. At the top she turned and looked into the darkness, but Bill was nowhere to be seen.

"I _hate_ you," she whispered through gritted teeth.

"I heard that, Jessica," came Bill's quiet voice from somewhere in the darkness.

Jessica groaned and childishly stamped her foot, then stormed into Bill's house (her prison). She wanted to go straight into her regular sleeping place, just to get the hell away from him (and the lecture that was surely coming), but she knew that he'd only drag her back out (he was quite intent on discussing her absence). Instead, she marched into the living room and flopped down on one of the old, musty velvet sofas (yuck) and lifted her feet to the oval _coffee_ table (what a joke, they only consumed blood). She was only there a few moments before Bill reappeared holding a medium-sized stack of envelopes.

"Anything for _me_?" she asked sarcastically, then noticed his frown. "What?"

Bill ignored her as he scanned one envelope in particular, then flipped through the others pieces—several bills (cell, electric and water), three catalogues, two magazines ("Southern 'Living' Vampire" and "Undead America"), a Salvation Army donation card, his bank statement, an assortment of other junk, and a single sheet of computer paper (folded in half), which said, _Check your email_. Bill recognized the handwriting immediately; it was from Eric. Grimacing, he tossed everything (including Eric's note) but the one envelope down, picked up a brass letter opener and sliced it open.

"Hummm...," he said as he scanned what was inside.

"What?" Jessica said as she pulled her feet from the wooden table and sat up straight. "What is it?"

"It seems we have new neighbors and..." He frowned.

"And _what_?" Jessica said impatiently. Now she was on her feet.

"We have been invited to...a dinner party," he said, holding the invitation up for her to see.

Crossing the room in a flash to view what Bill held, Jessica read it silently, then grinned and whipped it from his hand. "Cocktails, hors d'oeuvres, and..._dinner_? I guess they don't know who their neighbors are." She laughed. "Can we eat them?" she asked with excitement.

"No!" he snapped as he reached out and snatched the invitation back from her. "You may _not_ eat them; you will not feed any humans _anymore_. And while we are on the subject, I am _extremely_ displeased with your behavior while you were...gone."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Oh _please_, I wasn't _that_ bad."

Bill growled. "I told you the rules in this house and—"

Snorting, Jessica put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "And I told _you_ that I don't _want_ to mainstream. Mainstreaming is for—"

"Jessica!" he barked. "As your maker, I command you to mend your ways. Like it or not, you _will_ mainstream!"

Jessica huffed out a breath and folded her arms over her chest. "You are so bossy."

"Regardless, as long as you live under _my_ roof, you will _do_ as you are told."

Glowering at Bill, she said, "If you'd have just let me go, then I'd no longer _be_ under your roof, and we'd both be happy."

Bill sighed. "Jessica, I cannot turn you out into society until you are mature enough. That would be irresponsible of me. And obviously that has not happened yet." He paused, then pointed at the sofa. "Now sit down. I need to talk and you _will_ listen."

Jessica glared at him for a moment, then turned and shuffled over, not to the sofa but, to the chair in the corner instead. She knew that she had to do as she was told—she was compelled to (even without the _as your maker_ command)—but this small act of defiance made her feel slightly better, as if she had _some_ control over herself and her undead life (which seemed no different from her previous life).

Sighing, Bill set the invitation down on the upright piano, then followed Jessica into the room. "You _cannot_ get around punishment for your recent activities, Jessica. As your maker (she rolled her eyes, he was always pulling that card), I am responsible for you and your actions, and I _cannot_ condone _murder_."

"Why? You've killed before."

"That is not the point," he snapped. "Back then I had no choice. You, on the other hand, do. And you will _not_ kill humans!"

She was on her feet now. "I didn't murder anyone!" she almost yelled. Then she frowned. "Well, that first guy was an accident. I _tried_ to stop, but he... He deserved it. He was _not_ a nice man."

Bill lifted a questioning brow.

She shuddered. "He was _creepy_," she whispered.

Bill narrowed his eyes.

"Well, he _was_," she said. "He wanted to have _sex_ with me (she whispered the word sex as if it were a bad word), but I..." She swallowed. "I thought I could do it, but...I couldn't." She grimaced.

Bill frowned in confusion. "What about Hoyt Fortenberry?"

Jessica's fangs snapped out at the mention of the man she loved. "I don't wanna to talk about Hoyt!" she hissed as she turned her back on her maker.

Bill could hear her sniffling and sighed; that meant _more_ blood (not that it mattered at this point, since her clothes were covered with it anyway).

"So, there was just the _one man_, at the truck stop?" he asked hopefully. A single casualty was bad enough, but at least she'd not taken out an entire town—which was entirely possible for such a young vampire with no one around to take control and instruct them. And they all had slips in the beginning; it was extremely difficult to resist all those vampire control issues.

Jessica frowned. "There...might have been another," she said quietly, her eyes trained down on her folded hands while she waited for him to explode.

Bill sighed again, then ran a hand through his dark hair and sat on the couch. "You will explain."

"There was a woman," she said hesitantly, then cringed when Bill scowled at her. "I tried to glamor her and...I thought it worked. Then she started to scream, and I panicked. I bit her...hard...and drank from her until she collapsed in my arms." Jessica's forehead was pinched tight and blood poured from her eyes. "I took her to the ER as soon as I realized what I'd done," she tried to explain. "But, I didn't stick around to see if she survived; I was too scared."

"Humph! Imagine how _she_ felt when you _bit_ her," he said. "I thought I taught you how to glamor."

"You did, but..." Jessica said with a sniffle as she shrugged, brushed at the red tears streaking her cheeks (smeared them really), then wiped her bloody hands on her skimpy skirt.

Bill sighed yet again. "I will make some calls," he said. "I need to know the extent of the damage before I decide on a punishment. Either way, there is no excuse for your behavior, Jessica."

She gave one short, clipped nod. "I know." And she did know, but she'd been so mad—and hurt—over what she'd seen as Hoyt's betrayal.

"And you will go _nowhere_ until I gather the necessary information."

Jessica nodded again. She would hate being sequestered to Bill's house (boring, he didn't even have cable), but she had no choice.

"Can you at least tell me _why_ you have done what you have?" he said after a moment of silence.

Jessica's face twisted up with pain as her bloody waterworks began to run rivers down her face again. "Because. Hoyt. He broke up with me." Then she collapsed in her chair and started to sob.

Bill frowned. "I do not understand. That night. You said you two had had a fight, but that you were going to see him."

Jessica hiccupped, let out a gaspy sob, then looked up at him. "Yes, we had a fight—about me biting his mother." She cringed.

"Oh, _Jessica_, tell me you did not."

"I'm afraid that I did." Jessica nodded. "That night was crazy and she was saying such _cruel_ things and I...I guess I lost the battle with control."

Bill sighed. "And Hoyt was angry with you."

Jessica nodded, though Bill's response had not been a question.

"Of course he was, Jessica. Maxine Fortenberry, though challenging, is his mother."

"But she said such awful things."

"Again, his _mother_."

Jessica whimpered, then buried her head in her hands and whispered, "I know."

Sighing, Bill said, "He might have been _angry_ with you, but I know that he cares for you." He paused. "You do not know this, but the night you left, I was... I left for a while myself."

Jessica pulled her hands from her face and slowly got to her feet. "To find me?"

Bill shook his head. "Not exactly. I was summoned...by my maker, and held...against my will."

"She kidnapped you?" Jessica asked, her brows pulled together with curiosity. "What happened?"

"_That_ is a long story," Bill said as he stood up and began pacing. "One which I do not wish to go into detail at this time."

Jessica frowned. "But _why_?"

"Because, it is too...painful."

"_Why_?"

"Because it is, Jessica," he snapped. "There will be no further discussion on the matter."

Jessica bit her lip. "Okay."

"The point is, when I returned there were dead flowers on the porch. The kind wrapped in plastic that one buys from the market."

Jessica was still frowning, but suddenly her forehead smoothed. "From Hoyt?"

Bill shrugged. "There was no note, but I imagine so."

A smile spread across Jessica's face and her eyes lit up. Then she gasped, "I must go see him."

She was across the room in a blink, but Bill put out a hand to stop her.

"Not tonight."

"But _why_?"

Without looking at a clock, he said, "Because, Jessica, it is too late."

Jessica let out a long sigh, but nodded, obviously knowing that he was right though she would _never_ admit it aloud.

"And remember, you are not to leave this house without me accompanying you."

She frowned and opened her mouth to protest, but Bill held up a silencing hand. "Now," he went on, "we have much to talk about, but it is late and I am exhausted. I would like you to get cleaned up while I build a fire. And when you are finished, you will burn those bloody garments, and I dare say, I do not _ever_ want to see you in such revealing articles of clothing again."

Jessica pouted. "But I like these," she whined. "My parents would _never_ have let me wear things like this."

"And neither shall I. You may be a vampire, but there is no reason to look like _that kind_ of lady of the night. Now, go do what I told you to do." He pointed toward to doorway. "And then you will retire for the evening."

Now she frowned. "Retire for the evening? But, it's _hours_ before sunrise."

"Regardless, I have been to tarnation and back, _several times_, because of you, and, like I have already told you, I am dead tired."

"And _dead_ dead," she quipped.

Bill ignored her. "What I need now is some peace and quiet," he went on. "And to acquire that, I will require your absence. Please now, run along," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

For a moment she stood there staring. She wanted to argue with him, but again knew he was right. Turning slowly, Jessica left the room.

* * *

Upstairs, Jessica went into the master bedroom bath and grabbed two clean towels from the open shelf just under the sink, then smiled as she scooped up a tissue-wrapped bar of lavender soap (which Bill had surely bought just for her) and held it to her nose, inhaling the scent deeply—it was her favorite. For all that he was bossy and harsh most of the time, she knew that Bill didn't like what he'd been forced to do her; she also knew that buying things like her special soap was his way of making it up to her. Setting both the towels and the soap down on the counter, she glanced around the monstrous room. There was a second bathroom at the other end of the hallway (along with three unusable bedrooms), but Jessica liked Bill's better—she always had—it was larger than her entire bedroom had been before this new life had begun, and decorated more like a study, with built-in bookcases (filled with dusty, old books), a large silk flower-filled porcelain vase, bust-like statues, and candles galore (some blood-scented, but also a variety of other scents, including lavender). It could use some work, of course—the paint was peeling, the wallpaper bubbling and pulling away, the fixtures leaking—but, all in all, it was gorgeous.

For a few moments Jessica considered taking a bath—the tub, nestled against the far wall, was to-die-for—then changed her mind and turned on the shower. While she waited for the water to become hot, which really wasn't necessary because the most frigid of water didn't feel cold to her any longer, she stripped off her clothing. It didn't take long—she was barely wearing anything. Then, stepping into the shower, she sighed and moved under the spray, soaking herself from head to toe. After she'd stood there long enough for her pale white, almost translucent, skin to become pink and warm, she grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair, then conditioned it, then scrubbed her face (and the rest of her). Finally, she felt clean and turned off the water. Quickly wrapping her hair in one of her towels and her body in another, Jessica got out. Despite all that she'd recently gone through, she felt a million times better. Grabbing a deep purple bathrobe from a hook and slipping it on, Jessica scooped up her soiled clothing and headed for the door.

* * *

"I'm finished," Jessica said as she walked into the living room once again.

Bill was sitting on the sofa going through his mail, but looked up at the sound of her voice and hid a smile when he saw her in the bathrobe he'd brought home for her from the hotel in Dallas—he'd not had a chance to give it to her after he'd returned, because things in Bon Temps were crazy at the time, but she'd obviously found it and figured it out.

"I didn't have anything else to wear," she said, as if to explain, then crossed the room to the fireplace and tossed her bloody clothes into it. The fire whooshed to life and popped a few times as it devoured the bits of fabric, then died back down to a medium blaze.

"That is not entirely true," Bill informed her when she'd turned back toward him. Standing, he left the room, but returned quickly with a large bag. "I was confident that I would find you, so I took the liberty of buying a few things. I am sure we will still have to make some further purchases; you cannot live in a bathrobe."

Jessica stared at the bag being extended to her, then gingerly took it. "For me?" she asked with surprise.

Bill nodded. "Yes. Just a little something."

Jessica took the bag, then sat on the sofa and opened it; three pairs of pants, several shirts (all conservative, but stylish and pretty), two sleeping outfits (one a long sleeve flannel nightgown, the other a button up top and drawstring bottom combination), six pairs of socks, some sneakers, and, to her chagrin, a bunch of panties (all cotton) and a bra. If she'd been living, she would have blushed—but she recovered quickly. Holding up one of the shirts (plum in color), she said, "I thought I wasn't a doll to be dressed up and played with?"

Bill frowned and rubbed his chin. "I really do not know what a girl needs, Jessica," he said with a shake of his head. "You will have to let me know what else you require...or want, within reason."

"How 'bout a cell phone? Could I have one of _those_?" she asked hopefully.

"Do not push your luck."

Jessica rolled her eyes, but smiled. "It was worth a try."

Bill smiled as well. "You know, there are still all those pink things I brought home for you the last time. I put them in the wardrobe in one of the extra bedrooms upstairs. "

Jessica glanced at the ceiling, then back at Bill. "I get my own bedroom?"

"Of _course_."

"But _why_?" she questioned. "I no longer have use for it and I can't actually _sleep_ in an upstairs room."

Bill frowned, and then shrugged. "I know, and I am sorry about that, Jessica. But it was brought to my attention that you are still a teenage girl." He paused, his mind briefly going to Sookie, then he focused again. "I thought maybe you would like to have a space of your own."

Jessica nodded and, as she felt tears welling again, she tilted her head back and blinked several times in hopes of preventing them.

Bill whipped a handkerchief from his pocket and blotted Jessica's red tears. "Let's not make another mess here," he said as he folded the cloth and put it away.

Jessica sniffled and nodded again, then said, "This is perfect, Bill. The clothes, the bedroom. It's almost like...having a family again." She shrugged. "I don't know what else to say except thank you."

He sighed. "I have to be honest, I think I liked _daddy_ better," he admitted quietly. "Even though it _was_ said with a great amount of sarcasm."

"Thank you...daddy," she whispered with a small smile. It felt less awkward than she thought it would.

Bill closed his eyes and slowly sucked in a breath. "It has been a _very_ long time since I have heard such a thing. I too have missed family, Jessica. Thank you."

Not knowing what else to say, she just smiled.

"Go on now, get ready for bed," he finally said.

Sniffling, Jessica stood up and went to change—then went to her sleeping place.

* * *

After Jessica had been gone for some time and Bill had thoroughly gone through the majority of his mail, he picked up the Cullen's invitation and scanned it again. "A _dinner party_?" he mumbled, thinking it odd that first, a stranger had moved to town and bought the old Wyatt place—which had been vacant since long before he'd moved to Bon Temps (as far as he knew)—and second, that they'd invited him, a stranger—a _vampire_—over for dinner. But then, they obviously didn't know that he was one or they wouldn't have invited him to dinner. He frowned. He was extremely confused.

Standing, he decided to go scout out the area, and check on Sookie (_spy_ on her would be closer to the truth). Silently, he exited the house (he didn't want Jessica to notice his absence), then crossed the cemetery at vampire speed, stopping in front of Sookie's house. The area was dark, her car present—Eric's absent—the lights in the house off. Sighing his relief (that Sookie was home and Eric wasn't there), Bill moved closer to the house, hoping to get a glimpse of the woman he'd formerly called his. Unfortunately it was too late for that; she'd obviously retired for the evening.

Reluctantly, he turned and slowly left. It wasn't like his frequent visits did anything to aid his plight; Sookie seemed more determined than ever to stay angry with him.

* * *

Sitting at the far end of the dining room table flipping through her fashion magazines, Alice smiled as she watched (from inside her head) the card game that was going on at the other end of the table, then chimed, "_Bella_," when she finally saw the outcome, for the umpteenth time.

Throwing down her cards and growling, Rosalie turned her head toward the pixie and scowled. "Can't you find something else to do, rather than ruining every hand of our poker game?"

"Switch to strip poker and I'll find a way to shut her up," came Emmett's voice from the doorway.

Esme rolled her gentle eyes as she fastidiously scooped up and restacked the cards, then stood up to leave the room, while Bella groaned, quickly folded a piece of paper into one of those triangular footballs and flicked it at Emmett's head, but Rosalie's head snapped to her husband, then back to Alice.

"Why didn't you tell me the boys were coming back tonight?" she demanded angrily, and with joy at the same time. On her feet, she was in Emmett's arms before Alice could even respond.

Alice grinned. It was _so_ nice to see Rosalie express her love for Emmett in ways other than the sexually explicit—hearing it through the walls of the house definitely got old at times and, now that they had Edward and Bella going at it constantly as well, it sometimes grated on the nerves even more. Visual expression, however, was refreshing—as long as one didn't unknowingly walk in on those involved in their lovemaking. It didn't happen often, with their heightened hearing (and Alice's visions), but sometimes there was no getting around it when _some people_ used every surface of the house for their physical enjoyment.

"They didn't...come back, that is. It's just Emmett," Alice said, her voice full of teasing cheer. Then she got up and pranced over to hulking man with bouncing dark curls, pirouetting as she went. "How's Jasper?"

Emmett shrugged. "Distracted. We stopped by Peter and Charlotte's because...well, you know, but they had...company." Emmett frowned. "I suppose you know that as well."

Alice gave a clipped nod, but she didn't much care about Peter and Charlotte's strange guests at the moment. Instead of commenting on them, she turned to Bella. "Jasper and Edward will be home tomorrow night."

Bella smiled and picked up her bottle of Tru Blood. "How about a drinking game?"

"How about an arm wrestling match?" Emmett proposed, his eye brows bouncing up and down.

"Uh-uh!" Esme said from the kitchen. She was pulling several Tru Bloods from the refrigerator, but obviously heard Emmett's overzealous suggestion. Moving to stand in the doorway to the dining room, she shook her head and wagged a finger at them. "Not on _my_ dining room table."

Emmett huffed. "Fine then, I'm going to play Wii." He glanced around. "Jacob sleeping?"

Rosalie scowled and unwrapped her arms from her husband's waist. "The mongrel's patrolling."

"Patrolling?" Emmett parroted. "Was there a problem while I was gone?" he asked hopefully; he was clearly spoiling for a fight of some kind.

It was Carlisle who answered. "No, no, but you know how Jacob is. This place is new, and thus suspicious. He's just checking things out."

Emmett nodded, then turned and headed over to the television and his video games while the women reseated themselves at the table.

"I think I'll join you, if you don't mind?" Carlisle said as he put down one of his medical journals.

Esme swooped in then, carrying six bottles of Tru Blood and smiling sweetly. "Of course, we'd love to have you." After setting five down, she carried one to Emmett where he sat on the couch already engrossed in a game.

"Do you think you can keep your thoughts to yourself?" Rosalie said. She was glaring at Alice, who'd pulled out a 10,000 piece puzzle, and was moving to the opposite end of the table again.

Alice tried to look hurt, but her sparkling eyes gave her away. "I can certainly try, Rose, but..."

Alice's eyes glazed over then. When that happened, everyone just sort of froze and waited. Then she focused. "It seems our neighbor, Mr. Compton is afoot." She smiled and brought her hands together happily. "He seems to have taken an interest in our estate."

Rosalie frowned. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Rosalie always got agitated when things were uncertain.

Alice pouted. "You know I always tell you when I _know_ what's going on, Rose. I saw him lurking over at Sookie's, but his plan to come here didn't firm up until just now."

"I hope he's not like that Eric Northman," Rosalie said with disgust. I don't like him!"

Bella grimaced. "Neither do I."

"What can you tell us, Alice?" Carlisle asked practically.

"He's just standing there." Alice shook her head. "He will move closer to inspect, but there are no plans to come to the door. He is very curious."

Opening the puzzle box, she dumped the pieces on the table, then quickly flipped each one so that it was face-up and started separating the edge pieces from the middle pieces. She'd just finished that, then stopped, a frowned pinching her forehead together as she let out an exasperated sigh. "Uh-oh. There's a void. Why does Jacob insist on ruining all of my visions?" Turning, she pulled the sheer white curtain aside and peered into the darkness.

* * *

Bill had been standing within the trees that stood quite a distance from the Cullen place for only a short time. He could see movement inside, but couldn't make out much through the curtains—they were white and lightweight, almost gauzy, but pulled to and blocking just enough for him to not really see anything but silhouettes. Then he'd watched as an extremely large man jogged lightly up the drive and took the steps four at a time; he was on the porch in two steps. Bill blinked at that. It was so fluid and natural looking, but at the same time it seemed off. Though, before he could come to any conclusions, the man disappeared into the house, the door closing swiftly behind him.

Watching for a moment longer, Bill quickly circled the house. As he went, he counted doors and windows, both upstairs and down—it was larger than his, and then some (and three stories). Then more slowly, he made the circuit again, noticing this time that there were two very large buildings nestled in the trees in the back. One was an old outbuilding, but completely redone and expanded upon to house the Cullen cars. His eyes widened when he counted twelve barn-like garage doors. _Who_ are _these people_? he thought as his eyes went to the other structure—a smaller one, but done in the same style as both the house and garage; it appeared to be a guest house of some sort. Curiously, Bill explored, then returned to the front of the main house—only to encounter the largest wolf he had ever seen.

* * *

A monstrous wolf, which had been loping through the trees, stopped at the sight of a lone man lurking outside the huge house. For a moment they stood staring at one another, the wolf a hundred percent alert now and the man completely frozen. The wolf couldn't help but think, _another vampire_ (no one stood as still as a bloodsucker). Then, his hackles raised, his teeth bared, and his chest rumbling, he began a slow, but steady approach. Vampires, he'd learned to live with; someone sneaking around in the dead of night, clearly checking them out, he had not—and would never. And the man, now moving as well, switched into a more defensive position, but did not run. The wolf was impressed.

"Jacob, wait!" came Bella's frantic voice from the porch.

The man looked up to see the porch now crowded with people—the Cullens, he presumed, counting six. And then the girl, pale with mysterious eyes that almost glowed in the moonlight, zipped through the night and positioned herself between them, facing not him, but the wolf instead, as if she were protecting him from the big bad wolf. But the wolf (apparently named Jacob) didn't look at the girl, but continued to glare (if that was possible) him.

"_Ma'am_," Bill said, taking one step forward and reaching to pull her out of harm's way. Why, he didn't know, since she seemed neither worried for herself nor frightened of the mutantly enormous wolf poised for attack in front of her. But his concerned for her just elicited a voracious snarl from the enormous wolf—its head was level with the young woman's.

But _that_ only seemed to raise the woman's ire.

"Jacob, stop!" she said more commandingly. "This is Bill Compton...our neighbor."

The reddish-brown wolf turned its massive head toward the house and yipped.

"It's true, Jake," a tiny, black-haired woman chirped in response, then turned excited eyes on Bill. "Hi Bill. I'm Alice." She waved.

And then, before anyone else could comment, the sound of movement in the brush caused everyone to turn. Eyes widened for a moment when two other over-sized wolves appeared, one gangly and sand-colored, the other smaller and gray, then one of the Cullen women (a blonde one) huffed loudly and stormed inside, growling, "Just what we need, more wet dog smell."

"Leah. Seth," a woman on the porch said (she appeared to be the oldest). She moved swiftly and smoothly down the steps (a man at her side) and toward the newcomers, but stopped before getting too close. "Your house is ready. Fully stocked."

The gray wolf yipped, the noise almost sounding like a thank you, while the lighter wolf dropped to its belly then inched forward until it lay at the woman's feet. The woman smiled in a motherly fashion, then knelt down and scratched the wolf's head. Standing, she said, "I'll take these two out back and get them settled. The rest of you invite Mr. Compton inside for a Tru Blood. Come along, Jacob."

The red-brown wolf yowled, then brushed up against the young woman standing in front of Bill. She giggled, a high-pitched laugh that intrigued Bill, causing his lips to quirk into half smile despite the tenuous situation. Quickly, but not without glances over their shoulders, the three wolves followed the motherly woman around the home, disappearing into the dark.

"I'm sorry for that," said the man who'd come down the steps with the woman who'd left with the wolves. "There's always so much excitement here. We're used to things being a little more quiet. I'll assume Alice is correct in your identity; since she always is."

Bill nodded.

"Not _always_," Alice said with a shake of her head.

The man smiled. "Alice is _rarely_ wrong," he amended. "Won't you come in and meet the rest of us?"

Bill looked from the man—he was blonde and very nice looking—to the dark-haired beauty standing beside him, and frowned. "What _are_ you people?" he asked. "And, what kind of dogs were those? They are _huge_."

"The big one is just Jake," the woman said with a tilt of her head. "The other two are his...pack." She shrugged and smiled. "And I'm Bella Cullen, and this is our father, Carlisle.

The man Carlisle immediately offered a hand, which Bill stared at for a moment before extending his own. He was surprised at how hard it was, and grasped firmly to test it. And Carlisle seemed to do the same, relaxing only when he did.

"Won't you come in?" Carlisle repeated. "Esme will never forgive us if you don't come in."

"Yes," Alice chimed in. Speeding over to them, she linked her arm through his and pulled gently. "You _must_ come in."

And feeling he had no choice, Bill allowed himself to be pulled toward the imposing house (mansion really).

* * *

**Author's POST Script**

Okay, so all that planning of the Cullen mansion wasn't necessary for _this_ chapter...sue me! :p I have drawn out floors one and two (of three) though, so that'll help me for future chapters. Plus, I found the floor plan for the Compton Estate online (I think it's a Sims thing), but I plan on doing that one up myself as well...gotta do Jessica's room. *grin* Of course, I'm just doing it in Word, but it's fun nonetheless...and VERY helpful. And I think I have a pretty accurate Merlotte's, so once I figure out how to give you links to that stuff, then you can see where my brain is while I'm writing this nonsense.

And once again, **thanks** for reading!


	7. My Heart Will Go On

**Author's Note**

Hey all...I've included a few unlinked links...one picture and three songs. If you start the song at the link, there should be enough writing to last through the song...or about anyway. **Christie**...I know you read very speedy like...so do I, but I tried to read REALLY slow. Hehe. **~~~ Okay...came back to edit...totally NOT enough writing to cover the music, but...oh well. I guess I was reading and editing and that's why it worked. *sigh* Sorry. Anyway...hope you enjoy!**

**Author's Response to Questions, Comments, Reviews**

**To** GoDrinkPinesol624 – **I tried to respond to your PM (because I was confused), but got the following message **- Private Message Denied. This user has disabled the private messaging feature. **~~~ Why'd you do that...now I'm wondering what you meant and I have no way of contacting you...and I don't want to copy/paste your message here because it might give things away. Email me if you can (or enable your PM feature)...please.**

flower123 (2/4) – lol well he's met most of the cullens jasper and edward coming back next chapter? update soon. **~~~ Yes, aren't you happy with me? *grin* I just love Bill, don't you?**

SBMntReader (2/7) – I have read all the Twilight books and listened to the first 6 Charlene Harris Southern Mystery books on audiobook, plus have both seasons of True Blood - and I think that you have done a fantastic job of combining the two series into a compelling story. I can't wait till the next chapter(s). It should be intersting to so how Bill reacts when he meets Jacob in human form and how Erik reacts when he meets Jacob in wolf form. In fact I think a hilarious dialoge could result at the Cullens dinner party between the two of them both talking about their individual experiences with Jacob and not quite getting that they are talking about the same charactor. Are you also going to have the TB Werewolves (and other Weres) meet the Twilight Werewolves? Could be intresting. Keep up the great writing. **~~~ WAIT! You already HAVE season two of TB? How is that possible? I thought it wasn't going to be released until May. :( I've seen it (obviously), and I've been watching it (over and over again) on HBO Demand (up until 2/8), but...want it on DVD! NOT FAIR! Anyway...THANK YOU **_**soooo**_** much for such positive comments on my little tale. About Bill meeting Jake (the human)...not sure I'm gonna live up to your expectations...but then, would you expect Bill to be anything other than calm and collected? *grin* About Eric's reaction...well, he might be a little different, because...well...can't tell you...yet. :p I definitely like your idea thought about their conversation...over dinner...or somewhere else. But, who knows what they're talk about, since Bill's not a big fan of Eric and all. Don't you just feel horrible for Bill? I mean, **_**yeah**_**, his job, when he first came to town, was basically to use Sookie for the queen's purposes, but, IMO, his intentions changed the moment he met her, and it sucks, sucks, sucks that she's so damned mad and he's paying for it even now. And Eric...cute...but a jerk! And...TB "weres" meeting Twilight "weres"...yeppers! Well...**_**not**_** weres, since they're shifters. :p Again...thanks SBMR!**

And **thanks** to the following members who have added my story to his/her "favorites" and/or "story alerts" – Dawn Mason-Cullen (weren't you already on this list?), bekki5879 (again!), reita189, Sandash, Tredubbel Nordhast, AliceCullen-Forever, and SBMntReader.

* * *

Posted: 9 February 2010 (5,368 words/10 pages in Word)

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

His arm linked though the tiny woman's (her grip just as firm as the other man's handshake had been), Bill went up the front steps and into the foyer of the Cullen house. It was a grand entrance hallway, open and airy, with, he noted, a three story ceiling (a balcony on both the second and third floors), and an ornate chandelier, containing dozens of lamps and complex arrays of crystal prisms which illuminated the room (and floors above) with refracted light, hanging over the first and second floors, both dimmed, but still providing plenty of light. Even in the middle of the night, the room was bright and cheery, which Bill thought odd, since most people were sound asleep in the dead of the night.

_What_ are _these people?_ he wondered.

As he came in, he saw two small tables under the narrow windows on either side of the wide front door (a houseplant on each), a very modern looking area rug centered perfectly in the room, and another table, this one longer and taller than the others, at the far end of the room (on the right). On this table were numerous picture frames, though he could not tell what they were of yet since he wasn't far enough into the room and their angle was slightly off. And on the wall above the pictures was a large oval beveled mirror with a lit sconce on either side of it. Opposite these things was a grand staircase (and a hallway), and closer, and on the same wall as the table, pictures, mirror and sconces, was the opening to the dining room.

"I'll get us some drinks," the woman called Alice said happily.

Bill frowned as she danced off toward what he assumed was the kitchen.

"Please, come in," Carlisle encouraged.

Taking several steps in, so that he was now standing in the center of the foyer rug, Bill let his eyes wander, and they gave him the time to do it. As the opening to the dining room was quite wide, his eyes were drawn there first; he could see into the room more clearly now, because of proximity. It was extremely formal; he counted sixteen chairs (including two at each end) at an extremely long (and wide) cherry wood table (an abandoned card game at one end and a partially done (just started) puzzle at the other, a large, flower-filled crystal vase in its center, and two smaller, but still extremely ornate chandeliers hanging above it), and two more (chairs) against the far wall on either side of a matching buffet and china hutch, bracketed by lighted curio cabinets in the corners to complete the room. There was also a large stone fireplace on one wall, with a cherry wood mantle, and an enormous family portrait over it, but no fire within it.

On the other side of the foyer, within another large room, there was another fireplace—made of the same stone—and this one was blazing. In this room Bill could see a large-screen television (paused on a video game)—and the not very happy blonde woman; she was leaning against back of a small couch, her arms folded across her chest, her high-heeled foot tapping with impatience as she glared at him menacingly. There was a dark-haired man standing beside her, but he looked nothing but friendly.

"You're not like that Eric Northman, I hope," the blonde woman finally said when his gaze settled back on her.

"_Rosalie_," came Carlisle's gentle, yet oddly parental, voice.

The woman sighed as she glanced away.

"Let me assure you," Bill said, "I am _nothing_ like Eric."

"Well, that's a relief," Rosalie said, her eyes going back to their guest. "I find him repugnant...and extremely self-absorbed."

Bill hid a smile, thinking that perhaps she too was a self-absorbed individual.

"Let me introduce you to my family," Carlisle cut in before Rosalie's _always friendly_ attitude could do any damage. "Let's start with the two you haven't actually met. This is my son Emmett and daughter Rosalie—they're married," he added for clarification.

Bill nodded in their direction and received one in return from the large, almost child-like man who now stood with his arm draped over the woman's shoulder, but not from the woman herself. Rosalie was still scowling, which oddly enough did not detract from her stunning beauty. And speaking of stunning, there was a beautiful portrait of the couple hanging on the wall just right of the massive television. For a moment, Bill was struck by how different the two were—her golden-haired and delicate-looking, though Bill suspected she was anything but, and flawless in every way, and him dark-haired and a monster of a man—but then he saw the sameness of their eyes, the matching pallor of their skin, and the obvious love between them as their bodies casually touched; Bill could not help but think these two complimented one another perfectly.

"And my daughter, Bella," Carlisle repeated (though her name had already been given) as he turned toward the young woman with medium-length dark hair. "She is the newest member of our family; she is married to my son Edward, who is...not here at the moment."

Bella smiled casually. She was leaning against the doorway, her hands stuffed in her jean pockets.

"And this, as you know, is Alice, another daughter," he said as the woman pranced into the room carrying several bottles of Tru Blood on a tray. She waved with her free hand and grinned.

"Her husband is also out at the moment," Carlisle informed their guest.

"He's off hunting with Edward." Alice paused then and glanced at Carlisle. "Are we going to keep Bill standing here in the foyer forever, Carlisle?" she asked, her spiky hair bouncing.

Carlisle smiled. "No, of course not, but you already know that, don't you, Alice?"

She smiled, then stuck her tongue out childishly.

"I'll have to introduce the rest later," Carlisle said, his eyes going back to Bill. "But won't you come in and make yourself comfortable?"

Alice smiled again and handed Bill a bottle as he passed by. "O-Neg."

Bill frowned and glanced at Carlisle.

"Alice knows _almost_ everything, remember?"

Bill's frown did not recede as he followed the Cullen patriarch into their living room, the others following. And what a grand living room is was. It housed several seating areas—the closest, with seating for five, making almost a semi-circle beside a grand piano (obviously meant for observing the performer); a second, which could seat seven, in front of yet another stone fireplace; a third, with six seats, in front of another large-screen television; and two more decorative chairs at a table at this end of the room.

"This is where we gather as a family," Carlisle said with a gesture that swept the room. "Please. Come in and sit down."

Bill chose the only chair in the fireplace section of the living room and the Cullen family followed him.

"My wife is getting the others settled," Carlisle explained as he gracefully lowered himself to the sofa nearest Bill's chair. "But let me tell you how pleased we are to have you in our home."

Bill watched as Bella took a seat on the sofa directly across from Carlisle, while Alice handed each of them a Tru Blood before perching herself on the sofa arm beside Bella. Bottle in hand, Emmett sat at the opposite end of the same couch Carlisle was on, and, following more slowly, Rosalie chose instead to remain standing just to the left and slightly behind her husband, her arms neatly folded over her chest. Bill could tell that she was definitely _not_ pleased to have him in their home—or maybe she just wasn't a happy person in general.

"Your wife is getting _wolves_ settled?" he finally asked. He couldn't help but feel strange in this house. These people were so peculiar—definitely not human, he decided—but he couldn't seem to figure out what was going on or what they were. But he _knew_ that, whatever they were, they weren't like him.

At his question, there were smiles around the room (and not-so-nervous laughter), but no one answered him, which added an odd, and quite unnerving, electricity to the room. Then one of the back doors opened and the motherly woman breezed in, with her a beastly tall man of Native American descent wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt that said, "I was NDN before NDN was cool."

"Ah, Esme, you've returned," Carlisle said smoothly as he got to his feet.

Bill rose as well, but the rest remained seated.

"This is my wife, Esme." Carlisle held out his hand as Esme came around to stand beside him. "And this is our neighbor, Bill Compton."

Esme smiled. "It's so nice to meet another neighbor."

Esme held out her hand and Bill took it—with less reluctance this time. Her grip, like the others had been, was firm, her hand also cool to the touch (something else Bill was not used to).

"And _this_ is Jacob."

It was Bella who'd spoken. She'd gotten up and had linked her arm through the giant man's. And Alice, wrinkling her nose, got up off the sofa arm and moved to the one at the other end. Everyone ignored her move, but Bill wondered about it. _Did the diminutive woman not like the massive man? Was she afraid of him?_ Somehow Bill thought not, though the man towered over her by almost two feet.

Jacob held out a hand, but Bill frowned at it. "You are...a shifter."

Jacob shrugged. "I used to think I was a werewolf, but now I know better. How'd you know the difference?"

"Werewolves are different," Bill said simply, then reached out and took the huge shifter's hand; it was quite warm (warmer than Sam Merlotte's, he noted).

"Do they smell as bad?" Rosalie asked, her perfect nose scrunched up with disgust.

"Now that, I do not know," Bill answered as he lowered himself back into the chair. "I try to avoid them. They are a menace, those creatures, a complete nuisance." Realizing what he'd said, Bill paused, then frowned and tried to back peddle. "Not that, in your wolf form, you are not...threatening, I mean." He did not wish to insult the shifter by implying his size wasn't intimidating (to humans, at least). "I have never seen such a large wolf before."

"Jacob's pretty large in any form," Bella quipped. "But you should have seen him a few years back...not so big." She shook her head and held her hand at about her own height, then smiled up at the imposing dark-skinned man. "But he's not as tough as he used to be, at least where _I'm_ concerned," she said, then took that same hand and whacked the huge man on the chest—Jacob winced, but did not lose his balance, though it hit had been quite hard.

Rubbing his chest, Jacob smiled at Bella, pulled her into a headlock (she didn't resist or struggle), then just stood holding her. "There was a time when a blow like that would have broken that twig of a wrist you have there, Bells."

Bella rolled her eyes. "There was a time that it _did_ break on your hard, block head, Jake," she reminded him.

Jacob laughed. "I remember well."

Bill watched the byplay between the unmarried, and _obviously_ unrelated, pair and wondered about their connection. They acted like a brother and sister might—but different too, like there was more between them than the bond of siblinghood.

"And I remember _why_ you hit me too," Jacob went on with a grin, though he shuddered at the thought. "But now that you're such a _freak show_..." He shuddered again, but this time it was obviously forced—he was just teasing her and they all knew it.

But this caused Bella to push out of his arms. "Should we _really_ get into this?" she asked with a glare that was just as serious as he had been.

Emmett grinned. He'd love to see a tussle. And Rosalie's hopeful face looked like she would too.

"Yes. Please. Get into it again," Rosalie said pleasantly, and Emmett chuckled. "Rip his limbs off; we already have a fire going."

Jacob growled playfully, then looked back at their guest. "My kind is large for a reason; it is the duty of my people..." His smile widened for effect. "...to vanquish vampires."

Jacob grinned, but Bill frowned yet again.

"Oh, don't worry," Jacob went on. "You're in no danger."

"Unless you kill humans," Emmett put in. "Then he gets really snarly." Emmett raised his hands and, making claws out of them, returned Jacob's playful growl.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I haven't been _snarly_ is nearly three years."

Rosalie snorted.

"Well, except with blondie here, but _she_ loves it." Jacob snapped his jaw, growled quietly at Rosalie, then moved to sit on the sofa (pulling Bella with him), laughing when he caught Rosalie glaring at him. "Yep, she loves me."

"Not hardly, mongrel!" she said, then looked away.

"So..." Bill started, then stopped. Looking at each of the Cullens in turn, he began again. "What _are_ you people?"

Jacob chuckled and sat forward in his seat. "Well, like you know, I'm a shifter. And _they_...are the most kind, friendly, _attractive_, bloodsuckers you'll _ever_ meet."

Bill's eyes had been on the shifter, but they snapped to Carlisle for confirmation. They were obviously supes of some kind, but he hadn't taken them for vampires—even though they'd been drinking Tru Blood (vampires weren't the only blood drinkers in the world, though most didn't know that).

"You are right to see that we're different," Carlisle said seriously. "You are, from what I've been able to assess, the traditional vampire of mythology. We too are vampires, but...much different than you."

Bill nodded, but wondered about the differences (and Carlisle didn't say). "And why have you moved to Bon Temps?" He was more worried about their presence than their differences at the moment—who wouldn't be in this crazy world?

Esme smiled. "That would be my doing," she admitted. "When I saw this house online, I just had to have it."

"So we bought it and moved our family here," Carlisle put in.

Bill nodded. "I see. And you are inviting your _vampire_ neighbors to a _dinner_ party?" he asked skeptically.

"And a few non-vampires," Alice said. "I invited Tara Thornton and her husband, and Sam Merlotte, and Jason and Sookie Stackhouse."

"And Eric, I presume," Bill said with obvious loathing.

Rosalie grinned, her smile radiant. "I think I've changed my mind about this one," she said to the room at large as she moved around the sofa and plopped down beside her husband. "You're not so bad after all, Bill." Rosalie's eyes twinkled. "Eric was the first of your kind we encountered," she went on. "And let's just say that _he_ didn't leave a very good impression."

Sitting forward, Emmett said, "Tried to drive a stake right through our Bella's heart."

"Ruined a _perfectly_ good top," Alice supplied with a pout. "I'd just bought it," she complained as if the top was more important than a sister.

Bill frowned and glanced worriedly at Bella. "And how did you manage to survive Eric's attack?"

Everyone laughed.

"_Our_ kind is not so easily disposed of, Bill," Emmett said smugly. "Stakes, silver..._sunlight_...not a big problem for us." He shook her head and grinned. "And _Eric_ isn't _at all_ happy about it."

"Emmett!" Rosalie's forehead was pinched up again.

Emmett looked at his wife in confusion. "What? We've already given Eric this information and we don't even _like_ him."

Bill looked between Rosalie and Emmett, then at Carlisle questioningly.

"Unlike _your_ kind, _ours_ has not come _out of the coffin_," Carlisle explained. "And it's not likely that we will. Revealing ourselves could be dangerous for us. It is forbidden by our hierarchy, but Alice has assured us that we don't have to worry."

Alice frowned. "Carlisle, we should still be careful."

Carlisle nodded. "Of course we should."

"But we should also get to know our neighbors," Esme put in with a friendly smile, "hence the _dinner_ gathering. We figured we should serve food as well, since there will be humans and shifters there."

Bill nodded, but he was still frowning. "This is all...very _interesting_ information," he said with obvious sincerity. "And I would definitely like to learn more about you, and others of your kind. However, it is getting early and _I_ most definitely have an issue with the sun. I should probably go."

Bill stood up then, the six Cullens (plus Jacob) standing with him, then glanced at the piano, wondering who played it. Then he noticed the framed picture hanging above it—an enlarged non-traditional wedding photo of Bella and her husband, Edward. It was of them lying down, holding hands, her head on her husband's left leg, his head close to hers, and it was strange; she was beautiful, but not in the same way that she was now. And her eyes were a completely different color. Where once they were a chocolate brown, they were now almost a glowing amber.

http:/images2 (dot) fanpop (dot) com/images/photos/8300000/Bella-Edward-Wedding-day-twilight-series-8392577-400-320 (dot) jpg

Frowning, Bill started to walk toward the front entrance. Then he stopped when he saw another formal portrait hanging over a table and chairs, and taking up a large part of the wall. This one of Alice Cullen and _her_ husband, a tall, muscular but lean man, with honey-blonde hair (who towered over his wife by nearly a foot and half) and the _same_ amber eyes that the rest of the people in the room had (except Jacob).

"This man," Bill said with a nod at the picture. "He is your husband?" His eyes were on the tiny, black-haired woman.

Alice nodded.

"Might I have his name?"

Alice gasped then, then brought her hands together and smiled. "Oh! You _know_ him...from the war," she said excitedly. "I see it now."

Everyone frowned—Alice did not see the past, only the future, and a very subjective one at that, but she'd clearly seen _something_.

Smiling at them, she whispered just two words, "Dinner party," then she looked at Bill again. "Mostly he goes by Jasper Hale, and _sometimes_ Jasper Cullen, depending on where we are and what we're doing. But his _birth name_..." She paused. "...was Whitlock."

Bill nodded. "_Major_ Whitlock."

Alice nodded again. "You _know_ him." It was not a question, but Bill confirmed with another nod.

"_Yes_. Briefly. We met during a skirmish in Galveston in 1863. Before that I had been at Camp Taylor, serving as part of the 28th Louisiana Infantry under Colonel Henry Gray. But on April 14th that year, after the colonel was wounded at Bayou Teche, I was sent west to Galveston to aid in evacuations. I arrived just in time to help prepare the women and children for movement."

Bella's eyes widened. "Because the Union's mortar boats had reached the harbor," she said, repeating that bit of Jasper's story.

Bill nodded. "Yes. I see you have heard the story."

Bella nodded. "Some of it...when Jasper was telling me about himself."

Bill smiled, briefly glanced at the picture on the wall, then back at the man's wife. "I spent the day working beside your husband and his men. We were to transport the civilians to Houston in several columns; Major Whitlock led the first column, and he left me in charge of the fourth. We marched steady and hard and arrived well after dark; we had come about fifty miles. After I had brought in the civilians under my protection and had them settled, I took my horse to be watered and fed. That is when I caught up with the major. He had just gotten himself a fresh horse and was heading back to Galveston and asked that I look after his men. I never saw him again."

"He was turned that night," Alice whispered.

Bill nodded. "Now it makes more sense. I often wondered what had become of him, why I never saw him or heard of him again. He just disappeared. There was some talk that he had deserted, but anyone who knew him quickly squelched such lies. Major Whitlock was very good at what he did. And he was a _very_ charismatic young man; his men loved him. I figured he must be dead."

Jacob chuckled. He'd been just as engrossed in the story as everyone else, but obviously struck by the last thing said. "Oh, he's _dead_ all right; dead man walking, that is. It's _really_ popular around here."

Rosalie scowled, though the rest smiled, and Bill followed the majority. It was obvious that Jacob's flippant jokes were taken with a grain of salt.

"When were _you_ turned?" Bella asked curiously.

"I became vampire on November 20th, 1865. I was on my way home after the war had ended. I was in rags and starving when I stopped at a cabin. I did not know it until it was too late, but the woman who offered me food and water was a vampire. And that was the end of my life. It has been a long road since then."

Carlisle nodded and lay a hand meant to comfort on Bill's forearm. "For most of us, it's been the same—a long road. Some of us have struggled more than others." Carlisle glanced at briefly at Rosalie, and then Alice. "But I'll leave it to each of us to explain individually if we so choose."

"I would like to learn more about you, but..."

"Yes. Sorry. We keep you here talking when you need to leave. My apologies."

"Yes, I must go, but I have very much enjoyed meeting your family. I look forward to your dinner party and to getting to know you all better."

"As do we, Mr. Compton," Esme said. "And I'm sure that Jasper will be pleased to see you again. Most of us rarely come across those we knew in our previous lives."

"Yes. That is very true, with our lives being so much longer than a human's, we definitely lose touch with our loved ones." Bill noticed then that the other Cullens had drifted away, that only Carlisle and Esme Cullen walked him to the door. He'd have liked to bid them all good night, but knew he might never leave if this opening was not presented. As the door closed behind him, he heard the piano inside begin to play.

http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=ZmFfoXo-U4c&NR=1

* * *

"That went well, I think," Esme said pleasantly as the front door clicked closed.

"Yes, it did," Carlisle agreed. Looping his arm through Esme's they walked back into the family room where the others were lounging.

"Well, _I_ think we told him too much," Rosalie said sullenly. She sat, almost statue-like, at Edward's piano, moving only her fingers, playing the theme song to _Titanic_.

"Your _heart_, huh? That's classic!" Jacob said with a snort—to which he received another bruising slap from Bella. But Rosalie didn't so much as glance at him as she played.

Ignoring Jacob (as he usually did), Emmett got up, went to his wife, and said, "Ah, babe, I thought you liked Bill."

Rosalie shrugged. "I _think_ I do, but that doesn't mean I don't worry." She continued to play "My Heart Will Go On," without saying anything else and everyone listened in silence. After Edward, she was their best musician, but where he usually wrote and played his own music (or played equally complicated pieces), she preferred the more simple classics, show tunes, and songs she didn't have to create on her own. And she played them beautifully, and with tremendous feeling that she was often accused (by Jacob) of not having.

As her song came to an end, she looked up at Carlisle. "I don't think I could take another battle with the Volturi."

Alice visibly shuddered at the thought; even though she and Jasper had been assured over and over that their contribution to the end result was pivotal, they _still_ felt guilty about their flight during the incident, if for no other reason than the pain and worry they'd caused the family.

Carlisle shook his head and sighed. "I wouldn't like it either, Rose. None of us would. But we can't hide in our bubble forever."

Rosalie was silent for a moment, then she launched into another song by James Horner, this time the theme to _Legends of the Fall_—she loved that heartbreaking movie.

http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=yzbqJaL-0Pk

Rosalie, who was really much softer (in a figurative sense, obviously) than she liked to let on, often chose the sappy love songs and/or sweeping epics, because those were the songs (and movies) that sang to her no-longer-beating heart—kept her going on when things weren't what she wanted them to be (and they rarely were). Her existence was _not_ what she wished it could be—what she would have chosen, had she been given a choice—but, aside from ending it altogether (and that was a possibility, if not for Emmett), there was nothing that could be done. Her past life was gone and she knew it. And, for the most part, she had accepted that, but that didn't mean that it didn't still pain, because it did—greatly and irrevocably. But that was why she protected her soft side with such a seemingly harsh tenacity—because she wanted to hide her deep-seated and agonizing pain from those around her. The funny part was that the family was not fooled by her cold front—that Rosalie could be gentle and kind was no secret to them. Even Jacob had learned this about her in the years he had run with them. She was like a prickly pear; spiny on the outside, yet sweet on the inside. Emmett obviously thought so, but they all knew it—anyone who saw her with Renesmee could not deny it.

However, because Rosalie was so full of inner strength and pride, and no one wanted to burst her vampire-strong bubble and cause her further heartache, they said nothing and tried to enjoy her sensitive side when it emerged, though she usually kept it well hidden. Bella, in particular, had grown to love this quietly compassionate side to her older sister and always tried to find a place to watch and listen when Rosalie went to her special place. It wasn't often, because she seemed to have a reputation to uphold, but it was always there, just under the surface.

Her song coming to an end, Rosalie paused and just stared for a moment, then began again. This time she played, "Listen to the Wind," from _The New World_.

http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=aPBCzZPNkk4&feature=related

And by the time she'd finished, she had them all (Jacob included) entranced; it took a moment for them to come out of their stupor.

Jacob came first. Standing, he mumbled something about getting some sleep before Renesmee woke, then quietly left the room. And the others moved off to do their own thing. Carlisle and Esme stood; hand in hand they headed toward their individual spaces—him to his office and her to her design room (she had work to do). Alice drifted back to the dining room to work on her puzzle, and Bella picked up one of her well-worn books and started to read it for the umpteenth time.

But Emmett, he was the last to get up. Sometime during Rosalie's recital he'd found room for himself on the piano bench beside his wife, but now that it was over he took her hands, which she had dropped into her lap, and gently coaxed her to her feet, then swept her into his arms and carried her to their third floor bedroom—he knew only one way to comfort her when her mood was blue.

* * *

Outside the Cullen mansion-sized home, Bill stood for quite some time. He could hear them converse, though only briefly because they didn't say much. What he mostly heard was someone playing the piano. It was not original music, but it was calming and beautiful, and he found himself, oddly enough, more relaxed than he had been since he'd moved back to Bon Temps.

As he left their residence, he actually smiled at the thought of returning for their gathering in two weeks. It would mean dealing with Eric, and having to see the nauseatingly annoying Vikiing hover over Sookie, but at least he'd get to see Sookie in a social setting and not have to sneak around to clap eyes on her.

Upon reaching the street, Bill glanced in the direction of Sookie's house; he desperately wanted to go there, knock on her door and pull her into his arms as soon as he saw her. But that could never happen, with her being _Eric's_ now.

Sighing, Bill turned and sped home. After closing this front door, he went to his study and, as ordered, powered up the computer to check his email. There were several, mostly business-related emails, which he'd put that on hold while searching for Jessica; a few others that hadn't been caught by his spam filter, which he deleted immediately; two from Eric (he grimaced); and one from Pam. He started with Eric's. The first read:

_**From:**_ Eric Northman

_**Date:**_ 11/25/2009 11:51:17 PM

_**To:**_ Bill Compton

_**Subject:**_ (no subject)

Don't you ever answer your phone? When you get this, call me!

Eric

And the second:

_**From:**_ Eric Northman

_**Date:**_ 11/27/2009 2:23:46 AM

_**To:**_ Bill Compton

_**Subject:**_ Urgent

I am not pleased with your lack of response. There are new players in town—the Cullens! They are dangerous. CALL ME!

Eric

And then Pam's email:

_**From:**_ Pam

_**Date:**_ 11/27/2009 3:34:09 AM

_**To:**_ Bill

_**Subject:**_ Eric

My master is being _extremely_ touchy. I swear he is just about ready to rip my head off and shit down my neck. I find myself quite annoyed by his very presence. Please call him before he has a coronary. LOL.

Pam

P.S. I like them! The Cullens. Especially Rosalie.

After reading the emails two times each, Bill allowed himself to smile. Eric definitely wasn't pleased and that was cause for joy. He didn't set out to raise Eric's ire, but the sheriff's controlling behavior was infuriating—not to mention (too late) the fact that the blonde Viking was sleeping with the woman Bill loved. If Sookie said the word, Bill thought that, just maybe, he would be ready to stake the man himself, regardless of the consequences. But she wouldn't, of course, since she now had a strong blood bond with the man that he called a marriage.

But it was Pam's message that really pleased him; it actually gave him a brief chuckle. Both he and Pam liked the new additions to Bon Temps and Eric did not. He felt threatened. And, _a coronary_? Bill would have been in stitches if he hadn't been so tired. As it was, he was exhausted. He'd been tired _before_ his little visit with the neighbors, now he was almost ready to drop. Quickly, he clicked on reply, then wrote:

_**From:**_ Bill Compton

_**Date:**_ 11/27/2009 4:58:23 PM

_**To:**_ Eric Northman

_**Subject:**_ Re: (no subject)

As you know, I have been searching for Jessica...without your help, I might add...so please forgive me if I do not seem so inclined to stay in contact. I located her on the 24th, but we did not arrive home until last night. As it is almost dawn, I will call you later...when it is convenient. I still have a few things to research regarding Jessica's time away, so getting back to you may take some time.

About the "new players"...I met some of them briefly...they did not seem so bad. Hardly dangerous.

Bill

P.S. Yes, I answer my phone, but I have had it turned off!

* * *

And with that, Bill logged off, then went to find a place to sleep for the day.

* * *

**Author's POST Script**

Okay...don't know if those linkless links will work. LOL.


	8. Another visit to Merlotte's

**Author's Note**

Hey all...sorry about the extended delay in getting chapter eight up, but, as I say somewhere below (and in the "review" section...remember that's where I said I'd put up an update if I had one), the Olympics totally held me up. And now that they're over, I'm totally going through withdrawals. *sigh* But again...sorry...and THANKS for reading!

**Author's Response to Questions, Comments, Reviews**

Saritadreaming (2/10) – Hey there! Not sure what's going on. I have not been receiving alerts on your story. I just got an alert today for chapter 7! Hope you are feeling better from your cold, etc. Miss chatting with you! Okay on to this chapter...I loved it! Loved Jacob and all the banter. Thanks for putting the part about the bar in, I enjoyed that. :-) I still don't know who a lot of the characters are or how they all fit with each other, but I think I am tagging along okay. Enjoyed the banter with Rosalie/Jacob teaming against Eric too, LOL. I can definitely see why the TB vamps would feel threatened by the Twilight ones...but it's also a great idea to get them on their side as Pam suggested. Hehe. **~~~ Hey there back! I'm pretty sure the alerts have been down lately...that's what FaceBook said anyway. *sigh* So...a few new chapters then, I guess...not sure where you were. Anyway, feeling better now, though I am a little bit sniffly still. I'm glad you're enjoying the banter, since I very much enjoy writing it. *grin* And again, I thank you for reading when you only know half the characters...that's got to be difficult. It makes your "reviews" all the more important, you know?**

flower123 (2/10) – lol love that you have bill knowing jasper from the war update soon. **~~~ I thought that was a nice bit myself...not the writing of it really, but the idea that they **_**could have**_** known each other during the war. I went to Jasper's story in **_**Eclipse**_**, then to Wikipedia to research Bill's past. It's mentioned that Bill served under Col. Gray, who was a real man in the Civil War, BTW. Then I just combined the stories so that they could have known one another, though only briefly. And I have another such surprise coming soon. Does the name Hale mean anything to you? Hehe.**

Lynyrd Lionheart (2/10) – I've mean to review before this, but I'm just getting around to it now. I like this story so far. Our opinions do differ in that you're a Bill fan, whereas I'm all about Eric, but this story is well-written enough for me to ignore that. So far, it's well written and I like how you made the connection between Jasper/Bill. I also like that you've included some of my favorite aspects of the show- Lafayett, Jessica, and the kick ass Tara to be specific. Those are three of the changes AB's made that I fully support, so I love that you've included them. Looking forward to more. **~~~ My daughters are Team Eric too, but he just **_**soooo**_** bugs me! But thanks for liking my tale. :-) And I'm with you on Lafayette, Jessica, and the "kick ass" Tara...though I am struggling with Tara. Jessica is my absolute fave of these three. I just love those first few scenes with her in the series, hence the chapter name, **_**Why?**_** for chapter six. LOL. Alan Ball's additions are GREAT!**

Saritadreaming (2/10) – Another great chapter! Who is Jessica? My TB blond is showing again...sigh. I am really enjoying the story though, despite the fact that I haven't got a clue about the TB characters, LOL. So, TB vamps cry blood? How very inconvenient! If I was them...I would want to be a Cullen! Looking forward to the next chapter and then I think I will finally be caught up. :-) **~~~ Thank you! Okay, Jessica is the 17 year-old girl that Bill was forced to turn into a vampire because he killed a vampire in order to save Sookie's life. Apparently, if a vampire kills another vampire, they have to make a new one...in the HBO series anyway. Jessica doesn't exist in the books, but I love her character so much that I just had to have her in my fic. And yes, very inconvenient to cry that messy blood. But I wouldn't like not being able to cry; it's such a release, and I often feel bad for the Twilight vamps when they're hurting and they can't cry. Personally, I think they should be able to cry venom, or something.**

GoDrinkPinesol624 (2/12) – Yay another good chapter...i know i sent you 2 messages earlier, but this story deserves reviews! A good filler, but it feels like stalling I WANT THE DAMN DINNER PARTY lol. **~~~ LOL. Thanks! And I definitely appreciate the reviews. I think I don't get many because I've explicitly said they are not necessary, that I write for myself. That's true, I do write mostly for myself, but it does make me happy to know that people like my story. I just don't want to be one of those authors that has to beg for attention, you know? When I'm reading someone's fan fic and I see that they tell their readers to review, it turns me off. Pretty much I'll stop reading on principle...unless I just LOVE the story (and that's rare). I know...I'm weird that way. LOL. About the dinner party...it's coming...still two weeks away...maybe I'll just skip to it. But, do you really want that? I mean, my plan is to have a dinner party so that the Cullens can get better acquainted with some of the prominent TB people...and that's that...the end...because I REALLY don't want to get myself hooked into writing another fan fiction that's 1,000+ pages long (my original started in 2003 and is STILL going on). Sheesh! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! I do **_**so**_** love it!**

Saritadreaming (2/16) – I think I am going to like Bill! Tee hee. Enjoyed this chapter, can't wait for the next one. Saw a few little typos for example "what a grand living room is was". There were a few like that, but nothing major. **~~~ God, I hate those friggin' typos! Thanks so much for the FYI...most definitely notify me on that stuff ANY time you see them! Bill...I love Vampire Bill and feel horribly for him. Separately, I like Eric too, but it bugs me to no end that Eric has wheedled (sp?) his way in between Bill and Sookie...and that Sookie's fallen for it. Grrr! But you should read the books and see the show...most people like Eric better (even though he's a jerky ass prick).**

XxBaybeeTwilightxX (2/22) – i really love this story. cant wait for more. how often do you update? **~~~ Well, it's been anywhere from five to twelve days...abouts, Lindsay...but, since the Olympics have been on, it's been longer...and I write another fic on another site that gets some of my attention. Not sure if I'm allowed to give out the link to that on here, but here goes: http:/ecfans (dot) com/forums/ultimatebb (dot) php?ubb=get_topic;f=15;t=000945. It's a fan fic based on Jean M. Auel's **_**Clan of the Cave Bear**_** (five book) series. My fic is unfinished at the moment, but still ongoing (since 2003). It's somewhere in the range of 1,500 pages with no ending in sight. *sigh* It's not supernatural though (with vamps and stuff)...just about a normal girl who lives in the ice age. :-)**

And **thanks** to the following members who have added my story to his/her "favorites" and/or "story alerts" – pinkemotwilghtlover, Megan Consoer, LittleAngel2292, dayzejane, luvShikamaru, yoitshelby, Lumpster, XxBaybeeTwilightxX, lildidaru riverstar, Black-Luna, Deathstalker7777, VitaRose, cincin916 (are you CinCin from ECfans? OMG...if so, _sooooo_ good to have you! If not, so good to have you as well. *grin* Wait...asked the Cincin over there and YES, it is indeed you...HI!), shall14, doodlechick12, Lady Sundown, and Adena Von Kessel.

* * *

Posted: Saturday, 13 March 2010 (7,751 words/14.5 pages in Word)

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

After reading Bill's obviously annoyed email, Eric hastily typed out his own terse response. Then, changing his mind about sending it (because Bill probably wouldn't bother to check his mail for a while), he growled angrily and quickly deleted it, then looked up at Pam; she was standing there, the heel of her pump digging into the carpet, and looking as bored as ever.

"If you don't stop doing that," he said dryly, "I'll need to replace the carpet...again."

Smiling, she gave her heel one final dig, then flattened her foot and pretended to find interest in her fingernails. "So?" she prompted.

"He found her, and it sounds like Jessica did some damage while she was gone."

"Did you _really_ think Bill could handle that little girl? We never should have given her back to him."

Eric raised a brow. "Are you suggesting that we should have kept her?"

Pam snorted. "Not hardly," she said with a roll of her eyes. "She is _extremely_ annoying."

Eric smiled. "Yes, that _is_ why we gave her back. Besides, he needed to have something to occupy his time."

"So you could occupy Sookie's?"

Eric didn't say anything, but they both knew she was right; he'd wanted Sookie and, unwilling to stop his pursuit (at any cost), now he had her.

"Will there be anything else?" Pam asked. "I'm ready to retire."

Eric shook his head. "Go then. I will be doing the same shortly...after I make a few calls."

Pam frowned. "You only have thirty-seven minutes before sunrise."

"I am aware of that," Eric said curtly. "I will be going to Bon Temps in the evening. I need to see Bill."

Pam nodded. "I figured as much. I would rather remain here, if that is acceptable to you."

Eric nodded. "That is fine. Have someone else work the door; I want you in my place while I'm out."

Delight shining in her eyes—Pam much preferred lazing in Eric's throne (alone) rather than standing outside greeting the annoying humans who came to Fantasia to gawk—she shifted on her feet. "Will you stay with Sookie, or should I expect you back?"

Eric thought for a moment. "I will have to get back to you on that."

Pam smiled. "You should stay at Sookie's."

"You are wasting my time, Pam," he said without humor.

"At least _one of us_ should be getting some," she said with a big, pink-lipped grin.

"I _get_ plenty."

Pam shrugged. "Still."

Eric rolled his eyes. "If you must know, I'm not comfortable spending my days in Sookie's hole."

Pam snickered at his wording (Eric was _more than_ comfortable in Sookie's _hole_), but she knew he was referring to what Sookie called, "Eric's hidey hole," and that he didn't like it, first because it was formerly _Bill's_ hidey hole, and second because it wasn't much more than a tiny dirt crawl space (almost a grave, he'd once complained) under her house (and Eric thought himself better than that), and third because he'd been trying to convince Sookie to quit her job and move to Shreveport (to no avail) and, after several months, she still refused.

But _comfort_ wasn't the main issue and they both knew it. Pam didn't much like the _hidey hole_ at Sookie's house either, but that didn't stop her from staying in it if she had to. Eric was just being an asshole.

After a moment's silence, Eric said, "Good night, Pam," as he turned his back to dismiss her.

Wanting to say more, Pam stared at him for an additional moment, then turned and left her master's office. When she was gone, Eric reached for the phone to inquire about the possible injures (or deaths) caused by Bill's progeny. Sometimes he wished the magister hadn't required a life for a life where's Bill's punishment was concerned; it would have been much easier to pay a fine for Longshadow's death over having pushed on him this new little annoying responsibility. In some ways, having Jessica around was a nice distraction; it kept Bill almost completely occupied. But in other ways it was _very_ aggravating; Bill was never available when needed and he found every opportunity to let Eric know that it was his own fault. And it _was_ Eric's fault; he probably could have found a way to hide Longshadow's death, but, at the time, had found some sort of perverse pleasure in seeing Bill punished—now they were all being punished. And he didn't even want to know how Sookie would react to Jessica's return. Sookie had been inquiring about the girl's absence since day one and never seemed to give up on the idea that she would come home. Eric hadn't counted on the semi-relationship that had developed between his now wife and Bill's daughter—and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

* * *

Around quarter after ten Sookie entered Merlotte's for the early shift and hurried into the back to put her things away. Shoving her bag into her usual cubby, she grabbed her apron, quickly tied it on, then picked up a hair band and headed for the door. On her way back out she pulled her hair up into a working ponytail, and adjusted it as she stopped at the bar.

"I'm so sorry, Sam," she apologized. "I was up half the night and overslept this morning. Then I—"

"No problem, cher," Sam said. He was wiping down the bar. "It's not busy yet and Arlene asked for hours, so she's here." He glanced around. "_Somewhere_, anyway." Looking back at Sookie, he frowned and said, "That's okay, right? You _did_ say you were okay with her working here again? I'm sure you hate her."

Sookie shrugged. "If I hated everyone who was mean to me, Sam, I'd not have a soul in my life."

Sam raised a questioning brow. "She did more than be mean to you," he said, ignoring the comment about souls for the moment.

Sighing, Sookie said, "Don't remind me."

Sam frowned. "Well, don't let anything she says bother you; you know she often speaks before she thinks...if she thinks at all."

Sookie chuckled. "I never do, Sam...let crap like this bother me."

He nodded. "She got your tables started." Pausing for a second, he went on. "Buttering you up, I suppose."

Sookie nodded. "No worries, Sam," she said with a smile as she reached out and patted his chest. "God knows, after all I've been through, I can handle this too."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"_Sookie_?"

Sookie gave Sam one last smile, then turned toward the red-haired woman. "Good morning, Arlene," she said as she picked a tray and moved to the beverage area. Arlene followed her.

"I'm so sorry, Sookie," the woman said, her eyes filling with tears. "I don't know what came over me, but...I ain't never meant to hurt you. I'm so so _sorry_."

"Yep. Sure, Arlene," Sookie said dismissively.

"Kin ya ever forgive me?"

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Eventually, I'm sure."

"I prepped yer tables for ya," Arlene continued. "I'll do it every day if ya'll want me to."

"That's really not necessary, Arlene, I won't be late again tomorrow," Sookie said as she turned and started for a table in her section. "But thank you," she threw over her shoulder. "That's very nice of you."

"And if you need a day off," Arlene went on as she followed Sookie to the table. "I'd be happy to fill in for you."

"Uh-huh. Okay."

"And—"

"_Arlene_!" Sookie said, her lips pursed. "I'm working here. Do you mind?"

Arlene glanced down at Sookie's table of customers and blushed. "Sorry," she said with a frown, then she turned and practically fled.

* * *

Sitting on the loveseat in Renesmee's bedroom, reading her daughter's current favorite book (favorites didn't last long as Renesmee had no patience for repetition and was now reading on a college level), Bella paused when something darkened the doorway. It was Jacob.

"Carlisle and Esme wanted me to tell you that they're planning a quick trip to Dallas, to visit that vampire hotel. Hotel Carmilla, I think." He frowned. "Did you know that Carmilla was the name of a vampire in a book that predates Bram Stoker's _Dracula_?"

Bella exchanged a smile with Renesmee, then looked back at Jacob. "Of course. Carmilla is one of Renesmee's favorite stories."

Jacob frowned. "You let her read that?"

Bella shrugged. "She may be just three, but she's...not a child, Jake. Not really." Though physically about eight years old, Renesmee was far beyond that mentally; it was hard to explain, so they didn't even try to figure it out, but they let her read whatever she wanted. Some days it was "Carmilla" and _Dracula_, and other days it was Grimm's Fairy Tales.

Jacob glanced at Renesmee, then nodded. "Anyway, they're waiting downstairs in the foyer to say goodbye before they go."

Bella nodded, then was on her feet and advancing on Jacob in less than a millisecond.

"They sure make plans quickly," Jacob went on as he scooped a squealing Renesmee into his outstretched arms. "They never mentioned this last night."

"I heard them talking about it just after dawn. Esme wants to sun-proof Bill's house, and Carlisle wants to do some vampire research."

Jacob grunted (growled really), causing Bella to smile.

"The word vampire still bothers you, doesn't it?"

Jacob shuddered. "It just rubs me wrong."

"Vampire, vampire, vampire," Bella teased.

Jacob scowled. "You're evil."

"That's what I hear," Bella quipped.

"Be nice, Jakie," Renesmee said with a pout. "My momma's a vampire."

"And her father too," Bella pointed out.

"I know that sweetheart," Jacob said, ignoring Bella. "And I love your momma, really I do."

Renesmee grinned. Young as she was, she knew better than they did about the love between them all. They said crazy things but they didn't mean them—and Renesmee seemed to be the only one who knew it most of the time. To _her_, their bickering was funny, but she could always get them to stop by pouting, or pretending it offended her—which it never did.

"But _still_," Jacob said, his eyes on Bella again as he forced another shudder of feigned revulsion.

Bella giggled. "Tell me about it," she said, eyeing the way her young daughter clung to her best friend and the way he held her, oh so tenderly. She rolled her eyes, but turned and started out of the room to see Carlisle and Esme off.

"I mean no offense," Jacob said, following her. "Really. I adore you guys."

As they came around the corner of the stairwell, Rosalie's hands whipped out and grabbed Renesmee from the man's arms. "Ahh, we _adore_ you too, mutt," she said as she used her hip to bump Jacob out of her way, then laughed as he lay sprawled on the landing.

"That won't even bruise, blondie," Jacob growled as he watched Emmett pass by, a grin on the oaf's almost child-like face, then he smiled sheepishly at Bella when she offered a hand to help him up. He took it, then grinned and, instead of following them down the stairs, he turned and launched himself over the balcony railing, landing silently on the foyer rug right next to Esme's matched luggage. Esme, standing there as well, blew him a silent kiss.

"_Jacob_!" Renesmee squealed when she saw him standing there waiting nonchalantly. Struggling from Rosalie's arms, Renesmee leapt into Jacob's again, hugged him tight, then wanted down to say goodbye to Esme and Carlisle.

Her hands going to Esme's face, she silently said, "_I'm going to miss you, grandma_."

Esme grinned as she lifted Renesmee into her arms. Though she'd given birth to no children of her own, she was adjusting to grand-parenthood like a pro. "We'll only be gone a few days, sweetie. And we'll bring you souvenirs, I promise."

Renesmee nodded and then reached to hug Carlisle.

"I want all of you to behave," Esme said with a pointed look at Rosalie and then Jacob. "We're a family here, let's please get along."

Glancing briefly at one another, Rosalie and Jacob finally nodded with some reluctance, which made Esme smile. She was never happier than when her children were together and getting along (and that included Jacob now), though that was not often unless she used a firm hand with them. But she'd take them any way she could have them. Reaching out, she squeezed Jacob's arm (he readily accepted this now, chilly as her grip was), then wrapped her own around Rosalie.

"I mean it," she whispered. "I know it's hard for you, but please play nice."

Rosalie stood there stiffly, but gave a clipped nod. "Of course, Esme." Though Rosalie could be a pain, she desperately wanted to please Esme—just like everyone else did.

Esme smiled again, then looked around at everyone. "All right. We left our travel information on Carlisle's desk," she said cheerfully. "Is there anything we can bring home from Dallas?"

There were shrugs all around and shakes of heads, then Emmett spoke up. "Could you stop by Cowboys Stadium and pick me up a jersey. They kicked _ass_ yesterday."

Jacob snorted. "Yeah, against _Oakland_."

Rosalie blinked. "Wait! I thought we were Saints fans now that we live in Louisiana."

"No way, baby," Emmett said with a shake of his head. "I'll _always_ be a Tennessee Titans fan, but I'm collecting jerseys...you know that."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "What is it with men and wearing sweaty old shirts?" she asked, her eyes going to Alice—where she knew she'd gain sympathy, and did.

Alice scowled. "It's disgusting!"

Emmett chuckled. "Oh, come on, babe, I know you _love it_ when we get my old shirts all sweaty."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, as did everyone else.

"Besides, I don't actually want one from their dirty laundry, just the stadium shop." _His_ gaze went to Bella, who often wore loose, non-designer clothing despite Alice's constant complaints and forced shopping trips. "Come on, back me up, Bells."

"I'm with Emmett," Bella said on cue. "I'd love an over-sized T-shirt if you find one...but you don't have to go out of your way to get it." She knew Esme and Carlisle had specific plans in Dallas and didn't want their work disrupted with frivolous errands. "I mean, we _could_ just order them online, Emmett."

Emmett frowned, as if that wasn't the same, then shrugged. "Whatever," he said, then whispered (not quietly, and while pretending to be shaking pom-poms), "maybe we can order a cheerleading uniform, Rose."

Again, she rolled her eyes. "Rah, rah, rah!" she cheered unenthusiastically. "Get him an extra _small_ jock while you're at it, so he can suffocate while I go through the cheers for him.

Everyone laughed—all except for Emmett.

* * *

As a family, they all walked Carlisle and Esme out to the garage and waved goodbye, then started back toward the house (minus Jacob because he went to see Seth and Leah).

"I'm hungry," Bella said as they walked.

"Well, come on, we'll go hunting," Alice chirped.

Bella frowned, then shrugged and nodded. She'd wanted to wait for Edward to get home in the evening, but didn't feel like she could. "All right."

Alice smiled, then looked at Rosalie. "Wanna come?"

"I think I'll stay here. Maybe Nessie will _read_ to me."

Renesmee grinned and nodded. She very much liked reading to them as well having them read to her, but it was only Rosalie that allowed her read silently, her tiny hand on Rosalie's marble face; everyone else wanted her to practice speaking aloud (since she hated it so), so they made her read orally.

Alice shrugged. "All right then. Emmett?"

Emmett frowned, obviously torn.

"Just go with them, Em," Rosalie said. "I know you want to hunt."

He grinned. "Hunting it is then."

* * *

Around noon, Jason and Hoyt strolled into Merlotte's for lunch. Sitting in Sookie's section, Jason waved her over. Still busy trying to fend off Arlene (and her incessant begging for forgiveness), Sookie couldn't immediately get over to her brother's table and he was obviously irritated when she finally got there.

"Geez, Sook, don't have all day for lunch, you know!" he snapped.

Sookie rolled her eyes. The fact that Jason pretty much had as long as he wanted for lunch made her want to slap the shit out of him; he was _so_ rude sometimes (a lot of times) and he didn't even seem to know it. But she didn't hit him—it wouldn't look good for a waitress to slap the customers (Sam just might frown on that), even if that customer was her brother (and an ass).

And then there was Hoyt. Sookie's eyes went to her brother's long-time friend. She liked him. Hoyt was the exact opposite of Jason; he was always so nice, so innocent at heart—he never had a bad thought about anything or anyone, though lately he'd seemed quite melancholy. That made Sookie sad. Hoyt deserved to be happy.

"What can I get you?" she finally asked.

Hoyt frowned. "I'll just take a burger and fries," he said, his eyes going to one of the booths. _God, I wish Jessica would come back. I _never _should've gotten mad at her for biting momma. Momma was being mean. She deserved it._

Sookie tried not to smile, but Hoyt wasn't really of a mind to notice it anyway.

_That's Jessica's and_ my _booth_, Hoyt thought with a sigh and another longing look over at the booth where he'd met Jessica Hamby. _Gosh, maybe I should have asked Vampire Bill if I could help him look for her_. Sighing again, he looked back at Sookie. "Make that onion rings instead."

Sookie nodded, then, turning her eyes on Jason, said, "And you?"

"I'll take the same, and a beer."

"In the middle of a work day, Jason?" she complained.

He shrugged. "Make that a pitcher."

Sookie frowned. "Whatever."

Heading to the kitchen, she told herself that Jason's affairs were not her business. They _shouldn't be_, at least, but somehow they always seemed to become her business—and she didn't like it. But that was life as Jason's sister. _That's life in general_, she thought as she put in Jason and Hoyt's order, then scurried back out to get them their pitcher of beer.

* * *

Teeth deep in a cougar, also called a puma, mountain lion, mountain cat, catamount, or _panther_, depending on region (usually called a panther in the southern states), Bella sucked deeply, filling her body almost to over full, then she pulled back and wiped her mouth on the palm of her hand, then wiped that hand on the grass before looking up at Alice and Emmett. Alice hadn't been too hungry, but always enjoyed hunting with Bella so she'd sucked on a rabbit (or five), and Emmett had bagged himself a large buck. Both now watched Bella with amusement; her hunting was much improved from her first days, no longer did she have to worry about her clothes being shredded or getting covered in blood, but she still had a style all her own.

"Nice one, Bell," Emmett complimented. "I knew I should have held off on that buck. Your lion looked mighty tasty."

Bella grinned for a moment, but after glancing down at her drained meal, her grin quickly disappeared. "It was, but I'm still hungry."

Emmett laughed. "Well then, let's keep hunting."

Bella shook her head. "No. I don't feel like hunting." Licking her lips, she ran her index finger over the corners of her mouth, then said, "I think I want a Tru Blood."

Emmett laughed again. "Well okay then, we have plenty of that stuff at home. Let's go," he said, holding his hand out for the younger woman to take.

Bella shrugged, then nodded, took the man's hand and got to her feet. Turning, she reached for Alice's hand, only to find Alice's firmly planted on her hips and the tiny woman staring at her with a frown.

"What, Alice?" Bella asked with concern.

"I just saw you...eating _french fries_," she said with a look of disgust. "At Merlotte's."

Emmett started to laugh—hard. "Yeah right!"

"No _really_," Alice said, her dark head bobbing up and down.

"Come on, Alice," Bella said with a giggle, "I haven't had french fries in over three years. I have _no_ desire for them."

Alice looked confused. "And yet I see you eating them," she accused, her cute pixie face screwed up in a frown. Shifting on her feet, she seemed to mull it over. "I am wrong sometimes, you know...like when I saw you kill yourself."

Both Bella and Emmett nodded.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want fries?" Alice asked.

Bella frowned. "I _am_ hungry. But _french fries_?"

"And a burger. I saw you practically cramming them in your mouth."

Emmett laughed again. "Alice, this is ridiculous! We don't eat human food." He paused then and looked at Bella. "Do you want french fries?"

Bella shook her head, but she wasn't answering his question; it was more to shake off her confusion. "Alice, I'm hungry and I'm not craving blood...not even Tru Blood...I think. What do you think this means?"

Alice shrugged. "I think maybe it means we should get you something to eat. Let's go to Merlotte's," she suggested with a tug on Bella's hand.

"Shouldn't we just take her home?" Emmett interjected worriedly as he followed the two women. "There's human food there, you know...for Jacob and Renesmee...and now the others."

"_No way_," Alice protested. "You two got to go to Merlotte's, now it's _my_ turn...and _now_ we have a _reason_ to be there. Besides, I saw her eating there. We're going to Merlotte's!" Alice was practically jumping up and down.

"Well, wherever we go, let's _go_ there, because...I'm hungry!" Bella snapped.

Alice grinned as she bounced down the trail toward the road. "I'm so glad we took a car," she exclaimed excitedly. "It'll look more normal, showing up at a place that humans frequent, in a car. I wish I'd worn something nicer," she said after a glance down at her outfit. (That was ridiculous in and of itself; Alice was _always_ dressed nice.) Shrugging, she went on. "And I wish Jasper was here. He's going to be so interested in all of this."

Emmett snorted. "I bet Edward will be too. Maybe we should call him."

Alice rolled her eyes at Emmett's suggestion, as if the idea of calling Edward was ludicrous. "They'll know soon, Em...all in good time."

When they arrived at Emmett's jeep, Alice jumped in the backseat, giving the front to Bella (since she was larger) and Emmett (since it was his vehicle), and impatiently tapped her fingers on the back of Emmett's seat as he pulled out onto the road.

"Can't you drive any faster?" Alice asked.

"We really should take Bella home," Emmett tried again.

"Uh-uh...Merlotte's."

Bella nodded. "Alice is right. She should get to see Merlotte's. And I don't want to have to cook for myself; I am _so_ done with that!"

Emmett just chuckled. "Fine then. I can't wait to see you bring that human food back up. It's not pleasant, you know?"

Bella grimaced as she remembered choking down a meal in front of Charlie; he was much too observant to fool (it was a cop thing), so she'd forced herself to actually eat. Though it had been utterly tasteless in her mouth, and annoyingly chunky sliding down her throat (her gag reflex—weird that she even had one of those—tried several times to prevent the act), swallowing the food wasn't nearly as bad as what she'd eventually had to do. Forcing herself to chuck it back up afterward was excruciatingly uncomfortable (it bordered on painful really). That was about two years ago and she'd sworn to herself that she'd _never_ do it again (not even for Charlie). And yet, here she was, getting ready to consume human food again. And she'd thought she was done with _that_ too.

* * *

Walking into Merlotte's, Bella looked around the establishment; it was just after four in the afternoon and, probably because it was Friday, was already pretty busy. Never one to like crowds, she grimaced and headed for the only empty booth (glad it was in the corner), Emmett following her quite closely, pulling an excited Alice along behind him.

"Hi Sookie," Alice called out cheerfully as they passed the waitress.

Despite herself, and the recent incidences she'd had with her strange new neighbors, Sookie smiled and waved with her free hand, then called, "Be right with you."

Alice smiled back, then slid into the booth beside Bella (Emmett sat opposite them), and in no time at all, Sookie appeared at their table.

"What can I get you?"

"Bella's hungry," Alice said.

Sookie smiled. "O-_kay_. Three Tru Blood's then. What type would you like?"

Alice frowned. "Well no, actually. She wants french fries."

"And a burger," Bella added. "With bacon." Bella paused. "No, make that a veggie burger instead."

Sookie frowned—they all did. "You guys _eat_?" she whispered.

Alice shook her head vehemently, her amber eyes wide with a mixture of surprise and obvious confusion.

"That would be a big, resounding _no_, if you couldn't tell," Emmett said aloud, though not too loud.

"But she wants a burger and fries?" Sookie asked skeptically.

Everyone nodded.

"Anything else?"

"A coke," Bella said, then glanced between Emmett and Alice. "_What_? I haven't had a soda in _three_ years and I'm..._dying_ to have one."

Emmett chuckled. "Nice choice of words. I _so_ cannot wait to see you eat."

Bella stuck her tongue out at him, then smiled up at Sookie. "That's it, I guess."

Sookie smiled. "All right."

"Wait. I guess I'll have a Tru Blood," Alice said. "I haven't been able to order a drink anywhere since..." She stopped, cocked her head, and frowned up at Sookie. "Well, I can't _ever_ remember ordering a drink anywhere." She grinned.

Emmett chuckled. "I'll have one too. Any type is fine."

Sookie nodded, finished writing their order down, then turned and left the dining area of the bar.

* * *

After setting down Bella's plate, which teamed with veggie burger and fries, Sookie just stood there, presumably to watch. Leaning forward, Emmett also watched, and Alice sat there holding an unnecessary breath. Bending at the waist, Bella sniffed her food, then gingerly picked up a fry and popped it into her mouth. Chewing more than she probably needed to, because swallowing was a frightful experience, she counted (to thirty), then closed her eyes and sent the bite down her throat. After several moments, she opened her eyes and grinned.

"Oh my God, these fries are _great_!" she exclaimed as she plucked several more from her plate, dipped them in ketchup, then shoved them into her mouth. After consuming at least half of her fries, she grabbed her burger, downed it in less than three minutes, then guzzled down her coke—all with them staring at her. "Can I have a refill?" she said, looking up at Sookie. "And some ranch dressing?"

Sookie, just standing there staring with the others, had to shake herself to focus. "Umm...yeah. Sure. Of course. I'll be right back." With that she spun, her ponytail flying, and was gone.

"Well, I'll be damned," Emmett said. "How do you feel?" He was leaning over the table, examining her face closely for signs that she'd changed her mind and was ready to deposit the food right back onto the plate (table, bench...or HIM). Not that they couldn't hold it in indefinitely if they had to, but...

Bella sort of just sat there, hoping to feel something, either good or bad, then shrugged. "I feel...full. But different full."

"And?" he prompted.

Bella smiled. "Settled, I guess."

"No way! How is this possible?"

Alice shrugged. "We'll have to ask Carlisle when he gets home," she said as she reached out and picked up a french fry. Sniffing it first, she scrunched up her tiny nose, but stuck out her tongue and touched it. Making a sour look, she scowled. "Argh, what is that taste?"

"Salt," Bella replied, then picked up the salt shaker and added some more.

Alice frowned and licked the fry again. "Salt," she repeated. "Hummm—"

"Wait!" Emmett cut in. "You can taste the salt?" They mostly didn't eat human food because there was no reason to eat it, but also because it had no taste for them.

Alice licked her lips, then nodded. "Yeah."

Emmett watched Alice put the human food in her mouth, chew slowly (just like Bella had), then swallow it down with relative ease. He was extremely surprised he didn't see the woman's face pinch up with disgust; vampires were capable of consuming human food if they absolutely had to, just as a human could eat dirt if _they_ had to, but it was revolting—usually anyway—and he wondered what was going on. Eyeing Bella's plate, he reached out and tentatively took a fry for himself. For quite some time he stared at the offending item—he wasn't sure he wanted to try it—then he took the smallest of nibbles. Chewing, he was surprised at the taste, or maybe the fact that he _could_ taste it, but he still wasn't sure he actually liked it, and swallowing wasn't as easy for him as they'd made it look. Putting the remainder of the french fry back on Bella's plate, he shook his head as he reached for his Tru Blood.

"I think that's..._gross_," was all he could say once he'd finished consuming his beverage.

"But do you think you could keep it down?" Alice asked him, her eyes studying his appalled face with uncharacteristic seriousness.

Emmett frowned then, and shrugged, but he didn't look at all happy. "If you're asking if I have the urge to throw up...no. It's like the Tru Blood, it can stay put."

Alice grinned and clapped her hands. "Me too!"

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to make a habit of _eating_." He said it as if the act was the most repulsive thing he'd ever heard of before. "And, what happens with it if we _don't_ bring it back up?" he asked. "Where does it go?"

Alice frowned, confused by Emmett's questions. She had absolutely no human memories, therefore it had taken her a minute to figure it out. Then her eyes widened as comprehension dawned. "Eww."

Bella laughed. "Geez, guys, it's not _that_ bad," she said as she popped another fry into her mouth and continued speaking with her mouth full. "Certainly not as bad as gagging it back up. Besides, I've been drinking Tru Blood like crazy and I haven't once had to use the bathroom."

Alice nodded, then sighed with relief. "That's true."

Emmett looked quite relieved as well, and the look on his face made both women laugh. And that's when Sookie returned with a pitcher of coke.

"So, what'd you think?" the waitress asked.

Bella smiled up at her. "It was good."

"I ate a fry," Alice piped with a smile. "But Emmett doesn't like them."

"Sorry," Emmett mumbled, looking rather morose (which was extremely out of character for the large, normally happy man.

Sookie shrugged. "I take it we're in uncharted territory here?"

"You can say that again," Emmett said as he pulled out his phone. "I'm calling Edward." He was only on the phone for seconds, speaking so rapidly that Sookie couldn't understand him, then he snapped his phone closed and stood up. "I'm going home. Edward and Jasper are back and say they'll come get you."

Alice and Bella nodded, perfectly happy with the situation, but Sookie's eyes widened with worry.

"Jasper? Should he even be out here with..._humans_?" She whispered the last word, reminding herself of the time she'd whispered _vampire_ to Bill Compton, that first night she'd met him. _You're our first...vampire_, she'd said to Bill.

Bella smiled and Alice laughed, but it was Emmett who answered. "Sorry about yesterday, Sookie. Jasper's a good guy, but try not to bleed around him." He smiled teasingly, then stood up, nodded a goodbye to the three women and left.

* * *

It wasn't long after Emmett left Merlotte's that Edward and Jasper entered. It was dark outside now, and the bar was even more crowded than it had been an hour and half before, but they spotted their wives right away—and not just because they heard a peel of laughter from the bar that could only be Alice's. Bella was holding a bottle, which they assumed (incorrectly) to be Tru Blood, and had just tipped it to her lips as they came up to the bar behind them. Edward slipped his arms around Bella's waist, but Jasper halted just a step behind, frowning at what he saw on the bar top. Nudging Edward, Jasper nodded toward the turned over shot glasses.

"_What_ are you _drinking_?" Edward asked with a frown.

"_We_ are having some beers," Bella answered with a grin. "My first _ever_, actually."

Edward continued to frown. "Beer?"

Bella nodded. "And whiskey," she said as she reached for and held up the glass that the bartender had recently filled, then drained it.

Jasper leaned in close to Alice and drew in a deep breath. "That's whiskey all right."

"Bella ate an entire burger and a plate of fries too," Alice informed them. "And she feels great! Tell them, Bella."

Bella only nodded confirmation, but she looked happy.

"Ah, Bella, how much Tru Blood have you had?" Jasper queried.

Bella started at this. "I don't know. A few bottles."

Alice snorted and raised her brows in amusement. "_A_ few _bottles_? Now _that's_ funny, Bella." She laughed. "I'd say she went through at least a case in the last twenty-four hours. Why?"

Jasper exchanged a look with Edward, then both men smiled. "Well apparently, according to Peter and Charlotte, drinking Tru Blood returns our desire to drink and eat human beverages and food, if we consume enough of it."

"_Really_?" Bella glanced curiously at the glass in her hand. "Humph!"

"That would explain why everything tastes better to you, Bella," Alice said. "You've been drinking it non-stop."

Bella nodded, then looked at Edward again. "And it makes it so I can get drunk too." She giggled at this, but Edward frowned.

"Really?" he asked.

Bella nodded, as did Alice.

"I don't remember ever feeling like this, Jasper," Alice said gaily.

Jasper smiled. "That's because you've never _felt_ like this before, darlin'."

"You should have some, Jaz," Alice said. "The Tru Blood, I mean."

He nodded. "I _have_ had some...at Peter and Charlotte's. That's why I'm so...calm, around all these...people." He glanced around at the laughing, drinking humans and didn't have even the slightest urge drain them. It was such a relief after a hundred and forty-six years of hating what instinct told him to do.

"Oh!" Alice burst. "We met another neighbor. He knew you. His name is Bill Compton. He helped you in Galveston."

Jasper nodded. "Lieutenant Compton. He came from the 28th infantry. I remember him. He was a good man."

"He _is_ a good man," Alice corrected. "Or rather, a vampire...but the other kind. He was turned after the war."

"Humph. Well, I'd like to see him again, but maybe we should get home."

Edward nodded. "I'm sure Rosalie would like some relief."

Alice laughed. "Yeah right, Edward. We are talking about the same Rosalie, right? If you let her, she'd move right into Nessie bedroom and never leave."

They all laughed because it was true.

"Fine then, but let's go anyway; I'd like to see my daughter before she gets too tired."

Agreeing, they paid the bill and left.

* * *

Bill had just finished helping Jessica set up her bedroom upstairs (before putting himself to ground at nearly dawn the night before, he'd ordered several things online, paying the extra charges to have everything delivered "same day," and everything was sitting in boxes on the porch when he'd returned from his sleep), and was quite pleased with himself for making her so happy. Jessica had thanked him profusely, even going so far as to hug him (which was not like her where he was concerned), and was now upstairs puttering in her new room and watching a movie. He'd gotten her a TV and DVD player, and massive amounts of DVDs (most of which her parents had never let her watch before so she was thrilled), and she'd immediately started organizing them in the order she wanted to watch them, and he'd left her to the task. And now, almost finished for the night, Bill was coming down the stairs to get the last few boxes—boxes he'd not mentioned to her yet (he'd gone to her parent's house and picked up all of her old belongings)—that were sitting in the foyer. But instead of picking them up and taking them to his room (to surprise her at another time), he opened the front door and stared at the man standing there. "Eric," he said flatly.

Eric smirked, completely unsurprised to see irritation on Bill's face. "Looks like she didn't kill that woman," he said, getting right to the point. "The woman suffered severe blood loss and was in the hospital for a few days, but they managed to give her blood in time. And the man she killed was what humans call a pedophile, so no loss there."

Ignoring the obvious sarcasm in Eric's voice (he didn't think Eric gave a rat's ass about a dead human, pedophile or not), Bill nodded, a thankful look on his face. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Were there others?"

Eric shrugged. "Yes, but no serious damage to speak of."

Bill nodded again, then sighed with relief. "Thank you for looking into it. Jessica will be pleased." Moving then, he made an attempt to close the door in Eric's face.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" the taller man asked, then stepped over the threshold without waiting for an invitation. "Since I've made the trip to see you and all, and did all that research for you. How did you sleep today?"

Bill sighed...again, then closed the front door. He knew he'd not be able to get out of talking to Eric, but that didn't mean he wanted to have small talk either. "What do you want, Eric?"

Eric walked into Bill's living room, expecting to see Jessica there, then turned to face Bill. Glancing over Bill's shoulder at the doorway they'd just come through, he said, "Where is that darling woman of yours, anyway? Or did you lose her again so soon?"

Bill growled. "Jessica, if you must know, is upstairs in her bedroom. And...she is _not_ my woman."

Eric's brows raised. "You gave her a bedroom?"

Bill frowned. Jessica had responded in nearly the same way. "Why is that so difficult to believe? If she is to stay here, then she needs space of her own."

"Why does she not just share yours? You _are_ bedding her, aren't you?" he said, hoping Bill would finally get over Sookie and move on.

Bill gave him a disgusted look. "Jessica is a child, Eric," he hissed. "She will be a _daughter_, not a lover."

Eric looked confused. "But a maker cannot fully control his offspring without _fully_ controlling his offspring."

Bill narrowed his eyes. "Like you did with Pam, Eric?

Eric shrugged. "Pam did not seem to mind."

"Or Godric did with you?" Bill pushed, knowing only that Eric had been _extremely_ close to his maker, but not knowing the exact details of their relationship.

Eric shrugged. "It aids in binding one closer to his or her maker. It is necessary, Bill, for a deep understanding of one another. And I do not wish to discuss my maker. Have some respect!"

"No, it is not _necessary_, and I am _not_ interested in _that kind_ of bond with Jessica," Bill said, ignoring Eric's thinly veiled threat (he could see that Eric was ready to fight over his mention of Godric, if he chose to continue talking about him). "Jessica will be my companion, yes, but not in the way in which you speak. Unfortunately, I have already taken her life away and forced her into our lifestyle. But I refuse to force myself upon her. _She_ will be my daughter, in every way except biologically."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Ever the gentleman, Bill," he said, quickly shrugging off his anger. "Oh well, your loss. You two do share blood though, so maybe that'll be good enough." Eric started to say more then cocked his head. "Good evening, Jessica," he said instead.

Bill turned around to see Jessica appear in the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?"

Jessica frowned, worried that he might be mad at her, then shrugged. "Long enough." Moving slowly into the room, her long lavender skirt flowing around her ankles, she moved to Bill's side and took his hand the way a small child might grasp her father's hand in fear. "Good evening, Eric," she replied. "Can I get you a Tru Blood."

Eric narrowed his eyes and looked from Jessica to Bill and back, then smiled at them. "No, that is not necessary. I was just bringing Bill some information."

"About me?" Jessica inquired, though she already knew.

Eric grinned, then gave the young female vampire a clipped nod. "I will let Bill explain my findings," he said as he started for the door. Laughing suddenly, he turned back to them before leaving. "Good luck, you two," he said.

Bill and Jessica watched as the blonde man closed their front door, then Jessica dropped Bill's hand and went over to the boxes in the foyer. Most of boxes were sealed, but one of the top ones was open.

"These are mine," she said as she pulled out her clarinet.

Bill nodded. "I went over to your previous residence and got them for you. I thought maybe you would want your old things."

Jessica frowned, but gave him a nod. "Thank you. This doesn't mean you're going to make me continue to play this thing, does it?" she asked, holding up her clarinet.

Bill laughed. "You have to do something, Jessica. You can't just sit around the house all the time doing nothing."

"Could I learn to play the drums instead," she asked hopefully.

Bill scowled. "I do not think so."

Jessica pouted. "Maybe the piano then," she said, wondering if Bill's old piano was playable.

Bill nodded. "Possibly. I can play a bit, but I might know someone who would be a better teacher," he said, thinking of whoever had been playing at the Cullen house the night before.

Jessica's eyes lit up. "Oh really? Who? Are we going to have friends and not just be stuck in this house, just the two of us, all the time?"

Bill couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes Jessica. Once you show me that you can be responsible, you will be given privileges, and will be allowed to have friends. I do not want you to hate being here."

Jessica smiled. "And I'll be able to see Hoyt?"

Bill nodded. "Yes, you can see Hoyt, but first let's get you settled. Give yourself a few weeks."

Jessica's smile evaporated. "But why?" she whined.

"Because you need to gain my trust back before I let you go off gallivanting."

"I _never_ had your trust," she accused childishly.

"You are right," Bill agreed. "That is because new vampires are impulsive. It is difficult for them to control themselves and it is difficult to trust them because of this. But in time, and with lots of work on both our parts, I am sure that we can attain a level of trust that we can both live with. But until then, you will have to follow some rules."

Jessica frowned. There were just as many rules as a vampire as there had been when she was not, and she didn't like it. But somehow, she did understand. Nodding, she said, "I don't like it, but I will try."

"That is all that I can ask, Jessica," he said sadly. "I am _sorry_ for what I have done to you, but I want to make amends for the horrible injustice that I have forced upon you. I just hope that you will let me, and that _someday_ you can forgive me for my transgression, though it is wholly unpardonable."

Jessica giggled. She heard and felt his guilt, but his wording was humorous. "Bill, you need to learn how to use some contractions here and there, and use words that normal people in this century use on the daily basis."

Bill gave her a blank look.

"You know, to sound more human."

Bill blinked. "But, I am _not_ human, and neither are you."

"No, we aren't, but there's no reason for you to sound like a Civil War veteran."

"But, I _am_ a Civil War veteran," he said, still confused.

Jessica smiled and, deciding to give up trying to change her maker (for now), took her skirt between her thumbs and index fingers and curtseyed, then said, "Yes, that you are. And forgive me, kind sir, for thinking you otherwise," she drawled, in an attempt to sound like him.

He smiled at her silly imitation of a southern female from his time period, then nodded his understanding.

"And, Bill, I'm not angry about what you've done to me. I'm not saying there won't be times when I get pissed at you..._and rebel against you_," she added with a roll of her eyes. "But I know why you did what you did, and I know you had no choice in the matter."

Bill opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off.

"I remember that you offered to take another punishment, one that would be painful for you, and I also remember that the magister wouldn't let you. My existence might be your doing, but it is _not_ your fault and I don't blame you. Or Sookie."

Bill nodded. "Well, Jessica, that is all very mature, and I thank you."

Jessica smiled. "Now, can I call Hoyt?"


	9. Can I have a dog?

**Author's Note**

Hey...Happy April Fool's Day to ya'll...I thought I'd make up for being slow between posts by giving you something to read before the spring holidays...so...Happy Easter too! :-)

Okay...to go along with my name change (from before), I am officially going to be changing the title of this fic from "True Twilight" to "True Twilight: New Home" (if it's possible...I'm not sure yet). Why, you ask? Well, first, because there are several other fics with the same name (True Twilight) and it bugs me to no end that mine has the same name. Thought I was being clever, but...NOT! And secondly, because I'd like to write a few more crossover fics, with this same premise, and I'd like to start them all off with, "True Twilight: insert ? here." I think I already told you that, though, huh? And finally, because I'm just a pain in the ass person who _never_ does things the easy way. :p So...stay tuned for _that!_

So, on to comments...

**Author's Response to Questions, Comments, Reviews**

flower123 (3/13) – she's so winy-jessica. well so did not expect that bella would be eating food update son. **~~~ I know she is, F123...Jessica, I mean...**_**very**_** whiny. :-) She's WAY worse in the series though...my writing doesn't do her whining justice! Go to youtube and search "True Blood Jessica scenes" for more GREAT scenes with the little red-haired brat. *grin* And, I didn't expect the eating part either (with the Twilight vamps)...it just sort of happened. I figured that maybe drinking the TB would do something to them, since they're physical make up is different...I considered making it like alcohol for them, then discarded the idea (for a reason, possibly to be revealed later)...but stay tuned for more strange Tru Blood side effects. To be honest, this story was supposed to be only a few chapters (some of the first two posted and the dinner party), but it's morphed (completely)...so most of this is "seat of my pants" and you're getting a bunch of my weird-ass ideas. Hope ya'll don't mind! And no, I'm not southern at all...I just get into character sometimes while writing dialog for Bill and Jessica (and all the other crazy TB southerners). LOL.**

christie122 (3/13) – But WHY can't I call Hoyt yet? Fantastic chapter, like always Sheri! I loved the scene with Emmett trying the french fry, I can imagine him pouting. :) **~~~ I know, huh? It was hard to write him **_**not**_** the happy-go-lucky prankster though...it seemed wrong. Glad you liked it though, that makes the effort worth it. *grin***

SBMntReader (3/13) – Glad you are back, but did you have to make poor Eric such an a-hole? I know, I know - it's your story; but you know I can't help it, being team Eric and all. **~~~ Okay...first...gonna have to split up your review into lots of parts so I can respond to each without it getting all muddled together. :-) So...are you serious about Eric? I've made him an asshole because he IS an asshole. Granted, he's an **_**adorable**_** asshole that we love, but still...an assHOLE. Personally, I think we get some kind of perverse pleasure about liking guys who are complete jerks, but...whatever! I know he can't really help it, since he's an ancient vamper and all, but he sure it fun to play with. And...isn't my Bill kind of a dick too? To Jessica, at least? Well...sort of...maybe just a bit old fashioned. And he's certainly not very nice to Eric.**

SBMntReader (3/13) – I like how Bill and Jessica are getting along better and working out their differences. **~~~ Thank you. I'm sure they'll still have problems now and then, but it would be nice if they could start adjusting to "life" together, yeah? I mean, you can only hate and fight so long, right? I LOVE the characters of Bill and Jessica and it's fun to make them fight, her acting like a spoiled teen, which she's really not (spoiled by her bio parents, I mean)...more of a rebel, I guess, since her dad was such a jerk) and Bill trying to deal with it. Could you imagine how confused by her behavior he must be all the time? Hehe. Funny, funny!**

SBMntReader (3/13) – Also thought it intresting that the Twilight Vampires can eat human food. Guess they will now be able to eat at their own dinner party - Jason may not even be able to tell they are vampires. **~~~ Yeah, I suppose they could eat at the party...to be honest, I didn't hatch out the "eating/drinking" part until I was writing chapter eight, so I haven't really thought that part through, and I'm not sure I like it because I didn't **_**want**_** them eating at the dinner party. *sigh* But we'll see what happens in the next few chaps...you never know what my brain's is going to come up with. *snicker***

SBMntReader (3/13) – And I am glad Jasper is feeling more comfortable now, I felt sorry for him before. **~~~ Me too. And I'm sure that it doesn't help that, since he's an empath and all, he's always feeling everyone else's bloodlust too. Imagine being a bloodthirsty being, then feeling everyone else's cravings as well. That would SUCK! That reminds me of my favorite Jessica scene (S1E11): http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=ZmskDAdSVmg - insert a . for (dot). Anyway...about Jasper...now he can control his desires **_**and**_** everyone's emotions.**

SBMntReader (3/13) – Oh about the severe blood loss - here is some first person research for you, even within the past year so the memory is fresh. I really did have to be transfused with 5 units (read pints) of blood once (and you can't lose much more of that without dieing). That's over a liter - and I only had to be in the hospital for 24 hours. It took most of that time to actually put the blood in, and then they have to observe you for a few hours after the last transfusion before they will let you leave. Of course you feel awful for a couple weeks, and kinda weak for about a week. **~~~ So my few days was too long? To me "a few" means three, so that's close to 24 hours. :p I could go back and change that to a couple, which is two. :-) Thanks for the info though...obviously I didn't research that part (I guess I didn't care). And, what the devil happened to you, SBMR, that you experienced **_**severe**_** blood loss. :-(**

SBMntReader (3/13) – I managed to get 6 chapters of my Ancients story out before I got blocked by a complete story idea, so I started writing it instead. I'm hopeing that I will be able to finish the Ancients one then. The new one is a crossover True Blood/Supernatural that includes Magan and is set about a month or so after she meets Erik. At least the new one should be complete by sunday night at the latest - though I may be able to finish it tonight. **~~~ Well, I'll definitely read it at some point, because I absolutely LOVE Supernatural. A mix of True Blood and Supernatural would be fabulous! I went and read your profile...and I agree, there should be more TB/Sup crossovers. It's just that, it's really hard to write a good crossover story...most of them are crap (sorry people)...and I'm not saying that mine isn't (crap), but it is definitely HARD to write and make believable. *sigh* Trying to keep facts straight and mesh two stories and two sets of characters together...FRIGGIN' DIFFICULT!**

cincin916 (3/15) – I really liked the way you protrayed Jessica, she reminded me of my teenage neice. You are a very good writer. **~~~ Thank you, cincin! I try hard to make it understandable at least, and it thrills me that it just happens to be good too. :-) I really love the character of Jessica; she's so fun to play with, and if you like how I write her, that's even better! Thanks for reading, my EC friend.**

Aille (3/19) – Thank you so much for putting a True Blood and Twilight crossover out that doesn't have me pulling my hair out or closing the browser afer a few paragraphs. This is one of the few that I have come to enjoy. It's wonderfully written and true to the characters I have come to love. I have only just found this and I was thrilled that I could hear the characters in my mind as I read. You have their voices down. I must admit I have only seen the first season of True Blood (though I will be starting the second in the next few days) so some of the situations I haven't seen yet, I didn't feel like anything was spoiled. **~~~ Wow, Aille, what a great review to wake up to this morning, and...thank you, thank you, thank you! *grin* You don't know how much it pleases me to hear that people think I've done a good job keeping "my" characters in tune with their originators. I have to say that it is VERY difficult to do because, let's face it, these characters are NOT mine and, though I love, love, LOVE all the books, movies and shows, I, as a writer, could not even begin to presume that I know them as well as their creators did/do. And, to be honest, I often think I've completely botched things up and want to just chuck the entire thing. It is the comments and reviews like yours that make me want to continue. :-) Of course, this is just my version of, "what would happen if...," but there are **_**sooooo**_** many options here, aren't there? This could go anywhere. About season two and what you haven't seen yet...I'm glad you don't feel as if I've spoiled anything for you. I must admit that I think season one is better than season two...the whole manaed (MaryAnn) thing is annoying to me since she's really NOT that big a part in the books, but she's a HUGE part of season two. Oh well, though, right? I mean, Alan Ball made changes to keep us guessing, and he's doing an fantastic job! As for me, I'm **_**dying**_** for season three to get started.**

Aille (3/19) – I actually wrote in my own blog yesterday how I had a evil plot bunny begging for Jasper and Bill to meet up, as old war buddies, not knowing that the other was alive and catching up. I love that you have them knowing each other from the war in some small way. Yours is the only fix where I have seen this happen. **~~~ It **_**is**_** an interesting idea, isn't it, because they **_**could**_** have known each other. Again, it was difficult to make the connection, because their characters seemed to have been in two different places during the war. I just went through the histories of the characters and tried to find a plausible reason/way for them to have known one another, if only by acquaintance. One thing I struggle with in the reading and writing of vampire stories is that vampires, in general, seem to have excellent memories (except for the zombie-like ones in Buffy)...yet...they don't remember how to be/act human. Isn't that weird? I mean, if their memories are so good, then why can't they just act human? If their memories are nearly photographic, then why does time make them forget who they were? I understand Alice's lack of memory...hers is trauma induced amnesia (IMO), but the others...I just don't get. They seem to remember every little detail of their lives, both human and vampire, but it's like they're not themselves anymore. I guess they're not though, huh? I guess they're just so far removed from it, both physically and mentally, that they forget, but...it bugs me. So...in my fic...Jasper and Bill "remember" each other, but there's something off about that to me. They met, had two very brief encounters in an extremely short period of time, 146 years ago, and...they totally remember the other as if it was yesterday? Strange! And then, speaking of memories, I start off this next chapter with Bill not being able to remember parts of his human existence. Super strange! But, I write it anyway. LOL. And I'm thrilled that you like it! :-)**

Aille (3/19) – Thank you again for this, I look forward to whenever this is updated again. It is always a pleasure to read something well written. **~~~ Again...thank you! And don't forget to point out typos (either through PM or review), because I hate them sometime fierce, and don't believe in betas, so they (the typos) often squeak through after my millionth reread. *sigh* It's amazing, after reading a story post so many times, how the typos just seem to be invisible to the writer, yet GLARINGLY obvious to the reader. Sometimes I read a post so many times that I just want to toss my computer out a window. LOL. But...thank you!**

GoDrinkPinesol624 (3/19) – Oh my goodness when bella bit into the cougar I thought it was going to be one of the hotshot werepanthers. Another awesome chapter cant wait for more. **~~~ ROTFLMAO! I have to admit that I considered it...would be funny, huh? Maybe later...if there is a later. :p Note to self...wrap this puppy up!**

Cullens Darlin (3/28) – I absolutely love this story! You are so creative. **~~~ Why thank you, darlin'! :-) I certainly try...though I am experiencing non-technical difficulties with this one. I **_**really**_** just want to get to the dinner party and be done with this. So...that's why the speed up here (below)!**

And **thanks** to the following members who have added my story to his/her "favorites" and/or "story alerts" – child-of-paradox-and-chaos, IdeaGirl123, Aille, holmes18, minnie377, The WolvGambit, cindysark, Kcdoller, Cullens Darlin, maxsgsp.

* * *

Posted: Thursday, 1 April 2010 (6,303 words/12 pages in Word)

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

For several nights Jessica alternated between whining (quite loudly) and pouting because Bill refused to let her contact Hoyt in any way. And, for each and every one of those nights, Bill fought against his desire to give in and let her have her way—because disciplining a volatile teenage vampire was nearly impossible (much more so than an ordinary teen). He didn't remember parenthood to be so difficult the first time. But then, he didn't really remember _being_ a parent either—not really. Only vaguely did he recall his wife, Caroline (the many decades and lifestyle had blurred his memory of her), and even less so did he remember their children (Thomas Charles, Sara Isabel and Lee Davis)—most likely because he'd been gone fighting the war for most of their beginning years and because he'd been _dead_ gone after the war (and because he'd never met the youngest; Lee had been born and died while he was gone), but also because something changed the memory when one was turned—no matter who you _were_, your priorities afterward were...well...different (bloodlust came before everything—in the beginning, at least, and everything else was an afterthought). After all these years, Bill was lucky that he remembered his previous family at all. And sometimes he wished he didn't; it might have made things easier—less painful.

But remembering, even tiny bits, didn't make being consistent with Jessica any less difficult; she was definitely a piece of work, that red-haired girl he'd been forced to change. Two nights after they'd set up her "bedroom," Bill called Pam (just before dawn) and she arranged (through Eric's day person) for the cable company to come out as soon as possible. By sunset, just over twenty four hours later (Tuesday evening), Jessica had a cable box in her room, and she was happy—if only briefly. After one night of that (by sunrise) Jessica was again complaining (because that's what she was good at).

_There's _nothing_ to watch on the "basic channels" during the nighttime hours_, she'd whined.

And so he'd gone online and ordered all the premium channels, which after another night, she complained about as well.

"How is it possible, Jessica, that there is nothing to watch?" Bill asked in confusion. "As well as the multitude of DVDs I have purchased for you, you now have over two hundred channels at your disposal."

Jessica shrugged and threw her arms up in the air. "I _don't_ know," she drawled, "but there isn't _anything_." Jessica did love her DVDs, and she _would_ watch them, at some point, but...well...sometimes she couldn't help finding something to complain about—especially now that it was so easy (and entertaining) to get under Bill's skin. "I've looked at the _guide_," she went on, "and there's _nothin'!_ All the good things are on during the day."

"Oh, _come on_, Jessica!" he growled. "There is _plenty_ on from eight at night until eleven. That is why they call it primetime television."

"What do you know about primetime television?" she ranted. "You didn't even bother to get cable until this week!"

"For _you_," he exploded with exasperation.

"And that's only three hours of decent programming. The rest is shit!" she cursed. "Why, oh _why_, did you have to turn me into a _vampire_?" She stomped her foot in frustration. "I _hate_ this!"

Bill stared at her for a second, then sighed. "Jessica, I am sorry," he apologized for what seemed like the millionth time. "And you know why I had to change you."

Jessica crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at him. "Because of Sookie."

"I do not want to discuss Sookie," he said flatly, his jaw clenching at the mention of his former lover's name.

"Where _is_ Sookie anyway?" Jessica asked. "I miss her."

Bill's eyebrow twitched. "Jessica, I said that I do not want to talk about—"

"Sookie," she said before he could. "I _heard_ you."

Bill narrowed his eyes. "If you heard me, then why do you insist on pushing?"

"I _don't_ know," she said—and she didn't know.

Sighing, Bill continued. "You know, I am not so pleased about this either, but we both have to make the best of our predicament."

Jessica burst into tears and slumped into a chair. "You _hate_ me," she cried.

Bill frowned. He had to think about his wording for a few moments before realizing what he'd said—or rather, what she'd heard. It was like they were speaking two different languages sometimes (him 1860s male, and her contemporary female). It was insanity! "No, Jessica. Though I sometimes _dislike_ your behavior, I do not _hate_ you."

She glared up at him, her bloody tears making rivulets down her pale face. "You _said_ that you did."

He shook his head. "No. I agreed that I hate _this_, but that does not mean that I hate _you_. Please do not take what I say and turn it around. I hate that you are stuck here with me...not because I hate _you_, but because I hate that I've taken you from your family."

Jessica crossed her arms over her chest (again) and looked away. If truth be told, she wasn't all that upset about losing her family (except for maybe her little sister, Eden, who she missed more and more with each passing night). Bill hadn't been there when she and Sookie'd first arrived at her parent's house (so that she could _see_ her family one last time), but she hadn't been happy there either. She'd told Sookie that her mother was _dumber than a sack full of hammers_ and that her father was _as mean as a snake_ (her father had often used his belt when another means of punishment might have worked—_might_ being the operative word)—she was _glad_ to be out of that awful prison of a house (not that this one was much better with Bill acting as her prison guard).

But Bill didn't know that (that she was happier out of her previous house), and she wasn't ready to tell him. But though she'd been ready to kill her father that night (because of her _vampire impulse control issues_ and the fact that her father had shaken her and yelled at her), she was glad that Bill had shown up and stopped her. She did not want them dead (either then or now) and she wondered, if her maker knew about how her father had treated her prior to her becoming a vampire, if he would take matters into his own hands; she'd overheard Sookie lecturing Bill about the suspicious death of her uncle and knew that he might see fit to do something about her mean father. Maybe. But then maybe not. Maybe he just did that for Sookie. Either way, she didn't want the man she'd previously called daddy to die. He was definitely mean, but not evil.

"This is not easy for me either, Jessica, but I am trying," Bill said with a heavy sigh. "I am doing what I can to make this less miserable for you. What more do you want from me? What _more_ can I do so that you will be happy?" he almost whispered.

Jessica turned to look up at him, then quietly said, "I wanna see Hoyt."

"For the time being, that is out of the question," Bill said with a shake of his head.

Her face screwing up, she fought to hold back tears. "But _why_?" she whined.

"Because. It is too soon. I have to be certain that you are ready...so that no one is harmed."

"I would _never_ hurt Hoyt."

"Regardless, you will wait."

Jessica pouted, then tried again. "Could I at least _call_ him? Just to let him know that I'm back. _Please_?" she begged, her voice high-pitched and grating.

Bill cringed and turned away from her; Jessica's begging was difficult to resist. "Not yet," he said with a shake of his head, then quickly went on when it looked like she might throw another tantrum. "But _soon_...if can you behave yourself." He desperately wished he could call Sookie and ask her advice, but didn't feel that was an option.

At first Jessica pouted (again). Then she tilted her head and threw him a curve ball. "Can I have a dog?" she asked hopefully, her tears still streaking her face.

"A _what_?"

"A dog. You know...ruff, ruff," she barked, then held her hands up in front of her chest in puppy begging fashion and panted.

Bill just stared at her.

"My mama," she went on, "is allergic to animals so daddy never let us have one," she explained. "But I've _always_ wanted a dog. Can I have one? _Please_?"

Bill continued to stare at her; her ability to jump from one topic to the next was mind-boggling. "I do not think that would be such a good idea."

Jessica frowned. "But _why_?"

"Well...because animals tend to...avoid us."

"Why?"

"They seem to sense that we are...different."

Jessica stared up at him in confusion. It took her a few moments to figure it out and then her eyes filled with tears again. "And that we might..._eat_ them?"

Bill shrugged. "More or less."

"This is _not_ fair!" She stood and started pacing, then halted and faced him. "Wait! Is animal blood more satisfying than Tru Blood?" she asked hopefully—she hated Tru Blood just as much as she hated her daddy's belt. "Could I eat animals instead?"

Bill frowned, his mind going to Bubba (the more than slightly off vampire who was Elvis Presley turned short bus nightwalker) and the man's penchant for cats. "For the most part, no."

Jessica frowned. "What does _that_ mean?"

"It means you could live off of it—"

Jessica snorted, causing Bill to pause. His choice of words amused her.

"—but animal blood is _not_ satisfying."

"And Tru Blood _is_?" she said with disgust. "That shit tastes like ass."

Bill frowned at her choice of words, which were less amusing. "Tru Blood satisfies all of our nutritional needs; that is all that matters. And it is less messy...though you seem to be able to make a mess of yourself without consuming a thing," he said as he eyed her blood-streaked face and the few spatters that rendered another shirt garbage-bound.

This caused Jessica to reach up and wipe at her tears, doing nothing more than smearing them further.

"And, could you manage to speak to me without the use of profanity?" Bill lectured. "I do not expect you to be perfect, Jessica, but I would like you to make a decent effort to be a lady."

Jessica rolled her eyes and snorted. "The term lady is _sooo_ not politically correct, Bill," she said. "Again you show your true age."

"Regardless, you will be a lady and mind your mouth."

Jessica opened her mouth to say more, but quickly snapped it shut when he narrowed his eyes and said, "That is enough, Jessica!"

Jessica's breath puffed out in a loud sigh, but she nodded, then said, "Can we at least watch another episode of Buffy? I'm still hopin' someone'll put a stake through that girl. She's insufferable!"

Exhausted by Jessica's constant mood shifts, Bill dropped into a chair and prepared himself for another hour spent in front of the television watching a fictitious high school girl slay pretend vampires.

* * *

It was nearly dawn when Carlisle and Esme pulled into the garage. After getting out of the car, they were greeted by Seth, who'd been told (by Leah) to patrol the area, which he wasn't happy about because he hated it when his sister pulled rank on him—they were a pack, Jacob, Leah and him, but their beta was _far more_ bossy than their alpha and it drove him crazy; plus, he just wanted to hang out in the big house with Edward and Bella (both of whom he was extremely attached) and the others (even Rosalie seemed to like him these days), or sleep.

"Good morning, Seth," said Esme pleasantly, her motherly eyes somewhere between hungry and not. Reaching out, she ran a hand over his sand-colored head and scratched him behind the ears; Seth didn't mind this, in fact he practically basked in it. Esme, despite being a vampire, was the next best thing to his own mother (Sue Clearwater had stayed in Forks with Charlie Swan, but she'd promised to visit). "Are they keeping you fed?" Esme asked.

Seth dropped onto his haunches and whined, causing Esme to glance at her husband.

"You didn't really expect them to cook for him, did you?" Carlisle asked seriously.

Esme sighed, then looked down at Seth. "Well, go on now," she said with a wave of her hand. "Get on home and change, and I'll have something ready in no time."

Seth yipped, then jumped to his feet and yipped again; he was obviously happy.

"And I want to see more clothing than cut off shorts, Seth Clearwater," Esme went on in a scolding tone though she wasn't reprimanding him in any way. "There's a closet full of clothing for you two...courtesy of Alice...and I want you to use it!"

The large, but not as gangly as he used to be, wolf (he'd filled out in the three years since the Cullens had known him) gave the woman in front of him an unmistakable grin, then turned and padded toward the smaller house that had been built expressly for him and his sister.

Esme chuckled as she watched Seth run off, then smiled up at her husband. "I sure like him. He is just _so_ cute!"

Carlisle smiled. "I like him as well. He is like a child...so accepting."

Esme nodded. "Innocent. It's refreshing," she said, her eyes sparkling.

Carlisle nodded.

"I wish his sister was as accepting," Esme said with a sigh. "You would think three years would be enough to show her that we're different."

Carlisle shrugged. "It's more than that, dear," he said as he leaned to kiss his wife's forehead. "Leah's still in pain, and she blames us for her pain. Had we not returned to Forks, the pack would not have reformed. And Sam Uley would not have imprinted on Emily Young."

Esme frowned.

"She's better now though, don't you think?" Carlisle continued. "At least she comes into the house and doesn't growl at us." He chuckled. Everyone gave Leah a huge amount of leeway because of all that she'd been through, and she _had_ improved—though not by much.

"Humph!" Esme pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I talked to Rosalie this morning and she said that Leah hasn't come to the big house once. She's just holed herself up in that cottage and doesn't go out at all...except at night to _patrol_...unnecessarily." She shook her head. "That _can't be_ healthy for breathers."

Carlisle shook his head. "It's not, actually."

"Well then, what can we do?"

Carlisle shrugged. "I'll talk to her...but we can only do so much. She has to want to get past this."

Esme sighed, which caused Carlisle to chuckle again.

"Give her time," he said, giving his wife a pat on the arm. "_More_ time," he added before she could say that three years ought to be enough. "She eats your cooking...at least she did back in Forks."

"Yes, but _only_ my cooking," Esme objected.

"And mine and Emmett's...when we help you." Carlisle smiled. "And Emmett overheard Seth telling Jacob that Leah said your fish fry is as good as her father's. I remember Charlie saying that Harry Clearwater's was the best. So that's something."

Esme sighed. "I suppose it _is_ a start," she said with a nod and a smile.

Carlisle nodded too, then slipped a hand onto the small of Esme's back and began walk toward the main house. "And you have to remember that she only came here with Seth to be away from Sam Uley, even though it meant being with us. Just _coming here_ is something. Coming to stay with us is huge for her."

Esme nodded. "You're right. I don't like it, but you're right." Then grimacing, she said, "She couldn't stand to be around that Sam Uley and her own cousin. And I can't say that I blame her. Could you _imagine_ having to live through _that_ relationship going on right under your nose?" Esme made a face.

Carlisle shrugged. "We all have our inner pain with which to deal."

Esme nodded again. "Yes...of course, but it's..." Esme shook her head sadly. "It's _awful_, and the worst part is that there's no one to blame."

"Except us."

Esme frowned, but went right on talking. "All of them are in _excruciating_ pain and there's nothing to do about it. I would give almost anything to be able to help them. Poor Leah."

Carlisle eyed his wife, then smiled slightly. "You just want to collect another daughter, I think."

Esme glanced up at her handsome husband innocently, then smiled widely. "Am I _that_ transparent?"

"Only when I look at you, my dear...only when I look at you," Carlisle said with a grin.

* * *

"_We're home_," Esme called out quietly (there was no need to yell in house full of vampires) from the back door as they entered their house. Handing her medium-sized bag to Carlisle (who would take it to the bedroom), she headed for her design room to unload the drawings and plans she had made while in Dallas (and there were a ton of them). After doing that, she met Carlisle at the stairwell and they both went up to check on their family. Their first stop was Edward and Bella's bedroom (where nearly everyone would soon be gathered).

"So, how is our patient?" Carlisle asked as they entered the room to see Bella lying in her and Edward's bed, looking quite groggy.

Edward, sitting in a chair pulled up beside the bed, didn't have a chance to answer because Rosalie, in another chair at the far end of the room, popped up and flashed to Carlisle's side. "She's been _sleeping_, Carlisle!" she said in near panic. "I called you. I left messages. Why didn't you come home sooner?" She was tapping her foot with impatience, in typical Rosalie fashion.

Not wanting to deal with his eldest daughter's anger, Carlisle tried not to sound condescending (Rosalie most definitely could blow her stack). "I'm sure she's fine, Rose. I spoke to Alice this morning; she's had no visions to indicate that anything negative will come of this."

Rosalie blinked, glanced at Alice (who'd just entered the room, a Tru Blood in hand), then looked back at Carlisle. "_Fine_? Bella's been _sleeping_, Carlisle!" she shrilled. "How can you even _say_ that she's fine?" Flinging her arm toward the bed where Bella lay, she yelled, "Look at her! A _sleeping_ vampire!"

Rising slowly, Edward went to them. "Rose. Calm down. Let's let Carlisle look at her before we go ballistic."

"Yeah, babe," Emmett put in, appearing in the room at Rosalie's side suddenly. "Carlisle knows what he's doing."

Glaring first at Edward and then at Emmett, Rosalie sighed and took an overly exaggerated step backward, then flung out a hand out toward Bella's still form and said, "Fine then!" Then she violently snapped her arms over her chest and watched closely.

Carlisle exchanged a look with Edward—the look in Edward's eyes told him that his first son was just as worried about Bella's condition as Rosalie was, but that he was trying to hide it (ever the calm one)—then went to Bella's side. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

Her face less pale than usual (if that was possible), Bella glanced up at him and gave a half shrug. "Sleepy."

His eyes going to Edward, Carlisle said, "You say she's actually been _sleeping_?"

His brows pulled together with worry, Edward nodded. "Off and on, but never unwakable."

"And eating," Alice piped from where she now sat (perched on the corner of Bella's dresser). "Don't forget the eating."

His eyes going from Alice (who was sipping a Tru Blood) to Jasper (who was standing right beside Alice), then to Rosalie, Carlisle frowned. "You didn't mention the eating on the phone."

Rosalie bit her lip. "I was more concerned about the sleeping."

With a nod, Carlisle's hand went to Bella's forehead. Frowning, he said, "She's...a bit warmer than she should be."

Edward nodded. "That's what I thought too. Her temperature was rising...though it seems to have leveled off."

"How much?"

Edward shrugged. "Nothing significant."

"How much?" Carlisle repeated.

"About thirteen degrees."

Carlisle nodded (fluctuation in their body temperatures was highly dependant on room/outside temperature), then leaned in and, with his naked eye, examined her eyes first and then inside her mouth. Seeing and smelling nothing odd, he opened his bag and took out several instruments. Picking up his ophthalmoscope, he looked at her eyes again.

"Do your eyes hurt or burn?"

Bella shook her head. "No," she said. "But my eyelids seem _really_ heavy." Yawning, she smiled.

Carlisle returned her smile, then shrugged. "Well, they look fine to me." Reaching for another instrument (an otoscope), he looked inside her mouth, ears and nose, then shrugged. "Perfectly normal," he said as he returned his instruments to his bag. "As normal as can be expected in a vampire anyway. We'll keep an eye on her, Edward, just to be sure, but she looks fine."

"_F-fine_?" Rosalie sputtered. "How can you _say_ that?"

Sighing, Carlisle said, "This is definitely an anomaly, Rose, but, aside from the sleeping, Bella _appears_ perfectly healthy."

Rosalie snorted. "Well, appearances can be deceiving, you know!"

Standing, Carlisle gave Rosalie a silencing look (because she snorted again and it looked like she was going to continue her tirade), then started for the door. "Get some rest, Bella," he said over his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be—" He stopped suddenly and spun around. "What was that?"

"What was what?" the entire room said in unison. Even Bella, still prostrate on the bed, perked up.

"_Shush_!" Carlisle cocked his head and listened, but heard nothing. Everyone else stood frozen as well, but no one else heard anything either. Frowning, Carlisle returned to Bella's side, opened his bag again, and pulled out his stethoscope. Placing it on Bella's chest, he waited. Leaving it in one place for nearly a minute, he moved it and waited again. "Take a deep breath," he instructed, then shook his head. "Again."

More waiting.

After listening in several more places, Carlisle shook his head again and said, "Nothing."

Everyone was hovering and listening, and no one heard anything.

"Humph! All right," he said with a sigh, "tell me everything that's happened since we've been gone. Don't leave anything out."

* * *

As Carlisle listened to his family tell their story, he nodded and tried to come up with reasonable explanations for their odd behavior—but could not. Then Edward interrupted and enlightened him with what they'd learned from Peter and Charlotte in Texas—Tru Blood not only seemed to satisfy their burning thirst for blood, but also made them hungry for human food (and capable of eating it).

"And you say they're not drinking from humans?" Carlisle turned interested eyes on Jasper.

Jasper shook his head. "Not for about six months now, though I think they'd been considering our way of life since their visit to Forks."

Everyone nodded. They'd made a lot of people think about their "vegetarian" lifestyle during their run-in with the Volturi three years before, but no one had converted (as far as they knew), except for Peter and Charlotte (which they'd only just discovered). This was interesting news (there was so much of that going around lately), to say the least.

"And now they have a couple houseguests who are...different," Jasper continued.

"Twin sisters...one is human," Edward put in.

Carlisle frowned. "They have a human living with them?"

Both Edward and Jasper nodded.

"I'm surprised they're able to resist her."

Jasper glanced at Edward, then at Carlisle. "We were as well."

"And you're sure that they're _not_—" Carlisle waved a hand and let his voice trail off, but they all knew what he meant.

Both Edward and Jasper nodded again. "Not at all since the sisters came to stay with them," Edward said.

"Humph! Animals?"

Jasper shrugged. "Some, supplemented with Tru Blood."

"And, are they...sleeping?"

Shrugging again, Jasper said, "They didn't mention that they were." Jasper paused for a moment to frown. "What are you suggesting?"

"That the Tru Blood is the cause of this," Carlisle said with a wave of his hand at Bella.

Frowning as well, Jasper said, "But I've been drinking one a day and have felt no need for sleep..._or_ desire to eat. Though, they do seem to curb my craving for human blood."

Carlisle seemed thoughtful for a minute. "Hummm...well, I would like you to call Peter and ask him about the sleeping...and eating."

Jasper nodded, then left the room (presumably to make the call).

Rosalie watched Jasper leave, then exploded. "Could we just focus on Bella for a minute here? Has anyone beside myself noticed that she's not behaving normally?" she ranted.

"Rosalie, please," Carlisle said calmly, "we _are_ trying to figure this out."

"Don't listen to her, Carlisle," Edward said. "Rosalie knows you're trying." Though he might have agreed with Rosalie, his patience and need for understanding seemed to be greater than his sister's.

Turning her amber eyes on Edward, Rosalie glared and opened her mouth to snap at him, but Esme, sitting on the corner of Edward and Bella's bed, reached out a hand to Rosalie, who reluctantly moved to Esme's side and silently took it.

"It's the Tru Blood," Carlisle said with near certainty. "Is anyone else feeling sleepy?"

Everyone shook their heads; all except Alice.

"Alice?"

"Oh! I'm not tired," Alice clarified. "But I did eat food...french fries...at Merlotte's. They were salty." She grinned, then pointed. "Emmett ate one too."

Emmett grimaced, then shook his head. "One bite. I had _one bite_ and it was disgusting! Lumpy and...where did it go? Because, it didn't come back up."

"Are you afraid you'll have to reinstall a toilet in your bathroom?" Alice teased, then giggled.

They all chuckled at this.

Shrugging, Carlisle went on. "Then it's just Bella. It's _got_ to be the Tru Blood; she's been drinking it like there's no tomorrow. So...the more we drink, the more like humans we are. Fascinating." Then laughing slightly, Carlisle smiled at Bella. "Try to go easy on the synthetic blood, Bella," he said as headed for the door. "At least until we can figure out how much is too much or if there are any adverse effects...worse than the eating and sleeping," he added when it looked like Rosalie might start up again. "We don't want you getting sick...if that's even possible. But, until today, I would have said sleeping was impossible too. So let's be on the safe side and limit your intake."

With a slightly embarrassed smile, Bella nodded.

"And that goes for the rest of you as well," Carlisle added with a pointed look at Alice (who saluted him).

* * *

Heading toward the front door, Esme snapped her cell phone closed and smiled at her husband. "That was the contractor I spoke to yesterday afternoon. He said they'd drop off my supplies at the Compton house by ten a.m. tomorrow morning."

Carlisle chuckled. "Don't you think you should talk to Mr. Compton about this before getting started?"

Esme waved a dismissive hand. "Nonesense! He'll be grateful we took the vampire by the fangs," she said with a laugh at her silly twist on an old Spanish expression.

"That's where we're going right now, Carlisle," Alice piped in. She was standing in the foyer with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, waiting for Esme. "Over to Mr. Compton's house to talk to him about sun-proofing."

"And redecorating, of course," Esme put in.

"And a decent wardrobe for that _colorful_ daughter of his," Alice said.

Rosalie snorted at the word _colorful_, because Alice's descriptions of the girl were definitely multicolored, but she didn't say anything.

"Did you know that girl has _exactly_ nine outfits?" Alice said, her disbelieving eyes still on Carlisle. Then, not giving him a chance to actually answer (because she knew Carlisle neither knew nor cared about the girl's clothing), she continued with disgust. "And _all of them_ resemble Bella's human wardrobe."

"I heard that!" came Bella's voice from upstairs.

Alice rolled her eyes. "And the shoes. Argh! They're atrocious! All _sneakers_."

"God forbid," Emmett murmured with a roll of his own eyes —which caused Alice to turn hers exasperatedly upon _him_.

"I don't see you turning down the things I put in _your_ closet, Emmett Cullen!" the tiny woman snapped at her brother.

"As if _that's_ possible," Emmett quipped, then glanced at Jasper for support.

Jasper, however, said nothing—he knew better.

Carlisle smiled at their banter (Alice's obsession with fashion and shopping was quite the ordinary topic for them), but he tried to redirect them anyway. "I'd say there'll be more than _talking about_ all this," he said with a nod toward Esme's two large cases full of color swatches and other design samples and materials that Jasper and Emmett were carrying.

"That house is completely ramshackle on the outside," Esme said matter-of-factly. She'd caught her husband's pointed shift of the conversation and appreciated it. "I _guarantee_ the inside is worse. We have our work cut out for us."

With a nod, Alice grimaced. "Blech! It's awful in there, Carlisle! So dark and gloomy."

Trying not to smile at Alice's obvious revulsion, Carlisle said, "Well, just because light and airy is _our_ thing, doesn't make it for everyone."

With a shake of her head, Alice scowled at him.

"You do realize they can't tolerate the sun, right, Alice?" Carlisle asked, just to be sure they were on the same page.

"Carlisle," Alice said with a sigh, "there is a difference between dim lighting for mood, and an old musty room lacking any atmosphere whatsoever."

Esme nodded. "Alice does have a point, my dear."

"Thank you, Esme," Alice chirped with a smile at the woman who'd offered her support before going on. "The man has had his bathroom renovated, but _absolutely_ nothing else. Well, except for the room he's 'fixed up' for his daughter," she said, making air quotes. "That, mind you, she can't even sleep in. He has that poor girl is sleeping under the floorboards." Alice shuddered with disgust at the thought of all the built up dust and dirt within and underneath Bill Compton's house. "But it's going to be _gorgeous_ when we get through with it," she went on excitedly. "I've seen it!"

Carlisle chuckled. "Well ladies, have fun over there," he said, then leaned to kiss Esme. "Try not to overwhelm our neighbor."

Returning his kiss, Esme smiled, then faced her assembled crew. "All right now, let's go!" she said, then waved them forward and walked through the front door.

* * *

Jessica had been up in her bedroom for about an hour when she heard the front door open and close. Assuming it was Bill (because no one interesting _ever_ came over), she didn't go downstairs. Instead, she continued listening to her iPod (she'd found it sitting on her bed, gift-wrapped with an oversized bow on it, when she'd come up just after sunset), and writing in her diary (which had accompanied the iPod). For a few more beats, she continued to bop her head and tap her foot on the bed, then she frowned. She heard voices (even though her music was blaring in her ears). Yanking her headphones off, she listened carefully; there was definitely _someone_ downstairs. Then, rolling off her bed, she dropped both her headphones and her pen on her diary, then sneaked out into the hallway.

"Hi Jessica," a tiny, dark-haired woman called out at the exact moment she appeared on the upstairs landing.

"Hi," Jessica responded automatically. But as her eyes took in the group standing there, she looked at Bill with worry. "_Bill_?"

"Come on downstairs, Jessica, and meet our new neighbors."

Slowly at first, because her limited experience as a vampire had taught her to be leery of others (you never quite knew who you could trust), Jessica started down the stairs. But then, seeing that the bubbly woman waiting in their foyer was practically bursting with excitement, she pushed herself to move faster—but still not at vampire speed.

"Jessica," Bill said when she was at his side, "this is Mrs. Cullen and her...uh...children. And this is my...daughter, Jessica."

"Oh, there are too many Mrs. Cullens in our house for any one of us to be _the_ Mrs." the woman with caramel-colored hair said with a smile and a shake of her head as she stuck out her hand. "I am the mother, but please, just call me Esme."

For a moment, Jessica just stared at the hand extended to her, then she glanced at Bill, who nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Esme," Jessica said politely as she slowly reached out to put her hand in the woman's. Noticing its extreme coldness immediately (and its unyielding hardness), she frowned and glanced at the others. There was a hulking man with dark hair standing beside the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen in her life (and non-life) and another man, not as bulky but nearly as tall, standing just behind the bouncy woman with spiky dark hair. And all of them, including _the mother_, had the same amber-like eyes.

Esme smiled. "Meet part of my family. This is Rosalie," she said, holding her hand out palm up and taking one step backward to allow the gorgeous woman to take her place. Rosalie smiled, flashing her perfect white (razor sharp) teeth, but did not step forward.

"And Emmett," the mother went on.

Emmett smiled, showing his adorable dimples, then shifted the box in his hands and gave a playful wave.

"And Jasper," the woman continued.

Jasper put down what _he_ was carrying, stepped around the tiny woman and extended both his hands. "It is nice to meet you, Miss Jessica," he drawled.

Jessica glanced up at Bill, then smiled as she took Jasper's hands and said, "You are from the south."

Jasper nodded. "Originally, yes. But it has been many years since I have spent any length of time here."

"Why?"

Bill rolled his eyes. "Jessica. Please do not be rude."

Jessica frowned up at Bill. "I'm just curious."

"Well, you know what they say about curiosity," he said.

"Well then, I don't have to worry, since I'm immortal now and all, huh?" she said with a grin. "Besides, I'm not a cat."

"_Jessica_!"

Pursing her lips, Jessica gave Bill a belligerent glare, then looked back at Jasper and smiled pleasantly. "Please forgive me, Jasper. I'm afraid that sometimes I am a bit curious."

Everyone smiled.

"Don't worry about it, dear," Esme said as she patted Jessica's hand. "There is much to be curious about when you meet new people. And we have a few more of them for you to meet at our house."

Jessica looked at the motherly woman and smiled with gratitude, then was shocked to find herself in the tiniest woman's arms. And now that she was being embraced by her, her size (or lack thereof) was all the more pronounced.

"And _this_, is Alice," Esme said with a chuckle.

"Hi, Jessica," Alice nearly burst as she stepped back—though not very far (because she didn't, as a rule, understand the meaning of one's own personal space). "We've come to help out around here," she gestured. "Well, that and get to know you, of course...before our party next week. I'm so happy to meet you."

Jessica couldn't help but smile at the woman's extremely exuberant behavior.

Bill frowned. "Help out?"

Esme shrugged. "Our resident psychic," she said with a gesture at Alice, "told us—"

"You're a psychic?" Jessica cut in, her curiosity getting the better of her again.

"_Jessica_!" Bill barked through clenched teeth. "It is rude to interrupt. Did your parents not teach you any manners?"

Jessica bit her lip, then mumbled an apology.

"I am sorry, Esme," Bill said, "Please continue."

Esme smiled. "Alice told me you were having some trouble getting contractors to come out and work on the house, so...here we are." Holding up a large portfolio briefcase, she said, "I've brought the designs I've made. Carlisle and I went to the vampire hotel in Dallas to get ideas," she explained. "And I've brought my muscle to get started," she said with a gesture at her children. She grinned, then chuckled. "But first, you'd probably like to get reacquainted with Jasper while Jessica shows us around the place."

Bill stared at the friendly matriarch of the Cullen family, then gave a quick nod. "Of course. Please come in." Stepping back, he gestured for them to move further into the room. "Jessica, please show the ladies around while I converse in the living room with Jasper and Emmett."

Jessica tried not to roll her eyes at Bill's stuffy, overly formal tone, because she didn't want the women to think she wasn't interested in taking them around the house (any interaction with those outside Bill's house was something she didn't want to chase away), but didn't do a very good job of it—Bill noticed immediately, and so did Emmett, who cackled a laugh (and received Rosalie's elbow in his ribs for it).

"Right this way," Jessica finally said as she started for the stairs. "We'll start upstairs."

Smiling, the women followed her.


	10. Girls night out!

**Author's Note**

Okay...first...need help from someone who speaks **Swedish**! I need/would like a few things translated for one of my "future chapters" and have visited no less than five web sites...that all tell me different things. GRRR! And, since my profile tells me that I have people from Sweden reading this, I'm hoping someone will send me a PM or email saying that they'll help. Thanks in advance! :-)

Got a **question** for other writers on this site...was there something wrong with the site Thursday, April 8th through Sunday, April 11th? I'm asking because when I check my story status under traffic in my profile, there's nothing there for those four days...and that's never happened (not one day, from the day I started my story, have I had a blank day with no hits whatsoever). If it had been one day, I could understand, but FOUR? Anyway, seemed weird to me. Send me a PM if you have any idea what happened. Thanks! :-)

Also, some of my chapters (2-6) have disappeared from my Document Manager area (but not from the actual posted story)...what the fuck is up with that? Does anyone know why this would happen? And, is there a way to get them back? :-( **ETA: okay...life of document is only 60 days. I didn't edit in over 60 days so...they're GONE? Crap! I have editing to do. Is there any way to get that shite back in there? I'm sorry, but I hate this site! My other fic site NEVER just removes things from MY stuff and, even though threads might get closed by mods there, I can always request them to be reopened so I can make adjustments. I am NOT happy! *sigh***

**Author's Response to Questions, Comments, Reviews**

Koi no Mega Lover (4/1) – great chapter :D i'm always happy when i see this waiting for me in my inbox ;) poor jessica, lawl. but i can definitely see her and alice getting along like a house on fire **~~~ Hey Katie...good to see you're still reading. :-) And yep...poor little wild child, that Jessica!**

SBMntReader (4/1 – PM) – I decided to send this to you as a PM. **~~~ And I decided to respond publically. :p I hope that's okay...I just don't care for the PM function on this site. :-(**

SBMntReader (4/1 – PM) – Yeah, he [Eric] deserves someone who can stand up to him and push his buttons. Yes, Bill is one too – but I think Bill is worse in the show. **~~~ LOL. I guess I disagree. In the show, I see Bill as fairly timid...sneaky and possessive (passively), but nice and sweet and genuine...I see Eric as aggressively possessive, but less sneaky (mostly he just puts things out there). LOL. I think Bill wants to mainstream and be accepted, but he's just **_**soooo**_** confused by humans and human behavior. I think Eric understands them more, but doesn't think much of them and doesn't give a shit about them. And I think he's completely selfish and arrogant, whereas Bill actually cares about people other than himself.**

SBMntReader (4/1 – PM) – As I said, I like that he is trying to get along with Jessica – and is taking her feelings into consideration. Too bad he didn't do that with Sookie. Though I imagine he does have a lot of problems understanding her – you did a great job of pointing that out in your newest chapter. **~~~ Thanks! Honestly, I think Bill had no chance with Sookie. Eric wanted her and did everything in his power to get her. *sigh* Hey, I take it back...Eric is just as sneaky as Bill! One thing I think is funny is that I'm Team Bill and my Sookie's with Eric...and you're Team "Erik" and your Sookie's with Bill. Hehe. I'm assuming (maybe foolishly) that your Magan is you (and you put her with "Erik"), and I plan on putting myself (Shaylie) with Bill...maybe...but...**_**shhhh**_**, don't tell anyone. :p Well, the chances of me actually writing that short story/one shot are slim to nil. LOL.**

ashleylgrant (4/13) – Amazing job! Anxiously waiting an update! **~~~ Thanks, Ashley...so glad to have you abroad. :-) Hope you're enjoying college. Fan fiction is great, but try not to miss out on all those parties. And...sorry my fic's not filled with smut. :p**

And **thanks** to the following members who have added my story to his/her "favorites" and/or "story alerts" – alesitasuricata, Harley Pendragon, VenomousEnchantress, KleineInMemphis, dawn257, and ashleylgrant.

* * *

Posted: Friday, 16 April 2010 (5,682 words/11 pages in Word)

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

After a few days of working on the Compton house, Alice insisted on some playtime—a girl's night out. Piling into Carlisle's black Mercedes (Rosalie riding shotgun and Bella in the back—wanting some time with Carlisle, Esme stayed at home), Alice backed out of the garage, then just sat there letting the car warm up.

"So, where _are_ we going?" Rosalie asked (probably for the tenth time in the last hour).

Alice grinned. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Looking in the rearview mirror, she winked at Bella, whose eyes narrowed.

Watching Alice suspiciously, Rosalie turned her head and glared at Bella. "You know where we're going and you didn't tell me?"

"Don't look at me, Rose, your guess is as good as mine," Bella said with a shrug.

Rosalie frowned (Bella would never lie to her—to anyone), then looked back at Alice. "And why'd we take Carlisle's car? We'd have been fine in mine."

Alice continued to grin as she said, "Because we needed the space. We're picking up two passengers." Just as she said that, the rear passenger side door opened and, of all people, Leah Clearwater climbed in (her pretty face in it usual twist of displeasure). "Hi Leah!" Alice said pleasantly.

Slamming the door, Leah glared at Alice. "Do _not_ think I'm happy about this," she said, her black eyes flashing furiously. "I am under direct orders from Jacob to attend this _girl's night out_, but I'm _so_ not happy about it!"

Alice grinned. "I know. And I also know for a fact that those orders include being nice to us _and_ enjoying yourself, so smile Leah, because you have no choice.

Leah tried to scowl, and made an attempt at an angry (not nice) comment, but couldn't seem to get it out. Her mouth hung open for a second, then it snapped closed. Then, of all things, the corners of her mouth turned up (slightly). Fighting the forced _happiness_, false as it was, she was able to give a low growl before turning toward the window, where she stared morosely.

Still smiling, Alice turned the car and zipped down their paved driveway (pretty much the only one on Hummingbird Road). At the main road, she made a left and headed northeast (away from town). But they didn't go far before she slowed (almost to a stop) and turned right onto Bill Compton's driveway, then rolled along at a snail's pace (to keep from flinging up rocks and nicking the paint on Carlisle's car. "God, I hate this gravel," she moaned. "Haven't these people heard of cement?"

"Maybe they can't afford it," Leah said dejectedly. She was quite used to living poorly. On the rez, most did, and it definitely took some getting used to, to have the Cullen money behind you all the time. She didn't like living off their money, but this is where her pack was now. _Maybe I should get a job_, she thought absently as they rolled along.

"Oh, Bill can afford it. But he _likes_ the gravel," Alice said with disgust. "Believe me, I've already tried to talk him into paving this stretch."

Leah ignored her, but Rosalie and Bella exchanged another look, then Rosalie said, "You try. _You're_ her best friend."

"You're _both_ my best friends," Alice objected with a pout, her forehead pinching together as she looked at Rosalie, hurt in her golden eyes because Rosalie obviously felt less loved. "My _sisters_," Alice said, reaching out a hand and squeezing Rosalie's.

Rosalie pursed her lips, then gave the barest glimmer of a smile. She'd definitely gotten off to a bad start with Bella, but she knew better than to think she was Alice's least favorite sibling—Alice loved everybody for who they were, even those who were unpleasant—no one was her least favorite. "I know, Alice," she finally said, then glanced at Bella, her golden eyes pleading for assistance.

"_Alice_?" Bella tried. "What's going on?"

"_I've_ arranged, through _Esme_, for us to take Jessica out with us tonight."

Rosalie frowned. "_Why_?"

"Because. That girl is cooped up in Bill's house _way_ too much. She needs to get out. And lucky us, Bill agree to let her go out. Though, it did take some creative talking on Esme's part. We had to agree that she wouldn't be left alone for even a second."

Rosalie sighed and rolled her head from side to side as if she had a crick in her neck (which she didn't, of course). "Great! _Newborn_ babysitting! I thought we were finished with that."

"HEY!" came Bella's protest from the backseat.

"No insult intended, Bella," Rosalie said. "You were an _exemplary_ newborn. You know that. Ask Leah."

Leah didn't say anything when Bella looked at her, but she did shrug (noncommittally).

"But _Jessica_?" Rosalie went on. She scrunched up her perfect face and looked back at Alice. "She _never_ stops talking."

Alice grinned. "I know, huh? Isn't it wonderful?"

Rosalie looked back at Bella again, then ground her teeth. "Alice. Where. Are. We. Going?"

Alice giggled. She seemed to love torturing them. "Not _telling_," she said happily as she put the car in park, turned it off and pocketed the keys. "But we're going to have _so_ much fun. I've seen it, so don't argue with me!" Then, jumping out of the car, she said, "Be right back."

"Might not _be here_ when you _get back_," Rosalie called out as Alice bounced up Bill Compton's front steps, giggling the whole way as if she knew Rosalie was blowing smoke (which she did).

"This is ridiculous!" Rosalie snapped with an almost violent shake of her head. "Do you know how much I hate it when she gets like this? How can one person be so happy all the time?"

"For once I agree with you," Leah said under her breath (though everyone heard her). Her eyes closed, Leah leaned her head against the window and sighed.

Bella shrugged. "That's Alice," she said. "You know there's no fighting her once she's got her heart set on something. It's just easier to give in."

Clenching her jaw, Rosalie groaned and let her head rest on the seat. "Do you think she really has all those visions of us doing what she wants, or do you think she just tells us she does? Because, if she's lying, I'd like to rip her limb from limb and have a bonfire."

"I'd be glad to help," Leah piped.

Bella laughed. "Maybe I should stop shielding Alice from Edward, so he could tell us."

Rosalie grinned. "You should. Though I wonder if he'd really tell us," she said with a frown. "Those two have been silently communicating for _years_ now. Fifty-six years, to be exact, and sometimes I think that brother of mine secretly enjoys giving Alice her way."

Bella laughed again. Edward and Alice _were_ very close, but she had no doubt as to whether he'd tell her if Alice was screwing with them. "Are you kidding me? You know Edward wouldn't keep things from us if it was important."

Rosalie snorted. "Yeah, if it was _important_. But what if it's just about a _girl's night out_?"

Bella shrugged. "Alice has all of us wrapped around that little pixie finger of hers, but the one thing she is, is honest. I trust her. _And_ her invasive little visions. If she says we'll have fun, then..." She shrugged again.

"Humph!" Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest, then scowled when she saw Alice skipping sprightly down the stairs, her hands tucked around one of Jessica's arms as she jabbered on.

"Are you sure I'm dressed okay?" they could hear Jessica ask as Alice ushered her around the car to the rear passenger side door.

"Of course you are," Alice said, "because _I_ chose your outfit. Casual, yet elegant." Alice grinned.

Jessica smiled nervously as she smoothed the front of the black semi-sheer Vanessa Bruno tank that Alice had yanked over her head while she was trying to pull on the designer jeans Alice had also insisted upon.

Opening the door, Alice said, "Scooch over, Leah."

Leah glanced up at Alice, then over at Bella. The idea of sitting right next to her mortal enemy, their limbs most probably touching, was nauseating. But move over she did, cringing when vampire Jessica climbed in, sandwiching her between two bloodsuckers.

Glancing back, Rosalie frowned. "This really isn't fair to Leah, Alice. Maybe we should get a van for excursions like this." She wasn't a big fan of Leah Clearwater, but they had a sort of working relationship, both semi-understanding the other in a way that others did not.

Alice frowned. "I'm really sorry, Leah. This is the biggest car we have, but I promise to get something bigger for next time," she said, then closed the door and flashed around the car to get in.

Both Rosalie and Leah grimaced at the thought of doing this again (even though neither knew exactly what _this_ was going to be).

"So, where're we goin'?" Jessica asked once they were settled in the car.

"Humph!" Rosalie huffed from the front seat. "I'd like to know that too. Alice?" Rosalie tried again.

"Nice try."

"Apparently _we_ don't get to know," Bella filled in their new car companion, then offered her hand (trying desperately not to touch Leah in the process). "Hi, I'm Bella Cullen, Alice and Rosalie's sister. And this is Leah Clearwater...a friend of ours."

"Oh!" Jessica exclaimed, shaking Bella's hand. "Of course you're a Cullen. You all have the same pretty eyes."

Bella smiled, then laughed. "Tonight we do."

Jessica smiled at Bella, then looked at Leah. "Hi."

Leah pursed her lips and tried to smile, which only caused Jessica to frown.

"Okay everybody, let's play nice," Alice said as she whipped out the keys, ignited the engine, then turned the car around and made the crawl back out to the street. Turning left out of Bill's driveway, she headed southwest (back toward town). Driving through town, Alice maneuvered around, finally getting herself to Interstate 49, where she got on going north. Flipping on the radio, she drove at top speed, zipping around cars as she sang each tune on the radio.

Then, after less than an hour of driving, Alice got off the freeway (in Shreveport) and navigated herself around until she found the small (and very crowded) commercial strip she was looking for. Pulling in, she parked the car in the parking lot of Fangtasia, then turned to look at her girls. "So, a blonde, three brunettes and a redhead walk into a bar," she began with a grin.

Everyone groaned.

* * *

After doing her typical door duty, Pam walked through Fangtasia and positioned herself behind Eric's throne (her usual spot after checking IDs at the beginning of each night—someone usually took over halfway through the night so she could serve her master). Standing there behind him for several minutes, her arm draped over her his chair, she said nothing—she just stood there, like she always did, staring out into the crowd of humans (and fangbangers) who got their kicks gawking at the living dead.

"What's on your mind, Pam?" Eric finally asked without giving her so much as a glance.

Shifting on her feet, she thought about how she might best phrase her request, then she gave up and just blurted it out. "I would like to become better acquainted with the blonde Cullen woman."

Eric scowled, then glanced up at the woman fully clad in black pleather, but showing a fair amount of cleavage. "The one with the foul attitude?"

Pam smirked. "That's the one. And, I _like_ her attitude."

Eric sighed heavily as he turned his head back to the drinking and dancing blood bags. "Of course you do."

"Well, may I go there?"

"I thought I made it clear. I want you to keep your distance."

Pam pouted. "But I am so _bored_."

"Regardless, you will stay away from them."

"What about their little shindig next week? I have already sent back the R.S.V.P."

Eric said nothing.

"And I know for a fact that Sookie is attending," Pam persisted.

Eric sighed. "We will attend," he said flatly. "But you will be careful. And I want you to keep a healthy distance from that blonde one. She's more dangerous than she appears."

"But she's so pretty. I want to touch her."

Eric rolled his eyes.

"Can I? Just once? Touch her pretty blonde hair?"

Snapping his head around so that he could look her in the eye, Eric shot daggers from his. "Pam! That woman is not one of your human playthings. She's a vampire. A very dangerous one."

"Oh, all right! I get it! You really are a killjoy, aren't you?"

Eric frowned. "You're acting like Jessica."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Oh, not hardly, but I..." Letting her voice trail off, she stared in disbelief, then grinned. "Well, speak of the red-haired devil," she said with a nod toward the bar's entrance. "Looks like it'll be hard to keep my distance, with them coming to us."

Eric followed her gaze and struggled to keep his fangs from extending. Watching as the five women entered (only three of which he recognized), he tried to stay calm. But he definitely didn't like that they'd come into his establishment without him expressly inviting them—this was his turf. The smallest of the five was bouncing around excitedly, already moving to the music (and clasping Jessica's hand), while the other three just sort of perused the place. Jessica leaned down and said something to the woman holding her hand, then they both chortled with glee and headed for the dance floor. The dark-skinned woman (obviously of Native American descent and quite exquisite) stood slightly apart from the rest and definitely didn't look happy to be there. Her eyes traveled around the room with a mixture of disgust and disbelief. She too made a comment (which Bella laughed at), but it didn't reach Eric's ears over the volume of the music and the many other conversations going on. And the tall blonde (the current object of Pam's desire) stood there stoically next to pretty Bella Cullen, who glanced around, then headed for the bar.

* * *

"_Unbelievable_! A bar for vampires," Leah said with a roll of her eyes. "My father would roll over in his grave."

Bella laughed—not at the fact that Leah's father was dead (Harry Clearwater had been one of her own father's best friends and had died of a heart attack several years back), because they were all still so sad about that (Leah was devastated), but instead at the situation they found themselves in now (it was peculiar that they were hanging out together at all, let alone in a _vampire_ bar). Turning, she headed for the bar.

"What can I get you?" asked the bartender, his fangs extended (because that's what he found most customers wanted).

"I'll have a bottle of O-Negative. And...a beer," Bella ordered. "A black and tan."

Rosalie grimaced. "How can you drink those?" She'd never considered human food disgusting before, because...well...she'd never really considered human food before (not while being a vampire anyway), but Emmett's _black and tans_ were just...muddy-looking, and tasted similar (not that she knew what mud tasted like). "_Gross_."

Bella shrugged. "Emmett's got me hooked, I guess."

"Blech!" Rosalie scowled, then looked at the bartender and shrugged. "O-Positive for me."

"You should try wine, Rose," Bella said. "It's sweeter than beer. Or champagne. It's bubbly."

Rosalie shook her head adamantly. "No thanks! No alcohol for me."

"Leah?" Bella said, turning toward the woman who couldn't seem to get past her dislike for them. "What would you like?"

"To go home," Leah said with a sigh—and both Bella and Rosalie knew she didn't mean the cottage Esme had built for her. Leah missed her mother and La Push desperately, but couldn't stand to live there (because of Sam Uley)—basically she felt like she had nowhere to go. "Just a Coke," she finally said.

Nodding, the vampire behind the bar said, "I'll have the waitress bring your drinks to you. There's a booth available over there." He pointed, then glanced at Eric (because something was obviously off about these women) when they turned, spotted the booth, then nodded and headed for it.

* * *

Alice and Jessica danced through several songs, obviously enjoying themselves and drawing the eyes of those around them. Some had seen Jessica there before—she'd made quite the scene on the night following the night she'd been turned (not to mention that she was beautiful, with her long flaming red hair and provocative new clothing)—but more were interested in the tiny sprite next to her. In the artificial light of the nightclub (dim and flickering), and against the deep red walls, Alice's pale skin, though not sparkling as it would in the sun, just looked wrong (not fanged vampire pale and not the pink of a human with flowing blood underneath)—and some noticed.

But not Alice. Well, she noticed, but she didn't seem to care because there was so much strangeness in this place that it didn't matter to her.

"Let's go check on the others," she suggested, after about the fifth dance, to which Jessica nodded. And just as they arrived at their large booth, so did the waitress.

"What can I get you?" their server asked monotonically—though she did lift her eyebrows indicating that she was interested in the strangers.

"I'll have a TruBlood, type doesn't matter," Alice ordered happily. "And a shot of whiskey. Jessica?"

"Same, I guess," she said, then frowned and shook her head. "But not the whiskey."

Alice smiled and laughed, then gave Jessica a push into the booth, then slid in beside her, looking across at Rosalie and Leah, who sat side by side but as far away from one another as the booth bench would allow. "So, are we having fun yet?"

Leah snorted. "Not hardly."

Alice pouted. "Come on, girls, how are we? _Really_."

"Ready to go home," Leah quipped —and Rosalie nodded.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yeah right! We just _got_ here, and _you_ haven't danced on any tables yet," she chirped, her topaz eyes on Leah.

Leah narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to protest, but Alice cut her off.

"I saw it, so don't _even_ argue with me," Alice said with a giggle, as if the vision was hilarious. "Well, not the tables part, but the dancing. Yes." She nodded. "_Lots_ of dancing. Except for Bella. You're such a party pooper, Bell."

"You know I can't dance, Alice," Bella said.

Rolling her eyes again, Alice put on her sternest face (which wasn't very). "That was before, Bella. I bet you could now...if you gave it half a chance."

Bella shook her head. "Not gonna happen."

Alice sighed. "Well, speaking of _seeing_ things," she went on, her eyes going to Rosalie, "that blonde over there's going to come over here in a minute. Be nice to her."

Rosalie glanced over at the blonde (who waved), then grimaced. "What are you talking about? I'm _always_ nice."

That caused all but Jessica to laugh. Even Leah found amusement in Rosalie's statement.

"_What_?" Rosalie said. "I'm nice."

Leah looked away, but continued to smile, and Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, a breath of fresh air, you are," she said. Then they all (including Rosalie) dissolved into giggles (even Jessica, who was going with the flow).

"Oh! Drinks!" Alice said suddenly—just before their waitress arrived—and clapped her hands. As their drinks were put down, Alice reached for the shot of whiskey and, before the shifter could protest, she leaned over and dropped it into Leah's Coke, then looked at her innocently. "What? You didn't think I was drinking it, did you? That stuff burns my throat worse than the smell of human blood. Besides, I saw you drinking it, so don't argue."

Everyone shook their heads in exasperation over Alice's insistence.

"How exactly _are you_ seeing around me anyway?" Leah asked as she sipped her alcoholic beverage. Then, seeing Jessica's confusion, Leah explained. "I'm a shifter. Alice's power doesn't work around me. Or...it didn't used to."

Jessica nodded and listened with interest.

"Well, if you _must know_," Alice said, as if she were being put out to explain (though it was obvious that she was happy to), "it's just as you put it...I'm learning to see _around_ you. I just sort of have to bend around the black hole that you create in my mind. But it doesn't always work, especially when I _really_ want it to. It's very annoying. Bella's done a much better job of expanding _her_ power." Alice pouted.

Jessica brightened and looked at Bella. "You have a power? What is it?"

"Bella's a shield," Alice answered for her. "She can block the mental powers of others."

"Mental powers?" Jessica questioned with a frown.

Alice nodded. "Bella's husband, Edward, is a mind reader, but he can't read her mind at all...unless she lets him."

Jessica grinned. "Wow! That's so _fucking_ cool!"

Alice grimaced. "Don't let Esme hear that mouth."

Jessica bit her lip. "Sorry. It is cool though."

Rosalie nodded. "And she keeps him out of all our heads now," she put in. "When she's there, that is. God, I hate being home with him when Bella's not there. There's no privacy."

Leah frowned. "I did notice he wasn't in my head, but I didn't think to ask. That's _your_ work, Bella?"

"Guilty as charged," Bella said with a nod.

"Nice job!"

Bella smiled. "Thanks! I was practicing back in Forks, but you weren't around much for the last year."

Leah grimaced and looked away—any reference to her personal pain was something she just couldn't handle, and the fact that everyone knew about it made it so much worse (because she felt their pity). She was glad when the subject was promptly dropped.

And then another was standing at the table.

"Good evening, ladies. _Rosalie_," Pam said cheerfully, then looked at the others. "Bella, Jessica."

Bella gave a polite wave, but Jessica frowned. Her smile now gone, she tried to shrink into the booth, which caused Pam to chuckle.

"I heard you didn't wreak too much havoc during your little vacation from Bill," Pam said, ignoring Jessica's obvious discomfiture.

Jessica's frown deepening, she looked down, then dropped her hands into her lap and began twisting them worriedly—the Cullens didn't know about her recent slip and she really didn't want them to.

"I have to say that I'm impressed," Pam went on. "Only one fatality. Not bad." She grinned.

Her head coming up (and with it her fangs snapped out), Jessica slapped a hand over her mouth as she fought to hold back tears. She was so embarrassed, she wanted to die (again...permanently). If it were possible, she would have been blushing, but as it was, she could not. For a moment, all she could do was stare, her unshed tears glistening like rubies. Now the Cullens (vampires who didn't feed on humans) knew that she had killed, and they would surely hate her. She wished the earth would open up and swallow her. And then the dam broke and she had to get up. "Please," she said. Blinking, her tears fell, making two red tracks down her cheeks. "_Move_." She gave Alice a push and, though the woman beside her felt like stone, both she quickly moved out of her way. "Excuse me," Jessica said as she rushed away.

Now standing beside Pam, Alice glared (a rare expression on Alice face), but it was Rosalie who got angry. "Was that _really_ necessary?" Rosalie snapped as she got to her feet and went after their tearful evening companion.

Alice shook her head. "Hardly the way to gain points with Rose," she said, then turned and followed Rosalie, who was weaving her way through the noisy crowd of people to the lady's room.

Still sitting, Bella glanced at Leah, then up at Pam. "Your kind sure doesn't worry about people's feelings, do they?"

Pam rolled her eyes. "I am bored with this conversation."

"Gee. Already?" Bella said sarcastically. "No attention-span either. Hmm."

Leah frowned up at the vampire with very pale blonde hair. "Do you have any feelings yourself?" she asked, her voice full of derision.

Pam scoffed. "Feelings are...unnecessary."

"So that's a no then?" Leah said, turning her head away with disdain. "Figures!"

Pam shifted from one foot to the other, her pleather pants making that sound it does when rubbed together. "I don't have _time_ for feelings."

Bella raised a brow. "You're a vampire, Pam, you have all the time in the world."

As she examined a fingernail, she grunted, "Hmm," then she faked a yawn.

Bella shook her head at the other woman's total lack of humanity. It made her think of the Volturi (mostly the totally apathetic Marcus, who was more zombie than vampire, in Bella's opinion). "You're not _that_ old, are you, Pam? That you've lost the ability to feel compassion for others."

Pam frowned. "I have existed for so many years that I have forgotten how many exactly." She shrugged. "Over a hundred, less than two hundred. I don't remember."

"Hmm. Well, you ought to pay more attention to human behavior then," Bella lectured, annoyed with the other vampire's rudeness. "Or at least make an attempt to display some common decency."

Pam laughed at the obviously younger woman's words. "That's ridiculous talk coming from a fellow vampire. You can't have been one for very long. Just how old _aren't_ you, Bella Cullen?"

Bella narrowed eyes. Age had always been a sensitive subject for her—she hated being nearly two years older than Edward—but she'd pretty much gotten over it in the three years since her turning.

"Bella's _age_ is irrelevant, bloodsucker!" Leah snapped, her black eyes blazing with her fury. She was tired of beating around the bush. "I don't think I've ever met someone so discourteous and inhospitable."

Blinking, Pam frowned down at the dark-skinned woman who sat across from Bella Cullen. "And who might you be? Not one of us, or one of them," she said with a nod at Bella as she narrowed her eyes, extended her fangs, and dropped onto the bench, then grabbed Leah by the chin.

Leah began trembling—but not out of fright—and Bella cringed. "Oh. Ahh. You don't wanna do that, Pam."

Slowly (because she had all that time in the world), Pam looked at Bella. "Why not?"

"Because Leah would hate to make a scene and...you're about to see another side of her." Bella sat there calmly because she knew she was fairly safe around Leah in any form, but she did glance around to see if there were any humans in the vicinity, because _they_ wouldn't be safe. Her thoughts went to Emily Uley, and the four lines that scarred her otherwise beautiful face, who would forever remind them all of the damage the pack could do without meaning to. Bella had the feeling Leah wouldn't shift—that she would rather die than lose control—but she never could be sure when it came to the pack's unpredictable nature.

Pam looked back at the woman whose face she was holding, and suddenly felt the heat radiating off of her. "What _are_ you?"

Her jaw clenched and her body shaking, Leah growled, "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me. Leech!"

"_Pam_," came a calm voice from beside the table.

Pam immediately dropped her hand. "Master."

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" Eric asked, his eyes on the shifter as she fought to control herself. "I apologize for Pam's behavior," he said flatly. "Tonight's drinks are on the house." He gave each woman sitting a nod. "Pam."

Pam rolled her eyes and got up, and the two of them walked off.

* * *

Bella watched Eric and Pam go back to their place, then she turned back to Leah. She was still breathing hard, sucking in air through her clenched teeth and blowing it out loudly through her flared nostrils, but she seemed to be calming.

"Are you all right?" Bella asked when Leah's breathing had regulated back to semi-normal.

Leah nodded. "I don't like her," she said, then picked up the drink she'd been sipping and downed it. Then, after that, she reached across the table, picked up Bella's half drunk beer and drank that too. Then she started glancing around for their waitress, obviously wanting another drink.

Bella frowned. "She didn't seem so bad the first time I met her. It was _Eric_ that I didn't care for."

"Humph!" Leah finally caught the eye of their server and motioned for another round. "Remind me never to forget how much I don't hate the Cullens."

Bella laughed. "I think Esme will definitely appreciate that," she said, a huge grin on her face. "Oh look, here comes the rest of your favorite people." Standing, Bella took Jessica into her arms, then slid back into the booth, pulling the redhead with her. Alice sat down next, and then Rosalie beside Leah.

"I _really_ don't like her," Rosalie stated, with a glare over at the woman standing behind Eric's throne, as soon as they were all settled. "What happened while we were gone?"

"What makes you think something happened?" Leah asked.

"Well, for one, you look like you're ready to rid a vampire to pieces," Rosalie said.

Leah grinned, flashing her perfect, ultra white teeth.

"And secondly, that..._Goth_ wannabe is alternating between glaring over here and arguing with the heathen."

Jessica giggled. She'd never heard anyone openly call Eric names or hate on Pam. "She really prefers pastels, but Eric makes her dress like that because that's what the humans want to see," she informed them. Spending some time with Eric and Pam was now paying off; she could give her new friends the 411.

Everyone stared at Jessica for a moment, then Alice spoke. "I saw what she did...in a round about kind of way, and I really don't think she meant anything by it."

Rosalie snorted.

Leah smiled. "So _that's_ how you know something happened out here."

Ignoring Leah, Alice said, "Her kind can be very much like ours is when we're _not_ living within a coven." Then she glanced at Jessica, her amber eyes big with worry. "No offense intended, of course. You're so new that you don't really fall into a category yet."

Jessica shrugged. "From what Bill tells me, we react the opposite; living _within_ a nest, as we call them, tends to make us...meaner."

Alice shook her head. "Only when you live apart from humans, but rely on them to feed. Look at you and Bill. He has decided that you two will mainstream and consume artificial blood, therefore you will be fine."

Jessica looked skeptical.

"I've seen it," Alice said with a smile as she tapped her index finger on her temple, "so don't worry."

Everyone at the table nodded, then Bella said, "One thing I've learned is, never bet against Alice."

Rosalie and Leah nodded, causing Alice's grin to widen. "Just stick to TruBlood," the pixie said quietly. "No more humans."

Jessica bit her lip, tears threatening again.

"Alice!" Rosalie snapped, grabbing a napkin and handing it to Jessica.

But Jessica shook her head. "No, it's okay. I did a horrible thing and, though the man was...just _awful_, I know I shouldn't have killed him. I won't do it again. Ever! I promise."

Alice grinned. "Well okay then. Let's get on with our party."

And just as she said that, the waitress walked up with their second round. And they ordered their third right there on the spot and told the woman to just keep them coming.

* * *

After a few hours (and several more drinks) and LOTS of dancing (except for Bella, of course), the women agreed that it was time to leave. Stumbling through the parking lot (three of them anyway...Rosalie didn't have any alcohol and Jessica couldn't), four of them burst out laughing when Bella tripped over a parking block (while walking backward), then lay sprawled on her ass for a second, shocked. Then she started giggling. "If I were human, I think I'd pee my pants."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but Leah and Jessica laughed. And Alice, smiling happily because her plans had been a grand success (not that she'd expected differently), reached out and tried to help Bella up (and failed because Bella wasn't ready to get up), then doubled over and collapsed onto the ground beside her. "Is the old Bella back?" she chortled.

Bella shook her head and jumped up. "Absolutely not!"

"Are you _sure_?" asked Alice. "Because I'd be willing to bet the boys would _love_ having to babysit you again."

"Ha-ha. Not funny, Alice! Hey! Did you see that coming?"

Alice gasped, then put a hand over her mouth and nodded gleefully.

"And you didn't warn me?"

Alice giggled. "Sorry." Then she started darting around the parking lot in an unpredictable zigzag fashion, so that a chasing Bella couldn't catch her.

"Alice is really good at evading," Rosalie informed Jessica, "because she sees where you're going before you do."

Jessica nodded. "That hardly seems fair."

Rosalie snorted. "Tell me about it."

"Does it work with you?" Jessica asked, her question aimed at Leah. "Since she can't see you and all."

Leah shrugged. "I bet it would, because she'd still see a hole and could easy just stay away from it."

Rosalie nodded. "Hmm. I bet you're right. Let's get in the car. I'm driving."

* * *

Once in the car, they sang along to a few tunes on the radio until someone started singing 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall—and they sang that all the way home (starting over several times).

* * *

**Author's POST Script**

Okay...so...sorry for hating on Pam. To be honest, I didn't intend to do that to her (since I love her sooooooo much), but, as I was writing, I found myself being mean (I think I have some vampire in me) to her...just like I usually am to Eric (sorry SBMR for being mean to your man...just know that I do love him...I just love Vampire Bill more).

So, this chapter was my attempt at blending the characters a little more, because I know I've kind of kept them separate and...how is _that_ a crossover, right? LOL. I want them to mingle friendlily (and sometimes not so friendlily)...what's the point otherwise. Hope I'm merging them enough for you. :-)

Further (and a repreat), in the review section I mentioned something about having the final chapter complete...and one and half chapters before it (which, at the moment, I'm calling "future chapters")...so I'm sort of working backward. I'm doing this because I definitely want this fic to have an END (because my other one is soooooooo damned long and ongoing since 2003, with no end in sight, that I just couldn't stand to be stuck in another one, trapped FOREVER writing about these fictitious people).

Okay...that's it for now. I come add more if/when I feel like it. **Thanks** for reading and reviewing and adding and...please enjoy my silly little tale. ***grin***


	11. Jacob's Fury

**Author's Note**

Okay...I had something to say here...I've been thinking about it ALL week, and now my mind has gone blank. Don't you just HATE IT when that happens? GRRR! I guess I'll just have to come back and add it, should I remember. * sigh *

So...umm...typos. I've read this chapter so many times that I think I'm going blind. :-( Unfortunately, when I read my own writing over and over, I no longer see the mistakes (either that or I find new ones with every reread), so you're getting it as is. Sorry if there are tons of them. Please let me know so I can fix them. And, if you see something underlined (in the chapter), it should be italicized. While writing, I underline all things that should be in italics (because that's what an editor would want...it's easier for them to see)...then when I finish, I copy/paste it into another doc and switch them. I know...ridiculous…since this is unpublishable and all!

**Author's Response to Questions, Comments, Reviews**

SBMntReader (4/18) – Great chapter as usual. So glad that someone is trying to help Jessica. Loved this line, and the last part is so true - "And secondly, that...Goth wannabe is alternating between glaring over here and arguing with the heathen." Said heathen being Eric of course. : ) **~~~ Why yes, of course it's Eric. *grin* And I thought that description of Pam (Goth wannabe) was perfect, with her dressed all death rock like. But I think it's funny that she doesn't really dress like that when she's not working at Fangtasia...she's all pastels and Dear Abby and pretty soccer mom with fangs type. LOL. I love Pam. Sorry I was mean to her.**

SBMntReader (4/18) – So what's going to happen when the other vampires (TB) find out that there a second type of vamps (TW)? I kept waiting for someone to wonder why they were drinking TB and alcohol. **~~~ Well...IDK, I probably won't go there. I did have the bartender notice that something was odd about the party of five, but...really I just brought them there for some entertainment...for both them, and you (my wonderful readers). Sorry if I neglect to complete some of those plotlines.**

SBMntReader (4/18) – And what is going to happen when they go on another girls night out? You did hint that there is another one coming w/the comment about - "This is the biggest car we have, but I promise to get something bigger for next time." My, my how much trouble are they going to get into then? **~~~ Okay...so...in theory, yes, they will go out again...but probably not in this story, since I'm ending it after (at, really) the dinner party. That, "next time," is just that...**_**next**_** time...but not necessarily in this tale. Sorry.**

SBMntReader (4/18) – Well I'd rather have someone time me what they thought - even if I didn't like what they had to say - than for them to act so passive aggressive like Bill. **~~~ Yeah, I agree with you (about preference for honesty and up-frontness), but, IMO, Bill's not doing this on purpose-to be secretive or anything-he's just VERY confused about human behavior and has no clue how to proceed with Sookie. That's another thing I think odd about vampires...some learn very well how to deal with humans in the YEARS they have on Earth with them, and others don't seem to. I don't take Bill as stupid, but...sheesh!**

SBMntReader (4/18) – Sookie is just too immature, she reminds me of a high school kid, early high school not late. Maybe if Bill has Sookie without a rival he'll realize he doesn't want her. **~~~ LOL. That could very well be true...except that I don't see Bill as someone who dates a lot. Seems like the kind of guy who finds someone and sticks with her until "death to you part," so to speak. LOL. Like Edward, you know? But I totally agree with you about Sookie. IDK how many times I'm watching TB on HBO (or DVD) and saying, "Who the fuck would say that?" or "What is she...like 16, or something?" It is very annoying. I mean, I know she's extremely inexperienced with men (up until Bill that is), but GEEEZZZZZ! * sigh * Sometimes she acts like Buffy Summers did in her high school years. LOL.**

SBMntReader (4/18) – Good luck if you can find someone who speaks Swedish to help you. I haven't had anyone respond to my offer to edit if they will send me the correct Swedish translation. I just depend on the Goggle language translation and don't worry about it since most people don't read the Swedish anyways and just read the translation. If someone does answer you, could you refer them to me? **~~~ I will most definitely refer them to you, should I find someone to help. :-) I've been using about five sites to help me with my Swedish, but it's sooooo frustrating! What I've been doing is putting in the line I want translated, then copy/pasting it into a Word doc, then going to the next site and doing it again. Then I compare them (because they're all friggin' DIFFERENT). Then, I take the Swedish translations and copy/paste them into a different site (not the one it came from) and have it translated back to English...which sometimes is very funny, because they hardly ever translate back to what I wanted. I have to say that I'm thoroughly annoyed and I want HELP PEOPLE! But you're right, SBMR, no one probably reads the Swedish or cares if it's correct. * pout * Maybe we should just put in the Swedish and make people find a translation. Hehe. Because, that's what I do if someone does that to me. I've gone and translated the Italian in New Moon (still working on the Quileute), and for my all-time fave movie (Shumanitutanka ob Waschi), I've watched it so many times that I can recite it...and I think I'm fairly good at Lakota now, because of it. LOL. Anyway...I have this Croat friend who might be able to help me (because she's HUGELY worldly and speaks at least ten different languages). I'm going to send her an email.**

SBMntReader (4/18) – For your documents, just copy the chapter off of the site and then paste it into a Word document. Then you can upload the Word document back into the Document Manager. I do it all the time since I prefer to edit in Word format. Let me know if you have an problems doing so. I don't think there was a problem with the site. I don't have any gaps in mine that are like yours, although every here and there I have single day gaps. **~~~ I just thought it was weird because there hasn't been one day since I started this that I had ZERO hits/visitors, and then I had four days in a row? Strange. And I'll let you know about re-uploading into the Doc Manager...I'm so afraid to mess it up, or accidently delete a chapter, that I didn't want to try that. But thanks for the information...I might give it a shot. :-)**

And **thanks** to the following members who have added my story to his/her "favorites" and/or "story alerts" – Adipocere, CarmillaSuX, willowfaust, and ExotikaHollow1379.

* * *

Posted: Friday, 23 April 2010 (6,513 words/12 pages in Word)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Sitting in his office, feet kicked up on the desk, Sam was going over his books (and other business related paperwork) when Tara stepped into the doorway. When her boss didn't look up immediately, she rapped twice on the door, then smiled a greeting when their eyes met.

"Hey, _Tara_," he said to her. "How's married life?"

"Fine," she answered shortly, then she stepped through the doorway.

"Well good," Sam said as he pulled his feet off his desk and sat forward. "And how's the shop?" He'd never gone into Tara's Togs—he had no real reason to (she only sold women's clothing and accessories)—but he'd definitely wondered about the place (it was the talk of all the women in town). "Heard business's booming."

Tara frowned. "Where'd you hear that?"

"_Sookie_, of course...said she was over at your shop on Monday when some of the Cullens came in."

Her brow raised, Tara nodded. "Yeah. They're something else, aren't they?"

Sam frowned. "Yeah." Standing, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"They spend money like there's no limit. On _Monday_," she said, shifting on her feet, "that small one came in with a blonde—"

"Alice and Rosalie," Sam interrupted with a nod, then explained. "They've been here."

Tara frowned. "So, they came in to pick up the order they placed last week and Alice just whipped out a wad of cash to pay for it. The total was over eighty-five hundred dollars, _Sam_. Who _the fuck_ carries that much cash on them?"

Sam shrugged. _Vampires_, he thought, wondering how they always seemed to have so much money.

"But there's something else odd about 'em, don't ya think?" Tara asked with a frown. She'd hardly been able to think of anything else since she'd met them. "They're all so fucking _perfect_. I cain't seem to figure it out, but there's somethin' weird going on. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, _that's_ for sure," Sam said under his breath as he thought about how much to tell her. Tara didn't just _dislike_ vampires; she _hated_ them—after what she (and Lafayette) had been through, he didn't blame her. Hell, half of Bon Temps hated vampires—vampires were scary! But, running a hand through his hair, Sam decided on the truth—Tara should know whose house she was going to. "Shut the door, Tara," he said with a nod at the door.

Frowning, Tara reached out and swung the door closed, then crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

"The Cullens..."

"Yeah?" she prompted when he paused.

"Well...they're vampires, Tara."

At first Tara just stared. Then she shook her head and said, "Get the fuck out! No way! They came into the shop at _noon_, Sam. They can't be."

Sighing, Sam sank into his chair again. "They _are_ different, I give you that. The sun has no effect on them. But, Tara, they _are_ vampires."

"How do you know?"

"They have...a shifter friend. He didn't actually _say_ they were, but there was no mistaking it with our conversation."

"I'm gonna kill Sookie! She _knows_ how much I hate those damned bloodsuckers," she ranted. "Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"I _don't_ know. But I got the impression that Eric Northman doesn't like them."

Tara snorted. "Well that's not saying much," she said, sinking into the other chair in Sam's office. There was a moment of silence as boss and employee just sat there thinking about things. Then Tara spoke again. "You still goin' to their party?"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah. They've been in a few times and I can't say that I hate them."

"Humph!"

"Make no mistake, they still worry me. But," Sam said, the corners of his mouth quirking up, "if _Eric_ doesn't like them, then they can't be _that_ bad."

Tara rolled her eyes.

"So, what brings you in on your day off, Tara? It ain't payday."

"I was just looking for Lafayette," the woman said.

Sam looked confused. "He's not on til tonight. After five, same as always. You know that. I got him working the grill and Terry the bar."

"Yeah, I know. But it's lunch time, so I thought he might have come in to eat.

Sam shook his head.

Then laughing, Tara said, "Why the fuck you have Terry working the bar? You know he hates that!"

"Well, I know, but with both of us at the Cullens, there's no one else. You think Lafayette would be a better choice?"

With a shake of her head and a snort, Tara said, "_Hell_ no! You really need to hire another bartender though, Sam...for times like this when we both need the night off."

"I know, I know," he said. "It's just so hard to keep employees. Good ones, anyway."

"That's for damned sure," Tara agreed. "I still don't know why the fuck you keep me on. As I recall, you said I scare your customers away."

Sam laughed. "Just the stupid ones, Cher," he said with a grin.

* * *

Rosalie pulled her red BMW convertible into her usual spot in their oversized garage (Esme had designed one to fit all of their vehicles—and some—and was thinking about expanding it) at the back of their property and jumped out. Sitting in the passenger seat, Jacob climbed out more slowly, but followed the woman; he stayed right on her heels, yapping at her the entire way across the yard and up to the house.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Blondie," he said. "It's _you_ who smells."

Rosalie grimaced. "That stench is _you_, not me," she said with a shake of her head. "It's like your mutt self rolled around in the marsh or something." She shuddered. "I'll _never_ get your scent out of my car now that you're in it daily."

"I _could_ drive myself to work, but we both know you really don't mind, Blondie." He grinned at her.

"Stop calling me that!" she snapped as she swung around to face him.

"What?" Jacob frowned. "_Blondie_?"

She gave a short clipped nod, her long wavy _blonde_, always in place, hair not moving a bit.

"But, you _are_ blonde," he protested, with a forced look of confusion that would only fool an idiot—he couldn't help the glint of humor in his eyes or the thinly veiled smirk lining his tawny face—and Rosalie certainly _wasn't_ an idiot; she saw it.

Growling, she said, "But you say it like...I'm a disease. Stop it!"

Jacob continued to grin wolfishly.

"Why don't you just go take a shower! You smell like a wet dog," she complained as she turned and stomped away. "Not that showering does any good."

Still grinning, he followed her up the back steps and into the house. What had started out several years before as a war between them (vampire and shifter), had morphed into something different. They constantly bickered over trivial things, but both knew the other was only joking—for the most part. It was true they smelled bad to one another; Jacob seriously smelled like wet dog to her (and to the rest of the vampires in the house—though most no longer seemed to mind) and the Cullens smelled sickly sweet (almost like constantly lying on a pillow of cotton candy) to him (and to his shifter relatives), but they'd gotten used to it and really didn't care any longer—at least, it was hardly mentioned. It was almost like the arguing was a comfort to them. At least it seemed that way.

It had started back in Fork, Washington with him making blonde jokes and calling her (them) bloodsucker and leech, and her scratching Fido into a metal bowl and bending it into a bone shape and calling him mongrel and mutt—and it had continued, especially as they were forced into closer proximity. In the beginning it was out of necessity—first because they were protecting Bella (and her baby) from Jacob's former pack, and then later from the Volturi (because _they_ believed that baby a danger to the secrecy of their world), who had decided to destroy them for breaking the law. But after a while they grew comfortable and, somewhere in the middle of all that, Jacob had become family—through the child they all loved so much—and Rosalie, though she loathed to admit it, was forced to accept him. And she did, if grudgingly.

And _now_, living in Bon Temps, Louisiana, where vampires had gone public (nationwide actually), the two of them spent long hours practically joined at the hip because they'd reopened the town's only repair shop together (since the previous owner had gone dead and the town desperately needed automotive help). It hadn't seemed feasible at first—being that they could hardly stand to be in the same room for more than a minute or two—but since they both loved working on and tinkering with cars (everyone had been looking for an outlet for his or her desires), it appeared that they might have found something else in common (first Renesmee and then their unification against the ancient Volturi, and now this). And it was working—except for the constant bickering.

But it had only been a few days. On Monday morning, they'd set up shop (which, despite their quarrelling, didn't take long because the shop had pretty much been abandoned by the previous owner); had the phone line reconnected (using the old number so previous customers could more easily find them), straightened and cleaned the place (as much as an auto repair shop could be), organized (the place was a complete disaster), placed a few supply orders (next day, as was their usual way of things), hung curtains in the "office" (Alice had insisted they make the shop more than ordinary), then put an open sign in the front window and opened the garage doors. And the place had been packed from open to close for the three days they'd been in business.

"Where's my girl?" Jacob asked as soon as he spotted Renesmee.

Squealing, the child sprung across the kitchen and into his arms.

"There you two are," Esme said. She scooped Renesmee out of Jacob's arms, having to pry the clinging child away, then grimaced (not angrily, but sternly) up at him as she set Renesmee down on the kitchen counter next to the appetizers she'd been working on. "Our guests will be here within the hour and you both need to clean up. Everyone else should be down shortly."

"I can be quick," Rosalie said. "Race you!" Then she disappeared.

Jacob rolled his eyes, then smiled at Renesmee—she was back in his arms. "As if _that's_ fair. _I_ don't have superhuman speed like _she_ does," he said to the child, then tickled her and continued. "Unless I _phase_."

"Phase, Jakie, phase..._please_," she begged as she giggled and tried to squirm away from his tickles.

Jacob grinned at the girl, then kissed her pink cheek, but shook his head. "Don't have time, Nessie."

Renesmee pouted.

"Ahh, honey, I need to shower and get ready before your aunt Rose has a coronary." He chuckled at the ridiculousness of his joke—hard to have a heart attack when one's heart didn't beat.

Giggling, Renesmee nodded her understanding, her long bronze-colored ringlets bouncing.

Smiling, Esme shook her head. "I'd say _Alice_ would be more upset if you neglected to shower and get dressed. She's laid out your clothes for you again."

Jacob rolled his eyes. The pixie _continually_ involved herself in the fashions of the entire house. She even shopped for and insisted on clothing for Leah and Seth, much to Leah's displeasure (Leah had major control issues, which Alice's relentless interference constantly tested). _She'd probably dress the entire town, if she could_, Jacob thought, laughing to himself (she'd already gotten her hands on Bill Compton's daughter—or so he'd been told).

"I know," Esme said as she bent over to glance into the oven, looking all domestic (and human) with an apron over her pretty party dress (also chosen by Alice, Jacob was sure), as she did so. "But you know how she is. She wants the evening to be perfect. Can't say I blame her. I _would be_ nice to have friends with whom we can be ourselves."

Jacob nodded. He definitely understood that. "Better get upstairs then," he said, making an attempt to put Renesmee down (she wouldn't let him).

"I missed you, Jakie," she trilled, her arms going around his neck and squeezing him once before her hands went to his face. _Can I spend the day at the shop sometime?_ she begged silently. About twice a day she'd asked the same thing.

"Ahh, Nessie, it's dirty and loud there. You'd be bored."

She pouted, causing Jacob to sigh.

"When your mom says you can, then I'll take you with me...maybe."

Renesmee narrowed her eyes, then clapped her hands with delight (no doubt believing she could convince her mother to let her go), then nestled her head into his chest (knowing that she _definitely_ could convince _him_).

Jacob snuggled her close. He was glad it wasn't up to him, because he could deny her nothing; he was _completely_ wrapped around her little finger. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he plopped her down on the countertop again, then left.

* * *

On his way upstairs (going slightly out of his way, actually), Jacob stopped in the front room (which they affectionately called the game room because it was one of two rooms where Emmett had set up an enormous HD television, and every video game system known to man) to see who was in there. Of course it was Emmett, but Jasper and Alice were there as well.

"DIE!" Emmett shouted at the television just as Jacob entered the room. "Got him!" Emmett said triumphantly.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes, for the twenty-third time in the last hour, you got him. _Great_ job," she said sarcastically. "I don't know how you guys can constantly play these fighting games. They always end the same."

Sitting on the couch next to his wife, and arm around her, Jasper chuckled, then looked up at Jacob. "Hey."

Nodding, Jacob said, "It's a guy thing, Alice."

"Well, it's _completely_ pointless!" Pausing for a moment, Alice narrowed her eyes, then stood up and, glaring across the room at Jacob, fisted her hands on her hips. "Don't you _dare_ choose something else to wear, Jacob Black," she said angrily. "I spent a very long time trying to decide what would be best."

Smirking, Jacob said, "A _very_ long time?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, a very, _very_ long time."

"What, like twenty minutes or something?" he teased (and noticed both Emmett and Jasper smiling).

"Well no, actually...almost three _hours_. I went through your entire closet and found _nothing_!"

Jacob laughed. "How is that possible? My closet is nearly as large as my bedroom and you've filled it with every imaginable combination of shirts and pants."

"So I had to go shopping," Alice went on, ignoring Jacob's comment.

Jacob laughed again, then said, "Well _there's_ a surprise! Alice _shopping_!" His eyes went to the other two men. "Can you imagine _that_?"

Neither responded with anything more than a grin, but, definitely not pleased, Alice crossed the room in less than a blink. Now standing in front of him, her arms folded over her chest, the diminutive woman glared. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

"I thought you still had trouble seeing me," Jacob said.

Frowning, because she hated the black hole Jacob and his pack of mutts created in her head, she continued to glare up at the overly tall man. "I do, but...just don't even think about it!" she snapped. "Because I _will_ see it...even if I have to have Edward pick around inside that oversized head of yours."

Jacob grimaced. He hated it when Edward did that and was thankful Bella prevented it—most of the time—they all were, though they all knew she'd drop her shield in a second if asked to.

"Better not ruin her party, Jake," Emmett scolded with a laugh. "If we have to wear what we're told, then so do you."

Jacob chuckled. Emmett, wearing a dress shirt (dark in color) with a black sweater vest over it (and slacks), and Jasper (similarly dressed), looked much more adult than he was used to seeing them. Usually Alice chose clothing befitting the age they appeared, but tonight she'd obviously gone for more mature. That made him wonder what was in store for him. "And how well did this go over with Bella?" he asked, knowing that Bella hated being dressed up by Alice, or dressed up period.

Alice shrugged. "She knows it's no use fighting me when I want something."

Jacob laughed quietly. "So, she fought you too, did she?"

Alice bit her lip.

"That's my girl!"

"Just for a little while," Alice confessed. "She didn't like the shoes, but after I explained that they were an online bargain and couldn't be returned, she agreed to wear them. You know how she doesn't like to waste."

"Uh-ha. That's our Bella. Waste not, want not," Jacob said teasingly—as if Alice cared about getting things on sale or paying full price. Chances were she'd spent a pretty penny on Bella's shoes, something that probably bothered Bella more than anything.

"Either way, she's wearing them," Alice said happily, then whispered, "but I did keep the matching handbag for myself, since she's not so into purses."

Jacob smiled. "I'm sure it's nice, Alice," he said.

"It's the Gucci Hysteria," she said, as if he should know what that meant.

"Great! Well...I better go get ready," he said, backing out of the room.

"Just don't think about changing what I've chosen. And...don't forget to tell Bella you like her shoes," Alice called out to him as he left the room. "Thanks!"

* * *

Now on the second floor, and very much relieved to be away from Alice, Jacob found Edward playing the piano (they had two of them now, since the house was so large and sometimes the musically inclined young man wanted to be in his own domain), and Bella (dressed in a medium-length silk chiffon tank dress of deep purple) lying on the couch, a book flat on her chest as she listened, eyes closed, to her husband play.

"Hi Jake," Bella said without even opening her eyes. "How was your day? Pew, you stink!" she said, her nose wrinkling up.

Jacob stopped by the couch, chuckling. "How'd you know it was me?"

Bella opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Are you kidding me? I smelled you as soon as you came into the house."

Reaching down, Jacob tweaked the woman's cold and unmoving granite nose, then started for his room. "All I smell is the reek of eight candy-scented vampires. It's like having twelve hundred pounds of sugar just lying around the house."

Bella's nose wrinkled up again. To her, the smell of sugar was synonymous with insects—more specifically, ants (Reneé had once had an extremely bad ant problem in their kitchen)—and she didn't like it. But candy? She hadn't been a huge consumer of sweets when she'd been human, but she didn't remember them smelling as gross as Jacob's tone would suggest. "I don't recall confections smelling _that_ bad, Jake," she said with a frown as she sat up and leaned on the back of the couch so that she could see him better. "I think you're exaggerating."

"You really are a freak show now, Bells," he said with a wink at her as he turned and headed for his room. Stopping at the door, he turned and looked her over. "But you sure do look hot in that dress." He glanced over at Edward (who still played the piano) to see if he was in trouble, then smiled and shrugged at the frown he saw on his face before he looked back at Bella. "And hey, I like your shoes," he went on, looking down at the dark grape-colored suede booties with patent leather trim, gold hardware, and approximately four inch heels on her feet. "Gucci, right?" he asked (as if she would know), just as he closed his door, knowing full well that Bella had had no idea what kind of shoes she was wearing and that now Alice would get an ear full for spending so much on them.

"I'm gonna _kill_ her!" Bella rasped with a glaring look over at Edward.

Chuckling, Edward stopped playing. "Kind of hard to kill the dead, Sweetheart."

"Yeah. Well, she deserves it!"

* * *

Once in his bedroom, Jacob pulled off his clothes and dumped them in his laundry bin (probably never see again, since that happened more often than not). Then, going into the bathroom, he turned on the shower, then returned to look at what Alice had chosen.

"A jacket, Alice? Really?" he said to himself as he frowned and picked it up. His body temperature was so high that warm clothing simply wasn't necessary. Then he looked at the rest and shrugged. _Could be worse_, he thought. But even so, he went to his closet to see if there was something he would prefer. _What _is_ that leech_ thinking_? I should put the clothes on and phase, then come to dinner in my underwear. It would serve her right!_

"Don't you _dare_, Black!" came the pixie's voice from just outside his bedroom door. "Don't make me come in there," she said threateningly, slapping the door firmly, but not with enough force to damage it.

_What the fuck!_ "Hey! Get the hell out of my head, Cullen!" Jacob shouted, realizing that Edward was listening to his thoughts, then telling Alice. _Or I'll start thinking things you'd rather not see._ At this, he heard Edward chuckle. _Fine then. I'm thinking a_ summer _wedding, in the_ sparkling_ sun, say...sometime in the next four or five years_, he thought, doing his damnedest to imagine Renesmee grown up and wearing the same wedding dress Bella had worn when she'd married Edward. And for that he received a growl from Edward, which made _him_ chuckle. _And maybe Isle Esme for our honeymoon. We'll try to do better with Esme's pillows._

"Watch it, Black!" Edward snarled, obviously from right outside the door now. "I only have so much patience!"

"Calm down, Edward!" he heard Alice scolding. "He's just doing it to get a rise out of you. But I'm serious, Jake," Alice went on, slapping the closed door again, then jiggling the locked doorknob. "I _will_ come in there and a locked door won't stop me!" She paused for a second, then changed her tone. "_Please_, Jake." She jiggled the knob again.

"BELLA!" Jacob finally boomed. "_Naked_ in here."

He could hear Bella giggling.

"Fine then!" he snapped. Going into the bathroom, he stood in front of the mirror and looked his naked self over thoroughly—to give Edward the full monty. Then, when another growl sounded from outside his room (which caused Bella to giggle again), he grinned. A relieved sigh from Edward told him Bella's shield was back up. _Mission accomplished_! he thought, then shouted, "And stay out!" before turning and heading for the steaming shower.

* * *

Jacob tried to move quickly. He'd already wasted enough time, first downstairs in the kitchen and then in the game room, and then upstairs with Bella, and he was _still_ contemplating an adjustment to Alice's clothing choice—the little leech just _should not_ be permitted to control everyone's wardrobe.

Turning off the water, he grabbed his towel, dried off in the shower, then stepped out and shook his head (like a dog), spraying water everywhere and smiling because it would drive Alice crazy. Then he wrapped his towel around his waist and padded out of the bathroom to examine (again) the clothes laid out for him. Pushing the jacket aside, he shrugged and pulled on the black Henley.

"Oh, thank _God_," puffed a high-pitched voice behind him.

Spinning around, Jacob gaped at Alice. She was sitting on the back of his corner chair, her feet on the part where a _normal person_ would have put his or her ass, her elbows on her knees, and staring at him.

"Do. You. MIND!" he bellowed.

Popping off the chair, Alice grinned and danced sprightly over to him. "I had to be sure you wouldn't modify," she said, pointing at the rest of the clothing on the bed.

"The door was locked!"

She shrugged. "_Was_," she said as she circled him. Then, as she turned to go, she grabbed his towel and yanked it off, then tossed it over her shoulder at him as she said, "Hurry up now, Jake. Almost everyone else is downstairs _waiting_. And don't try anything funny, because I _will be_ waiting right outside this door."

And she did.

When Jacob finally opened the door (dressed in exactly what Alice had chosen for him—black shirt, dark pants and jacket), there she sat (beside her rather dapperly-dressed husband), waiting with a pleased smile.

"You, _woman_, are a menace!" he growled.

"Ah, Jacob," she said as she jumped up and looped her arm through his. "Don't be that way. I didn't see _anything_. I promise." She shook her head, then giggled. "Though...I'm not sure _Edward_ will ever be the same after the show you just gave him."

Jacob grinned at the thought of upsetting his future father-in-law, then scowled and pulled his arm from the tiny woman's grasp. "Alice, you _really_ need to mind your own business!"

Alice pouted. "I try. Really I do. But it's so hard."

Jacob just glared at her.

"Jake, please. Try to relax," she went on, weaving her arm through his again.

For a moment he fought it—he didn't _want_ to relax. But then he felt a sudden warmth fill his chest as a highly pleasurable tranquility engulfed his center, then spread out over his entire body—and with it, his anger and frustration over the sprite's endless meddling quickly dissipated. Smiling down at her, Jacob opened his mouth to say something, then frowned and yanked away from her again, then turned to glare at Jasper.

"Damn it, Jasper! That mood control thing you do is _almost_ as bad as Edward's mindreading and Alice's total lack of boundaries. At least _they_ can't just infiltrate my person any old time they want to." Quickening his step, he raced from the room, leaving a chorus of apologies from Alice and Jasper behind him.

* * *

"You leeches _suck_!" Jacob said as he stormed into the living room.

Carlisle, who was relaxing a couch in front of the fire, reading one of his medical journals (again), looked up and frowned. The rest of the room smiled sheepishly at the shifter's choice of words. Then Esme appeared in the kitchen doorway, an unnecessary potholder on one hand and a partially consumed bottle of TruBlood in the other.

"What's happened? she asked, her eyes flitting nervously around the room at her _children_.

"Oh, I don't know. Alice is always pushing unwanted fashion on everyone and refuses to stay out of our business. Bella here," he said, flinging an arm at the woman sitting across from Carlisle, "drops her shield indiscriminately so that Edward can listen in on us, and _he_ takes full advantage of it." He glared down at Edward, whose fingers were laced through Bella's, their daughter on his lap. "And Jasper...he takes away our own emotions and gives us the ones he feels we should have. You guys are control suckers!"

Everyone smiled again, even Carlisle—they were so used to everyone's gifts that they mostly ignored them. And, though it had not always been so, things had been relatively peaceful in the years since Bella had joined them. It was true that she lowered her shield here and there (when asked to and sometimes for entertainment), but it was up most of the time, giving them far more privacy than they were used to. But Jacob hated the invasion—always had—and he wasn't afraid to let them know it.

"And Rosalie's always on my case," he went on.

"_Me_?" the blonde burst, suddenly on her feet. "How did _I_ get involved in this? I'm just sitting here, minding my own business, mongrel!"

Emmett, who'd been sitting next to her, stood up (so did Carlisle). "Come on, babe, he's just blowing off steam."

"Stop defending him, damn it!" Rosalie snapped at her husband at the very same moment that Jacob opened his mouth.

"You, shut up!" Jacob shouted at Emmett. "I'm so tired of the way you're always trying to calm her down. At her age, she ought to be able to control herself."

Emmett frowned. "What are you _talking_ about?" he asked in confusion. "If there's one person in this house who manages to stay out of things, it's me."

At this Bella snorted. "And I don't?"

No one paid her any mind—the Cullen _children_ were all busy squabbling and the Cullen _parents_ just stood there, shocked into silence.

"At my _age_?" Rosalie said in quiet confusion, frowning in a spacey kind of way (sort of like Alice did when she was having a vision). Then Rosalie focused and repeated herself. "At _my_ age?" she seethed. If she had blood running through her veins, it would have been boiling. "What are you saying?"

"That...you're a _fossil_!"

"How _dare_ you!" Rosalie roared, ignoring the fact that none of them were _that_ old (not even the Volturi had existed for that many millennia). Now she was being restrained by her husband, his arms wrapped around her upper body to prevent her from taking a bite out of the shifter, but that didn't mean she wasn't trying. "You...you _cretin_!" she snarled.

"Rose, please calm down," Emmett begged as she struggled against him.

And Jacob, moving in as close as he dared, grinned down at the furious female vampire who was nearly foaming at the mouth. "What's the matter, Blondie? Truth hurt?"

Gritting her teeth, Rosalie narrowed her eyes. "I _told you_ not to call me that!"

"Blon_die_," Jacob taunted.

"Oh, _that_ hurts! _Fido_!"

"Yeah, I can _see_ that," Jacob goaded as she snapped and snarled at him.

"Mongrel!"

"Leech."

"Freeloader!"

Trembling with fury, Jacob balled his fists. "You don't contribute any more than I do, bloodsucker!"

"Wow! Is that sexual tension or what?" Edward quipped, grinning up at them from his place on the couch.

"_Edward_!" Bella said with a frown. "That was uncalled for."

Rosalie's eyes swung to her brother and she ground her teeth furiously. "Well, you of all people would recognize _that_, wouldn't you?" she mocked. "And I get _plenty_ of release, so no worries on this end. Jacob, on the other hand, well..." She shrugged as she let her words trail off.

Edward glanced up at Jacob and frowned. They all knew Jacob was the only adult in the house not getting any, and that he wouldn't be for several more years (at least four—more if Edward had anything to do with it). And Edward, knowing the pain of living in a house full of sex-obsessed vampires, suddenly felt like a cad for bringing it up (if only in a round about kind of way). Intending to apologize, Edward gently put Renesmee on Bella's lap, then stood up. And that's when Alice flounced into the room, Jasper right behind her.

"Hey guys," she said. "What's the problem in here? Jasper and I could hear you all the way up on the third floor."

For a moment everyone just stared. Then Jasper's wave of calm hit the room and everyone took a mental step backward before sighing—and then Renesmee giggled. "They're fighting," she said. "And it's funny!"

* * *

It was difficult to see, because of his dark complexion, but Renesmee's comments made Jacob blush. He felt ridiculous for getting all worked up. He was upset and he'd said a bunch of dumb things—resorted to name-calling—and now he felt stupid. _What am I, like_twelve_ or something_? Shaking his head, he mumbled a few apologies (mainly to Carlisle and Esme) and made for the back door, with the excuse of rounding up Leah and Seth. Just before closing the door behind him, he looked up and met Rosalie's dark eyes—she looked just as mortified as he felt.

And she was—_absolutely_ horrified by the things she'd said. It was certainly true that the _dog_ had started it tonight, but Rosalie knew it was no excuse to be just plain mean. Jacob was often quick to react, saying things he didn't mean, and not thinking of the consequences of his words (and actions). But that was to be expected from someone so young, wasn't it? Rosalie'd had eighteen living years and seventy-six non-living years to grow and mature—Jacob Black had had just nineteen measly years as a _human_. She was a far cry ahead of him and yet she'd failed. They'd spent the last few days working together and, though they'd found something to debate at every turn, the days together had not been as dreadful as this evening's argument would make one think. She'd _actually_ enjoyed herself—and now look what she'd done.

"Oh, you've wrinkled your wrap, Rose," Alice complained as the back door clicked closed. "Come on, let me straighten you up."

Rosalie frowned, feeling numbed by it all. Letting Alice pull her toward the first floor bathroom (between Esme's design room and Carlisle's office), she just stood there staring at herself in the mirror when they got there. She was perfect—and yet, _not_.

Alice left her for a moment, to get the iron from the hall closet, but returned quickly, whipping Rosalie's gray silk wrap from her shoulders.

"This is all _my_ fault," the smaller woman grumbled as she plugged in the ironing device, then started tapping her fingers on it impatiently. "I know I get under everyone's skin when it comes to fashion and stuff, but you know how it is. I don't mean to go overboard."

Rosalie looked at Alice's truly pain-filled face and tried to smile. "Don't worry about it, Alice. We don't mind. _Really_."

"Pfft! Right! Did you somehow miss Jacob's ranting while you were occupied with snapping at him?"

Rosalie shook her head. "No," she said flatly. How couldshe have? "But really, Alice. He was mad at all of us, not just you. Then I made it about me..._again_, and turned it into a fight...because that's what I do. I'm such an ass."

"Oh stop! Okay?" Alice said as she ran the iron over Rosalie's wrap. With a few passes it was back to the way it was. "Look! Perfect!" she said, then slipped it on Rosalie's shoulders again. "No harm done."

"Humph! Tell me later, when the evening's over, if it was a success, okay? I'm going upstairs."

Alice frowned at that. Then opened her mouth to protest. Then, determined to butt out, slammed it closed. Then opened it again, as if she couldn't control her own mouth. Then closed it, grudgingly. Then opened it again and said, "Okay...I can't _not_ interfere. You are absolutely _not_ going upstairs," she said with a shake of her head, her dark spiky hair standing up stiffly. "_We_ are having a _party_! And _you_, dear sister, _will_ attend. And if I have to, I'll go out to the dog house and whine and complain until they're all _so_ tired of me that they get themselves over here, pronto."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I would hazard a guess that they're _already_ tired of you, Alice."

Alice grinned and shrugged, then waved a dismissive hand and said, "Naw," as if she thought Rosalie's suggestion ludicrous.

Rosalie shook her head at Alice's ever-happy disposition and wished she could be that way. "And I suppose you saw all this in a vision."

Alice nodded. "You're damned right I did. I saw it all, so don't even bother to object." Then she giggled. "That Pam Ravenscroft _really_ seems to like you."

Rosalie grimaced. "Is there anything you want to tell me, Alice?"

Alice shook her head. "Uh-ah. Nothing," she said as she hurriedly wrapped the cord around the iron and walked out to put it away. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Standing in the foyer of his house, Bill tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Jessica to get her butt downstairs. For someone so excited to get out and mingle with others, she sure seemed to be taking her sweet time getting ready. And then she appeared on the landing above, nearly making him catch an unnecessary breath.

"Jessica. You look...lovely," he complimented.

Smiling shyly, she fingered the material at her thighs and said, "Do you really think so?"

Bill nodded. "Of course. You are a beautiful young woman," he said as she descended the stairs. "I am most lucky to have you on my arm."

Jessica giggled like the seventeen year old girl that she would forever physically be—then stopped suddenly when she noticed Bill's pinched brow. "What?" she asked nervously, thinking she'd done something wrong.

"Where did you get this dress?" he asked, not recognizing the elegant knee-length cocktail dress she wore—he certainly hadn't purchased it.

"Alice dropped it by this afternoon," she answered. "I found it in my bedroom with a note. And look at these _shoes_," she gushed as she turned and lifted her foot up behind her for him to see. "Aren't they just wonderful?"

Bill nodded. "Yes, they _are_ nice." But then he frowned again. "I am not sure though, how I feel about the Cullens' gifts. Normal people do not spend so much time and money on others."

"Bill, the Cullens aren't normal _people_...they're _vampires_."

Bill continued to frown. "Yes, I know that, Jessica...so are we. But you don't see me going around buying the neighborhood articles of clothing and renovating their homes."

"But I like it!" Jessica whined.

Sighing, the man said, "I am just saying that it makes me uncomfortable."

Jessica just looked up at him with confusion. She was thoroughly enjoying being spoiled for a change. In her previous life, her very conservative parents chose most of her clothing and hardly ever let her do anything fun. Now, though she was often baffled by what was expected of her, she at least had some of the material things that she'd always wanted. And she hoped desperately that Bill wouldn't put an end to it.

"Oh, never mind," he finally said, not wanting to argue with her (and possibly start her bloody waterworks). "Are you ready?"

Grinning, Jessica nodded. "I am _so_ ready," she said excitedly. "Are we driving?"

He shrugged. "If you would prefer."

She nodded. "Yes, I don't want to get my new shoes dirty."

"All right then," he said as he opened the door, then placed his hand on the small of her back. "Let's go."


	12. Arrivals

**ETA:** Okay...can someone tell me why I can't seem to edit my posts properly? I keep trying to come in and fix things and it's just not working. Further, I've noticed that all my scene breaks (***** and ***) have completely disappeared from the entire story. How can this happen? Damn it! It sure makes reading the fic difficult when the reader doesn't get an indication that the scene is changing. For this, I am sorry, people. ***sigh*** I anyone has any information that will help me fix this problem, I'd be extremely grateful. **Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

Okay...so...I _totally_ know I'm reaching by posting comments about _this_ fic from another site, but...one must do what one must do...since I'm _totally_ ignored in here. Trying. To. Remember. That. This. Is. For. ME! :p JK, of course, my visitors/hits numbers are HUGE and that's very cool! I LOVE that this site gives a writer those numbers, so that, even when readers don't comment/review, an author can have an idea of what's happening/who's viewing. _Fantastic_! Thanks EVERYONE!

Please pardon any typos (hehe...pun intended), I am SO tired of reading and rereading!

P.S. For anyone who wonders about the following comment (about Atteroa)...go read the Earth's Children's series by Jean M. Auel (which is NOT vampire, but probably the BEST thing I've EVER read). The "discourteous and inhospitable" line comes from book four. *grin* But don't you DARE start with book four. :p

**Author's Response to Questions, Comments, Reviews**

Typ0 (4/20 on ECfans in the "Sookie Stackhouse" thread) – Jonayla, just read the latest installment. Excellent as always. "Bella's age is irrelevant, bloodsucker!" Leah snapped, her black eyes blazing with her fury. She was tired of beating around the bush. "I don't think I've ever met someone so discourteous and inhospitable." OMG I literally doubled over at that line! LOVE IT! **~~~ I **_**knew**_** that would get any of you EC fans. If only Leah could meet Atteroa (sp?), huh? Now **_**she**_** is the embodiment of discourteous and inhospitable. ROTFLMAO! Thanks for catching that and for commenting on it. *grin***

Typ0 (4/28 on ECfans in the "Sookie Stackhouse" thread) – I keep wondering if there is some sort of global conspiracy behind TruBlood. Is there? - Conspiracy: I thought the whole thing about how they were craving real food and whatnot was some sort of TruBlood is evil kind of thing. Slowly turning vamps more human or something. *shrug* **~~~ Thought I'd post this here. Interesting angle, but no. I have to admit that I'm not really thinking that far ahead. I mean...well...I've already written the end of this fic and there's no conspiracy. :-) Sorry to be so uninteresting. :p**

And **thanks** to the following members who have added my story to his/her "favorites" and/or "story alerts" – FireSenshi2 and MarcieH.

* * *

Posted: Friday, 30 April 2010 (5,642 words/10pages in Word)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Though the Cullen house was directly across the main road from Sookie's, Eric picked up his wife in front of her own house (at Pam's insistence), at five minutes to six o'clock on the evening of the dinner party, leaving Pam to get herself there—Pam had ridden to Bon Temps with her maker, but got out and ran to the Cullen's, which was just a hop, skip and jump for a vampire, so that Sookie would not have to (because it was definitely not close for a human).

Pulling up the Cullen driveway (in Eric's Corvette), Sookie stared at the imposing three-story house that was _so_ much larger than her own (or any house in the area)...then noticed Pam standing there waiting for them—_damn_, she's fast, Sookie thought—then her eyes focused on the two others with her—Bill and Jessica.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" she snapped (seeing Bill was difficult, what she saw as his betrayal still pained her very much).

Eric shrugged. "Apparently they have been invited to this little shindig as well," he said flatly, as if he hadn't already known (he figured they would be after seeing Jessica at Fangtasia with three of the Cullen women).

Sookie stared at them (fuming), but when Eric pulled the car to a halt (some distance from the house), she got out and tried to be pleasant. After all, it wasn't her party and the guest list wasn't up to her. Plus, she knew she should have better feelings toward this man that she had once loved (and who had saved her life on many occasions)—they'd experienced so much together (with the recent fae war and all)—and she _still_ wondered which vampire her great-grandfather was referring to when he'd said, "_The vampire is not a bad man, and he loves you_," before disappearing forever (after that he'd closed the door between their two worlds, leaving her to live on without ever seeing him again).

"Good evening, Sookie," Bill said politely, cutting into her thoughts. "Don't you look lovely."

For a moment she just stood there stiffly. She didn't know why conversing with this particular man was so difficult for her—but it was. "Bill," she said without even a hint of emotion (and without a thank you), then quickly looked at Jessica. "How are you, Jessica?"

Jessica glanced up at Bill, then smiled awkwardly at Sookie. She'd definitely wondered about where Sookie had been, but seeing her on the tall Viking's arm, she realized why Bill hadn't wanted to discuss it—Sookie was with Eric.

"I'm fine, Sookie," the red-haired vampire said. "Things seem to be...very different from the last time I saw you. But I'm getting along."

Sookie nodded. "Hmm. I'm glad."

"I've missed you," Jessica said. Then she lowered her voice. "Nothing's the same without you around."

Sookie smiled sadly, then reached out to hug Jessica. Jessica had always been a bit of a pain, but there was something about her that Sookie liked. Sookie felt almost motherly toward the young vampire, which was just silly, since there weren't really that many years between them. "I know things aren't the same, but I've missed you too, honey."

Jessica's eyes lit up. "_Really_?"

"Of course."

"Will you come over to see me then? I want you to see my bedroom. Bill gave me my own room and the Cullens made it so I can actually sleep in it," Jessica said excitedly.

Sookie glanced from Jessica to Bill to Eric and Pam (Pam rolled her eyes), then back to Bill before turning her eyes on Jessica again. Smiling, she nodded and said, "Sure I will."

Grinning with obvious pleasure, Jessica crushed Sookie with another hug. "Oh, I'm so glad. Since I don't have a mother now and all, I kind of think of you in that way."

Sookie smiled—as did Bill, though he tried to hide it. "Ahh, that's so nice, honey," Sookie said and hugged Jessica yet again.

At this, Pam sighed. "And now that we've had this little _warm_ moment," she said without any warmth whatsoever, "can we get on with the evening?"

Over Jessica's shoulder, Sookie scowled at Pam and mouthed, _shut the fuck up_, to which Pam smiled and pretended to inspect her pink fingernails, then said, "You are just so amusing, my little telepathic friend."

Smiling slightly at the banter between the women, Bill said nothing, but Eric narrowed his eyes, then possessively took Sookie's elbow and steered his _wife_ up the front steps of the Cullen house, with everyone else falling in behind him. At the door, he raised his hand to take the heavy brass knocker, but the door swung open before he had a chance to touch it, and there stood several of the Cullens.

"Hi Sookie," the smallest of the Cullen clan (as far as they knew) burst before anyone else could say anything. Then stepping outside, Alice gave the woman an exuberant hug.

Sookie smiled and hugged the woman awkwardly (it still felt odd to be around such touchy feely vampires). "Alice. Bella. Emmett." Cocking her head slightly to see around the large dimpled man, she noticed their _mother_ standing a few steps back. "Mrs. Cullen."

Esme's perfect alabaster face scrunched up in a frown as she shook her head. "Uh-uh. Mrs. Cullen would be my mother-in-law...if she were still alive."

All the Cullens present chuckled and Sookie blushed with embarrassment.

"Please forgive me, Esme," she corrected. "Good evening. And thank you for having us over."

Esme just smiled and nodded.

"Well, come in," Alice chirped, grinning widely and moving out of their way. "We're so glad you're here." Then she looked up at the extremely tall man whose hand gripped Sookie's arm. "Eric," she said with a little less warmth. Then so rapidly that Sookie didn't notice, Alice gave Eric a warning. "Youbetternottrystakinganyofus," she said with narrowed eyes. "Orcauseanyothertrouble,forthatmatter." This caused Pam to chuckle and say something, to the effect of, _She's definitely got your number, Eric_, in Swedish, which in turned caused Alice to glare at Pam (she was still upset about Pam's treatment of Jessica) and Sookie to frown in confusion. Sookie absolutely hated it when they spoke Swedish in front of her because it meant something else was going on that she wasn't privy to—she chalked it up to vampire rudeness (which occurred on a fairly regular basis), but it wasn't acceptable in her opinion. But what could she do? She'd mentioned it on several occasions, but they pretty much just ignored her. Then, before she could become too aggravated, she heard Esme clear her throat (scoldingly). Then, first narrowing her eyes at Pam, Alice forced a pleasant smile and stepped back into the house, holding out her hand in a gesture indicating that the rest should enter.

"Please, come in and meet everyone," Carlisle said, now standing at his wife's side. Dressed in semi-dressy slacks, shirt, tie and light-weight sweater, the patriarch of the Cullen household looked warm and inviting, despite his non-beating heart and frigid body temperature.

The ones who'd not yet met were introduced (Pam to Carlisle, Esme and Jasper, and Jessica to Carlisle), then Esme gestured their guests into the main living space, saying, "Welcome to our home. Come, come, I'll get you all something to drink. What would you like, Sookie?"

"I'll have a glass of wine...if you have it," Sookie added, unsure as to what to actually expect now that she was inside the Cullen home—which was far more grandiose than she'd ever imagined. In all the years she'd lived in Gran's house on Hummingbird Road, she'd never crossed the road to see the Wyatt house (now owned by the Cullens), but somehow she knew that it was currently in a better state of repair than it had ever been (even when brand new). And that, of course, was because of the Cullens, and that made her wonder how much money that actually had (and then she berated herself for even wondering about someone else's financial affairs).

Esme nodded. "Certainly. We keep almost anything a human might want on hand, because of Jacob and the others...and just in case," she said with a smile and a shrug. "I've opened a bottle of red, but we have some white in the refrigerator if you'd prefer."

Smiling nervously, Sookie said, "Red is fine."

"And TruBlood for the rest of you?" Esme asked.

Eric shook his head and, in a voice almost a whisper, said, "Not unless you have _Royalty_."

With a smile, because she'd obviously heard him with her heightened vampire senses, Esme said, "As a matter of fact we do. _Blended_, that is," she clarified—she refused to buy the pure stuff on principle (though the blended wasn't much better—morally—in her opinion).

Eric nodded. "That would be fine."

_Royalty_, a very, _very_ rare brand of bottled blood—that few could afford (not even Eric kept it in supply, except on January 13th when he hosted an annual party at Fangtasia to celebrate the birthday of the Lord of Darkness—a party at which Prince Dracula had never shown up)—featured the blood of true European royalty. Royalty _Blended_, which was a little less rare (and only slightly less expensive), consisted of part synthetic blood (high end TruBlood as opposed to Red Stuff—the cheapest brand) and part real blood, was also relatively difficult to come by because there were only so many people with title willing to donate enough blood to keep up a decent supply for those who wanted it. But Esme, wanting to please (and because Alice had had a vision of Eric drinking it), had found and ordered two large bottles (750ml size) off the Internet, so that they would have it to offer their guests, even though it went against their own personal vegetarian lifestyle (they might have _tried_ it if not for the side effect of turning their eyes red).

Smiling amiably at Eric, Esme then looked at the others and asked, "Will you have the same?"

"Jessica and I will have O-Negative," Bill said decisively, not wanting to trouble their host with mixing types (for Jessica) and not wanting to be seen consuming human blood. Though he'd like to have had the Royalty Blended, he declined because he believed he might gain points with Sookie (he'd seen her scowl at Eric's choice of drink)—but he didn't have a chance to see her reaction to his choice because of Jessica.

"But I don't _like_ O-Negative," she burst out with a frown.

Sighing (and looking very frustrated), Bill said, "B-Positive then...for Jessica."

When Jessica frowned (she liked B-Positive better than O-Negative, but still—blech!), Bill opened his mouth to reprimand her, but Esme smiled and managed to speak first. "Well then, why don't you come with me and we'll find you something that you do like."

Jessica smiled and nodded. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Then looking at the blonde woman in a lovely pink pantsuit, Esme went on, "Pam?"

Now fully in the Cullen's gigantic living room and looking around with great interest, Pam glanced over and focused on Rosalie (who was standing by the hearth silently glaring over at them), then smiled. "I think that I'll have whatever Rosalie is having."

Rosalie's eyes first widened (making the amber color quite visible, even from across the room), then quickly narrowed as she realized the other blonde woman was flirting with her. Then her head snapped to look up at Emmett (who was definitely confused, despite already being filled in by Jacob), then she walked over to the piano and sat down to play (to distract herself).

Emmett, who watched his wife play for a moment, was undecided about what to do. Wanting to join their guests (because friendliness was his nature), but feeling Rosalie wouldn't be happy about it, he stood frozen in place, waiting for someone else to move—to do _something_.

And that is when Edward appeared with Renesmee—who went straight to Bella.

* * *

In the kitchen, Esme went to the refrigerator and pulled out several different types of TruBlood, handed them to Jessica (who brought them to the counter), then she grabbed the _Royalty_ and joined her young neighbor.

"All right, tell me what you'd like."

"Well," Jessica began, "I only know that I don't like _any_ of this here _shit_," she said, waving a finger at all the bottles they'd set up on the counter. Then she corrected herself. "Ahh. I mean...this _stuff_. I don't like it...not _really_."

"Hmm. Is there something you'd prefer then?"

"I'd sure like to feed on a human. They're much yummier. But I don't suppose you have any of those around, huh?" Jessica glanced around hopefully.

Esme chuckled, but shook her head. "No. Sorry. We don't bite humans."

Jessica sighed.

"You can do this without killing them?" Esme asked curiously, recalling that Rosalie had mentioned something about Eric biting, but obviously not killing Sookie (it was almost unfathomable).

Jessica nodded emphatically. "Oh yes. When I lived at Fangtasia with Eric, he let me feed on this guy with _tattoos_ and _nipple piercings_," she said lustfully, her eyes slightly glazing over with her excitement. "He was delicious! But Bill doesn't allow that. He says, 'You will mainstream, Jessica, just like I do.' And he makes me recycle," she added disgustedly.

Esme's golden eyes widened with surprise. "You lived with Eric?"

Jessica nodded. "In the beginning. Right after Bill changed me." She paused as she tried to fight the tears she felt building, then whispered, "Because Bill didn't want me. He _hates_ me!" Immediately, Jessica's bloody tears began to fall. "Ah shit!" she burst, then tipped her head back to prevent them from falling onto the pretty dress Alice had brought for her (not that it would matter—her dress was black). "I _hate it_ when this happens!"

Only shocked by Jessica's tears for a second, Esme pulled a dishtowel from a drawer and started dabbing the younger vampire's pale face. "Oh Jessica, don't cry," she said wishing she could take the girl's obvious pain away. "I'm sure he doesn't _hate_ you. No one could hate you. Look at how wonderful he's been at putting a bedroom together for you."

Jessica tried to smile; she very much liked her new sleeping place—though she felt it was mostly due to the Cullens.

"And, becoming a parent isn't so easy, you know," Esme said with a tender smile as she continued to mop up Jessica's tear-streaked face. "You should see some of the difficulties _we_ had."

"_Really_?"

Esme nodded. "Let me just tell you," she said as she looked around, then lowered her voice to barely a whisper. "There was a time with Edward..." She let her voice trail off as she shook her lovely head. "We were _devastated_ when he went off on his own." She continued to shake her head and, if she were capable, she might have cried herself. "But he came back," she went on. "And all was right again." Esme grinned, showing the dimples in her heart-shaped face. "And then there's _Rosalie_." Esme rolled her eyes. "Now _she_ can be handful," she said below even a whisper so that the beautiful blonde in the next room didn't overhear (which she might anyway...but maybe not since she was all the way across the room playing the piano). "And then there's Jasper's constant struggle with control...and all the trouble we had with Edward when he met Bella. She was human and wanted to be one of us, but he refused to turn her."

Jessica frowned. All this information on the Cullens, vague as it was, somehow made her feel better—_everyone_ had their struggles. "Why wouldn't he want to turn her...if he loves her so much?"

"Edward wanted Bella to have a normal life, and he couldn't bear the thought of destroying her soul." Esme paused. "_He_ thinks we're damned."

Jessica frowned again. "Do you think that?"

Esme shrugged. "_Bella_ doesn't seem to think so, but who knows." Esme threw her hands up. "We _could_ be. But then, so could anyone, right? All I know is that there's good and bad in all of us, and all you can do is be the best person..._vampire_," she corrected, "that you can be."

Jessica bit her lip. "I haven't been so good. In fact, I've been bad..._very_ bad." Glancing at the ground, she twisted her hands, then looked back at Esme. "I ran off, and I...bit a few people. I killed a man. He was a _disgusting_ human, but...still. But someone must have already told you that."

At first Esme frowned (no one had told her), then she shrugged—there was nothing to do but get past what the girl had done. "All right. But you came home, _that's_ something," she said, trying to look on the bright side. It was her nature to embrace and love—forgive and forget—not condemn.

Jessica now bit down on her lip so hard that it began to bleed. "Actually, Bill forced me to come home. I didn't want to. Killing was more...fun."

"Hmm," Esme said, staring at the trickle of blood on the girl's lip for a second before reaching to blot it with the cloth. "Well, maybe that's why he's so hard on you."

Jessica looked skeptical.

"Look, I know your kind is different, dear heart," Esme said, reaching to caress Jessica's cheek. "But either way, being a vampire takes some getting used to. Most of us don't just wake up to our new life in control. It takes practice..._a lot_ of practice. I'm sure Bill realizes this. I remember how difficult it was for myself. For many decades I couldn't even be around humans. And later, I had to search for the strength to keep myself from killing them when I was around them. It took a very long time, and lots of help from Carlisle and Edward." She smiled as she thought back to that time. "But you're ahead of me," she went on. "You already seem to have that strength. You just have to fight your desire to be bad. You must strive for the good things, even when those things sometimes seem unattainable. But you'll get through this...I promise." Esme reached to hug the confused young vampire, giving her a firm squeeze, then letting go (she knew they were a little less comfortable with physical contact—though Jessica didn't really seem to be). "And I'm sure Bill will help you."

Jessica scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right!"

"Now Jessica," Esme said, using a motherly tone. "Bill is your maker. He's your _father_ now, just like Carlisle is for our family, and you need to put your trust in him. He won't lead you astray. He's a good man, I promise you that."

Jessica frowned.

"It's my understanding that he was _forced_ to turn you," Esme said, changing the subject, if only slightly.

Jessica nodded. "As reparations for killing a vampire to save Sookie, yes."

"Are you upset with Sookie?"

Jessica's eyes widened. "Oh. No. Absolutely not. I _love_ Sookie."

Esme let out a relieved breath and smiled, then continued with her line of questioning. "Do you have any idea how difficult that is...for someone who doesn't want to take the life of a human, to be forced to?" Esme shook her head with sadness. "I'm sure it was devastating for Bill to do this to you."

Jessica frowned. "But he's taken _many_ human lives. Why would mine be any different?"

Esme nodded. "Yes he has, but this is different because he wasn't just _taking_ your life, Jessica. He was turning you into the very thing he loathes."

"Bill _hates_ vampires?"

Esme shrugged. "I think he doesn't like himself very much. What he was _forced_ to do to you..." The older vampire shook her head as she let her words fade. "I can only imagine. I know that Carlisle struggles with it and he made the choice on his own."

"Hmm. I never considered that."

"But it's different for you. Because of the TruBlood," Esme said, gesturing down at the bottles. "You don't have to kill to survive like Bill had to."

Jessica glanced down at the bottles on the counter and sighed.

"I know that it's _very_ difficult to resist killing in the beginning," Esme continued. "And that Bill killed. He had to, to survive, but now he doesn't have to anymore...and he feels guilty about his past. He just doesn't want you to go through that."

Jessica nodded. "I can understand that."

"He's protecting you."

Jessica frowned and Esme smiled as she watched the young woman process all this new information.

"Bill and I _have been_ experimenting," she finally said. "With the _TruBlood_," she added quickly when Esme frowned. "And we've found that I don't _hate_ it if it's mixed."

Esme nodded. "It does take some getting used to. I find that I like O-Positive the best, while Bella prefers O-Negative. I guess we're all unique." Then opening several different types of TruBlood, Esme popped them in the microwave, recapped and gently shook them when they were finished, then smiled up at Jessica and said, "Have at it."

Jessica smiled, then tentatively measured out her preferred mixture of TruBlood (two parts O-Positive to one part B-Negative), tasted it, then smiled again. "This'll do."

Esme smiled. "Great. Now, hand me that bottle of wine, so I can get Sookie her drink," she said as she poured a glass of Royalty for Eric.

Jessica did what she was told, then noticed a huge platter of party food and frowned. "I thought being a vampire was going to be so much better than being human, but it's not. I can't even eat."

Esme smiled sadly. "It's been so long since I've eaten human food, I hardly remember it."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Well, _I_ remember it. And I want a milkshake _so_ badly, I can taste it. But I wouldn't...if I drank one."

Esme reached out then and took Jessica's hand. "I know all of this takes getting used to, but you'll adjust. Just give yourself time."

* * *

Lifting her daughter lovingly into her arms, Bella situated Renesmee on her left hip and smiled nervously up at her husband. As always, she worried about this first introduction of their child. Three years before they'd almost lost a battle with the Volturi (who'd been falsely told they'd created an immortal child)—a battle that might have ended with all of their deaths—but they'd somehow convinced them of the truth (thanks to Alice and Jasper who'd searched out and brought back with them another half vampire). But since then, Bella tended to be more than a little overprotective of her precious daughter. Mostly, she kept her daughter hidden from others, because of the initial shock the child posed, but also because she was terrified someone would want to hurt the one thing that could never be replaced. They all were. And the few times they'd introduced Renesmee to others, they'd gone about it with such caution that the person, or persons, were hardly given a chance to see, let alone speak, to the child, until they'd agreed to have an open mind. Aside from a select few, _no one_ had access to Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

_I'd like to meet them too, momma_, Renesmee projected, her bronze curls bouncing as she looked from her mother to the strangers. _May I_?

"Of course you may." Smiling at her daughter, Bella glanced at Edward and was thankful he'd come up beside her. His right arm wrapped around her (and his left curled around and in front of his wife and daughter), and they stepped forward, as one united front.

"This is our daughter, Renesmee," Edward said, dropping his right arm from Bella's waist and positioning himself just slightly in front of his wife and daughter. To this, Renesmee responded by putting her hand on her father's shoulder and giving him a gentle push (so she could see better), then smiling at the strangers.

"You've turned a child?" Eric said with obvious disgust. He was not afraid of the small vampire, because in his world a vampire had to obey its maker (and was not overly strong after being changed), but most frowned on the turning of one so young, as the very young tended to be extremely self-centered and hard to control, even when a maker made direct commands (example: Jessica, and she wasn't even that young).

Bella, her golden eyes as wide as saucers, was shaking her head emphatically and clutching her daughter protectively, but it was every other Cullen in the room who answered, including Rosalie, who'd stopped playing the piano to stand up and shout, "NO!" with everyone else.

Then Edward went on calmly. "No, Renesmee is our _biological_ daughter."

"_That_ is impossible," Pam drawled as she suspiciously eyed the small vampire child in Bella's arms.

Edward frowned, then glanced at Carlisle, who nodded and said, "We also believed it to be impossible, but it's true. Bella became pregnant with Edward's baby while she was still human, and Renesmee is that baby. They'd just been married and were on their honeymoon, and..." Carlisle said, letting his words trail off. "It was...a very difficult time...the pregnancy and the birth, and quite a surprise."

Pam narrowed her eyes, but it was Bill who spoke. "I can imagine. I vaguely remember when my wife—"

"Wait!" Eric interrupted. "How could a human withstand having a vampire within her? How did the child get out?" he asked, eyeing the child in Bella's arms and wondering how a traditional delivery could be possible—with the blood and all—because he too remembered, if only dimly, his wife Aude giving birth and how much it took from her.

"Like Carlisle said, it was not without difficulty," Edward replied stiffly. Though he absolutely adored his daughter and wouldn't give her up for anything in the world, he was glad that he'd never have to go through that again—that Bella wouldn't have to. "But if you'll let Renesmee tell her story," he went on, his eyes going to Bill first since he looked the most receptive, "then you will understand."

Bill looked from the child's father to Eric and Pam, then at the child. "Hmm. Well, I think I would like to meet the youngest Cullen," he said with a slight (very Bill like) smile.

Feeling a touch on her face, Bella looked at Renesmee, then at Bill. "She would like to meet you too." Then, tentatively taking a step in Bill's direction, Bella knelt and put her daughter down in front of him.

Bill looked down at the woman and child at his feet, then he too knelt. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Renesmee Cullen," he said formally.

Her chocolate eyes dancing expectantly, Renesmee glanced at her mother.

"My daughter would like to tell you her story, but she will need to touch you," Bella explained. "Is that okay?"

Bill frowned, but nodded, then gasped when the child's extremely warm hands connected with his face and a flood of memories—Renesmee's memories—filled his mind. She showed her first awareness of life (both hers and that of others), then her very bloody birth (and Bella's transformation, from her point of view), and then brought him through all that had happened in her short life (including their almost battle with the Volturi) up until this very moment (he could even see himself through her mind's eye)—and she did this in just a matter of seconds (twenty-three to be exact). Then she smiled and dropped her hands, but watched him expectantly.

For a moment all Bill could do was stare in astonishment. The story was so unbelievable, yet told _by the child_ in the way that she'd conveyed it (so vividly), it was so obviously true. "Thank you, Renesmee, for sharing your story with me," he said when he finally found his voice. "I very much enjoyed it."

Renesmee grinned.

Then rising slowly, Bill faced Eric. "It is as they say, _Eric_. This child _is_ their true daughter...of that, I am certain." Then frowning, he added, "But...it's odd. She is very warm, and has a heartbeat."

Eric looked down at the tiny version of Edward and Bella Cullen and frowned. Her small hand had gone to her chest, as if to confirm what Bill had said, and then she smiled sweetly as she reached up to touch her mother before glancing back at them.

_Don't worry, momma, they are as unsure of us as we are of them._

Nervously, Bella looked up at Eric and Pam. Eric wasn't her favorite person (he was like the Volturi; he acted first and questioned later—if at all), but Sookie seemed to trust him, so she swallowed her fear and said, "Would it be all right if Renesmee speaks directly to you?"

Pam scowled. "Can't she talk?"

Bella frowned at Pam's obvious dislike (loathing, really) of children and opened her mouth to answer, but Renesmee answered in her high-pitched sing-song voice instead.

"I can talk," she twittered. "But I prefer to show."

Blanching at the sound of Renesmee's voice, Pam drew back several steps—then hissed (and crouched to spring) when Eric took a step toward the child. Immediately realizing her mistake when she heard a growl sound from Rosalie—the tall blonde woman had moved around the piano and was approaching (and definitely didn't look happy), and her husband had moved to intercept her—Pam halted instantaneously and smiled with as much warmth as she could muster (which wasn't much). But she did not return to where she'd been standing. Instead, she stayed back.

Standing in front of Renesmee, Eric just stared down at her and, for a moment, the child waited. Then, seeming to realize that he wasn't going to lower himself to her level (in more ways than one), she leapt up onto him (in a blink) and reached out to take his face. It all happened so quickly that even he (a 1,000+ year old vampire) didn't have a chance to react, except to shudder slightly when her small warm hands came in contact with his much cooler skin. For a millisecond, he wanted to pull away, then he forced himself to relax and allowed the child to tell him her story.

Frowning at child's parents when she'd finished, he said, "That was...not at all what I expected. It seems that you are all quite gifted."

No response came from anyone in the room, though all the Cullens smiled politely.

"Pam," Eric went on. "Let the child speak to you."

Pam grimaced. "Jag gör det helst inte, Mästare." (I would rather not, Master.)

Frowning, Eric started to bark, "Såsom din Skapare.—" (As your maker—)

But, standing at his feet now, Renesmee reached out and took the blonde man's hand—who tried (and failed) to pull it from her firm grasp—her touch effectively cutting him off. "Det är inte nödvändigt, Herr Nordman," she sang. "Jag förstaar." (It is not necessary, Mr. Northman. I understand.)

His eyes widening, he jerked his head up to the child's parents. "She speaks my tongue?"

From her much closer place in the room, Rosalie rolled her eyes and snorted. "Obviously!"

"Nessie enjoys reading almost everything," Alice supplied happily. "Fornaldarsaga are some of her favorites."

Eric smiled now, even more interested in the tiny half vampire, then glanced at Pam. "_Pam_."

Sighing dramatically, as if her maker had asked her to meet the sun, Pam stepped forward and waited for the freaky little vampire child to accost her. Not sure what she was expecting, she watched as Renesmee walked to a chair (and climbed to stand upon it), then beckoned her forward. Slowly, she went to stand beside the child on the chair (because that was what was expected of her), then cringed when Renesmee's hands found her face. Frowning as the child's story unfolded, her forehead finally smoothed upon completion.

"How _ever_ did you survive such a thing?" Pam asked Bella when Renesmee had finished.

Now clutching her daughter (who'd sprung off the chair and into her mother's arms), Bella tried to smile. "I didn't...as you can see."

Her arms crossed over her chest, Pam looked Bella over. "Humph! I guess you didn't. But you cleaned up well."

Several people chuckled. And while those people still laughed, Jacob and Seth stepped through the back door of the Cullen's house—just as Esme and Jessica emerged from the kitchen.

"Oh boys, would you be so kind as to get the food out of the kitchen," Esme said with a smile as she passed them—it was not a question, more a polite command.

"Food? I'm _starving_!" Seth said, turning and making a beeline for the kitchen.

Esme had just finished passing out drinks when Jacob and Seth reappeared with several trays of snacks.

"Put one here," Esme said, indicating the small table between two chairs. "And the other two on the coffee table."

After the food was put down, the two Quileutes were introduced to those they didn't know (Seth to everyone and Jacob to Jessica), then they were handed drinks (Jacob a beer and Seth a soda). With narrowed eyes, Jacob turned toward Renesmee and held out his arms. Grinning, the child practically flew to him. Just after that, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Alice's voice rang as she bounced off toward the front door. But before leaving the living room, she stopped, then quickly turned around with a wide grin on her face. Then, with a wave of her hand, she chirped, "Jessica! Come, come!"


	13. More Arrivals

**Author's Note**

Not much to say here...just happy to have a post for you so soon after the last one (and that this fic will soon be wrapped up). ***grin***

However, I'm still rather upset about the absence of scene breaks, which are DEFINITELY in my Word document yet seem to keep disappearing upon upload. Grr! I've decided to try using something other than asterisks. We'll see if _they_ upload. And I'm sorry if they don't...I know it's difficult to read without them. ***sigh***

**Author's Response to Questions, Comments, Reviews**

Cullens Darlin (4/30) – Awe is Alice matchmaking? Love this story! **~~~ Aww...thank you, Darlin! And yes, she is...gotta get things back to normal. :-) That scene in TB when Hoyt walked out on Jessica and she starting screaming, broke my heart...and it got worse when he came back with flowers and she was gone. :-( Just awful. So...I must correct those wrongs. *grin***

christie122 (5/1) – Oh! I love that Nessie is the one that speaks to Eric in Sweedish first! It looks like Pam is going to have some "sweet talking" to do if she wants to get closer to Rosalie. :) Is it Hoyt at the door? Why can't I see Hoyt? **~~~ I know, huh? I don't know why I'm being so mean to Pam though...you, of all people, know how much I love that character. *shrug* Hoyt at the door...**_**maybe**_**. :p And yes...I thought that a nice touch about RENESMEE speaking Swedish. Now, I don't know if there is more than one dialect of Swedish, but I actually got those lines translated to Swedish by one of my FaceBook friends who lives in Sweden...so I'm VERY excited that it's correct. Or, at least I hope it is. LOL. Any Swedish person want to verify?**

Dawn Mason-Cullen (5/1) – AH! I so didn't know you had read the Earth's Children series! I love them! I have all 5 in paperback and I have the movie Clan of the Cave Bear. I'm glad I have finnaly found someone who likes them too! None of my friends have even heard of them. **~~~ Oh YES Dawn! There is an entire website dedicated to the EC series and if you haven't visited it, then you simply MUST go there NOW! Here's the addie: www (dot) ecfans (dot) com. Please, join us over there. I have a 1,500+ fic over there called After the Death Curse (which is ongoing, but hardly ever updated, much to the upset of my lovely fans). Mine is on the "Our Own Fan Fiction" page, but you'll find a lot of other things there. Lots of good stories...and lots of bad (sorry people), but fun nonetheless. :-) It was the EC site that made me realize that I want to be a writer. As for the books...I have several copies of both hard and soft cover...and the movie (which stinks, but I love it anyway). So...you MUST have recognized the "discourteous and inhospitable" line as well. Hehe.**

Dawn Mason-Cullen (5/1) – Sighing dramatically, as if her maker had asked her to meet the sun, Pam stepped forward and waited for the freaky little vampire child to accost her. Hahahahahahahaha Pam is such a drama queen! **~~~ I know, huh? Hehe. So fun to write her too. She's bored with everything, yet interested with it all. Such a contradiction. *grin***

And **thanks** to the following members who have added my story to his/her "favorites" and/or "story alerts" – Sunny Book Lover and Dawn Mason-Cullen (okay, I KNOW you were already added here...what's the deal).

* * *

Posted: Monday, 3 May 2010 (5,878 words/11 pages in Word)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Leaning forward, Hoyt looked out the front window of Jason Stackhouse's oversized truck and whistled. "Wow, that's some house."

"I know, huh?" Jason said with a grimace. "Looks like a fucking hotel."

Hoyt nodded. "It's like that huge hotel in Dallas got together with a normal house and made a baby."

"Uh-ha," Jason said with a nod. "Who _are_ these people?"

Hoyt could only shrug.

"I think they redid things," Jason went on with a gesture at the huge house. "I don't remember the Wyatt place being so...nice. What do you think?"

Hoyt shrugged—he'd never been here before, how the heck would he know?

"Well, _come on_. Let's get this done!" Jason said as he reached for his door handle.

"I don't know about this, Jason," Hoyt said quickly, which halted Jason's exit. "Are you sure it's okay for me to have come with you."

Jason shrugged. "Sure it is. Don't people normally bring a date to things like this?" he said. "Ahh...not that you're my _date_ or anything. Not like _that_ anyway."

Hoyt chuckled, thinking that Jason could probably bring just about anyone to something like this (or anywhere) and no one would say a thing (not that anyone would these days anyway). Then, swinging out of the truck, he said, "You said Sookie's gonna be here?"

"Yep, said she would be!" Jumping out of his truck, Jason slammed the door, then circled the vehicle. "Well, shit! Looks like she's already here," he said, nodding at Eric's red Corvette, which was parked some distance away, slightly hidden under a cluster of trees. "And with that _damned vampire_ of hers. God, I _hate_ that fucking guy! Did Lafayette tell you what those fuckers did to him?"

Hoyt frowned. He didn't hate the vampires as a group. In fact, Hoyt didn't hate anyone—or dislike anyone, for that matter—but he'd heard about Lafayette and wasn't too happy about what had happened to the garishly flamboyant black man. Lafayette didn't always stay on the right side of the law (drug dealer that he was...and Hoyt thought he might even prostitute himself out now and then), but he'd always been a decent friend-like person—if a strange one—and Hoyt liked him (most people liked Lafayette, with the exception of some homophobes). He did, however, find himself wondering about what he'd heard, and about what Lafayette could have done to make the vampires so angry with him—the few vampires _he'd_ met never seemed so bad. At least Vampire Bill and Jessica had seemed decent.

Shaking his head, he said, "Nope. But I heard about it." Lafayette had been pretty tight-lipped about his time in the basement at Fangtasia, but others hadn't been (somehow everyone's secrets always became public knowledge in Bon Temps with all the crazy busy-bodies meeting up at Merlotte's, drinking too much, and then passing around all the juicy bits, whether true or not). "JB told me that Tara said Lafayette looked like death when she saw him. He had fang punctures all over him," he said with a gesture at his own chest and neck. "But that's all I heard from JB. And I don't really trust the rumors you hear around town. Seems like everyone's always talkin' 'bout everybody..." Hoyt shook his head, as if to dispel some of the gossip floating about his head. "Can't believe much you hear."

"Yeah...well...it was bad. Them bloodsuckers are bad news!"

"Jason, you can't just hate them without knowing them. Same as people," Hoyt lectured.

Jason shrugged. "Well, I know! Some of them are okay. I can admit that. I don't hate Vampire Bill."

"Hmm."

"But about these Cullens," Jason said with another sweeping gesture up at the Cullen mansion. "There's something odd about them. I can just feel it! I overheard Sam Merlotte talking to Tara, but they lowered their voices before I had a chance to hear anything. But this not knowing..." Jason sucked in a breath. "It's driving me _fuckin'_ crazy, man! What if they _are_ vampires?"

Hoyt shook his head. "Uh-uh. They can't be. JB said the Cullen women have been over at Tara's Togs during the day. And, I've seen them over at Merlotte's, and it weren't night!" He shook his head again, then shrugged. "But who cares if in they were. Vampire Bill's a nice guy and...I told you how much I liked Jessica," he finished—almost in a whisper.

"Yeah, but that Jessica bit your momma," Jason reminded him.

"I told you, momma deserved it," Hoyt said defensively. "You shoulda heard the awful things that came out of my momma's mouth."

"Those times was crazy," Jason said with a shake of his head. "The whole damn town had those fucking black eyes!" Jason shuddered. "And your momma was scary!"

Hoyt nodded. "Tell me about it." He'd sided with his mother in the beginning, but when the whole ordeal had ended, and he'd learned the truth about his father (that he'd killed himself and his mother had lied about it to get the insurance money), he quickly changed his mind about his mother and immediately went out to apologize to Jessica. But it'd been too late; his girl had disappeared. Shortly after that, he decided to move out of his mother's house. And now, for the first time in his twenty-eight years, he was living on his own (in Dawn Green's old place...may she rest in peace), and hoping to move on. "I'm just glad that time is over."

Frowning, Jason said, "Yeah, but why'd you break up with Jessica. She did seem nice...for a vampire. Plus, she was _hot_!"

Now Hoyt frowned. "Hey, don't talk about Jessica that way, Jason. She's a nice girl, and I don't care if she's a vampire."

"Well obviously, but still. I know she bit your ma, but like we already said, your momma was bat shit crazy! She's just lucky Jessica didn't kill her."

Hoyt nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "After everything was back to normal with the town and all, I tried to go back and apologize to Jessica...but she was gone," he said sadly. "And Vampire Bill's been too busy to get back to me, I guess."

"My sister said his maker kidnapped him...or something like that," Jason said with a scratch of his head. "I don't know, but that maker of his is some bitch; she threatened to kill Sookie right in front of all of us at Godric's nest."

Hoyt frowned. He was listening to his friend, but was focused on only one thing at the moment. "So, Vampire Bill's been gone?"

"Guess so," Jason said with a shrug. "But with my sister, who knows! Sookie's always mixed up in a bunch of shit; half the time I have no idea what she's doing. Or talking about, for that matter. And she's always involved with those _damned_ vampires!" Glancing at the Cullen house, Jason grimaced. "My sister sure seems to like 'em...those vampires, I mean. First Bill Compton, now Eric Northman. I hate that she married that bloodsucker!"

Hoyt was still thinking about Jessica, but he nodded anyway. "Tara's not so happy about that either."

"Well, after what that fucker did to Lafayette, neither am I! But, what can we do?" Jason turned then and looked up at the house again. "What do you think? Should we go in?"

Hoyt smiled. "We _are_ here."

Jason nodded. "Well, shit then! Let's go!"

* * *

"Stand _there_," Alice instructed Jessica, pointing and then physically positioning her just behind the door—and _just_ out of sight. Then, after studying the young vampire, Alice pushed a few orangey-red strands from the girl's pale face and, smiling, tucked them behind her ears. "There...perfect! _Ready_?"

Still holding her glass, Jessica nodded and smiled nervously, though she didn't know why Alice had dragged her to the door or why her new tiny friend was adjusting her hair.

Then, cocking her head, Alice frowned. "Oh no. That _definitely_ won't do," she said with a shake of her head as she reached out and confiscated Jessica's glass. "Esme will _kill us_ if we get blood on her favorite rug." Chuckling, as if she'd said something funny, she zipped across the room, set Jessica's drink down on the table under the mirror, then whooshed back. "_Now_ we're ready," Alice said gleefully.

Having no clue what was going on, Jessica smiled and shrugged. "_Okay_."

Grinning, Alice was practically bouncing as she reached for and yanked the door open before anyone could even touch the knocker (again). In fact, the two approaching the door hadn't even moved past the top step, but found themselves facing the very excited Cullen seer.

"Hi guys! I'm Alice Cullen. Come on in," she said gaily, then pulled the door open far enough for them to step over the threshold—and see Jessica.

For a second Jessica was speechless. Then her hands whipped up to cover her mouth as she whispered, "Hoyt!"

"_Jessica_?" he said with surprise as he stepped slowly into the Cullen house. Then, smiling brightly, Hoyt quickly crossed the space between them and took her into his arms. "Oh, Jessica! I've missed you," he exclaimed. Kissing her on the forehead first, then realizing she was crying, he thumbed her tears away and kissed her now fanged mouth. "Don't cry."

Embarrassed by her extended fangs and bloody tears—fangs and tears she didn't seem able to control (ever)—she made an attempt to move out of his arms and turn away, but he held fast.

"Don't you dare do that!" he scolded, crushing her to his chest. He knew she could easily break free (something that might have been an insult to another guy's manhood), but also that she wouldn't do that.

"You missed me?" Jessica asked, obviously needing confirmation, though he'd already said it.

Chuckling, Hoyt nodded and kissed her again. "I brought you flowers. And I meant to make an apology, but you were gone."

Jessica bit her lip. She definitely didn't want to tell Hoyt about what she'd done when he'd left her that night. She'd been impulsive and out of control—something Hoyt would never do—and she didn't think he'd understand. Hoyt Fortenberry was far too good to fly off the handle and do something so evil.

"I nearly went out of my mind worrying about you, Jessica!" he went on, pulling her into his arms again. "And I just heard that Vampire Bill was kidnapped."

Jessica nodded into his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I-I thought...I thought you didn't want me anymore and I...I ran away. I didn't even know about Bill until I got back."

"Well, don't you dare _ever_ do that again," Hoyt ordered, squeezing her so hard that, had she been human (and needing of oxygen), she wouldn't have been able to breathe.

"I won't. I promise," she said with a shake of her head.

Smoothing her long red hair, Hoyt continued to hold her. "Good."

"Ah-hem!" came the deep sound of someone clearing his throat. "Jessica."

Straightening away from Hoyt, Jessica turned worried eyes on Bill, who'd obviously come into the foyer and witnessed the goings on. "Look Bill, Hoyt's here," she said nervously. "He came with Sookie's brother, Jason. You remember Jason Stackhouse, don't you?

Bill glanced at Jason and nodded a silent greeting (of course he remembered Sookie's brother—and his overly exuberant hug while at Godric's nest—he wasn't a big fan of Jason Stackhouse), then looked back at Jessica and frowned. "Hoyt," he finally said.

Taking Jessica by her shaking hand, Hoyt immediately took the few steps toward Jessica's guardian and stuck out his free hand, "It's so good to see you again, Vampire Bill. I mean Bill...er...Mr. Compton," he corrected with a blush.

Staring at Hoyt's proffered hand for a second, Bill looked from it to the young man's face, then finally took the hand and said, "It is also good to see you, Hoyt. Jessica has very much wanted to see you again, but I have detained her."

"I'm _grounded_," Jessica explained with a roll of her eyes. "For running away."

Hoyt nodded. "Well, I can understand that. I'm sure he was very worried about you," he said, squeezing her hand (to silence any protest or comment), then looking back at Bill. "I promise to stay away until her restriction is over, Mr. Compton. But...would it be okay if I spend this evening with her...since we're all here together?"

Bill frowned at the human _man_ (of twenty-eight), and then at Jessica (his new daughter) who was, biologically (and forever), still a teenager (just seventeen), then sighed. "I suppose that would be all right. For tonight," he clarified. "That is, until I have decided that she may have her privileges back."

Hoyt smiled and let out a breath he didn't seem to realize he'd been holding, and watched as Jessica threw her arms around Bill's neck and flooded him with thank yous and promises to be a _good girl_.

Uncomfortable, Bill returned her hug (briefly), then extracted himself from her embrace. "Jessica, please control yourself," he said with obvious embarrassment.

Smiling, she apologized, then went back to stand with Hoyt (who immediately took up her hand again).

"Well now," Alice Cullen said bubbly, with a clap of her hands. "Isn't _that_ just so cute! Don't you just love happy endings?" She looked at Bill, then smiled at Jason. "So, you're Sookie's brother."

A little confused, Jason nodded.

"I can't say I've heard much about you," Alice went on. "But it's good meet you. Our family just _loves_ your sister."

Jason smiled. "Well, yeah...she is great, isn't she?"

Alice nodded vigorously. "_Drinks_?" she said next, then linked one arm through Jason's and reached out to grab Hoyt's shirt sleeve, tugging them both into the living room where everyone else waited.

* * *

Another round of introductions were made—neither of the two newcomers had met any of the Cullens or the two Quileute men—and, after that, Jason _still_ didn't have a clue as to what they were, what was going on, or why he'd even been invited to this little party. After meeting these..._people_...he had even more of an odd feeling about them.

But what could he do now that he was here? Leave? He glanced at his friend; Hoyt had immediately attached himself to Jessica Hamby, forcing Jason to socialize on his own. Normally, this wasn't such a difficult thing for him, especially if there were unattached females in the room. But, since that was not the case this evening, he instead felt very awkward.

For a time he watched his sister. As if they'd been friends all their lives, Sookie stood talking with the bubbly woman who'd opened the front door and Bella, the dark-haired one with the child. Alice did most of the talking, but his sister and Bella managed to get a word in here and there, and all three seemed to be enjoying one another's company. He did notice, however, that Eric stood there as well, silently (and stiffly), and that he did not look as pleased (much to Jason's pleasure). And, though the three women spoke freely, they talked as if the tall blonde man was _not_ there, and it clearly irked him (another point of pleasure for Jason).

Smiling, Jason turned his attention to others. Bill Compton stood talking to the one called Jasper—they were discussing a specific Civil War battle (one _he'd_ never heard of)—while Pam hovered near the blonde at the piano, who was clearly trying to avoid any conversation with her and sending furious looks at her extremely large husband who'd just joined Edward and the strange child—who'd not said a word since he'd arrived, but had been flitting around the room touching each person's face—on the couch.

"It's an interesting bunch, isn't it?" came a deep voice behind him.

Turning, Jason frowned up at the two Native American men. He'd been introduced to Jacob and Seth—they were _huge_!

"Beer?" the younger of the two said, holding out a bottle.

Nodding, Jason quickly took the offering and brought it to his mouth. "I'm not sure why I was invited here," he said after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm not friends with _any_ of these people." He waved a hand at the assembled group, then paused...frowned, then said, "No offense intended, of course."

The larger one chuckled—a baritone rumbling sounding from his chest (which was oddly comforting)—then shrugged. "None taken, Jason," Jacob said, then went on. "So, you're Sookie's brother, huh?"

"Uh-ha. And you two...how do ya'll fit in here?" To Jason's mind these two simply _didn't_ fit in.

The two darker men glanced at one another before Jacob finally answered. "We're just family friends."

The other one chuckled. "More like family. At least, we will be one day." Seth grinned.

Frowning, Jason was about to further question their relationship to the Cullens (because these two men looked _nothing_ like them), but was stopped by the sound of the doorknocker pounding on the door.

"Goodness, those shifters really play havoc on my senses," he heard Alice Cullen say from across the room. "Had no idea someone was approaching." Then looking at Jacob, she said, "Would you mind getting this one, Jacob?"

Jason glanced up at the tall man, who'd just shrugged and was starting to turn away when Alice stopped him.

"Oh wait! _More_ guests," she said cheerfully. "I'll get it!"

Still watching, Jason saw the small woman look pointedly at Eric Northman and tell him to stay put (which, surprisingly enough, he obeyed), before taking Sookie and Bella by an arm and almost skipping from the room.

* * *

"I wish those shifters wouldn't stand in front of the humans," Alice complained as she, Sookie and Bella approached the front door. "It's _so_ annoying!"

"Must be Sam Merlotte," Bella explained.

Sookie frowned. "How'd you know Sam's a shifter? He came out a while back, but he doesn't usually tell people."

"Because Alice has a hard time seeing them."

Alice grimaced. "An _impossible_ time is more like it!" she grumbled. "I'm working on it, but they seem to create a void. I _am_ getting better. Now, when I focus, and I'm _trying_ to see them, or around them rather, I usually can. But when I'm not looking..." Alice shook her head, then put her hand to her temple as if she were in pain. Then she brightened. "He's with Tara and JB."

Sookie smiled nervously—glad her long-time friend had come, but worried about her reaction to the situation—but commented on the similarity of hers and Alice's gifts. "Hmm. It's sort of the same for me," she said, "with all the supes. I hear...an _absence_ of sound where they are. So, even though I can't hear them, I know they're there." Then frowning, Sookie shook her head. "Well, not with you guys. Ya'll are different. I can hear you _just_ fine...except when Bella's around. When you're here, Bella, everything's so quiet and all. I love it! Thanks."

Bella smiled. "Glad I can be of some use around here."

Alice's little face scrunched up. "Bella, you're _always_ useful."

Bella smiled. "Yeah, yeah. I'm the house brain blanket."

"And we are _so_ grateful," Alice said with a grin.

"I have to say that I agree," Sookie put in.

"Door," Bella reminded them.

"Oh yes! Right! Ready ladies?" Alice said excitedly. Then, without waiting for a response, she swung the door open.

* * *

Grinning widely, Alice looked at the two men standing there, one just a step back, the other behind him and beside (but slightly in front of) the owner of Tara's Togs. "Hi Sam," Alice said enthusiastically. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too, Alice," Sam replied in a friendly manner, though possibly a bit guardedly. Sam was not a huge fan of vampires, but being a supe himself, he sort of had to accept them. "How _are_ you?"

"I'm good!" the sprite said happily, then let her eyes go to the other man. "And you must be Tara's gorgeous husband, JB. Sookie tells me you all went to school together," she said, extending a gloved hand.

The man smiled and nodded, then reached out to grasp the woman's hand.

Alice kept the shake short, then stepped outside to hug Tara, but stopped and quickly backed off when she saw the other woman's obviously cross expression. "What's wrong, Tara?" she asked worriedly. "Did something happen?"

"Are ya'll fuckin' vampires?" the woman asked after a few seconds of glaring.

"_Tara_!" Sookie burst. "That's just _rude_!"

Tara ignored her long-time friend. "Well, are you?"

Biting her lip, Alice glanced at Sookie (who was obviously annoyed), and then at Bella (who looked on with semi-detached interest). Then, worry clearly shining in her luminous topaz eyes, she brought them back to Tara and gave a single, barely discernable, nod. "Yes, but not in the same sense that you're used to, Tara, I promise."

"Well _that's_ fucking obvious!" Tara snapped. "How is it that you can go out in the sun? No wait! Don't tell me. Are all ya'lls vampires?" she asked, making several violent circles in the air at the small Cullen woman and the house at large with her index finger.

"_Tara_!" Sookie burst. "What's wrong with you?"

Alice frowned, but didn't answer.

The black woman's eyes swung to another. "Bella?"

Shrugging, Bella said, "_Sorry_."

"Come on JB," Tara said as she grabbed her husband's jacket and tugged on it. "We're going home." Turning, Tara headed for the steps. However, before she could even get to the edge of them, Alice Cullen was standing at the bottom staring up at her with sad eyes.

"Please don't go before you have a chance to get to know us," Alice very nearly whined.

Tara harrumphed, then crossed her arms over her breasts. "I think I know vampires quite well, thank you."

"They're different, Tara," Sookie said.

Tara glared at her blonde friend. "I doubt that."

"No, we _are_ different," Alice said. "I promise."

Arms still folded over her chest, Tara shifted on her feet, but she didn't say anything.

"What about our party?" Alice said before the woman could find her words. "You said you would come to our party."

Glancing over her shoulder at her oldest friend, Tara glared. "You should have told me, Sookie!"

"Tara, I've hardly seen or talked to you in weeks," Sookie protested.

"Yeah...well, I don't like that either!" Tara snapped.

Sookie looked sad. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Tara. I know that you hate Eric...even though he helped you out of that situation you got yourself involved in."

Tara blinked, then quickly shot a glance at her husband (he knew about the abusive vampire she'd dated and that it was Eric Northman who'd helped free her from the creep), then frowned at Sookie (wishing she'd not brought it up). "Have you forgotten what he did to Lafayette?"

"No, of course not," Sookie said, her frown equaling that of her friend. "And I'm sorry about that. I am. I _cannot_ tell you how sorry I am, but the fact remains that he's my _husband_."

"Hmph!"

"Tara, let's just go on in and meet everyone," JB put in, only to receive a fiercely defiant glare from his wife.

"_Please_," Alice begged.

Looking from JB to Alice, then back at Sookie, Tara shifted her weight again. She didn't like the idea of entering the house of vampires (lying, cruel creatures that she knew them to be), but everyone seemed to be conspiring against her. Even Sam, she noticed, was nodding, and he was not typically a friend of the fang. But Sam seemed so calm and encouraging. She'd almost decided to go in—and then she wondered if they were being glamored. She absolutely hated that about vampires!

"Uh-uh!" she said with a shake of her head. "How do I know you're not glamoring me?"

Frowning, Alice looked at Sookie. "That's like dazzling?"

Sookie shrugged. "I'd assume. They can't glamor me, but you guys do seem to be able to dazzle me.

"Hmm. Interesting," Alice said, her brow pinched in thought.

"Well, I don't fucking think so!" Tara snapped.

Sighing, Alice shook her head. "I would never..._could never_ do that to you, Tara. Please...come in," she tried again.

Tara frowned.

"Fine then, leave," Alice said, cutting into Tara's thoughts. "But I see you inside." With that she started for the stairs.

"You might as well come in, Tara," Bella said with a friendly grin. "Alice always knows what we're going to do."

Tara continued to frown. She liked even less that the tiny vampire woman knew before she did what she'd be doing. Stubbornly, she stiffened, meaning to refuse—then she rolled her eyes and followed the group into the monstrous Cullen house.

* * *

Yet another set of introductions were made—Sam, who'd really only met Jacob (that night when he was in getting Rosalie a TruBlood), nodded pleasantly; JB, who didn't know any of those new to town from Adam, smiled and shook everyone's hands; and Tara, though seriously resisting, grudgingly nodded to all who came forward to meet her.

"What can I get you to drink, Mrs. du Rone?" Esme formally asked when the last of their arrivals had finally met everyone.

Tara blinked. "Umm. Just call me Tara," she mumbled.

"A glass of wine?" Esme offered when the young woman didn't answer her question. "Or maybe a mixed drink? Carlisle's been sampling the Scotch and water."

Tara frowned at the idea of vampires consuming anything but blood and opened her mouth to speak—but she was cut off.

"Uh-uh! No liquor for this one," Alice interrupted with a shake of her head. "Soda water?"

Glancing between the two Cullen women, Tara continued to frown. "Umm. Regular water is fine. Unless..."

"Unless?" Esme prompted.

Alice grinned and looked at Esme. "Ginger Ale. And maybe some soda crackers," she said with a frown—then continued on.

Tara stared at them in confusion, thinking she'd missed part of the conversation. She heard sound coming from their lips, but nothing beyond "crackers" made any sense to her. They were doing that speed-talking thing that vampires did—and she hated it. Frustrated, she was nearly ready to scream and storm out.

Then a wave of nausea hit her and suddenly Esme had gently taken her elbow. Before she knew what was happening, she was being steered toward and into the Cullen kitchen, which, by the way, was rather grandiose for a vampire—a creature who wasn't supposed to consume _food_.

"Sit!" Esme commanded gently, indicating a stool near the center island.

Meaning to object, Tara opened her mouth, then changed her mind and sat down. In a few moments, after she'd composed herself, she said, "Wow! This is some kitchen." Her eyes widen as she looked around the room and took in its size—it was easily four times the size of any kitchen she'd seen in anyone else's home and close to the size of the kitchen at Merlotte's, possibly larger.

Esme smiled. "I like cooking for the boys," she said, then corrected herself. "Well, for anyone who'll eat my cooking actually."

"By, _the boys_, you mean Jacob and Seth?"

Esme nodded. "At first it was only Jacob, then Seth and Leah arrived. But she's still not thrilled to have someone like me cooking for her. So, much of the time, she doesn't even come up to the house. And we've just started sampling some things ourselves."

Tara frowned, wondering what the woman was talking about. Vampires drinking...and _eating_? It seemed quite far-fetched.

"I've even found a few things that Nessie will eat," Esme said with a smile. "Though not many. Now, Ginger Ale for you." Going around to the refrigerator, she pulled out a can. "Would you like a glass of ice?"

Still frowning, Tara nodded. "Umm. Yes please."

"Crackers?"

Nodding, Tara stood up. "I can get them. Point me in the right direction."

Smiling as she filled a glass with ice, Esme nodded toward a door. "They're in the pantry," she said. "Third shelf on the left...in the back."

Without saying anything, Tara crossed the kitchen to the pantry and was munching on them before she'd even come out of the enormous food closet. "How'd Alice know I wasn't feeling well?" she asked when she came face to face with Mrs. Cullen.

Esme smiled. "Alice _always_ knows. Sit!" Esme commanded, pointing at the stool again. "She probably saw you getting ill and was trying to save you the embarrassment. Either that or she was trying to save one of my rugs," the woman said with a gay laugh. "I'm afraid our track record of ruining household items is rather high...though it's usually blood. You should have seen the mess Edward made when he shoved Bella out of Jasper's way a few years back." Esme shook her head and made a tsking sound. "We had severe damages to both household items _and_ Bella; she was just _covered_ in blood."

Tara frowned at the woman's admission. _Blood?_ Great! _And Alice said they weren't like other vampires._

"It's both, Esme," came Alice's voice as she breezed into the kitchen. "I didn't think Tara would be so happy about spilling her dinner in front of everyone, or that you'd want to have to have the Serapi cleaned...again." Alice grimaced at the thought of the mess, then cocked her head (as if trying to see), smiled and shook her head. "But we're good now. Feeling better?" she asked, linking her arm through Tara's.

Still confused and frowning, Tara stared at the tiny woman, then nodded slowly. "I think so."

"Great!" Alice said, then went to the refrigerator. "Carlisle's pouring Sam a drink from the bar, but JB wants a beer." Grabbing a cold one, she skipped from the room.

Esme smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get used to Alice. She's always rather chipper. Not much gets her down."

Tara had to hold back a snort, but she didn't manage to hold back her words. "You can say that again."

* * *

"_That_ was lovely," Pam commented with as much enthusiasm as she was capable when Rosalie finished playing at the piano. "I _love_ show tunes."

Standing (so that Edward could take his place at the piano), Rosalie narrowed her eyes. She could tell the other blonde meant what she said, but she wasn't much impressed by Pam's dry tone—or the annoyed look she'd cast at Renesmee (who'd been sitting on the edge of the piano the entire time). Throwing out a quick _thank you_ to Pam, Rosalie leaned in and placed a kiss on Renesmee's rosy cheek, then tried to quickly move away from the obviously obsessed vampire woman she'd really rather not have to talk to.

But Pam intercepted her—just as Edward began playing the lullaby he'd written for Bella.

"Oh, come now," the woman drawled. "Don't tell me you've never been pursued."

Rosalie stopped and stared. Of course she had—all the time when she'd been human. But that had been years ago. Another time completely. "I told you. I'm married," she said calmly.

Pam shrugged. "So. I wouldn't object to allowing the hubby to watch," she said with a glance at Rosalie's hulk of a husband. "That might actually be fun. He _is_ attractive. Maybe he could even strip down and...handle himself. We could watch _him_." Grinning widely at the image she'd created, her fangs were quite visible.

For a moment Rosalie watched Pam run her tongue over her extended fangs, then her gaze went to Emmett. He was not looking at them. In fact, his back was to them. But his back, which was usually in a perpetual state of relaxation, was stiff. Because of this, she knew that he'd heard, and that he was interested. Frowning at Pam, she said, "Well, _I _would object."

"Fine then," Pam said with exasperation. "He can join us. There is a certain amount of appeal in a man. Especially _that_ one."

"Argh!" Rosalie said with a scowl at the same time that, from across the room, Emmett coughed and looked over at them. "Do you know the meaning of the word no?"

Pam's lips quirked into a smile. "It _is_ in my vocabulary. But I haven't actually heard it yet."

Rosalie narrowed her now darkened eyes again, then looked Pam right in the eyes and said, "Well then, let me clear things up for you. _No_!"

"Hmm. Well now, I'm _hearing_ no," Pam said with an amused grin, "but I'm not _seeing_ no." Pausing, Pam's light eyes raked over Rosalie's perfect face, then she moved in close so that barely a breath separated them. "What exactly does it mean when your eyes go from that sweet butterscotch color to black in an instant?"

Grinding her teeth, Rosalie suppressed a growl.

"You see, I'm wondering if it's a lusty reaction, like my fangs," Pam continued, then once again ran her pink tongue over her pointed teeth.

Her eyes blazing with fury, Rosalie ground her teeth again, this time letting her growl rumble out through them, then she turned on her heel and stormed away.

* * *

Sitting on a couch in front of the piano (Hoyt at her side), Jessica looked up when Bill and Jasper joined them, and was shocked to see Bill laughing softly, presumably at something the other vampire had said (which she'd not heard because their voices were lowered and she'd been focused on Edward's piano playing—Edward was playing the song he'd written for Bella). Smiling with amusement, Jessica watched the man who was now her _father_; she was not used to seeing any expression other than frustration or confusion on his face. This look—a smile and a laugh—was a much better look for him.

"Bill," she said, standing. "You have a piano. Do you play?"

Frowning, Bill shrugged. "I used to...a very long time ago. But you know this, Jessica."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you would play something for us."

Bill's smile disappeared. "I think that Edward is doing fine without me."

Jessica frowned, a protest forming in her brain when Renesmee, bouncing on her perch on the piano, let out an audible sigh and held up her hands, reaching them out toward Bill.

Smiling, Edward said, "I think my daughter has something to say to you."

Those standing around looked at Renesmee's eagerness and smiled—Bill with them.

"All right, Little Miss Cullen," Bill said, stepping forward to let allow the child to touch him. "What have you to say?"

_Will you play for me?_ she asked immediately upon touching the man's face.

"Hmm. What would you like to hear?"

_Something different._

Bill smiled. "All right then," he said. Then to the others, "For the lady, I shall play something _different_."

Renesmee clapped her hands and bounced on her bottom, and grinning at his daughter, Edward moved to stand up so that Bill could sit on the piano bench. After sitting, Vampire Bill began to play. (Hard Hearted Hannah)

http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=ARbr09qSS-g&feature=related


	14. A Little More Piano and Sarcasm

**Author's Note**

OMG people...I'm _sooooo_ sorry it has taken me _sooooo_ long to update (over two months). I know you've probably been thinking that I've abandoned this, but I haven't (obviously). I promise I won't...considering I'll only be writing two more chapters for this (the last of which has been completed for quite some time), it would be silly to quit when I'm almost at its end, right?

Okay...so...I'm not thoroughly pleased with this chapter. And, it's SHORT...too short. All I can say is that I'm sorry. =( But I hope you like it anyway.

**Author's Response to Questions, Comments, Reviews**

Cullens Darlin (5/3) – You get all the characters so well...I love how Bill is with Jazz and Nessie. **~~~ That's so nice to hear, CD. *grin* I do try REALLY hard to hear them as I write and often say the dialog out loud. It helps that I've read all the books (several times for the Twilight saga and once for the SVM, though I research all the time)...and have watched the movies/series over and over and over and over and OVER! Get it? :p Simply put...I MUST hear them to write them. However, I constantly worry that I'm not getting it JUST right...and I thank you VERY much for your kind words. As for Bill and Jasper...yes, they have a connection, since they're military acquaintances and all...and Bill is obviously intrigued by Renesmee. Personally, I liked that she was sitting on the grand piano while, first Rosalie was playing, then Edward...then stayed there for Bill. Not sure if anyone went and listened to the link for "Hard Hearted Hannah" (it was below chap 13), but I purposely chose that version because it was instrumental (piano only, no singing) and not too slow (so many of the versions are like a snail crawl). Anyway...I like that that's the song Bill plays (and sings) in TB S02/E06 (I think), when he and his maker (Lorena) are out murdering people. LOL. Here's the link to that scene: http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=PNatBpjT4SM (I love it!).**

cincin916 (5/4) – I just loved this chapter. It made me laugh many times. I really think Pam needs to find some one else to drive crazy. LOL. I also love little Renesmee, she is such an enchanting little girl. Thanks for all the work. Now get back over to EC and add to your story over there, we need more. LOL. **~~~ Hey Cin...probably won't update AtDC until this one is finished, but that's now looking to be very soon, so you might get a post over there in a bit. There's definitely two more chapters of this one...might stretch to three. :-) As far as driving someone crazy...don't you think Rosalie is fun to taunt? I do. Hehe. Thanks for the review...sure makes writing this more fun.**

Alana84 (5/8) – Awesome crossover story you've here, I really like it! The plot's great and the character portrayal and character interaction were too, they're all very much in character! Everything's also very well written, of course! **~~~ Thank you SO much, Alana! I know my posts are slow in coming, but I really am trying to get things right. And "in character" is very important to me. I'm so glad you think it is. :-)**

Alana84 (5/8) – I really liked all of the Jessica/Bill scenes, so sweet and pretty funny too, as well as the scenes with Eric/anyone of the Cullen's, they were a blast to read, very nicely described and especially very much in character, I believe! I also really liked the scene in chapter 2 when Eric/Pam and (later Sookie) meet a few members of the Cullen clan plus Jacob, for the first time, I can't believe that Eric tried to stake Bella, which later landed him on the ground, ouch (mostly for his ego getting a turn)! As well, as the banter Eric/Sookie has going on, so great! **~~~ Hehe. That scene in chapter two was the first scene I came up with...and then I started thinking about how to get them there. It seemed logical to me that they might move there for a house (for Esme) and that some of them might, after running around all day (running errands for Esme), might stop at Merlotte's...just because (to get Jake something to eat...hehe). And so they met Sookie...then Eric and Pam. I'm sure it's obvious that I'm NOT Team Eric...though I don't hate him (like it might appear). :-)**

Alana84 (5/8) – In chapter 5, I really liked the scene when Rosalie/Jacob were fixing Eric's precious red corvette, and of course when the "heathen" himself returned, haha, so priceless, that one! The following scene between Eric/Pam in the car was just as good and very funny too, kudos! Chapter 6 was just as good, as well, especially with the Jessica/Bill scene at the first half, awesome and very funny too, of course! **~~~ *takes bow* Thank you, Alana!**

Alana84 (5/8) – Chapter 7 was great too, I really liked it when Bill met the Cullen females/Carlisle, very nicely done and especially with the part about Bill/Jasper already knowing each other, being from the same era and serving in the Civil War, at the same time, therefore having crossed paths before, that is, also very nicely described! I also really liked the e-mails from Eric to Bill and the one from Pam, especially that one, hehe, hilarious! **~~~ I actually did a lot of research for that Civil War crossover. I REALLY wanted the mesh to work...to be believable enough for you readers to say, "Yeah, that could have happened." :-) And, I have to admit that I was chuckling to myself while writing those emails. Hehe.**

Alana84 (5/8) – In chapter 8, I really enjoyed the first scene with Eric/Pam as well, as the last one with Bill/Eric and later the one with Bill/Jessica, of course! So the Cullen's can eat food after drinking Tru Blood, wow, interesting "side-affect", and sleep too, well Bella that is, figures, that she would be the only one, right! **~~~ Well, actually, Bella's the only one (sleeping) because she's been drinking TruBlood like kids today guzzle down soda pop. Carlisle did tell her to slow down a bit...until he can do some research, but he's lifted that restriction...I didn't write about it, but they're all drinking it now...Carlisle's even having a scotch and water at the party, so he must be drinking it too. As I'm trying to keep this fic short, I'm not writing everything that's happening, but...well...yeah. :-)**

Alana84 (5/8) – Anyway, I also really liked when Jessica met most of the Cullen's at the end of chapter 9, very funny and whatnot! Chapter 10 was really nice too, with all of the girls going out "dancing" over at Fangtasia, it was awesome! **~~~ Just wanted to see them party. Originally, I had Sookie with them for the trip to Fangtasia (instead of Leah), but I'd already written the chapter following that (when Sookie and Eric arrive at the Cullens and Sookie sees Jessica for the first time since she'd dated Bill) and having Sook there kind of messed things up...so I had Jacob order Leah to go. Hehe.**

Alana84 (5/8) – Yes, the Swedish in chapter 12 was indeed correct, good job on that! I also really liked that particular chapter btw, it was really great of course, when everyone finally gets to meet everyone (well almost everyone), that is! More so, especially the scene with Esme/Jessica talking, so sweet! The scene when Renesmee meet everyone and tells them her story was really great too, haha, Pam's afraid of a mere child, priceless! **~~~ Hehe. I know, huh? Though I'm not sure if Pam's afraid of Renesmee or just doesn't like her because she's a child. Do you remember in True Blood, when Sam goes to Fangtasia (with Arlene's kidlets) to get Eric to help the town with the maenad problem (MaryAnn)? Pam hates children...doesn't she say they're disgusting? And cool, Alana...about the Swedish! A Croatian friend of mine put me in touch with a Swedish friend of hers, and there you have it! But it's good to know. I wasn't sure if, like German, there were/are more than one dialect to Swedish, making what I used wrong from other points of view/location. Glad that I got it right! *grin* So...just wondering...I guess, when you're watching True Blood, you understand them just fine when they're speaking Swedish? They're speaking it correctly? I'm assuming they are, but always wonder because I've heard mistakes on other shows.**

Alana84 (5/8) – I just love it how Hoyt calls Bill; "Vampire Bill", I think it's both adorable and funny as hell! Chapter 13 was great, like all of the prior chapters, of course! I really liked the first scene with Hoyt/Jason, pretty damn funny, and I just love Jessica/Hoyt, they're so cute together, awe! I liked it that Tara and her husband came too, that she finally let herself being talked into coming inside and staying by Bella, nice! **~~~ Sometimes I wonder if Alice REALLY sees people doing things, or if she just makes it up and people just sort of fall for it. Hehe. As for Hoyt calling Bill "Vampire Bill," I just took that from the show...that's what he calls him on there, so I did it too. Remember how he thinks it's cool that Jessica gets to live at Vampire Bill's house? LOL.**

Alana84 (5/8) – And Pam really should take a hint (she's making a fool out of herself), I'm beginning to feel a little sorry for Rosalie and well, Pam too, (a little, because she's going to be when/if Rose looses her temper?). The last scene with Bill/Nessie was really cute btw! **~~~ Thanks! Bill's obviously taken with her. Just like everyone else. *grin* Except Pam (and maybe Eric). Haha. About Pam and Rose...well, I'm actually considering writing that scene with those two...maybe...but it would be in another fic...maybe a one shot. It might be a threesome...maybe...or just some sparkly bloody good sex between two women. I've never written woman/woman sex scenes before so...IDK if I can. It's hard to write about something you've never done before. *sigh***

Alana84 (5/8) – Wonder what's going to happen next, therefore please update soon… **~~~ LOL. Well, if you're reading all this, then you've just been given a new chapter...which may or may not be the second to the last. I've already written the LAST chapter, but who knows how many will be in between this one and the last one. This just might be it! Of course, I want to continue it with a few others...shorter ones, I hope, but more...just to let ya'll know what's happening in MY Cullen/Bon Temps world. :-) Thank you **_**sooooo**_** much for reading...and for commenting like crazy! I really appreciate it.**

Dawn Mason-Cullen (5/8) – ! Hard Hearted Hannah! It would be great if you could get the lyrics to the song and post them in the next chapter. That song brings back memories! **~~~ I love that song too...and loved that it was actually in True Blood. And, I'll definitely get the lyrics posted...not sure if people actually read these babblings, but I'll go get them right now! And, here's the link to the scene with Bill Compton singing "Hard Hearted Hannah":**

**http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=PNatBpjT4SM. I wish we could just have the song with him singing and no Lorena...I hate her! LOL.**

RandomEnigma (5/15) – This is so so good. Keep up the good work. Will review more in-depth later on. **~~~ Thanks so much! =) Would love to know more in-depth what you think! =)**

DiscoLemonadeDiva (6/9) – I'm loving this story... I hope that you haven't abandoned it. I love how true it remains to both the Twilight and the True Blood characters. And that you have managed to incorporate so many characters into a story without seeming to neglect some of them and portraying all of them as if they walked off the television screen! They are very well characterized, and the storyline/plot flows very nicely. I truly hope that you will update this story soon! PPMS! :D **~~~ I know I already sent you a PM, because I was worried that you'd think I'd abandoned this (which I haven't...obviously), but I had to post a response too...because...that's what I do. =) So...thanks again for having such great words for me...all I can say is that I've tried REALLY hard to make these people seem like the ones we all know and love. Beyond that, it's just another tale...my version of a 'what if'...and I'm just so pleased that it's entertaining to my readers. =)**

Animemaniax (6/16) – well that was something! i loved it! read all current chapters today! **~~~ You read like I do...from beginning to end without pause. *grin* Thank you for reading...I'm so glad you like it so much. =)**

vampires2rocks (7/2) – No one resist Nessie, right? **~~~ Nope...pretty much no one can, huh? =)**

And **thanks** to the following members who have added my story to his/her "favorites" and/or "story alerts" – Kitsune Rose420, Volturi - WolfPack Lover 7 14, Alana84, 1Typ0, Vanessaqueen, annvander, moonkey2790, SaruKaze, tamfan22, Larkaidikalikani, Howler Cullen, DiscoLemonadeDiva, Harley Pendragon, NMBeaudin, Isabella95, Twilightdragoness, IronAngel365, SilverVixen72, Animemaniax, Kimiko16, KeybladesMaster, NameNoOneElseHas, neshasouthport, vampires2rocks, CassiopiaMM, and Kathuhrynne.

* * *

Posted: Monday, 5 July 2010 (3,688 words/6.5 pages in Word)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=gpg7Bvmwi2g

(Hard Hearted Hannah – Ella Fitzgerald – 1956)

In old Savannah, I said Savannah,  
The weather there is nice and warm!  
The climates of a Southern brand,  
But here's what I don't understand:  
They got a gal there, a pretty gal there,  
Who's colder than an Arctic storm,  
Got a heart just like a stone,  
Even ice men leave her alone!

They call her Hard Hearted Hannah,  
The vamp of Savannah,  
The meanest gal in town;  
Leather is tough, but Hannah's heart is tougher,  
She's a gal who loves to see men suffer!  
To tease 'em, and thrill 'em, to torture and kill 'em,  
Is her delight, they say,  
I saw her at the seashore with a great big pan,  
There was Hannah pouring water on a drowning man!  
She's Hard Hearted Hannah, the vamp of Savannah, GA!

They call her Hard Hearted Hannah,  
The vamp of Savannah,  
The meanest gal in town;  
Talk of your cold, refrigeratin' mamas,  
Brother, she's a polar bear's pajamas!  
To tease 'em, and thrill 'em, to torture and kill 'em,  
Is her delight, they say,  
An evening spent with Hannah sittin' on your knees,  
Is like travelin' through Alaska in your BVDs.  
She's Hard Hearted Hannah, the vamp of Savannah, GA!

Can you imagine a woman as cold as Hannah  
She's got the right name, The vamp of Savannah  
Any time a woman can take a great big pan  
And start pouring water on a drownin' man  
She's hard hearted Hannah  
The Vamp of Savannah GA

Ohh she's sweet as sour milk

As Bill finished playing Hard Hearted Hannah (again—the second time while singing), the smallest Cullen grinned and clapped her small hands—along with everyone else (even Eric had a look of amusement on his face)—as she looked down from her seat on her father's piano at him, her cheeks rosy against skin that glowed like backlit alabaster, her chocolate brown eyes shining and obviously expectant.

"I think _someone_ would like to hear more. _Yes_?" Bill asked with a smile up at the part-vampire child who, despite being a bit unnerving, was utterly enchanting.

Renesmee nodded vigorously, her thigh-length bronze curls bouncing around her glowing face.

"Hmm." Placing his thumb and index finger on his stubbly chin and rubbing there for a moment, Bill smiled then launched into something he hoped would be entertaining to the child, as well as everyone else in the room.

http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=TEmu9qxfgEk

Continuing to grin, Renesmee kicked her legs and wiggled excitedly on the piano's top while the man played, obviously enjoying every second of the tune's syncopated rhythm. Though she'd been introduced to a variety of music (everything really), this wasn't something she'd heard often and definitely liked the more playful style (less dramatic or somber than her father's more classical pieces, and not as poignant or romantic as Rosalie's more modern choices). It was a style, with its beat so accentuated, that it induced the listener to move to the music—and Renesmee did move, quite a bit actually. As the song jingled through its euphonious melody, she bobbed her head up and down, and from side to side, smiling and then clapping again when the classic ragtime tune finally came to an end.

"How was that?" Bill asked the child when those around him had finished clapping.

Renesmee nodded, her hands still clasped. "More," she said, her soft chiming voice barely above a whisper.

"Wow, Mr. Compton," Bella said with a pleased smile. "My daughter doesn't just _speak_ for anyone. She must really like you."

Bill looked up at Renesmee—who nodded enthusiastically—and smiled at her. It was just one word, but it was obviously something. "Well, that is a wonderful compliment," he said. "And you are such a nice young lady, with a beautiful speaking voice. You ought to grace us with it much more often, I think."

Renesmee continued to grin, though she didn't speak another word, but instead looked down at the piano keys hopefully.

Chuckling, Bill thought for a moment. Then he looked over and saw Alice (now wearing a cute little blue 20s-era cloche hat) circling the small couches, grabbing Carlisle's hand as she went around them.

"Dance with me, Carlisle," she demanded in her ringing voice, then smiled at Bill, who immediately started playing.

http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=3kJWdUFzL0Y

Carlisle, who—always a good sport (he had to be in _this_ family)—had handed his scotch and water over to Esme, was now doing the Charleston with Alice. As a dance couple they looked rather odd; tall and blonde, he wasn't dressed the part, while the dark-haired pixie, his complete physical opposite, had obviously already known the theme of the evening and had dressed accordingly—her dress, though still rather smock-like, _could have been_ something worn at a speakeasy in the 1920s. But, though not dressed to match or of companionable size, they performed well together, both clearly knowing the steps and bouncing through them gracefully (as vampires do in everything that they do), and thoroughly enjoying the dance—as did everyone who was watching. And when it concluded (after a fair amount of applause), Bill nodded for them to take a bow—which they did (Alice curtseying quite dramatically), then he looked pointedly at Edward before beginning the next song.

http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=YHnFP6vjUaY&feature=related

And Edward, already knowing what tune was coming because he'd read Bill's mind (Bella was obviously being selective with her shield this evening), smiled, stood up, then joined Bill at the piano for a little four hand playing, much to everyone's delight. Alice had moved to sit (on the couch arm) at Jasper's side (though she didn't sit very still), but Carlisle had beckoned his wife to the center of the floor so that _they_ could dance together—and Eric, surprisingly enough, took the opportunity to swing _his_ wife around the room. Shocked, though obviously quite pleased, Sookie smiled up at her husband, her conflicting thoughts suddenly lost in the dance—for the moment, at least.

But Bill's thoughts weren't lost as his mind began to race through his memories of the woman he still very much loved. Frowning, he continued to play the tune he'd chosen without missing a note, but it was impossible to miss where Sookie's attention lay—which was definitely _not_ with him as she swayed to the music with her tall blonde Viking.

With a heavy heart, Bill found himself recalling the night he'd been kidnapped—pretty much the night that had changed everything—and the dance he'd shared with Sookie that evening. She'd looked quite lovely (as she always did in his eyes).

_With her blonde hair twisted up off her delectable (and very bitable) neck and her blue eyes filled with love for him, she'd worn a short (backless), lavender dress, its flowing material fluttering about her thighs as she danced gracefully in his arms_ (the same way in which she was now doing with Eric)_, almost taking his breath away (if that were possible). He'd rented an entire restaurant that night, and he'd told her that he was selfish—that he didn't wish to share the sight of her with others_ (he still felt that way, though now he had no choice in the sharing of her now, sight or otherwise)_, and she'd smiled at this. And then they'd danced, and after that she'd eaten—and he'd watched her every move._

Things were going perfectly.

And then he'd proposed—which turned out to be disastrous.

_Sitting at the table after their_ meal_, he gave her plane tickets to Vermont (the only place it was legal for a vampire to marry a human), then pushed a small velvet box across the table and asked her to marry him—and she started crying. She was confused—about recent events, about her life and who she was (_what_ she was), and about the future. She told him she worried about aging when he would not—and then she excused herself from the table to clean herself up, leaving him to stare after her._

That was the last he'd seen of her that night, because he'd been dragged out of the restaurant with a silver chain agonizingly wrapped around his neck (which completely debilitated him)—and nothing had been the same since.

She'd come for him, of course. She'd killed his maker to save him. But, by then, the damage had already been done. She'd found out why he'd come to Bon Temps—that he'd been ordered to do so, and ordered to get close to her—and she was _devastated_ by this knowledge.

He'd hurt her deeply and she was angry—she was _still_ angry. And _very much_ confused.

And now _he_ was confused—as confused as any man could be. He'd often been completely baffled by the things Sookie said and did, by her reactions to things—by her very humanity—but never more so than now. He didn't blame her for being hurt by what had happened. His experience taught him that people could rarely control their feelings—he, sure as hell, struggled with his own—though he'd readily admit that he didn't understand her continued anger. Hurt and embarrassment, he could understand—but anger? He'd only done what he had because he'd been ordered to. It wasn't like he'd had a choice; subordinates did not disobey their superiors, or they paid—often heavily (and sometimes with their lives). At the time he'd not known what he was getting himself into, but by the time he did know, it was too late.

And he'd apologized—profusely, and on more than one occasion. What else could he do? What _else_ did she want from him? She just didn't seem willing to let it go—or able to see that he too was hurting over this. Or maybe she did see it and she just didn't care, he wasn't sure. He'd thought they were both in pain—he'd seen it in her eyes. He knew that he had.

But now he was thinking that it was quite possible that she was not. Maybe she was over him. Maybe she'd never really been _that_ into him at all (as humans of this day and time would say). He'd definitely not counted on falling for her (which he absolutely had upon first sight) and she'd never been in love before him (the loss of a first love was always the most heartbreaking). And he knew one thing for sure—he was still in love with Sookie Stackhouse, and he couldn't have her. She'd married another, so she obviously didn't return his affections and, though it pained him greatly, he would go on. What choice did he have?

So now, though he was deeply miserable, he blinked and tried hard to focus on the song he was playing with Edward, then stood up when they'd concluded—only to find Renesmee reaching for him. When her hot little hands found his face, he automatically reached up and held his over hers.

_That was nice. Thank you_, she pushed into his mind.

"You are most welcome, Miss Cullen," Bill said, then glanced up in time to see Pam roll her pale blue eyes.

Pam, who was still standing at the end of the piano (her glass of TruBlood hardly drunk), looked just as bored as ever (though he knew that she wasn't—this was all quite entertaining to the woman), but smirked up at Bill when he came to stand near her. "Seems you have a new little friend," she said sarcastically (and not at all quietly), then glanced over at Sookie (in Eric's arms). "Easy come, easy go, huh? Maybe the little one will stay interested longer." She chuckled at herself—until she heard a rumble behind her. Turning, she saw the huge dark-skinned man scowling at her, a territorial glint in his dark eyes (and she didn't miss the other big one's hand gripping Rosalie's shoulder). Then she heard Renesmee hop down off the piano, the child's almost sickly sweet smell wafting up into her nostrils as she whisked by, and saw the child climb up into Jacob's arms (appear there, really...one moment she was standing in front of him, the next she was in his embrace), her small hands going to his face lovingly. For a moment the man's face remained in its state of displeasure—he obviously had difficulty maintaining his angry when the child touched him—then his features relaxed completely as he stared into the little girl's soothing eyes.

Rolling her eyes again, Pam looked back at Bill and whispered, though quite audibly, "I am telling you, that is just _not_ right. How old is she anyway? About ten?"

From her position on the other side of the room, Bella folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her topaz eyes. "Just three, actually," she said evenly.

For a moment, Pam just stared at the child's mother. She couldn't tell if the dark-haired vampire's granite face was set with upset over her 'not right' comment—or if it was the fact that her _three year old daughter_ was being held in the arms of a very large _man_. It could be either, but these people were so strange to her that she thought it was probably the former, though it _should be_ the latter. _Not that_ I _care_, she thought as she first smirked, then wrinkled her nose in disgust. Even _she_, a vampire with very few scruples, thought this relationship, between a grown man and a small child, to be wrong.

Calmed now (because that seemed to be part of Renesmee's gift—though Jasper could be helping out with it too), Jacob ignored Pam (he knew that most who hadn't actually _felt_ the pull of an imprint would never understand), but Rosalie was trembling with rage and frustration—and, oddly enough, desire (that she absolutely didn't understand)—at the words of the other blonde vampire, a rumbling growl building in her chest as she felt her husband's muscled hand curl around her elbow. Confused as she was, and wanting to rip Pam to pieces (limb from bloody limb)—or take the rude and obnoxious woman up on her inappropriate offer for sex (she didn't know)—Rosalie clenched her jaw and stiffened her entire body in hopes of halting her body's sudden need for violence before it was too late. Quickly, she glanced over at Esme (who looked slightly worried), then looked up at Emmett as he tightened his already vise-like grip on her arm and led her back to the piano. Moving his hands to her shoulders, he lovingly placed a kiss on her forehead, then turned her and gently, but firmly, he pushed her to the bench beside Edward.

"Play something fanciful and nice, babe," her large husband commanded.

For a moment, Rosalie just stared at the piano keys—until she felt Jasper's calming wave wash over her, followed quickly by a poke in the ribs from Edward. It took a moment for her to focus, then she forced a smile as first he, and then she, started playing.

http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=gNi2oxH37vo

This tune, among others, was one that they'd played around with a few times when Renesmee had been on her Star Wars kick a few months back. At the time they'd used it as an attempt to distract the child from making them watch all six movies over and over (and over) again. But, in the end, they'd been forced to sit through each one until even Jacob had ever single word memorized—and even then the child wasn't bored with them (which was odd for someone who didn't stand for much repetition).

Ending the song with a laugh (and applause all around), Edward took Rosalie's arm and stood up to take a bow, both smiling—and Rosalie's disposition much improved.

"Oh! _That_ was just wonderful," Jessica burst. On her feet and standing in front of Edward and Rosalie (in their personal space, actually) in a flash, she grinned. "I play the clarinet. Well...sort of," she said with a frown. "I'm not very good." Then, glancing at Bill, she rolled her eyes and went on. "My..._other_ parents...they _made_ me take clarinet lessons, but I hated it. After I was turned, that was one of the first fucking things I decided I'd never do again."

Several snickered (Bill just stared), but she didn't seem to notice.

"But I'd really like to learn to play the piano like ya'll both did. You simply _must_ teach me. _Please_," she almost begged, her sparkling blue eyes quite hopeful.

Frowning, Bill was at Jessica's side in a blink (for a moment he'd been frozen by her use of the word 'fuck') and, though he managed to refrain from scolding her for what he saw as pushy and rude behavior, he apologized for it instead. "Please forgive my...daughter," he said, his hand going to the small of her back in a fatherly fashion. "She sometimes cannot help her..._enthusiasm_."

Several people smiled (Esme indulgently, though she was the most against profanity)—while a few laughed. And Jessica, embarrassed by Bill's remarks—why he always managed to say things that made her feel so small, she didn't know—opened her mouth to comment, then bit her lip to stop the angry retort she felt bubbling up. Then squirming, just slightly away from the man (to let the man know his words were not appreciated), she frowned, but didn't say anything further (for the moment).

But Rosalie, seeing the girl's discomfiture, smiled and took the redhead's hand. Despite her confusion over Pam (and not being all that thrilled over their move to Bon Temps), Rosalie did, for some reason, like the man called Bill (and his colorful daughter), though she'd been unsure about them at first. "I would be more than happy to give you a few lessons, Jessica," she offered.

Jessica's face lit up. "_Really_?"

Rosalie pursed her lips, then shrugged. "Sure. As long as it's all right with Bill," she said with a glance at the man (he smiled, then nodded). "Though, I must admit that I'm not the real expert here. My brother is much more adept in the musical department."

Jessica looked at Edward (who smiled pleasantly), then shrugged. "No, I'm good with you, Rosalie," she whispered gratefully as she threw her arms about the perfect blonde's neck. "Thank you."

Smiling politely, Rosalie put an arm around the girl and hugged her back, then pulled away awkwardly. "You're very welcome. We can start next week if you'd like."

Grinning, Jessica just nodded.

With a snort and a roll of her eyes, Pam crossed her arms over her chest. "And the brat receives a hug. Now why doesn't that seem fair."

Turning, her finally calmed eyes flashing black again, Rosalie opened her mouth to snap out another terse response to the strangely rude woman—but never got a chance to say anything because a bell in the kitchen rang, causing Esme to clear her throat meaningfully.

"Saved by the bell," Esme said sweetly, cutting Rosalie off before she could utter a word. "_Dinner_ is ready." Then, looking at her daughters, she went on. "Alice. Bella. Won't you please escort our guests into the dining room? And Rose, I'll need your assistance in the kitchen..._now_." Waiting only long enough to see Rosalie nod, Esme turned and zipped from the room—which caused Jason Stackhouse to blink, then rub his eyes—and Rosalie, her frustration clearly evident, followed quite slowly.

Grinning, Alice popped up (then over the couch she'd been sitting on) and beckoned to everyone. "Come. Let's eat!" she said excitedly. "I think you'll all agree that Esme's outdone herself...again! You're all going to _love_ it!" Then frowning slightly, she glanced up at Eric, whom she was standing right beside. "Or just drink. You can't eat _anything_?" she asked him with curiosity.

Eric smiled. "You seem surprised."

"A week ago I would not have been. But now..." She shrugged. "Things have changed."

"Well, I haven't consumed human food in well over a thousand years, little Alice Cullen. I won't need it to enjoy myself. And I am...enjoying myself. This evening has been...very interesting."

Biting her lip, Alice continued to frown, her eyes unfocusing slightly. Then, after just a moment, her amber eyes lit up again. "Don't be too sure of that, Mr. Northman. I think you'll find that Esme's made something for everyone."

Looking confused, Eric glanced at Sookie (who shrugged), then started to question the tiny Cullen woman—only to find her gone from his side.

"I've marked your seats," Alice very nearly sang as she danced around the enormous dining room table, "to make things easier. Just find the card with your name on it and have a seat." She was standing on the far side of the table with her arms widespread. "Jasper, we're right _here_," she whispered and pointed. "Next to Bill and Jessica." Then to Bella, she said, "You'll help everyone, right? _Thanks_!" Then she skipped (a little too quickly) from the room, leaving everyone to get settled.

Frowning, Jason Stackhouse looked up at Jacob and Seth and said, "Is it just me or...did she just move unusually fast?"

Glancing at Seth, Jacob chuckled. "You could say that."

Nodding, Seth shrugged. "But I've seen faster," he quipped.

"Edward, for instance," Jacob continued. "He's the fastest."

"Naw-ah," Seth said with a shake of his head. "I'm _way_ faster."

"Yeah right! Like you could beat me. In a run, I can _totally_ kick your ass—"

SMACK!

"Ouch! Bells, what was that for?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Would you two just sit down," she said.

Both men plopped into their seats, separated by an empty chair (Leah's), grinning at one another.

"Hey Jason, you're right here next to me," Seth said after Jacob had turned to help Renesmee with her napkin.

Frowning, Jason slowly pulled out his chair and took his seat, but he was more than confused. _What_ are _these people?_

_

* * *

_**Author's Post Script**

Sorry if there are lots of typos...just couldn't read it again. *sigh*


	15. At the Dinner Table

**Author's Note**

Hey all! This morning I posted an "Author Update" in my "Reviews" section (since that's how I do it), then...low and behold...the bug to write hit me, so you're getting a new chappie. *grin*

**Author's Response to Questions, Comments, Reviews**

Twilightdragoness (7/5) – Nessi is as adorable as always, and loving how Rose isn't sure what she want's to do either with or to Pam. Though I'm sure Em's made up his mind already. Just one question. How will they fit enough food on the table for Seth and Jack considering the wolves can easily eat close to double their own wight in one meal? **~~~ Good question...and normally I'd say there's plenty of room since hardly anyone at the table should actually BE eating, but I'm sure you've guessed that's not so for this dinner party. Hehe. All I can say is that it's an ENORMOUS dining room table...I wish I could post the picture I've drawn (in Word)...I used to post pics for my other fic (on another site) by drawing them, then scanning them into my computer, then uploading them onto Photobucket...but my laptop isn't compatible with my scanner. =( *sigh* =( The dinner table does have 9 chairs on each side and 2 at each end (and 3 leaves put in/and 2 more available)...so that's 22 seats...making the table surface quite extensive. I think there'll be enough space for food. =) And...I love Renesmee too...and Rose's confusion is WAY fun to write.**

Animemaniax (7/6) – I love it once again! great chapter! i look forward to the ending. i wont lie tho...i will be sad... **~~~ Thanks so much and...I'm sorry. But don't be sad...though I plan to end it soon, and with a cliffhanger (hehe), I also plan to continue it in another (short) story. =) But don't try to pin me down as to when...cuz I don't know. :p**

Black-Luna (7/8) – great chapter. i listened to all the songs, but my favourite was the Stars Wars song. That one made me laugh. **~~~ LOL. Me too...hehe. I guess I was just being silly.**

Maribunny (7/9) – I love this story it's creative and funny and just can't wait to read more. It's 3 am and I should be in bed but I had to keep reading. **~~~ Sounds like me when I'm reading fan fiction. LOL. There have been many a night that I've read so long that I didn't realize the sun was coming up. So glad you're enjoying this!**

Dawn Mason-Cullen (7/12) – update UPDATE U-P-D-A-T-E. **~~~ I will, I will, I will...when I can. Oh...if you're reading this, then you're getting an update. :p**

And **thanks** to the following members who have added my story to his/her "favorites" and/or "story alerts" – Dr. Snake, Maribunny, 13halfmoonstreet, babygirl187, daemon452, mirusora610, willowfaust, kim67255, YokoYuyGal, ScorpionsAngel2009, darkandstormynight16, and Vampire-Spork.

* * *

Posted: Saturday, 24 July 2010 (3,757 words/7.5 pages in Word)

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Emmett looked down the table at Pam Ravenscroft (who sat opposite, at the very far end), then back at his wife. Leaning in, he placed his lips on Rosalie's ear and, dropping his voice to a volume only she could hear, said, "Why not? It would be _so_ hot."

"For _you_," Rosalie snarled for only Emmett to hear.

He shook his head. "Naw, I bet she's good. She's had _years_ of practice. And, you'd get all hot too. Babe, I know you would."

Giving the man a scathing look, Rosalie gnashed her teeth (making an almost nails-on-chalkboard screech loud enough for all to hear—several cringed), then took a sip of her TruBlood, glaring over the rim of her glass at the blonde vampire who kept making inappropriate passes at her.

"Oh, _come on_, babe. I just wanna watch," Emmett persisted.

"You're such a pig!" Rosalie hissed with a growl.

"What's wrong with wanting to watch? What man wouldn't?"

Rosalie's chest rumbled again—this time loud enough for Carlisle and Esme to glance at her questioningly (everyone else kept eating and talking without pause—with such a large group, it wasn't quiet, and Rosalie didn't want to make a scene). Then, when Edward lowered his eyes and chuckled, she shot daggers at Bella (knowing suddenly that her newest sister had purposely let her guard down so that Edward could get in). "Shield, Bella!" she snapped. "_Privacy_!"

Bella tried to look innocent, but so totally and completely failed, then whispered, "_Sorry_," before pushing her shield back out. But the damage was done; Edward knew what she and Emmett were arguing about and he couldn't help smiling every time he looked up at them.

Rosalie was still glaring over at Edward when she felt Emmett gab her in the ribs. "_Please_," he almost whined.

"All right," Rosalie said with a mischievous grin.

Emmett's eyes widened with excitement. "_Really_?"

Rosalie nodded. "Sure," she said with a smile. "But only if you return the favor. With...say..." She pretended to glance around. "Jason Stackhouse. He looks like he could be...fun. Don't you think so?"

Emmett's jaw dropped open, then he looked down the table at the blonde man sitting between Hoyt Fortenberry (who'd not taken his eyes off Bill's pretty daughter) and Seth Clearwater—Seth and Jason Stackhouse, though quite a few years apart in age, hadn't stopped talking since they'd met (something to do with the were/shifter thing). Seriously doubting the man was into that kind of thing, he frowned (_he_ was _definitely_ not into that kind of thing), then looked back at Rosalie, his eyes filled with disbelief.

"Or maybe Eric Northman," she went on. "I'd be willing to bet that _he's_ gone there before." She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at her husband, then slowly let her perfect features go blank. "Ridiculous, isn't it? Such a request. How could you even ask this of me," she said with disgust as she glanced away from her husband.

With a sigh of disappointment, Emmett sat back in his chair and pouted.

* * *

Standing at the head of the table (all the food now in place), Esme smiled at everyone. "I'm not sure Leah's actually coming, so let's just get this started and she can either join us, if and when she's ready, or not." She smiled pointedly at Jacob and Seth to let them know she understood Leah's absence and in no way blamed them for her lack of attendance (Esme's ability to forgive anything was phenomenal).

"First, Carlisle and I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. It's not always easy to make a new home, but it's less difficult when we have a few to call friend. It hasn't always been possible, being what we are, but now it is and we would like to be able to call you all friends."

Stopping to look at each guest in turn, she smiled when Carlisle stood beside her and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Yes," he said, then lifted his glass. "To friends, old and new."

Everyone smiled (including Eric), and took a drink to accept Carlisle's toast.

"Next," Esme continued after her husband was seated again, "we don't do too much cooking around here, so I hope you'll forgive me if this isn't as stomachable as I had hoped. You'll have to let me know, so I'll know better for next time."

"Everything's great, Esme," Alice said enthusiastically after swallowing a bite of food. "I promise." She'd started filling her plate (and was tasting as she went), even though Esme was giving thanks and welcoming their guests, which had caused several indulgent smiles from those around her. Then suddenly, as if realizing she was doing something wrong, Alice put her fork down and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," she whispered to Esme.

Esme smiled. "Thank you and, not to worry, Alice," she reassured the gleefully embarrassed woman who'd placed herself (and her husband) closer to the other end of the table in the middle of their guests (between Sam Merlotte and Jessica Hamby). "Now," she went on, looking at everyone, "what is it that they say? _Bon appétit_."

Bella nodded, as did several others, though a few people frowned curiously because some didn't have a plate in front of them (Jason Stackhouse was becoming more and more suspicious about their hosts, but he hadn't figured it out yet).

"Yes," Jacob said. "Or, _dig in_." Then reaching for the nearest dish he lifted the lid and inhaled deeply. "God, I'm starving. This smells _fantastic_, Esme!"

Rosalie snorted from her end of the table, then muttered, "What _doesn't_ smell fantastic to the mutt?" with obvious disgust for his over-appetite.

Clearly hearing her (it wasn't like she'd tried to muffle her words), Jacob narrowed his eyes at her, then stuffed a massive bite of food in his mouth, then said, "_Fantastic_!" through the mouthful.

Glaring at him, Rosalie opened her granite lips to reply, but Seth Clearwater spoke first.

"You got dad's fish fry perfect, Esme," the young shifter said. "If I didn't know better, I'd think he was here."

"Well, thank you, Seth," Esme said with a smile. "That's very kind of you. And I do believe he's here with all of us."

Seth grinned a large wolfy grin at their host and continued eating.

"The chit'lins is damn good, Mrs. Cullen," Tara put in. "My momma's not much of a cook, but my grandmom used to be. Where'd _you_ learn to make 'em?"

"Food Network," Esme said with a smile and a shrug. "And I'm so glad you like them, Tara. I wanted to put something on the table that would appeal to everyone and so, when Sookie mentioned that you enjoyed this, I added it to the menu.

"Well it's _damn_ good!"

"Thank you," Esme said politely—she was extremely pleased with herself.

Eric glanced at the dish Tara du Rone was going on about and grimaced—he didn't know what it was, but it looked repulsive (_everything_ on the table did actually), but he'd noticed that, despite the fact that he couldn't actually eat any food, Mrs. Cullen had honored him with several dishes from his homeland—as well as dishes for everyone else. But mostly he noticed the ärtsoppa (yellow pea soup), which told him she knew that Thursday was traditionally a soup day (at least back in his day) when servants were given the day off, and he wished, for the first time in over a thousand years, that he could try it—but he was also eyeing the blodpudding (also called blood sausage in some places), wondering if he _could taste_ that, since it was made by cooking blood or dried blood with a filler until it is thick enough to congeal when cooled.

"And Eric," Rosalie said, cutting into his thoughts, "we didn't know _exactly_ where you were from. Or from what time period, so we just chose a variety." She gestured at the table. "So sorry that you can't even try them," she said sweetly (but with much sarcasm—she still didn't like him much).

Eric gave Rosalie a smirk-like smile from the other end of the long dining room table, then turned his eyes on Esme and, with a much more pleasant smile, nodded. "I _am_ impressed. Your thoughtfulness has not gone unnoticed. Jag tackar Er."

Esme grinned happily, her golden eyes filled with pleasure. "You are so very welcome," she said, then threw a meaningful glance at Rosalie that clearly said, _enough!_

Quickly putting down his glass, Carlisle took Esme's hand under the table (and Rosalie's on top of it) and squeezed them as he swallowed his mouthful of TruBlood, then, using diplomacy so typical of him, said, "And I think, since this is going so well, that we should agree to do this as often as possible."

Most nodded—but not everyone.

Rosalie felt Carlisle gripping her hand, but continued to glare down the long table at two of their guests—both of whom bugged the crap out of her (Eric for being obnoxious and rude, and Pam for arousing senses she didn't know she had—and didn't want).

Emmett, who continued to pout, didn't nod either.

Tara, still not pleased about being in the house of vampires, was ringing her hands in her lap while slowly chewing her chit'lins (good, but maybe not the best thing to eat when combined with nausea).

And Jessica, who only had eyes for Hoyt (and him for her), didn't appear to be listening to the conversations going on either, but was instead biting her lip and staring across the table at the man making goo-goo eyes at her.

Sam, on the other hand, looked torn, but gave a clipped nod—he was definitely intrigued.

Jasper, too, was nodding—but only because Alice was.

And the rest did as well—this gathering was quite interesting and...educational.

"Actually, Eric, Esme's not only made these quite authentic and favorite dishes for my party," Alice said with a smile at the man and a gesture at the uncovered food. "She's _also_ put together a few interesting things after browsing the menu at Hotel Carmilla."

Standing, Alice turned toward the buffet table (behind her) and lifted a large lidded crock-like pot. Setting it down in front of their vampire guests, she said, "Careful. It's hot." Then she rolled her eyes and laughed at herself (a hot plate was of no concern to them either), and lifted the lid.

Eric (along with Bill, Jessica, and Pam) leaned in and inhaled. "What is it?" Eric asked.

"It is like the blood bisque I was served in Mississippi, at the King's mansion," Bill said, his eyes going down the table to their host.

Esme smiled. "Close. It's a blood _chowder_ with kålrot. Sort of like a Manhattan-style clam chowder without the clams...and with blood instead of tomatoes."

Jason's forehead scrunched up. "Eww."

"Jason!" Sookie hissed from Eric's side.

"Kålrot?" Eric questioned, without so much as a glance at Sookie or her brother.

Esme nodded, then smiled. "You don't have to eat them," she said quickly. "They're really just there to give the dish some substance, but they _have been_ soaking in the Royalty Blended for twenty-four hours. And I made some blood bread crisps to crumble into the chowder as well."

Frowning, Pam picked up a slice of the _blood bread_. "Hmph! They're hard. How'd you get them to look like crackers?" she asked.

Esme smiled. "_That_ took some doing. Removing red from anything isn't _at all_ easy. And blood..." She shook her head. "Nearly impossible to get the red out, but keep the flavor. But I assure you, they _are_ edible. I had a guinea pig."

"There's guinea pig in there too?" Jason blurted out as he leaned in to check out the strange (and disgusting) red soup.

Pulling her glass from her mouth and swallowing quickly, Tara rolled her eyes. "Oh for Christ's sake, Jason. You're not really that fucking stupid, are you?"

Pam snorted at this. "_Of course_ he is!"

Seeing Sookie's mouth open to comment (she was going to scold Tara for her use of the word Christ), Esme cut in. "No Jason. I meant that I had a tester. Jessica."

Jessica nodded. "I tried one in the kitchen. I tried the soup too."

Pam stared at the cracker-looking thing, then reluctantly took a nibble. For a moment she pushed the miniscule bit around in her mouth, contemplating its taste (which it definitely had) and strange texture (gritty, unlike the liquid diet she usually consumed), then, when it disintegrated completely, she shrugged and looked at Eric. "It is edible; it just disappeared."

"Hmph! You have impressed me again, Mrs. Cullen," Eric said, his gaze going to the Cullen matriarch.

Esme grinned. "Good then, I hope you'll enjoy your meal...and desert."

* * *

"So, I finally convinced Dr. Ludwig to work with me," Carlisle said. "She's quite the odd one."

Eric nodded as he put down his glass of Royalty Blended. "You must have impressed her. That woman is...no friend of the fang. But then..." Eric let his voice trail off, but he smiled meaningfully at his host—because the Cullens had no fangs.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, she had several choice words for me. _Very_ colorful lady. But I'm learning that Bon Temps is a very colorful place."

"Ain't that the fuckin' truth!" Jessica quipped out of nowhere.

"Jessica!" Bill barked. "_Language_." He wasn't aware that she was even following the conversation as she sat there eye-fucking Hoyt from across the table.

Breaking visual contact with the man, Jessica looked at Bill and blinked, then glanced down the table at Esme. "Once again, Esme, I'm sorry. Seems I've run off at the mouth...again." She then looked at Bill and glared.

Esme nodded and smiled. She didn't care for the profanity, but was finding amusement in the dynamics between their guests.

"Anyway," Bill went on, "though a nasty-tempered little woman," (Dr. Ludwig was a dwarf) "she _is_ good doctor. She's saved Sookie on more than one occasion," he informed them all.

"That she has," Eric interjected as he turned to gaze lovingly at his wife.

Frowning as he watched Eric's hand curl around Sookie's, Bill just stared at the woman he loved, but could no longer call his.

"Hmph!" Sookie snorted. "I shouldn't complain. She's saved my life and all. But she's very rude."

Carlisle smiled. "Well, at least I've convinced her to work with me."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Good luck with _that_."

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you," he said politely to the woman's sarcastic remark. "And, thanks to Bill, I've secured space suitable for my clinic."

Bill smiled. "Those spaces between the Clip and Curl and LaLaurie's have been empty for quite a while. It will be nice to have them filled."

At the news, Tara perked up, then frowned. _In the same strip as_ my _place_? she thought. _Damn!_ No matter how much she despised being near the walking dead, they always seemed to wheedle their way into her life. At least with them being nightwalkers and Tara's Togs being open during the day, she didn't have to worry so much. But everything was different now that there were vamps in town who could withstand the sunlight. _Fuck!_ Now, because it most probably would affect her, she tried to focus more on the conversation.

And so did Jason.

His frown growing, he listened closely to Dr. Cullen and Eric Northman discuss the opening of the clinic. Dr. Cullen was catering to supes (of which Jason was one, if only recently—and not so impressively). He seemed quite normal (Dr. Cullen, that is), now that Jason had met him face to face, but odd things were coming out of their mouths. Why would a doctor open a clinic for supes.

"My doors will of course be open to anyone," Dr. Cullen said.

"Anyone?" Jessica asked, leaning forward to peer down the long dining room table at the doctor.

Carlisle nodded.

Her clear blue lifting briefly to Hoyt, Jessica bit her lip, then looked back at Carlisle. "I have...some female problems," she said.

Narrowing his eyes at Jessica, Bill frowned. "What type of _female problems_ can a vampire have?"

"The forever-_virgin_ kind," she explained. "And I hate—"

"Jessica!"

"Well _you_ asked."

"Nevertheless, that is _not_ appropriate dinner table conversation," Bill snapped, squashing the topic as quickly as he could.

Jessica's eyes immediately filled with tears of embarrassment and she looked down at her hands.

"Once again, my apologies, Carlisle," Bill said with a sigh.

"No, no, that's quite all right, Bill," Carlisle said to the obviously embarrassed _father_. Then to Jessica, "Why don't you call my office and make an appointment. We'll see what we can do. I've never treated anything like this before," he said, seeming understanding her _problem_ with no further information. "I'm used to treating humans, but I'll certainly try to help."

Blotting her dripping eyes with the cloth napkin Alice had handed her, Jessica nodded.

"Carlisle can fix it," Alice said cheerfully.

Jessica smiled. "Do you think so?"

Alice nodded vigorously. "I _know_ so!" she said as she tapped her temple, then whispered, "I've seen it." Then to Carlisle the tiny pixie tapped her index finger on her tongue and said, "Looks like some venom will do the trick."

"Hmph. Interesting. I wonder how long it would have taken me to figure that one out."

"Twenty-three days," Alice chirped.

"What would we do without you, Alice?" Carlisle asked teasingly.

"You'd be _lost_ without me," she sang. "That's for sure."

This cause most to chuckle.

Watching the exchange, his confusion growing like crazy, Jason opened his mouth to speak...but someone else spoke first.

"Jakie, why'd we have to wait until after dark to have Auntie Alice's funny dinner party?" Renesmee sang, her voice shimmering like a bell and her chocolate eyes wide with curiosity.

"Because, sweetie, _some_ bloodsuckers are more sensitive to the sun than others," Jacob answered nonchalantly—to which he received a stinging slap to the back of the head that almost pushed his face into his refilled plate.

Rosalie snickered, causing most of the Cullens to smile—even Emmett, his pout dissipating for the moment.

"_Nice_, Bells!" Jacob snapped with a glare, albeit a playful one, over Renesmee's head. "Real nice! Don't bother trying to restrain your naturally violent tendencies or anything."

Bella shrugged. "Sorry. It's in my blood, I guess," she said with a giggle, then stuck her tongue out at the man.

"_What_ blood?" Jacob mumbled too low for most to hear.

"Why are you so sensitive to the sun, Mr. Northman?" queried Renesmee, now standing next to the Viking.

"What the fuck!" Jason burst at the child's sudden appearance next to Eric Northman. "H-how'd she get _t-there_?"

Tara's eyes were wide, but Sookie giggled.

"I don't know, little one," Eric said to the child, completely ignoring Jason Stackhouse.

_Does it _hurt_ you?_ Renesmee asked silently, her tiny left hand on the man's forearm, the right one extended up to his face.

Eric nodded.

_How much?_

"My skin would start to burn, possibly melt off. It is excruciating."

"_Eric!_" Sookie said, thinking he was going too far.

Eric glanced at Sookie and smiled. "She asked."

"So! You should think before you say just any old thing that comes to your head," Sookie scolded, then looked down the table at Bella. "Sorry, Bella...Edward. My husband doesn't have much of a filter."

Bella shrugged. "No worries. Renesmee's used to it."

"_That's_ for sure," Jacob said through the food in his mouth (much to Rosalie's obvious disgust). "It's quite the freak show around here too."

Bella raised a brow at Jacob, causing him to cringe (thinking another smack might be coming), then smiled down the table at Sookie. "We pretty much don't censor what goes on here, so you're good."

Smiling, Sookie nodded.

Renesmee's chocolate eyes had followed the short conversation back and forth, but now that it seemed to be over, she looked back up at Eric and said, "So?"

"Mere moments in the sun would kill me, child."

Renesmee frowned at this. Then, in a blink, she was at Carlisle's side. _Will you fix this, grandfather?_ she projected, obviously thinking Carlisle capable of anything.

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sweetheart," he said, though he had been considering the dilemma. But a pumping heart was required to spread their venom and that was something the two types of vampires had in common—no heartbeat. "I don't think I can."

Renesmee's tiny brows pinched further together. "Why?"

Carlisle didn't say anything. Instead, he lifted his hand to his chest and gently tapped his fingers twice over his non-beating heart, then stilled them. Then he smiled sadly when he saw understanding darken the glow under Renesmee's alabaster face.

"What the _hell's_ going on here?" Jason griped at the half-conversation he heard going on around him. He'd risen so quickly that his chair now lay tipped back, and Hoyt, scrambling to pick it up, was standing beside his friend. "And what the _fuck_ are ya'll talking about?" he demanded. "Or _not_ talking about! I'm not following this ridiculous conversation—"

"No surprise _there_," Pam put in, then chortled with glee (she was clearly having fun).

At the other end of the table Rosalie was snickering as well, much to Emmett's pleasure. In fact, all the Cullens weren't bothering to hide their smiles.

"—and how'd the kid get over _there_ so fast?" Jason continued pointing down the table to where Renesmee stood next to Carlile.

Pam rolled her eyes in disgust. "He really is a moron, isn't he?" she stated, her blue eyes on Sookie.

Sookie shrugged at Pam, then to Jason said, "Sit down, Jason."

Jason blinked several times, then moved to sit down. Once seated it was like a light came on—or sort of flickered (as only the bulb in Jason's head could do). Slowly, his gaze circled the table, studying each _perfect _Cullen. They were so beautiful, so _perfect_, it was like they'd all just stepped out of a magazine. But their behavior, as much as they tried, was _not_ perfect. They were just...weird. He was thoroughly baffled by them, but things were clearing up. They were eating food, but...something wasn't right. Then he looked at their hosts and repeated what Esme had said earlier. "_Being what you are_," he quoted, "which is..._what_ exactly?"

"Well, we're _vampires_, of course," Alice said with a roll of her eyes. "Duh."


	16. Just a little chit chat

**Author's Note**

OMG...just four days after the last chapter, I am posting yet another. *grin*

In going back and rereading the last chapter...and this one too...I realize it's all sort of disjointed and maybe jumpy, but I'm thinking dinner table conversation can be like this, because...well...lots of people talking. Sorry if you don't hear from who you want to. *sigh*

And, I wish I could post the pictures I've drawn/generated to go with my tale, but..._crap_, if my laptop isn't compatible with my scanner. Grrr! So annoying.

Anyway...we're drawing to a close here. This isn't the last chapter, but the next one will be.

**Author's Response to Questions, Comments, Reviews**

christie122 (7/24) – You had me laughing out loud again! This chapter really is great. I'm glad we switched that line from Esmee to Rosalie, it works so much better! ~ Pam rolled her eyes in disgust. "He really is a moron, isn't he?" she stated, her blue eyes on Sookie." ~ This is great! Jason really is a moron, and it comes across wonderfully! ***~*~* I'm assuming you mean, ****"So sorry that you can't even try them," she said sweetly (but with much sarcasm—she still didn't like him much). =) Yes, I thought the line coming from Rosalie with sarcasm was much better. I know we talked about Esme saying it, but obviously she'd really mean it and I wanted some more of nasty Rosalie. Hehe.**

Twilightdragoness (7/24) – Oh good grief. I sware a brick wall could have figured that out faster then Jason did. Is his head solid bone? ***~*~* Well...if you've seen True Blood, then you know that he truly IS a bonehead. LOL.**

Dawn Mason-Cullen (7/24) – who knew that Jason was such a Dumbass? ***~*~* I think we all know it. I love watching him...he's hysterical...not to mention yummy!**

Maribunny (7/24) – Love the game you had playing with Jason, he's great eye candy but a real idiot. :) Lol great chapter. ***~*~* Thanks so much. It assumed me that Jason was the only one present who didn't know, so it was easy to "play with" him, as you put it. They were doing it on purpose, but it's just too easy when it comes to Jason.**

ScorpionsAngel2009 (7/24) – I love Jason even if he is a little dense sometimes. Great chapter. ***~*~* I think we all love him BECAUSE he's dense. LOL. I mean, he's yummy and all, but it's the dumb that makes him so entertaining...otherwise he'd just be another horny ex-jock. =)**

Animemaniax (7/24) – AWWWWW! Such an innocent question Nessie asked! that is so adorable! Jason got quite a shock from her! Jessica and her virginity...lucky there's a fix for that! I LIKE IT! i have a feeling i will re read it over...i am jealous of your good writing too, but i still love you in a non PAM way. o.0 ***~*~* =) I'm so glad you're enjoying this, and thank you (about the writing thing...many years of practice and 3 college degrees, my dear). About Renesmee...she's actually hard for me to write because we don't really know that much about her...not really. She's sweet and innocent, being a small child and all (only 3), but she's also intelligent FAR beyond her years, so...sometimes I feel like I just can't get her right. *sigh***

TwilightGuru09 (7/28) – I am so loving this! You have combined my two loves into one and I can follow this story easily. I am so excited to be reading this. Great beginning. I look forward to reading the rest. My favorites are Carlisle and Eric so I can tell this is gonna be good. I hope. ***~*~* Hmmm...sorry to burst your bubble, Guru, but...this story is just about to end (the final chapter is written and short...and to be posted shortly after this one). As warned (in my many ramblings), it's going to end with a bit of a dangle (just imagine New Moon with two different characters...hehe...I'm so mean). These are two of my loves too, BTW...obsessions, really...it started out as my daughter's thing (Twilight), then quickly became MINE! But we watch the movies and episodes regularly, because well...have I used the word obsessed? =) I pretty much love the paranormal world of vampires and weres. Oh wait! Just realized your "review" was only for chapter one...which means you have a full fifteen chapters ahead of you. =) Read on, my friend! I like Carlisle too, but Eric...not so much (as I'm sure you will figure out). Another like of mine (non-paranormal), and I mention this because I checked out your profile, is Lora Leigh. Have you read the August trilogy? OMFG...hot, hot! Seriously trying to convince the BF, but it's so far a no go. *sigh***

And **thanks** to the following members who have added my story to his/her "favorites" and/or "story alerts" – Maribunny (not sure why your name came up again), regina chamberlin, DrowCrazy, DarkAngel620, -Jess-Emrys-BLack-, and TwilightGuru09.

* * *

Posted: Wednesday, 28 July 2010 (3,697 words/7.5 pages in Word)

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jason's brow furrowed in confusion (in a very Neanderthal-like, or Jondalar of the Zelandoni, way) at Alice's proclamation. For a moment he just stared at her less than one hundred percent serious expression, her eyes twinkling with amusement, then he looked from one Cullen to the next—all had identical smiles plastered on their could-be-model faces. Then he started to laugh. "Okay, you got me! Very funny, guys," he said, reaching for his beer. "Had me going for a second there though. Next thing you'll tell me is that you've invited Buffy to dinner too. That empty seat for her?"

Several people at the table chuckled and Jason continued to grin at the "joke."

"_Vampires!_ Pfft! Ya'll are funny!" he said, then took a heavy gulp from his beer.

Tara glanced nervously from Jason to Carlisle Cullen, then to Eric Northman, wondering what the hell she was doing here. Her eyes settling on Sookie, she frowned at her blonde friend's dumbfounded expression—Sookie just sat there staring at her idiot brother, her mouth hanging open.

"Careful, my telepathic friend, you might catch some flies like that," Pam said with delight.

Esme shuddered. "Not likely...no creatures of any kind in _my_ house!"

"Well, there are a few _creatures_ that don't know what's good for them," Rosalie muttered, her amber eyes narrowing at Jacob.

Sookie's mouth closed then, but she didn't seem to have words for the thoughts going through her mind. But her lips didn't remain together after the words that came out of her brother's mouth next.

"Wait! _Is_ Buffy coming?" Jason asked. "Cuz...she's hot!"

Sookie blinked—then her jaw dropped again!

Jason frowned. "_What?_"

"Ahh, Jason," Hoyt said. "I don't think they're joking." He'd been sitting there mostly focused on Jessica Hamby (who wouldn't be, she was lovely), but now he was looking around the table with a frown. Next to him, Pam physically slapped her palm on her forehead and sighed, and both Tara and Sookie had rolled their eyes. Even Bill and Eric exchanged a rare look of amusement. And _all_ the Cullens were now snickering quietly.

"_Nooo_," Jason said as he put his bottle down. Then his eyes went to his sister...who just sat there nibbling on her lower lip, a guilty expression on her face. "No _fucking_ way!" he burst. "_Really_?"

Sookie nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he hissed angrily. "Damn it, Sook, a sister should let her brother know these things!"

Sookie rolled her eyes—again.

"Don't roll your fucking eyes at me!" Jason snapped, picking up his beer again. "I have a mind to—"

"What?" Sookie cut in. "_Slap me_ again?"

"_Somebody_ ought to," Jason said with a glare at his defiant sister—causing both Eric and Bill to growl (and then Sookie's hands to clench around both their wrists—not that she could stop them from doing anything, should they so choose).

"Oh no. Look out. The _bloodbag_ is angry," Pam drawled out in boredom. "What shall we do?"

"Shut the fuck up, Pam!" Jason snapped, which caused Pam to smile, then laugh out loud, then pretend to find something interesting under her pink fingernails.

Then, to Sookie, she said, "That line is about the _only thing_ you two have in common, isn't it?"

Sookie tried very hard not to laugh, but she did smile, and Jason's face reddened with embarrassment and anger at Pam's obvious cut.

"It's okay, Jason," Hoyt said as he gave his friend a pat on the back. "I didn't know either."

Jason frowned, then glanced at the Cullens. "So...vampires, huh?"

The Cullens all bobbed their heads once in unison.

"Let's see your fangs then," he pushed, still skeptical.

The Cullen _children_ looked to Carlisle at Jason's request.

"Actually, Jason, we're different from the vampires you've met." He nodded at the ones sitting at the table. "We don't have fangs."

"Just sharp-ass _fuckin'_ teeth," Emmett boomed.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded.

Emmett had the courtesy to mumble an apology to Esme (she hated profanity—they all knew it), but he'd figured that, if their guests could toss 'fuck' around like it was an everyday word in polite conversation, then so could he. _Note to self_, he thought, _less 'fucks' in front of mom_.

Jason frowned. "But ya'll do drink blood?"

"Yeah man, they do. Gross, huh?" Jacob put in—receiving another smack to the back of his head.

Jason shrugged. He'd hunted in his partial were-panther form and, though he didn't _drink_ blood per se, he was not bothered by it at all. But that was in his other form.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, Jason, we do require blood to survive."

"But some of you are eating food." He gestured at Alice and Jasper's partly consumed plates of food and frowned. "Vampires don't eat."

"Yes. That is true," Carlisle said with a nod. "But it seems the TruBlood makes it possible for us to eat human food. We've only just discovered TruBlood though, so we've been doing some experimenting."

"Bella and I got drunk at Merlotte's," Alice chirped. "Then we partied at Fangtasia." She threw a brief look over at Eric (not quite a smile, but friendly-ish nonetheless), then looked back at Jason. "I've never been drunk before...that I can remember. But then, I don't remember being human," she explained, then briefly (very) touched on her stay in the mental asylum in Biloxi, Mississippi. "It was fun...the drinking, I mean," she finished.

Jason smiled politely at the information the tiny woman had given, then frowned. "How long you been a vampire?" he asked her, deciding he wanted to know more.

"My Alice was turned sometime in 1920," Jasper supplied, his hand curling around that of his wife. "And for me it was 1863, during the Civil War."

"The Civil War, huh? Wow!" Jason was clearly intrigued. "Which one of ya'lls is the oldest?"

"_Jason!_ That's enough of the third degree," Sookie barked.

"The third _what_—"

"That's quite all right, Sookie," Carlisle interrupted. "We understand his curiosity. It's perfectly natural. And frankly, it's nice to be able to talk about ourselves. It's not something we do often." _Because we're _forbidden_ to_, he added silently (and with serious mental trepidation).

Sookie nodded her understanding. "I guess we're all curious."

Carlisle smiled. Then, glancing at Jasper, his anxiety eased. "Thank you, Jasper."

Quickly realizing what was going on, Alice rolled her eyes. "I told you, Carlisle, there's nothing to worry about. The Volturi are _completely_ wrapped up in their own trials and tribulations. Marcus is going to threaten to defect," Alice informed them.

Carlisle frowned. This wasn't exactly the best forum for a discussion about the Volturi, but _this_ he had to hear. "_Really_?"

Alice nodded vigorously. "Marcus found out that Aro killed Didyme. His own sister! Can you believe it?"

Carlisle shrugged. "Actually, I can."

"And Caius is going to be forced to mediate between Marcus and Aro." Alice laughed. "Can you imagine _Caius_ as the calm one?"

Carlisle smiled. "That does seem unlikely."

"So, as I'm sure you can see, they're a bit too tied up to worry about our shenanigans," Alice said. "I was going to tell you tomorrow though."

Carlisle nodded, somewhat relieved. "That's fine, Alice." Then he looked at Jason. "Sorry, son. Where were we? Oh yes...age. I'm the eldest member in _this_ family. I was turned in _16_63."

Eric smiled. "You are young then."

Carlisle acknowledged Eric's words with a smile, then continued. "I turned Edward in 1918 because he was dying of Influenza." He paused there for a moment. "And because I wanted a companion," he admitted with embarrassment. "Though there are many of us, I never was quite comfortable with them."

"And I was next," Esme added, her perfect face smiling at her husband with adoration. "It was 1921 and I'd just lost a child. I'd tried to kill myself, but Carlisle found me and saved me from myself."

"Rosalie came to us in 1933," Carlisle said quickly, because he knew Rosalie wouldn't want her story broadcast for all to hear.

"And soon afterward, in 1935, she brought us Emmett," said Esme with a motherly smile. "He'd been fatally mauled by a bear. And then Jasper and Alice arrived in 1950, already turned."

"Baby Bells is our youngest," Emmett said with a grin. "Just three years, three months...today, sis."

Bella quietly rasped her tongue at her older _brother_.

"I'm younger," Jessica threw in.

"Hmph! Ya'll are pretty close," Jason went on without even glancing at Jessica (she pouted). "From what I've heard, vampires get kind of..._mean_...when they spend a lot of time together."

Carlisle shrugged. "Our family is different from others of our kind, as well as different from the vampires you might have met. We've been told that a group of vampires living together is called...a 'nest'?" He glanced over at Eric for confirmation, though it wasn't necessary (he just wanted to include the older vampire), then apologetically at Sookie, who'd shivered uncontrollably at the word 'nest,' then went on. "Our kind refers to us as a 'coven.' But we are _more_ than that. We are _a family_, and I believe the bond we share _as a family_ to be very strong. Unbreakable even.

"But our love for one other is only part of it," he went on. "We are also committed to a certain diet. We call ourselves vegetarians, because we only hunt animals. But unfortunately there are many of our kind who do not. Those who feed on humans tend to be more...animalistic." He glanced down the table at their guests, hoping he hadn't offended any of them, then continued on again. "But yes, Jason, we are _very_ close. We are very much a family." He then smiled at his loved ones and they all returned it.

"Don't let all their dazzling smiles and sparkliness fool you, Jason," Jacob said with his own toothy grin. "They can kick any ass at this table." Lifting his fork and pointing it, he continued. "Including the pixie there. She can take each and every one at this table...even Emmett and me."

Jason glanced at Alice with skepticism, then at the enormous man to which Jacob had referred.

Emmett chuckled. "But she cheats, as does Edward."

Edward grinned, but Alice looked insulted. "We use what we have, just like you do, Emmett McCarty Cullen. That's _not_ cheating!"

Emmett cleared his throat (unnecessarily), then coughed, "_Cheater_!"

"I do _not_ cheat!"

"Yes you do," Esme put in, "just like the boys do at baseball."

Jason looked between the obviously teasing vampire family members. "How do they..._cheat_?" he asked, hoping he was overstepping.

"Edward's a telepath," Sookie blurted.

"And _I_ see the future," Alice added.

Jason blinked. Then his eyes lit up. "Hey, can you tell me who you see me datin' next...so I can stay the hell away from her? I have _lousy_ taste in women."

Sookie giggled. "Ain't _that_ the truth."

Alice smiled, then shook her head. "Sorry, mostly it doesn't work like that. But also, with the mutts in the room..." She nodded at Jacob and Seth, then shivered in mock disgust. "They make my head hurt."

Jason glanced at Jacob and Seth, but they only grinned. He'd known something was different about them, but not exactly what...now he understood (or thought he did). Then he questioned Alice further. "How do you feel about cats?"

"They're Edward's favorite," Emmett said with a grin and a chuckle.

Jason's eyes widened, as did Sookie's (she was thinking about Bubba, and his strange affinity for strays).

Edward smirked (as did several others), then said, "We don't hunt shifters, Jason."

Jason's eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

Edward shrugged, but Rosalie said, "Just like your sister, you don't smell completely human...though, in a different way."

"Hmph! What do _I_ smell like?" he asked.

"Fur balls, dander and...catnip," Rosalie finished with an uncharacteristic grin (leaving off that he smelled very strongly of sex too).

Reaching up, Jason scratched his scalp, and frowned, then he leaned forward and looked down the table at Edward. "You read minds like my sister?"

Edward nodded.

"What am I thinking now?" _Think about nothin'. Nothing, nothing, nothing._

Edward smiled again. "Actually, I don't know. Bella's a shield and she's blocking me."

"Do you want me to lift it?" Bella whispered—to which Edward shook his head.

"Ain't the silence grand?" Sookie asked Edward.

Edward nodded.

"As is the privacy," said Rosalie.

"Wait! She's blocking you too?" Jason asked his sister.

Sookie nodded happily. "And it's _great_ to only hear my own thoughts!"

Jason smiled then. "What can the rest of ya'll do?" he asked the other Cullens.

"Emmett's pretty damn strong. Strongest bloodsucker _I've_ met anyway," Jacob admitted reluctantly. "You should see him take down a bear."

"And my wife is pretty damn gorgeous!" Emmett said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes (she'd long since ceased believing her beauty to be a gift), then frowned when Pam said, "She sure is."

"Jasper's an empath," Alice sang, in hopes of distracting Rosalie.

"Which means _none of us_ have total control of our feelings," Jacob griped as he glared across the table.

At this, Jasper pushed out a wave of calm that relaxed _everyone_ (including Jacob, reducing his agitated state), then pulled it back quickly so they wouldn't feel _too_ violated. Jacob, of course, growled (and Pam squirmed uncomfortably—she didn't like the fact that someone could manipulate her so easily).

"Daddy is the fastest," Renesmee added proudly.

"That he is, sweetheart," Esme said lovingly, her golden eyes twinkling at the child as she reached out and grasped Edward's hand. Then she looked at her husband. "And _Carlisle_, he is compassionate beyond compare."

Edward nodded. "And a _phenomenal_ doctor really...practicing one hundred and four years now."

Bella giggled. "Fixed me up quite a few times, didn't he?"

All the Cullens (plus Jacob and Seth) laughed.

"Bella was such a klutz," Alice informed them with a roll of her eyes.

Jacob snorted. "_That's _the understatement of the century!"

"If there was even the most remote chance that something bad would happen to her, it would happen," Alice said with a furious nod of her head. "I've never seen anyone so prone to life-threatening idiocy."

Bella groaned. "That line again, Alice. _Really_? Geez! I wasn't _that_ bad."

"Yes you were!" the rest of the Cullens burst in unison.

Emmett cackled a laugh and pointed. "Absolutely _no_ self-preservation in that one."

"Thank _God_ for Carlisle's control, huh?" Bella said with a grin.

Jasper nodded. "Carlisle's control is like none other," he drawled, then flashed a guilty smile, first at Bella, and then a second one down the table at Sookie. "Far better than mine, I'm afraid."

"No harm, no foul," Sookie said with a grin.

Both Eric and Bill tensed at her words. Eric still hadn't completely forgiven the Cullens for the 'accident' involving Sookie and, though he didn't know about it, Bill could tell _something_ had happened that had put Sookie in danger. She might no longer be his, but he would never stop loving her.

"Not that Carlisle's control saved her or anything," Edward said sarcastically, but with a smile showing he had absolutely no regrets. Leaning in, he kissed the tip of Bella's nose, then squeezed her hand. "I wouldn't have us any other way, love."

Bella grinned, then tipped her head back to receive a proper kiss from her husband, which he launched on her with gusto, taking her mouth like he was going to consume her right there at the table in front of everyone. Some eyes widened as Bella maneuvered herself onto Edward's lap, straddling him, her arms circling his neck and threading into his unkempt bronze hair.

Jacob groaned. "Not _again_. You people are like rabbits! Sometimes I wish I was blind," he mumbled.

"Watching _them_ isn't what's going to make you blind, man," Emmett teased. "You gotta stop...you know...spanking the—"

Esme cleared her throat and shook her head. "Keep it _clean_, boys," she scolded playfully.

Rosalie snorted at this. "Tell that to Mr. and Mrs. _Debbie Does Dallas_ here."

Emmett chortled. "That's what _I'm_ talkin' about!" Then to Jacob, he whispered, "We'll talk later, buddy."

Everyone else was still watching Edward and Bella. Her deep purple dress was now hiked up around her milky white thighs and his hands had disappeared underneath it, though the table mostly hid that from those not right next to them.

"Umm. Bella?" Carlisle said, trying to appeal to the woman's usual sense of modesty—but Bella didn't respond.

Emmett chuckled. "Newlyweds, huh," he said, his eyes going around the table. "Can't live with 'em, can't join 'em!"

Renesmee giggled.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Pam said, then flicked her tongue over her extended fangs. She was leaning back now, to get a better view of the spectacle at the other end of the table. "Not _exactly_ my type, but who can afford to be choosy these days."

"You ought to at least make an attempt," Eric scolded his progeny.

"Oh, Eric, what fun would _that_ be," Pam said with a dismissive wave of her hand (it was not a question). "Besides, I'm not the only one turned on by this display," she pointed out, which caused all to glance from Edward and Bella to Eric and Bill—who both quickly retracted their fangs and picked up their drinks.

Chuckling, Pam also picked up her glass. "I am having _so_ much fun!"

Esme smiled at her and said, "I'm so glad," then looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded, then leaned forward and whispered (loudly), "_Edward_!"

The spell on them seemingly broken, Edward and Bells froze, then slowly parted. Slipping to her own chair, Bella wiped the venom from her lips and said, "Oops, _sorry_," then looked down at her hands in embarrassment.

"_God_, I miss her blushing," Emmett almost growled.

"Carlisle _also_ has the patience of a saint," Rosalie added (to get back to the original conversation), her perfect face turning toward the man who, for all intents and purposes, was their father. "There were times when some of us were...let's just say, less than accepting."

Carlisle reached out then and caressed Rosalie's granite face, then looked at everyone. "I do love my family," he said.

"And Esme?" Jason prompted (somehow miraculously able to revert back to the previous topic).

Esme shook her head. "Oh, I am nothing special."

At this every Cullen snorted.

"Haven't you guessed," Emmett said with a grin, "Esme is the glue that holds us all together."

Jasper nodded. "She has the uncanny ability to love us all passionately, for who and what we are, without making judgments."

Rosalie nodded. "Yes, Esme truly _is_ our mother."

"Ohhh, that is just so..." Jessica sniffed, then grabbed her napkin to once again blot the ruby droplets forming in her eyes. "I want a mother like that."

Carlisle smiled. "Be careful what you wish for, Miss Hamby. Esme is also most definitely a collector of sorts. If it were up to her, I'm afraid the number in our family would be staggering."

"What can I say, I love my family," Esme said with a grin.

_And I can talk to you without speaking a word_, Renesmee informed Jason. Now standing at his side, she'd attached her small warm hands to his arm and face and was smiling up at him.

For the briefest of moments, he wanted to flinch away from the small child who moved faster than a bolt of lightning, but, like almost everyone else, he was drawn to her—to her perfect beauty and irresistible personality.

"What are you?" he asked her.

Shrugging, she said, _I am half momma and half daddy. Would you like to know about me?_

Unable to stop himself from nodding, Jason just stared while the child quickly told her story, his eyes widening at the gory details of her birth, and then again when she showed him her attachment to Jacob. And when it was over, she dropped her hands and flitted over to tall, dark man. Crawling up into his lap, she lay her head on his chest, yawned, then closed her eyes.

* * *

More stories were told over the next hour as they all continued to eat, drink and be merry. Jason told them about being bitten, and about his brief, though turbulent, marriage to Crystal (God rest her soul—crucifixion is just a horrible way to go). The Cullens also learned about how the town was terrorized by a maenad and how they'd all been personally involved in saving the town (though nobody seemed to remember everything exactly). And they all got a personal invitation from Eric to visit Fangtasia, 'all drinks on the house,' which greatly surprised Pam (she knew he didn't want to socialize with them and yet...).

But then they were interrupted as back door was thrown open (sounding very much like a great hurricane wind ripping it off) and a female voice yelling, "_Isabella Cullen_, why didn't you _tell_ me?"

At this Seth cringed. "Uh-oh," he said with a worried look at Jacob, then whispered, "I bet she talked to mom."

Jacob only frowned.

And then she appeared, trembling in her fury and going straight to Bella. What she said to her though, was anyone's guess, because Leah's words were completely slurred.

Bella's brow raised in her confusion, wondering if Leah Clearwater had been drinking, though she smelled no alcohol on the woman. A look at Jasper, and a shake of his head, told her that was not the case. _But what then?_ Bella wondered.

"_Leah_?" Seth said with uncertainty as he slowly stood to go to his sister, then immediately snapped his mouth closed and dropped back into his seat when her Quileute words lashed out at him.

At this Jacob's chest rumbled—he didn't want to wake Nessie, but Leah's display was inexcusable—and he barked his own harsh command (also in their native language).

Leah flushed then, her dark eyes flashing with undisguised anger and frustration...turned toward Esme and quickly apologized (it was sincere even though it was forced)...then sat in the chair that had been pulled out for her.


	17. Leah's Flight

**Author's Note**

Okay, Kiddies...this is it! The final chapter of True Twilight: New Home. YAY! *giggles to self*

First, sorry it's taken me so long to post this final chapter. I've had it finished for a few months now, but wanted to do a full reread of it (which is 313 pages, double-spaced in Word) before posting. Why you ask? Well, because I just felt like I needed to. Plus, there was a bit of a back and forth (and back and forth and back) PM with one of you readers that made me feel the need to check my "facts" (that's in quotes because I was rechecking myself, not real book facts) and bounce them off someone else (a RL friend who reads my ALL stuff—including REAL books-to-be—and who is the absolute perfect fact goddess). So...sorry for that!

Second, also felt like doing some reading of my own (of the non-rereading my own writing variety)...fan fiction and whatnot (read Forbidden Pleasure, by Lora Leigh...one of my absolute favorite authors)...because there's only so much of your own writing you can do without going so totally cross-eyed, or bat-shit crazy! LOL.

Finally, sorry for leaving you precariously on a precipice (no I'm not), but I promise to start a new story soon (maybe)...so that I can continue to abuse characters who don't belong to me, in a world that I haven't created—but which I've found a way to interweave, crazy as it might seem—for your excusive entertainment. =)

Thank you ALL for reading!

**Author's Response to Questions, Comments, Reviews**

ScorpionsAngel2009 (7/28) – I was wondering if Leah was going to join the party. I was sort of surprised that she didn't join easlier as I had pondered the idea of wether or not you would have there and she would imprint on either Jason or Sam. How ironic it is that she lost Sam U. and and there is another Sam who is also a shifter. This story is one of the best I have ever read. ***~*~* You're a smart cookie, Scorp, to see where I'm going, and you will see EXACTLY who in the first word of this new chapter. LOL. The irony absolutely did not escape me. Hehe. BTW...love Benson and Stabler myself...think they'd be a much better match than his Mrs. LOL.**

christie122 (7/28) – Lots of giggles during this chapter! I love Bella's lack of modesty at the table and the reactions from Pam, Bill, and Eric because of it. :) Jason is hysterical through the whole chapter! I want to know what Leah is so ticked off about, but I'm glad that she is finally there! :) ***~*~* Bella's lack of modesty...hehe...well, her lust for Edward did come first, even before bloodlust, when she was changed, so...yes, just a distracted not-so-newborn. *grin* I thought that was good too...having Pam, Bill, and Eric get all horny from the display...too bad Pam and Bill have no one to go home to. =(**

Dawn Mason-Cullen (7/28) – Leah really knows how to make an entrance... I wonder what the Louisiana vamps are thinking about the wolf pack. ***~*~* Well, the only one who's actually seen them is Bill (if memory serves) and he's not really big on talking to Eric, so...he probably didn't say anything to him (or Pam). I'm not really going to write about this...in this story anyway...but it's a good point of interest. You are, however, going to see (read) what someone else of the second nature thinks. Hehe.**

Twilightdragoness (7/28) – Bet I can guess what happened, and that Charlie and Sue figure big time in it. Cause I'm sure nothing would get under Leah's skin faster then finding out she and a 'bloodsucker' are now siblings in the legal sense. HEHE. *Insert a voucher for one maniacle evil auther laugh here, redeemeable anytime* ***~*~* Well, Tdragoness, though Leah no longer hates the "bloodsucker" in question, she does have major issues with them in general and she's still not over the fact that she lost Sam Uley because of their presence...and her father as well. However, you are EXACTLY right about why she's so fucking pissed off...I'm not going to even write it into this final chapter (can't...because it's done...and now posted...hehe), but she's mad that her mother plans to marry Charlie and she thinks Bella knew about it (which she didn't). And, just so that you know...your evil author was most definitely laughing manically at your review. =)**

TwilightGuru09 (8/4) – I can see you understand the characters in both series very well. both sets are true to form. That was very harsh of Eric to try and stake Bella and I was mad at him for trying it but that was typical Eric behavior. Rosalie disabling the car was a nice payback. And then of course we see Alice planning another party. Very good blend of the two storylines. I am so glad you are using the television stuff also because I like Layfayette and Jessica. ***~*~* Thanks again, Guru...it's always nice to hear that I'm doing a good job. It really is hard to blend two different storylines, with characters that, IMO, really have nothing in common (aside from the supe thing). I'm sorry about what I do to Eric. As you can see, he's really NOT my favorite character. Yeah, I know, I'm in the minority. *sigh* I could like him...if he'd find someone else besides Sookie to want. Grr! And yeah...harsh...but...it made me giggle (and I write for me, remember). Hehe. And, couldn't leave out the HBO stuff, BTW...LOVE Jessica and Lafayette (sorry I don't write about him very much). And...I still think you're going to be disappointed...when you get to here and I end it with THIS! Sorry. =(**

And FINALLY, **thank you** to the following members who have added my story to his/her "favorites" and/or "story alerts" – JanineL, K-to-the-M-to-the-V, pottergoose, XxBirdxOfxHermesxX, GoddessD, and LadySaphire.

* * *

Posted: Thursday, 5 August 2010 (1,915 words/3 pages in Word)

* * *

**Final Chapter**

Sam stared across the table at the woman who'd entered late. He knew (through pre-meal conversation) that she was the older sister of Seth Clearwater (the extremely happy youth sitting on the other side of the table next to Jason Stackhouse), and it was obvious too because she looked exactly like him (both were dark skinned and eyed, because of their Native American background, and had all the same facial features)—but no one had mentioned that she was gorgeous. She'd stormed in—her long black hair glistening in the lamp light—made some angry (almost incoherent) comments toward Bella Cullen (who'd only raised a questioning brow), told her brother to shut up (or so he assumed, based on tone and her brother's instant silence, because she'd spoken in another language), then apologized to Esme Cullen (after the huge man Jacob growled something at her) before grumpily lowering herself into her chair.

For a moment, she sat there staring blankly at her plate. She didn't seem to notice that anyone else was at the table, or in the room for that matter, or the awkward hush that had fallen due to her outburst. During the silence, everyone stared at the obviously angry woman, but conversation soon started up again.

Only half listening to those around him, Sam kept his eyes on the woman sitting directly across from him, fascinated by her obvious turmoil. As he watched her jaw work, and the muscles in her neck clench, he could tell that she was trying to regain her composure, and that this loss of control was something she struggled with often.

Slowly, she picked up her napkin and placed it on her lap, then reached for her fork and stabbed a piece of meat. Bringing it to her mouth, she took the bite, then poked the utensil into another chunk without looking up at those no longer watching. She took several more bites, then picked up her glass and took a large gulp. That was when her eyes flickered up and connected with his, then nervously flitted away, first toward others at the table, then back to her plate. Frowning briefly at her uneaten food, her head suddenly snapped back up. Cocking her head, she narrowed her dark eyes on him and pulled her brows together in a confused frown. A deep blush darkened her copper-colored face, then, as if an epiphany came over her, the blush seemed to reverse itself, giving her formerly glowing skin almost a flat gray pallor. Then, sucking in her breath, she dropped her glass (which shattered on her plate) and abruptly stood up (overturning her chair), then turned and fled.

Again there was an awkward silence as everyone's eyes followed her out, then everyone just sort of sat there for a moment.

Picking up his drink, Jason said, "That's not at all weird. What the fuck's wrong with your sister, Seth?"

"_Jason!"_ Sookie hissed.

Jason looked at his sister with confusion in his eyes, then glanced at Seth and made a face. "Sorry."

Seth glanced at Jacob, then shrugged. "Leah is weird."

Sam watched the two darker men exchange their look, then both narrowed their eyes on him.

"I'll...go after her," Jacob finally said as he slowly rose to his feet.

This seemed to amuse Seth, who nodded toward Sam and said, "Maybe he should go after her."

This stopped Jacob in his tracks. Half the table had risen to help with the mess (including Sam), but now Jacob stood staring at the bar owner—they all stared at him, but only a few with comprehension.

"OH!" Esme said as she sucked in an unnecessary breath. Smiling, she was on her feet in a millisecond, making the mess disappear in another, but her eyes kept going to Sam. "You really should go after her, Sam," she said before whisking the broken glass out of the room.

Frowning, first at the woman's retreating back, then at everyone else, Sam's eyes settled on Jacob, who, clearly not going after Leah anymore, had lowered himself into his chair again.

"Me? Why me?" Sam asked. But no one answered him.

With a shake of his head, Emmett leaned in and said, "What's going on?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but didn't answer. Instead she looked at Alice and silently mouthed something which caused Alice to drawn in her breath sharply.

"Oh! I see," Alice said as she grinned at a returning Esme. Then she frowned. "Well, I don't _really_ see, because you mutts are so good at keeping me out, but...this is just _perfect!"_ she said with excitement.

Still smiling, Esme nodded. "All will be right with Leah's world now." Then she looked at Bella and said, "Drop your shield, honey, so that others will have some understanding."

Frowning, Bella nodded, and it was immediately evident that she had complied when the eyes of the two mind-readers at the table widened. First Edward, as comprehension dawned, then Sookie, at the other end of the table, when she started receiving the thoughts of those around her. Her end of the table was completely confused, but after reading Jacob's thoughts she no longer was herself.

"Oh! Sam," Sookie said. "You have to go after her."

"But—"

"Just go!" Sookie ordered, pointing in the direction of the foyer. "Hurry! And don't be afraid to show her who you really are."

Frowning, Sam slowly moved around the table and left.

* * *

Once outside, but still standing on the porch of the Cullen house, Sam raised his head and inhaled deeply. By the time he'd gotten outside, the Clearwater woman was gone, but he picked up her scent immediately and started in the direction she'd gone. Circling the house, he came upon another smaller house in the back and, thinking she'd gone there, he headed that way. Then he stopped as he received another smell; it was the woman and yet it was not.

Breathing deeply again, he looked around, then started toward some bushes. Squatting down, he pushed a bush aside and frowned at what he found—a pile of shredded material. Picking them up, he examined them, then brought them to his nose where he realized they belonged to the woman he was pursuing.

"You're a shifter," he whispered with surprise, a smile quirking up the corners of his lips. Then Sookie's words came back to him. _Don't be afraid to show her_.

Dropping the now useless material that, until just seconds before, had been the woman's clothing, Sam shifted as well (to make tracking her easier), then began following her scent through the foliage. It didn't take long to find her (she'd not gone far), but he wasn't prepared for what he found. In front of him, seemingly poised to attack, was the largest gray wolf he'd ever seen. So large was she, in fact, that he (in his usual go-to form of a collie) could have easily walked right under her without even brushing the fur of her underbelly.

"Holy fuck!" Sam said after unconsciously shifting back to his human form.

Standing there naked, Sam was frozen in awe, but not for long. A split second later he shifted again—this time into a wolf nearly identical to that of the woman.

* * *

In a panic, Leah had fled the Cullen's house intent on heading to the cottage, but as she approached it, she felt the annoyingly unavoidable urge to change vibrating in her stomach, so she ran for the trees instead, phasing before she could stop herself. For the most part, she was amazingly controlled when it came to phasing, but something had happened inside the main house and, knowing exactly what it was (and being completely confused about it), she felt she had to get out before she ripped out of her clothing in front of everyone. Running at full speed, she suddenly realized she was being followed and, thinking it was either Jacob or Seth, she slowed, then stopped. Too late she realized that it was neither of them—that, if it had been, she would have heard them inside her head by now (which she hadn't). And too late to continue her flight, she decided on fight. Crouching, to be ready to attack, she raised her hackles, but was shocked when a medium-sized dog (tiny compared to her) appeared. She had been prepared to fight something menacing, but the tiny dog hardly seemed threatening. Then, in the next moment, the dog became a man—a very naked one—and she immediately recognized him as the man who'd been sitting across from her at the Cullen's dinner table. And then, a second after that, the man changed again—he became a wolf that, except for now being slightly larger than her and having blue eyes, was nearly indistinguishable from herself.

Confused, Leah dropped to her belly, but kept her muzzle pointed at the now larger animal. Suspiciously, she watched as the other wolf, first only eyed her, and then slowly approached. Pulling back her ears as he neared, she fought the urge to roll to her back and whimper with fear, then hated herself for feeling such an emotion. She hadn't run from danger since she'd joined the Quileute wolf pack and she didn't plan on doing it now.

But it took more of an effort to push herself to her feet than she thought it would, like she was weighted down with lead or something. It was almost as if her alpha had given her a direct command and she was being forced to submit. Sort of. But not really. Because, if that was the case, then she probably wouldn't be able to break free.

But this was different too and she knew why; she was fighting a losing battle. She'd been told what it would feel like—it would be all-consuming and unstoppable. But she hadn't believed—not really. She'd been so devastated by what she'd perceived as a betrayal by the two people she loved more than anyone else that she didn't listen—she didn't want to. She couldn't. But now she felt it too.

But she also felt anger, because she didn't like this loss of control. Something inside her was forcing her to want this man that she didn't know and she didn't like it. Though she knew it wasn't his fault, she wanted to strike out at him—attack him. But she could not. Instead, she mustered all her strength and turned to run, but only got a few yards away before the other wolf pounced on her.

Letting out a yowl of fear, she struggled against the wolf she knew in her heart to be her soul mate, then growled and took his ruff by her teeth. Biting down hard, she continued her futile fight against fate, only to find herself securely pinned beneath him. He was stronger than she, and she hated that too. But then, as her resistance finally drained—she knew it was a losing battle—she whimpered defeat and lay still. That was when the wolf on top of her began licking her muzzle—an unexpected act for one in his position. In an instant, and before either one realized it, they both shifted back to their human forms. Sam, staring down into Leah's dark eyes, caressed her cheek, then brushed at her tears, then lowered his lips to hers.

"Marry me!"

Leah sucked in a breath, but lay there speechless—and completely naked.

**The End** (for now)

* * *

**Author's POST Script**

Okay...so...will try to respond to ALL questions, comments and reviews...if not in here, then by PM. **And, please...do comment! I look forward to reading anything that anyone has to say!** =)

**Postmortem story questions, comments, and reviews (**posted 8/8/2010, updated 8/16/2010, updated 8/29/2010, **updated 9/18/2010)**

Maribunny (8/5/2010) – OMG that was so sweet and out of the blue Sam This chapter just made me smile thanks. ***~*~* You are so very welcome, Mari. Yes, the story started out about the Cullens moving to Bon Temps and meeting vampires very different from themselves...then I threw out a curve ball and ended it with Leah imprinting on Sam Merlotte. Hehe. Aren't I a character? *sigh* Not really. *grin***

flower123 (8/5/2010) – oh wow didn't see that coming update soon ***~*~* Umm...no updates to "New Home" coming. I know it doesn't seem finished, but this one's over and done. Completomundo! Sorry.**

ScorpionsAngel2009 (8/5) – Even though I have never been fans of the wold pack as I am strictly Team Vamp more especially Team Edward but it's good to se Leah finally meet her mate at least in this story. Awesome Job! ***~*~* Thank you so much, Scorp. And, I'm with you on the Team Edward/not a fan of the wolves...though my heart always broke for Leah (obviously, or I wouldn't have rectified the situation). =)**

Dawn Mason-Cullen (8/5/2010) – awwww that was sweet! *I see! Lemons are in your future*~alice ***~*~* Umm...confused by that last part...but it COULD BE because I was up until 6:30am this morning (unable to sleep), then had to get up at 8:30am to get to the shop. Needless to say (too late), I'm FUCKING tired! Anyway...thank you, Dawn.**

DrowCrazy (8/5/2010) – oh my my my, didn't see that coming... can't wait for more ***~*~* You also didn't see where it said, The End! :p New Home complete...over...done...finished...završen... klaar... terminé... fertig... завершенный... färdiga! Did I get any of those translations of "finished" correct? Hehe.**

ermireallydontcare (8/16/2010) – Try using letters as part of the page dividers. For example I use: ~o~ ~O~ ~o~ Also loving the idea for the story so far. I've never read the Sookie Stackhouse novels but I do watch True Blood. ***~*~* Thanks for starting my story...and, if you're reading this, then you got through the whole thing. Probably not what you expected, since my storytelling starts in one place and sort of (definitely) ends in another...hope you enjoyed the entire thing. *grin* As for not reading the SVM (Southern Vampire Mysteries)...you should...they're really good (for first person, which I normally don't care for). Further, I recently saw someone else use letters as scene dividers, and will try that next time. Right now there are two (I think) of my chapters that are completely void of scene dividers...and that's because fanfiction(dot)net only lets you have 15 chapters per story at a time...or so it tells me when I try to re-upload the two (or three) chapters that are undivided. *sigh* I suppose, after some of the chapters disappear (from my profile) after 60 days, I can try again.**

Alana84 (9/17/2010) – I know, I haven't read & reviewed in awhile now, which I'm truly sorry about! And I really don't have any excuses…Okay, enough about that, on with the review; the three last chapters were pretty damn great and the character interaction was too and everything was well written, of course! ***~*~*~* Thanks, Emma! =) And, I do love it when you review, since you always write so much. In fact, you always write so much that I have to respond to each paragraph individually. *grin***

Alana84 (9/17/2010) – Yes, the Swedish is very much correct on the show, I just love it when Eric and Pam speaks Swedish with each other, mostly Eric, naturally, seeing as Alexander's so freaking amazing and whatnot (and maybe I'm a little partial here, as I'm also a Swede and very much into Eric), Pam's still a blast, of course, it's just that, it's a tad bit difficult to understand her sometimes and then the Swedish lines are often short or the dialogs are, anyway, I actually end up having the volume on louder than I normally do, just so I can be sure to hear everything! Oh, well, and I almost forgot Godric, that guy was actually a lot easier to understand than Pam, hehe! I kind of miss him, oh, well! ***~*~*~* Well, that's nice to know...about them speaking correct Swedish. I suppose it would be quite unprofessional to _not_ have it right, but, as someone who doesn't speak a word of the language, I wouldn't know. LOL. I like Eric too...but clearly not as much as you do (like I've said, I'm Team Bill)...and Pam's character (on the show) has taken a turn that I don't much care for...she MEAN (to Sookie) and I don't like it; she's supposed to like Sookie. =( So...I'm going to continue to write the SVM Pam, not the TB Pam. *sigh***

Alana84 (9/17/2010) – And, yes, we have different dialects, I'm actually from the north of Sweden and Vikings at the time, a little over 1000 years ago that is, lived in the southern parts of Sweden (around Stockholm and father down south, I think, but I could be wrong, of course), more so, the Southern dialects are a little difficult to understand, especially if you live in the parts near Denmark, that's for sure! ***~*~*~* I've done a bit of Viking research myself...being a history major and all, I seem to find the histories of most peoples quite fascinating (with a few exceptions). According to this map ( **http:/en(.)wikipedia(.)org/wiki/File:Viking_Expansion(.)svg **), it seems that Scandinavian settlement covered a lot of the landmass, but that, as you said, started mostly in the south (and on coast lines). This is understandable...as it is fucking COLD there and, without modern heating, would be a nightmare land on which to live upon! LOL. Obviously though, due to whatever the reasons actually were (they're debated upon, I believe), it was necessary to "fara í víking"...did I get that right? Hmmm. It probably shouldn't have the "to" in front of the quotes. Anyway...so interesting to me, but...now I might have to pick up a book and do a little more research...just for the fun of it. =)**

Alana84 (9/17/2010) – Ouch, Emmett wanted Rosalie to consider "hooking up" with Pam, well, serves him right then, that she turned the tables on him, with no other than Jason Stackhouse, pretty priceless! ***~*~*~* Personally, I found it quite funny...and couldn't you just see Emmett sitting there at the table pouting about the entire idea that Rosalie would expect him to return the favor. Hehe. Rosalie was just kidding though...she doesn't _really_ expect her husband to reciprocate, she was just pissed that he was pushing and embarrassed by Pam's persistence. And, I _am_ actually trying to write a short story (or one-shot), to give Emmett what he wants, but it's not easy to write something I've never done (never actually been with a woman and don't usually read those stories)...so, I'm doing some "research" (i.e. reading lots of girl/girl writing) in order to be able to write this story line. IDK...might not be great, but it is holding up the posting of new story chapters. Sorry people!**

Alana84 (9/17/2010) – Blodpudding, oh, not a favourite of mine, I must say, although when I was younger I did actually eat it and I also fairly liked it, if I remember correctly, that is! Another word for it in English is Black Pudding, I think; they eat it in the UK too! Then I much rather eat Ärtsoppa (yellow pea soup) instead but without the pork or bacon, of course, and kålrot (Swedish turnip), is neither a favourite of mine, ew! ***~*~*~* Honestly, I've had NONE of it, but was trying to find things that Eric might possibly have had in his day. IDK. I guess I wanted it to be yucky. LOL. The blodpudding absolutely does NOT sound AT ALL appetizing to me, so...I guess I succeeded with the "yucky." Hehe. I do wonder if the TB vampires could try it though, since it has so much blood in it...maybe, huh? As far as the ärtsoppa goes, Esme made that for everyone except Eric really, obviously knowing that he could not eat it. On the other hand, I used the kålrot as something to give the dish substance, thinking that maybe it would soak up the blood (that Esme soaked them in) and maybe just disintegrate, therefore making it edible for the TB vampires. Again, IDK...just speculating...trying to be creative. =)**

Alana84 (9/17/2010) – Awe, poor Jessica, the eternal virgin, I very pleased to hear that Carlisle will be able to help her with her; "little woman problem", good for her! Haha, Jason's sure pretty dense, wow, he didn't get that they very vampires until they told him and even then he kind of didn't get it either, wow, I a little speechless, actually, but I really love him, he's a blast, especially on the show! ***~*~*~* Me too...sometimes, on the show, he says things that just blow my mind. He _really_ is a moron. LOL. And yes...had to help poor Jessica. =)**

Alana84 (9/17/2010) – Oh, oh, Sam's got no clue on what's going on, poor man and poor Leah too, I hope everything will work out in the sequel, which I'm going to read too, of course! ***~*~*~* Yes, Leah's heartache is...well...heartbreaking. She's such a bitch in the Twilight saga, but, very much like Rosalie, it's understandable. Both of their stories are just heart-wrenching, aren't they? Hmmm. How many different ways can I use the word "heart"? *giggle***

And **MORE **thanks to the following members who have added my story "postmortem" to his/her "favorites" and/or "story alerts" – LadySaphire, XxBaybeeTwilightxX, JMMendiola, ginmill31, Thinking Of Texas, Isabella95, affable, . . .

. . . Twilightdragoness (I know you're already in here somewhere), animeloverxxx, . . .

. . . tnc94, KateJackson13, lady karayan cimson, ioanaraluk95, . . .

. . . kat1982, Anniely (Hey Anne...as you can see, habe ich Ihr Profil gelesen. Umm...that's probably not correct German...I studied German in college, but I'm afraid that, though I made high marks, I never did very well. *sigh* So...I read your profile. I read ALL the profiles of people who put me in his/her favorites or review my stories), funky chunky vampo monkey, . . .


End file.
